One Reality
by Kazegami-inkpot
Summary: Sequel to Soldiers with Wings. His goal was clear...find a cure and give it to her. But when the cure might be in a different reality entirely, can he get it without opening old wounds of his own? And why did his head suddenly hurt so much? AschOC
1. Chapter One

One Reality

**One Reality**

**Chapter one**

**Hello everyone, welcome (or welcome back in most cases) to One Reality, the sequel to Soldier's with Wings. I took my break, read a few stories and just took a breather for a while so I could collect my thoughts, but sooner than I thought, I was already crammed with ideas for a sequel. So here I am, back and writing with good spirits. Let's hope the story comes off the same, huh? So what more can I say?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The old, grey ruler paced back and forth tirelessly in front of his chair, muttering curses of denial under his breath as every second ticked away. His guards glanced at him wordlessly, but not without a bit of weariness on their own usually controlled faces.

Likewise, the king's advisor and his queen watched and waited with ever growing anticipation, not even being able to find it within themselves to perform their usual duties and comfort the crabby old man. Everyone shuffled their feet unconsciously, trying to be subtle about their own worry discretely.

"What do we have to worry about?" the advisor asked quietly, trying to find it within himself to be reasonable about the situation that was quickly approaching.

He continued when no one responded. "If we just give them what they seek, surely there will be no quarrel?"

The king rounded on him quickly enough. "That's what you think!" he barked maliciously while raising a small glass vial up so that the advisor could gaze upon it for a moment. Inside it was a deep green liquid sloshing around freely.

His fingers curled defensively around the small bottle. "This medicine took over a month to make, and the ingredients are some of the rarest in our land! Sure, this is the first time we've had to surrender such a thing…but what of the next time? Will they come back demanding more? And how many more times after that? Are we their slaves or are we a kingdom!?"

The advisor nodded solemnly, evading any further argument with the cranky man.

"But what more could be expected?" the withered but wise queen interjected briskly. "We give them what they seek or we risk war on ourselves. We must be careful…or they could simply over-power us and take it all."

The king shot her a glare. "I dare them to try it. We will never fall to the likes of them."

The guards nearest him shuffled nervously on their feet, obviously very unimpressed with the idea of going to war with the opposing nation. Such an idea seemed deranged to everyone…except the king.

"Let's not speak of such things…" the advisor cut in quickly, trying to ease the rising tension. "I'm sure no ill-will will come to either nation today. We have the medicine they asked for…we will present it and then demand that they be on their way."

Everyone nodded in relief, but the king continued to pace angrily.

A guard came up just then and saluted. "Sir, our guests have arrived. They're both waiting patiently to be admitted."

The old ruler straightened himself almost jerkily and whirled around. Regardless of his fierce demeanor, his voice shook a little.

"B-both?" he stuttered, shaking his head. "Both…meaning **two**?"

The guard cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion, causing his armor to clink gently.

"Yes?" he replied simply. "And the small escort group that brought them here is waiting outside…"

The king whirled back around to speak with his advisor and queen, seeming elated and angered oddly, at the same time.

"What's this, they've sent only **two**?" he barked in a darkly amused laugh. "Are they trying to insult us or are they just stupid?"

The advisor stepped forward defensively, raising his hands. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What bothers you, sir?"

The king ignored him by waving him off for a moment and turned back to the guard.

"Let them in immediately."

"Yes sir."

The guard left back the way he came.

"Either way, it's their mistake…" the king laughed, his pale eyes now on the double doors at the far end of the room.

The queen's eyes narrowed at his back. "Whatever foolish fantasy is going through your head, I suggest you put it back on the shelf before it gets us all killed!" she snapped.

"Silence!" he commanded. "Learn your place!"

Reluctantly, she fell silent. The advisor gave her a sympathetic look before turning his gaze back to the doors.

Then there was a silent signal and a couple of the guards rushed to the doors and began to frantically pull them open, though with as much grace as they could muster.

The king gritted his teeth in excited anticipation, and waited as the silence drifted into the tense room. They all waited.

In walked a young man with long, blazing hair that could have been a gift from the phoenix itself. Its length drifted behind him as he strode fearlessly forward, his head held up in obvious defiance at the problem that hadn't even occurred yet. His eyes were of the most piercing green, taking in every person in turn and analyzing them all as minor. His searing eyes lingered no longer on the king, advisor or queen than it did anyone else. His face was decently pale, with sharp features. Immediately he was out of place, he did not belong.

The king took an unknowing step back in surprise. The queen raised an obviously relieved eyebrow. By the look of the young man, they didn't send a nobody.

But that wasn't it.

Just a moment after the first person entered, so did the second.

In skipped an exceptionally tiny female figure with long, coal black hair. It wasn't perfectly straight like the male's, rather, small locks of it curled disobediently around the frame of her face. Her eyes were of the strangest, most demonic orange and child-like, though they were showing signs of becoming slimmer with her age. Her gaze skipped from person to person out of boredom rather than analytically. Her face was childish and engraved with what seemed to be genetic curiosity. Her skin was an unhealthy pale colour, making her seem very fragile. Too many things conflicted…neither did she fit in.

The male continued to stride forward boldly, his expression clearly stating that there was no threat, and if there was…it was him. The younger girl fell into step at his side, seeming naive in her lack of defense. They didn't acknowledge each other in any way, but they immediately became a team…a set…a pair.

The king eyed them judgmentally as the seconds ticked past and they settled themselves into a comfortable standing position at the base of the stairs.

He continued to watch indecisively. This was not what he was expecting but he wanted nothing more than to take advantage of what he was given and give the great rival kingdom a scare.

The advisor spoke quickly, feeling the unease of the two guests rise at being so oddly stared at.

"Greetings…honored guests…" he said quickly, carefully.

The red-headed male nodded his head in acknowledgement. The girl raised her hand quickly and surprisingly, waved.

"Hi," she chirped quite loudly. The advisor blinked, a little astounded at the informal but casual greeting.

The king stepped in. "Do not greet them as such!" he snapped at his advisor. "They are no more than devious enemy soldiers…" he turned back to them with a sneer.

The green eyed male spoke in response. "We have no intention to be your enemies right now."

The king held up the vial. "Too late."

The queen sighed and murmured under her breath. "Just give it to them or risk confrontation!"

"Also too late! We've become enemies the moment you asked for this cure! I see your meddling kingdom is trying to take advantage of its superior rivals! Foolish if you ask me…"

The young black haired girl turned away from the king and to her green eyed companion. Her voice was quiet, questioning.

"Superior rivals?" she asked in a hushed voice, almost like the idea was humorous. The red haired man shook his head, indicating that the statement was false.

The king boiled and snapped his fingers. Trained archers lifted their bows and aimed them at the two steadily.

The girl raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. The red-head didn't even acknowledge the offensive command.

The king gritted his teeth together, finding the two to be nerve-grating and arrogant.

"Stop it!" The queen hissed. "Tell them to lower their weapons immediately! This will anger their empress and emperor!"

Ignoring her, the king spoke to the duo.

"What gives you the right to have possession of this?"

He held up the clear vial with the liquid.

The green eyed man set the king with a sudden, nasty glare. "If you don't hand it over then what gives you the right to be alive?"

The king started at the threatening comment, even the queen and guards fell into appalled silence.

The little girl reached up and gently rested her hand on the young man's arm.

"Asch…" she whispered warningly. His green gaze turned to her for a moment, then he shook his head and turned back to the front.

The king's hand curled threateningly around the fragile vial. "One word from me and these arrows could plunge into both of your foul hearts!"

The fiery haired man's expression did not change. "Try it."

The king bristled in fury. The little girl slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Or…" he sneered. "I could simply smash this!" he said as he raised the precious, tiny liquid-filled bottle.

Asch eyed it for a minute, before his piercing gaze locked back onto that of the kings.

"Try it," he repeated.

The queen sobbed quietly in the background, obviously very opposed to any sort of confrontation. The advisor let out an annoyed breath through his nose.

Suddenly the little girl spoke to her older companion quietly.

"Hey, I'll save our lives but I'm not saving that stupid vial…" she muttered, crossing her arms over her petite frame in defiance.

The man named Asch turned to her with a scowl on his face. "If that vial drops, you catch it! You hear me?" he argued quickly, leaving no room for debate.

She scowled openly too, but nodded.

The king considered for a moment. How would they catch the vial in a mere second when they were almost ten feet away?

The man with the crimson hair turned back to the king and locked his green gaze once more, seeming confident.

"Besides…I doubt he could smash it anyway. It's as valuable to them as it is to me. It would be a complete waste to destroy it," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The last straw pulled and with vanishing consideration for everyone else's safety, the king raised his hand. The archers bows groaned with the strain of the wait.

"You're right, I cannot dispose of this so easy," the king sneered. "But you on the other hand are not so lucky! Fire!" the king yelled.

"No!" the queen screeched in horror.

The arrows slipped from their bows on command and streaked towards the man named Asch and his tiny friend.

Suddenly the little girl moved, slipping in front of her green eyed companion within the second and raising her pale hands in defense. A dull blue glow outlined her fingers and palms and before anyone could ask what she was doing, the barrage of arrows halted in their tracks. They floated lazily in the air, like oddly they were stuck.

There was a group of gasps, and the king went wide eyed in horror. So this was why they sent two…no more was necessary.

Asch nodded knowingly and placed his gloved hand on his female companions shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him weakly.

"Underestimating numbers will get you and your kingdom killed. I suggest you turn over the vial now, before that day becomes today," he warned. Then he raised his other hand –palm up – and waited patiently.

Dumbfounded by the turn of events, the king remained idle. Quietly around him, guards and servants alike began to suggest that he hand the medicine over and be done with it all together.

When after a moment he still didn't show signs of handing it over, the young girl who had shielded her companion and herself from the arrows gave an aggravated sigh. Then suddenly the arrows flipped and pointed themselves at the king. His eyes went even wider.

"Listen, we don't have all day to wait while you show us the exceptionally small size of your brain…so if you don't mind could you hand that stupid bottle over…please?" she tacked on rather unhelpfully at the end.

The king's advisor moved then, reaching out for the king's fist and taking the tiny vial. The king didn't even seem to notice, stuck in his deliberating phase.

With a tiny flick of his wrist, he threw the vial to the man with the flaming hair, who caught it easily with his outstretched hand and immediately withdrew it close to his body.

It seemed the little girl hand no intention to really harm anyone because the moment the bottle was in her companions possession, she released all the arrows from her strange powers and let them clatter to the floor noisily.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully, as if the whole violent thing had never happened. The advisor blinked and shook his head, taken aback once again with her weird choice of words.

"Be gone, quickly!" the queen cut in harshly but it sounded a little like she was concerned for the guests safety, secretly. They nodded meekly in response and turned and began to walk back to the doors.

* * *

_**Sin's P.o.v.**_

They sat in the fancy carriage as it rolled quietly along, heading back to their home city…the reality flipped city that resembled Grand Chokmah of Auldrant. Their home city was beautiful, with complicated crevices of running water and fountains as high as trees. She liked to climb them on occasion, though preferably in secret…to avoid the consequences part of it.

It was just the two of them in the carriage, silently going over the irritating events of the hour. She looked out the window as she thought, ignoring the bright-eyed reflection that always seemed to be in the way.

"Why were they so uptight?" she asked absentmindedly. "I mean it wasn't like we were asking for their castle or something…jeez…"

Asch sat on the red upholstered seat quietly beside her, his eyes closed and his arms folded in front of him. He did speak though, indicating that she wasn't being ignored.

"Jealousy…" he answered quietly. "Enemy kingdoms are always looking for ways to disband their **own** enemies."

Sin rolled her eyes at the window. "Shooting us would just make Dailiin and Syft mad…" she replied bluntly. "…It's scary when they're mad…" she added under her breath.

"He thought it would make our kingdom back off…if he killed the two of us. Scare us into staying away…"

Sin smiled and shook her head, still on her knees on the seat and leaning towards the window. "All this over some stupid medicine? It looks awful…such a waste of time…"

"Sin…" Asch suddenly said severely. His tone made her look away from the window for a moment and into his piercing green eyes. The moment she did this her cheeks were burning and she had to duck her head a little.

He continued. "If I hear you say it's a waste one more time I swear I'm going to thump you something good."

The replica blinked and then smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean it like that…" she hurriedly corrected herself. "It's just that none of the others have worked yet…"

He closed his eyes again and leaned back. "That's why we have to keep trying. There is a cure for everything…somewhere."

She had to smile. "But I found my cure already…it's sitting right beside me…and honestly it tastes better…"

The edges of the former God-Generals mouth twitched upward, though his eyes remained closed. Sin was just about to embrace him, but before she did, he spoke.

"You're still taking it."

"Ugh…" she groaned, instantly pulling away and putting a scowl on her face. He was so stubborn sometimes.

She leaned on the palm of her hand, her mouth pulled down in a crooked frown.

"Can I put it in something else?" she muttered.

"No."

"Well then can I eat something else afterward?"

"No."

"Then can I just—"

"No."

She set him with an annoyed glare. Sometimes it was near impossible to resist the urge to punch him…and usually when she did she found herself with a bruised fist.

The fifteen year old turned away, trying to ignore him and find the window more interesting.

"You're awful at negotiation…" she stated, gritting her teeth.

He laughed very quietly, just under his breath…it sent shivers up her spine.

"_**No**_…" he started smoothly, "**You** are awful at negotiation."

Still looking out the window and up and the very blue sky, she scratched the back of her head. That was true, she had never been good at bargaining or what-not.

"That's because I don't have anything left to give up," she scowled.

"Then maybe you should reconsider the next time you come into my room in the middle of the night and offer something you can't get back."

The heat instantly prickled her cheeks in the form of a very noticeable blush and she had to turn fully away from him in order to hide her obvious embarrassment. Oh, how he aggravated her sometimes.

"You. Give. Me. **Headaches**!" she mumbled fiercely while boring her eyes into the window. He laughed quietly again.

She was silent for a moment, ignoring him in her embarrassment…but as she thought more about it, an idea came to her.

"So is that what you want? I could give myself up…again..."

"Nice try. Not until you're sixteen. You're taking that medicine, so just let it go."

"Ugh…fine…" she muttered finally, finding that that last idea was a long shot anyway. He had been completely solid as stone in that matter from the moment it had even hinted of coming up again…and it had come up tons of times the moment they realized he was no longer married. Apparently...except for that one exceptional time...he still thought she was too young. It was definitely a hard one to keep in check…a desire so hard to ignore.

The both of them drifted back into silence as the conversation finally came to a close. Once again it seemed to favor him, and she was betting the day it favored her she'd probably die from surprise and it would be totally useless anyway.

Things had changed dramatically and yet somehow remained exactly the same. When he told her the story of Dailiin's scheme to overthrow the treacherous advisor she could only sit and listen in complete disbelief. Dailiin apparently was a much more intelligent woman than she had given her credit for. That plan was one of the finest she had ever heard of.

And now things were finally the way they should have been all along. Asch at her side, a pair, a couple and they weren't the only ones that knew now. Others had finally been let in and this solidified that they were both taken. It was wrong to keep it a secret, in the long run it had just created too many problems to count.

As she sat thinking in her daze, something suddenly zoomed by the window. She jumped and was instantly pressing the tip of her nose to the glass, trying to catch a glimpse. She leaned on the seat, supporting herself with just her knees.

"Whoa did you see that!?" she yelled frantically. "What was it!?"

She pushed her cheek closer to the glass as she continued to look for the mysterious figure.

Suddenly Asch's voice cut in. "Sit down, love…" he stated.

Sin frowned and turned to him. His eyes were still closed, his arms were still crossed.

"What? Why—Ahhhh!" The carriage heaved, throwing her from her spot and into the other wooden side with a loud thump.

"Ow!" she hissed loudly, unscrambling herself and bringing her hands up to rub her throbbing head. Asch just shook his head at her, finally opening his green eyes.

"I told you to sit…"

"Even you couldn't sit down that fast!"

The former God-General frowned for a moment before nodding. "I suppose that's true…" he admitted grimly.

* * *

_**Asch's P.o.v.**_

He stood up finally and rather than opening one of the doors and peering out, he lifted his arms and unlatched a small lock on the roof of the carriage. Then he pushed open the small door and it flung with a noisy clack onto the roof itself.

"I didn't know that was there…" Sin said, after finally finishing rubbing her obviously very sore head. He extended a hand to help her up. She accepted it gratefully.

"It's weird…the carriages in Auldrant didn't have these…" he replied, furrowing his eyebrows. It just proved that not everything was a mirror image.

Asch stepped onto the cushioned seat and then straightened himself, allowing a good portion of his upper-half to be outside as the carriage continued on. He examined the situation grimly.

"What's going on?" Sin asked from below.

He ignored her for a moment and continued to look around. He wasn't quite sure yet.

He narrowed his eyes and peered off into the distance as the wind blew his red hair around his face. He spotted a bunch of quickly moving figures and his face fell slightly in irritation.

"Great…" he muttered. "We're being followed…"

Suddenly there was a loud noise and then Sin below him.

"Ah!" she yelled in what seemed to be frantic surprise. Then there was a noise of something that definitely shouldn't have been in the carriage.

"Asch! Problem!" he heard his tiny partner screech.

In one swift movement, he pushed himself from the opening in the roof and down into the carriage.

What he found was one of the enemy soldier's in there with her, his sword trying to cut her neck as he pushed her back. She had both her hands on the man's wrists, trying to force the blade back towards his body. It didn't seem to be going well though, a fifteen year old girl, weakened certainly didn't have good enough odds for his liking.

They continued to wrestle until he finally lunged, grabbing the other man and yanking him back, away from the replica. This was easy enough for him, the other man seemed to be pretty scrawny.

"Get the door!" Asch winced as the other man tried to elbow him in the side of the face. He turned his head away quickly.

The young replica lurched onto the carriage door and yanked it open quickly, avoiding a nasty kick from the other soldier in the process.

Asch struggled with the very reluctant other man as he tried to push the victim to the open door. Soon enough Sin joined him in the fight, and although she couldn't put much strength into it, she did a very good job in tripping the man up along the way.

As Sin pried the other man's hands from the doorframe, he shoved, and finally the enemy soldier went tumbling out the carriage door to tumble on the bumpy, grassy ground instead.

Sin let out a reluctant cough, due to her illness and then turned to him with a smile. "Thank you—"

Her foot slipped on the edge of the carriage and too suddenly, Asch found his reflexes shot out to grasp her. His arms enclosed around her waist as he pulled her back up safely, close to him. Then he pulled back and closed the door, sealing most of the wind out again.

He found himself standing there for a moment, hugging her before he pulled away and began to climb back up to the roof.

"Now could you **please** stay out of trouble…" he stated rather than asked.

"Like that was my fault!" she called up to him. She got defensive easily.

He observed the scene once more. Nothing had really changed except the charging people in the distance were a lot closer and a lot more threatening. It seemed like the king really was set on taking their lives and causing devastation. Asch found himself feeling oddly sympathetic for the queen and the good advisor. He wondered how long they had to deal with things like this? No wonder the two nations didn't get along…their king was a lunatic.

Asch blinked as he felt a small pressure on his side and then quickly he learned it was Sin who was squeezing up beside him to have a peek of her own. He gave her a questioning look.

"There isn't enough room," he protested loudly, but she just ignored him until they were both half up there and looking around. This certainly was not comfortable.

"You're the reason there isn't enough room!" she replied over the wind. "Jeez why do you have to be so big!?"

"I'm not big!" Asch argued in spite of himself. "You're just skinny and vertically challenged! No wonder everyone else looks big!"

"Hey! Take that back!" she demanded, trying to elbow him with a little success.

"No! It's true!" he shouted, the wind howling in his ears.

Her eyes narrowed into the distance suddenly, obviously spotting what he already had.

"Are they still after us!?"

Asch nodded and then shook his head.

She tried to lean closer so she wouldn't have to speak as loud. "Are you going to stop them?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded again. Wiggling his hand free, he extended it towards the long line of enemy soldiers in the near distance.

"Oh frigid blades pour forth! Icicle rain!" Sin chanted beside him, a smile in her voice.

A tiny smile crept to the edge of his mouth too hearing the old incantation. He rolled his eyes and unleashed the spell.

Fonons in this world were extremely plentiful, since it was much less developed than Auldrant in many ways. Cities were built around where the most fonons gathered still…but they weren't utilized to their fullest potential like the other world's was.

So when he called upon his spell with no incantation and with hardly any effort at all, the spell unleashed itself as though Lorelei himself had done it.

Huge shards of ice formed and fell downward, looking more like icebergs than icicles. There were more than enough of them and they crashed into the ground just a few feet from the approaching soldiers, instantly cutting off their path.

The spell continued as he willed it on, looking like the same old spell he used to use for his own benefit in Auldrant…except magnified by ten.

The soldier's stopped following them, but Asch didn't know if it was because they couldn't get through or because they lost hope. He didn't really care which of the two it was…he just wanted them to stop.

"That should hold them," Sin grinned at him. He lowered his hand slowly and nodded.

With a little bit of odd difficulty, they managed to climb back into the carriage.

There was no way they were getting their filthy hands back on this vial. He already had it stored, already had plans for it.

He was going to use it to cure Sin, cure her illness, and with that, he was going to cure himself.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the sequel has begun in full tilt. Surprises shall come! You know they always do! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of One Reality. I decided not to name the chapters again –sigh— because I'm very careful when it comes to giving things away. I'll write a chapter name, and it'll be like one word…and I'll be like **_**'Nope! Can't do it! I already said too much! Gah!'**_

**Lol well, welcome back everyone. I look forward to reviews (Hopefully…)**

**If anyone is new to this and is slightly interested (but also slightly confused) I suggest you check out the first story before proceeding to this one. Thank you.**

_**Kazink**_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

**Chapter two**

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delayed update and a special apology to xXAsalemXx, my friendly reviewer, because I said I'd update and then I didn't. My bad! I'll try to pick up the pace and all, it's not like I don't have ideas I swear!**

**Hey, here is a new thing I haven't tried before…eh hem…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of its characters! They all belong to Namco! Though, if they would be willing to surrender Asch wouldn't I be a lucky girl? –Brandishes fork—Hand him over right now and most likely no one will get hurt! Throw Sync into the deal too, while you're at it! Hurry up I say!**

**Tee hee.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**_Asch's P.o.v._**

He stepped out of the stuffy carriage and onto the hard layer of cobble stones in the palace's courtyard. The ride had been long though relatively peaceful once the opposing soldiers had been handed what they deserved. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly what they deserved personally…but their king certainly needed a good look at the other side of the wall for once.

Sin yawned and stretched beside him, a content smile on her ever paling face. She had to work hard to stay awake the whole time, though he constantly told her that if she was tired she should rest. Like normal, she didn't listen…but she did satisfy herself by laying her head on his lap. Not once did her eyes drift fully shut though…a fighter…as always.

They walked forward slowly, happy to be home.

Beside him – trying to be discrete – Sin reached up and rubbed her eyes. He turned his head to show her she'd been caught.

"You're tired. You should have just listened to me and slept."

She flashed him a sheepish smile. "No, I'm fine. Sleep is for nighttime."

Her orange eyes swung up to the pure blue sky, as if it was proof enough for her statement. He shook his head.

"Humor me and get some rest. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"It's a waste of time."

"You're being stubborn."

"You're being a worry-wart."

He blinked and looked down at her, surprised. Was he really? The illness that had plagued her all her life didn't seem to be getting better…but neither was it getting worse. Maybe he was reading too much into it?

He frowned slightly.

They had tried many cures already…special potions, remedies and gels… but nothing seemed to cure or even phase the illness. It was a part of her, he knew, because her original had been replicated with the illness and the same with the replica after that, from which Sin was created. It was engraved into her very being.

But if they could cure the original illness somehow, that _had_ to make it go away for good. He knew nothing was impossible, as much as he believed some things were, before.

"I'm sorry…did I offend you?" Sin asked, seemingly apologetic, but he rolled his eyes in response. Sarcasm was a daily part of their relationship.

"Not offended, but you should try to be a little more serious about it."

She laughed. "No need to be serious until I'm dead, right?"

"That would make it pointless."

"Exactly," she grinned as she wound her fingers through his. "So cheer up, Sunshine…okay?"

Unable to hold the stiff seriousness on his face in the presence of her smile, he nodded a little and grasped her hand more firmly. He couldn't stop the tiniest of smiles from creeping onto his unwilling face too. At first the expression had felt weird to him, and even stranger when he couldn't make it go away. But now he was getting used to its presence…the odd feeling as the edge of his mouth curled upward. He didn't even understand it…why the emotion of 'happiness' would choose to – of all things – do something trivial like make the position of a mouth change.

Why? When happiness was something so much bigger?

"Can we at least see Dailiin before I get tucked in?" she asked as he pulled open the door that led inside to the shining halls.

He nodded without much thought. Dailiin liked to hear about their trips to different places…though…he wasn't sure if he should surrender all the details about this particular trip. He was sure he had enough sympathy left for the kingdom to keep Dailiin out of the loop. With the army she had now, she could trash the place within the hour.

It wasn't an appealing thought.

They walked down the decorated halls, now completely ignoring all the paintings and wall-hangings they couldn't help but stop and gawk at like before. They knew every one of the colourful pieces off by heart now…they had enough space and enough affection in their relationship to allow a difference of opinions. So naturally, he knew the things she liked and the things she didn't like even if she didn't look at it.

Reaching the polished wooden doors before him, she threw her weight into it and pushed it open. He had to shake his head as he followed her in. It seemed like the strength she had not too many months ago was quietly fading.

Maybe he was worrying exactly the right amount?

"Back already? What a bother…" Asch heard a familiar boyish voice chide in front of them, though he knew the remark was not aimed at him. He lifted his head from his thoughts quickly.

In front of him was Syft, the 'Sync' or 'Ion', he supposed, of this world. The younger boy was sitting at a wooden desk littered with papers, his mouth pulled down at the edge in a mocking frown and his green-blue eyes on Sin.

The replica scowled and crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'already'? How long where you hoping we'd be gone?"

Syft smirked and jerked his head in Asch's direction, making the God-General blink. "For him… a few months… but for you," he turned back to her, "Forever."

She rolled her orange eyes. "Oh shut up. You're just grumpy because you're stuck with _all_ the paper work these days."

"No, I'm pretty sure you just get on my nerves. I guess the paperwork doesn't help much though."

"Oh too bad, I was even going to offer to help you…"

"You say that every time. I'm pretty sure helping requires the presence of another person."

"Hey, but if I'm such a bother I can't be much help, can I? So maybe it's better that I don't help in the end?"

"Probably."

She scowled.

Asch shook his head. These two were close and yet, they never seemed able to find common ground. The arguments could last for hours if he let them…and shouting back and forth from both ends of the long dining table wasn't exactly a good way to spend those hours.

"Where is Dailiin?" Asch wondered out loud. Normally the emperor and empress weren't too far apart…or rather…they didn't like to be.

Syft had started to scribble on another sheet of paper. He didn't look back up when he answered.

"Kitchen."

Asch nodded and turned away, heading back to the door. Okay, so maybe he was wrong…the kitchen was on the other side of the palace.

Sin was quickly on his heels, the scowl on her face still.

"Buh-bye. Have fun with those paper cuts," she said over her shoulder.

His reply came back in a muffled, bored tone. "I will."

They left and walked swiftly, heading towards the kitchen with slightly confused expressions on their faces. What was the empress doing in the kitchen? Taking up a new profession all of a sudden?

As they descended down a flight of stairs silently, she spoke. "What will we do if this medicine doesn't work?"

He didn't understand why she was even asking, it seemed like there should have been an absent-minded answer already attached to it. For him, there was…but did _she_ not see it?

"We'll move on to the next cure we learn about."

A gentle sigh escaped her. "And what if that one doesn't work?"

He turned his gaze fully to look her in the face. Likely feeling his stare, she turned to look at him too. He held it firmly.

"Then we search for the next."

"And no luck on that one either?"

He couldn't believe what she was implying. "Are you saying it's impossible?"

The replica turned her head away, so as to avoid his stare, he supposed.

"N-no…" she began, but abruptly had to cut herself off because she was suddenly staggering, one heel clipping the other.

Any other time, months before, she would have been able to catch herself properly…even gracefully if she had desired. But now her muscles were weak, her reflexes slowing and her bones were growing frail. He immediately snapped his hand out to grab her, regardless of her defensiveness about needing 'help' and 'rest'. He couldn't help himself.

They lingered there for a moment as she got a hold on herself and he mentally wondered if she knew he was right. Every second he waited of this moment all he wanted was for her to just realize that one tiny fact. She needed help, not ignorance.

Gently yet firmly, he guided her to straighten her knees and stand. She did so, all the while keeping her eyes safely away from his.

Even once she was steadily standing though, he didn't release his hold. He wanted her to see, he wanted her to understand. The question wasn't 'why?' but rather…'why _not_?'

He brought his hand up and gently ran it along her cheek until he could turn her face to his. She gave in with a small breath out from her nose and turned fully to face him, though her expression told him she was reluctant to listen to his side of things.

"I thought you would know by now…" he said quietly, "That nothing is impossible. Haven't we proven that already?"

She nodded a little up at him. "We have…but this is different. I don't _need_ a cure Asch…that _idea_ is what makes me feel sick. It makes is sound like something is wrong with me."

He shook his head slowly. "You don't even want to try? It will make you feel better."

"No," she corrected smoothly, "It will make **you** feel better."

He gritted his teeth together. Sometimes they got nowhere.

"Fine, **both** of us," he allowed.

The tiny, black haired replica turned away and began to carefully descend down the stairs again. He stayed close, just in case.

"No one lives forever Asch…that **is** impossible."

That statement worried him, although it was meant to be matter-of-fact. Of course he knew no one lived forever…but he never expected her to be the one to state that to him. Was she subconsciously worried? Maybe she didn't realize that her own words betrayed her? It was like she was reading a script and not between the lines of her own thoughts. Nobody was eternal…but was she thinking about death so soon? He couldn't deny it…he knew she knew the illness was worse than she made it seem. He hadn't been talking about death…but she had accidentally jumped to what she assumed would be the end result.

"But you know what **is** possible?" he countered once they safely reached the bottom of the first set of stairs. "Living _longer_."

"That _would_ be possible," she agreed with a bob of her head. "If going out to search for medicine wasn't wasting all of my time."

At that, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could tell that she wasn't willing to give in easily. But then again, they'd never had it any other way.

Feeling her smooth, cool hand on his cheek now, he allowed his eyes to open a little. She was reaching up cutely, an apologetic smile on her face. He couldn't bring himself to argue any more today, so he allowed the peaceful feeling to consume him. It was easier done than said.

"Wasting all of **our** time…" she concluded softly.

He didn't know if he felt like agreeing _or_ disagreeing.

* * *

"That jerk!" Sin huffed loudly as she collapsed onto the soft surface that was their bed. It squeaked a little with the action.

Asch had to chuckle a little to himself as he began to remove heavy or discomforting parts of his attire. The day had been long and night was finally upon them.

"Oh man, he's dead eighteen times over!"

Asch turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, curious. "Why eighteen?"

"Simple, one death for every year of his sarcastic life!"

'_Creative…_' he inwardly mused.

It turned out that he had been right about his theory involving the fact that the empress and the emperor were usually close together. So close that usually they were only a few rooms away from one another at any given time. To bad he hadn't listened to his own instincts.

Being the cold-hearted emperor that he was, Syft had told the former God-General and Sin that Dailiin had been in the kitchen…which, conveniently, happened to be on the completely _other_ side of the palace. And what was between the room they had been in and the kitchen?

Stairs.

**A lot** of stairs.

Stairs that went upward when trying to get **back**.

Well that little trip took up a good portion of their day. Dailiin hadn't even been in that general direction. She had been in the room right opposite to Syft's.

"Ah…" Sin whimpered from her sitting position on the bed. "I'm so tired now…"

Pulling the small glass vial out, he walked over to her, trying to act like it was nothing, trying to act casual.

"You're tired…" he mused. "If I recall I had to carry you up half of those stairs."

He extended the bottle to her, which she took with only a moment's hesitation. He figured they were both trying to put the differences of opinion aside and just do what the other wanted. This was actually a good strategy until they figured things out for real.

"Well," she began as she pulled the lid off. "I did my part."

He smirked a little. "What was that…cheering me on?"

She grinned.

Then she raised the tiny, liquid filled bottle to her lips.

* * *

_**Sin's P.o.v.**_

The sing-song tune of the birds was what stirred her from her pleasant sleep, their quiet melody drifting in the open window just like every other day the summer had given them.

The next thing, not quite so familiar caused her to pinch her eyes shut even tighter in confusion. It was a wash of different but nice scents, drifting into her for every steady breath she took.

When she opened her eyes in wonder, she was suddenly stunned by a mass of disorienting colours, jammed right up close to her face. She blinked her eyes wide in surprise, before they came back into proper focus.

They were flowers.

'_Huh…?_' she wondered plainly as she pushed herself onto her elbows to get a better understanding about what this was.

The white paper of the bouquet crackled a little as she moved. The whole thing was practically lying on top of her, and it wasn't a small bundle of flowers either. Each one was blooming perfectly, throwing painted shades of reds, oranges and yellows directly at her. It certainly woke her up quickly.

Sin leaned up fully and blinked down at the flowers –the huge bouquet – displayed across the bed, lying on her legs. She wondered mildly how she managed to not wake up with the weight of the gift.

As its presence finally sunk in, she had to smile a little and even though he wasn't here with her, the pink blush surfed across her cheeks. She wasn't used to this…to all of a sudden receiving gifts from someone else…to be _worth_ a gift in the first place. It made her insides tingle.

And she never thought Asch – even though she loved him and respected him –would ever think of doing something like this. It seemed almost outside his capable range…this was such a soft and gentle gesture. It was a little bit confusing. Asch and affectionate didn't really match up too often.

With a slight frown, having nothing to do with unhappiness, but rather confusion, she carefully reached under the enormous package of flowers and pulled it closer, letting the smell drifted around her comfortingly.

With the flowers close, she lingered quietly, not doing anything but bathing in the serenity of the moment. Her mind did wander a little though.

'Is he trying to apologize for something?' she wondered. Sometimes that was why men sent their lovers flowers…when they had messed up horribly in some way. She couldn't recall Asch ever messing up badly enough to need these though. It didn't seem like he would take the cowardice way out either.

Maybe he was sorry about the medicine and all the time they had spent traveling…? Or all the times he prevented her from going along? Maybe this was atonement for the disagreement of ideas the day before? Was this his way of telling her that he was going to continue searching for the right 'cure'?

Sin shook her head at the thought. She didn't mind it too much if they got to go together…but there were those few times where he went alone…into a forest perhaps to search for a particular ingredient. He didn't allow her to go along those times.

She hoped he understood what she meant when she said it was wasting their time together. She meant it. What if the cure was near impossible to find? What if they wasted all of their time anxiously searching for it when they could have been together…doing what both of them _really_ wanted to do?

She hated wasting their time…but she hated even more to waste _his_.

That was when a small piece of smooth, white paper caught her eye. She blinked down at it curiously before reaching over to grab it. It was a note, obviously.

Was he going to explain what the flowers were for? She knew he wouldn't use this way to simply apologize. He wasn't scared of her.

'_So why…'_ she wondered as she flipped open the note and read. It was short.

'_No reason.'_

Her heart pounded.

* * *

Her eyes remained steadily on the floor as she walked down the hall, her arms wound around the gigantic bouquet. It drew so much attention…she couldn't make the blush go away. The constant stares from all the maids and servants had her using the flowers to hide her face. Some of them gawked, even stopping dead in their tracks as she passed modestly.

'_Good job Asch…_' she squeaked in her head as she rushed to where he was.

Finally she pulled the door open and stepped inside with a relieve sigh, seeing him sitting at the table on the other end of the room.

When he noticed, he lifted his head from his seemingly half-eaten plate of food and locked his green gaze with hers. She blushed even more deeply and shuffled on her feet.

She was sure she saw the edge of his mouth twitch upward into a small smirk, probably taking in the flustered expression and the small pout on her face.

"Uh…uhm…" she started nervously, feeling ridiculous. Gifts were never before something she had to deal with…or respond to. What was he expecting?

She stepped forward, intending to go to him, but abruptly the door flung open and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. She stumbled a bit in the process but managed to keep her dignity upright. Dailiin flew into the room, Syft trailed in behind her with a scowl on.

"Aww! I'm so jealous!" she squealed, immediately whirling on the bewildered replica.

"W-what?" Sin stuttered lamely, though she knew perfectly well 'what'.

"That's so romantic!"

"U-uh…." She choked out while her cheeks burned uncomfortably. Why couldn't Dailiin just keep her thoughts to herself…at least _sometimes_.

Dailiin whirled again and was suddenly in Syft's face, making the green-haired boy widen his eyes in surprise.

"Will you do that for me?" she chirped happily, her watery brown eyes hopeful.

"I've given you lots of things. You want _more_ flowers?" he asked, sounding like he was trying to lower his tone and make Dailiin do the same. Sin pretended not to listen out of embarrassment.

"You have to make a beautiful situation! It takes planning!" she said matter-of-factly to her husband, raising her finger like she was teaching a lesson.

Sin inched away quietly over to Asch while Dailiin tried to explain what she wanted to Syft. The boy seemed honestly curious, and honestly confused.

The former God-General turned to her once she was at his side.

"Um…thank you," she said quietly, looking down at the flowers fondly.

He simply nodded before reaching over and pulling a chair out for her, indicating for her to sit. She did so with relief. The flowers were getting heavy, so she reached up and placed them on the table.

They were silent for a moment before he spoke. "How do you feel?"

She blinked her orange orbs at him, confused. "Huh?"

His emerald green eyes slid over to her, his expression turning grim. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How do you _feel_?" he repeated.

She shook her head the slightest bit for a moment, unsure, before she suddenly realized he was asking her about the medicine. She had totally forgotten she had even taken it.

"Oh…" she replied quietly, bringing her fingers to touch her own lips tentatively. "I feel fine…"

A flicker of concern passed over his face. "In other words…you feel the same," he stated.

Sin lowered her head, not wanting to surrender the bad news that the medicine hadn't 'worked' exactly. She felt so useless all of a sudden.

But apparently he didn't need an answer because he suddenly pushed away from the table and stood up. She followed his ascent with saddened eyes.

"I'm going to look into the next cure. Take it easy…" he warned her. Then he began to stride off deliberately.

Sin stared after him, stunned.

"Wait!" she called, rushing into the hallway without even pausing to explain to Dailiin.

He kept walking, though he did slow down a little.

"Don't tell me you're planning on leaving for the next cure so soon?" she said, rushing up behind him.

"Fine I won't," he responded bluntly.

Her face lit up a little. "You won't leave for the next cure?"

"No, I won't tell you."

She gave him a frowning scowl which he pointedly ignored.

"You're telling _me_ to take it easy? You're _not_ a good example. Please, can't you just take a break for a few days? Please, for me?" she pleaded persistently.

"No."

"Not even for my sake?" she asked, a little offended at his cold choice.

"No, because your priorities seem to be in an irrational order."

"They are not!" she huffed, completely stopping in her tracks, partly in defiance and partly because she was tired. That wasn't enough to stop her from stopping him though.

He continued down the hall.

"I'm going for a walk!" she yelled after him purposely. "I'm going to the beach and I'm _not_ taking an escort and I'm _not_ wearing a cloak!"

* * *

Sin grinned as she walked bare-footed along the moist sand, the cool water occasionally washing up along the edges of her feet and splashing her legs. The ocean birds squawked as they passed, making her smile.

Asch was beside her, his hand entwined with hers though his expression was clearly annoyed. He wanted to spend his time inside, studying, researching and gathering clues for the next nasty potion she would have to swallow and hopefully digest. He didn't want to be outside, casually strolling along the beach when apparently he could be doing something 'productive' as he had so bluntly put it.

But she knew there was no possible way he would have let her wander out alone.

Finally Sin rolled her eyes at the silence and crouched down, kneeling on the sand and letting go of his hand…though reluctantly.

She began to scrape the sand into a pile.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him shake his head slowly, his extremely long, red hair swaying behind him, catching the almost non-existent wind.

"What are you doing?" he asked grimly, though Sin caught the tone of unwilling curiosity attached to it.

"I'm making a sand castle," she stated, not looking up.

"…Why?"

"It's fun. Have you ever made one before?"

There was silence for a moment before he offered his answer. "No…"

"Good, neither have I. We can figure it out together."

He kneeled down slowly, hesitantly beside her.

"Come on Asch, you said you hated it when you were locked up in a room and forced to read old history books…but you're choosing to do it to yourself these days."

He began to help her push the sand into a large pile, though neither of them had any actual clue as to what they were doing.

"Yeah but when I was seven or eight I didn't actually care about inhaling spider webs," he replied. "Things change."

She pushed more sand onto the pile happily. "People only say 'things change' when something doesn't go as planned."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't deny it.

"Hey…" she began as she watched the serious expression on his face. She reached over and grabbed the two hanging red locks of his hair. He looked up immediately, questioning.

She grinned back. "Cheer up, Sunshine. You'll get worry lines," she teased. Then she released her grip on one of his locks and ran her fingers along his forehead, to prove her point.

A small smile finally came onto his face as he let a breath out through his nose, admitting defeat.

They worked on building the sand castle for an inhumanly large portion of the day. Most of the time it was a sad sight to behold, choosing to lean rather then stand tall and proud like they wanted. But they managed to get the hang of it once they clued in to add water. Kids joined them at some points, willingly surrendering their buckets for the cause.

As she was patting down the side of her crooked sand tower and deciding she needed more water, she looked up. Asch wasn't there though. He was the one who liked to get the water.

Frowning, she turned her head to the waves which were now reflecting a large amount of pink light as the sun dipped over the horizon. It was blinding, but that didn't stop her from seeing him.

He was kneeling…right in the water.

'_Asch…_' She thought unsurely, leaning back and tilting her head. He would be soaking wet now.

Then she saw that his head was in his hands, like he was in pain. Her orange eyes widened in fright and she lurched to her feet as quickly as her body would allow.

Running over to him, she splashed into the water to his side as the panic flashed through her. She laid her hands on his shoulders, trying to get his attention.

"Asch! Are you okay? What's wrong!?" she asked hastily.

The former God-General was gritting his teeth, his eyes completely shut. "Ugh…"

"Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" she rambled uselessly like an idiot. Of course he was in pain…he couldn't even speak!

Sin raised her hands and attempted a meager heal. He shook his head shakily in response, telling her it was no good. She didn't know what to do.

The replica shook her head and slipped her arm around him, trying desperately to heave him to his feet. It wasn't exactly an easy task though…he was _heavy_. They managed to get up though, as he gained a little bit more composure. His hand still didn't leave his head though.

"Too much heat…" she whispered as they began the slow walk back to the palace.

He didn't say anything.

* * *

**_Asch's P.o.v._**

He sighed in true annoyance as another pulse of pain ran through his head and made his teeth grind together. He couldn't understand why the stupid headache wasn't going away. At first he had thought he had just been out in the sweltering sun too long…but with the water there he hadn't felt the slightest bit hot or irritable.

He remembered briefly the flash of pale green light as Sin had tried to ease the pain…and he remembered desperately shaking his head to tell her to stop. It felt like the moment she had done that and he had an instant of relief, he lowered his guard for a second…and the onslaught came tenfold. He could barely stagger back to the palace and he couldn't believe he had to lean on her…of _all_ people…of _all_ times.

The pounding continued, like a sledge hammer against a locked door…against the door's handle that was his brain. Why wouldn't it stop!?

He had the icepack in his hand and he raised it to his head. It did hardly anything…but it helped to numb his thoughts at least.

Sin was asleep at his side, leaning on him slightly. Originally the pack of ice had been in _her_ hand and she had taken it upon herself to help as best she could. But at long last, sleep had taken over her and he was left to help himself. That was fine though, he hated to see her worry.

Worry over nothing.

Lowering the icepack and setting it down, he turned to the tiny replica and slipped his arms under her, lifting. He ignored the agony in his head and carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently on her own side.

Having nothing left to do but wait for it to pass, he laid down beside her, his eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

He couldn't understand. Why now?

Why ever again?

This was all behind him. It had no meaning anymore…'dead weight' as he had described it once.

Useless.

Distracting.

An udder waste of time.

A reminder that that past was real…and that it still lingered.

Minutes ticked past quietly and the aching in his mind did not cease. It seemed desperate and forlorn…would it ever truly go away? Even if he ignored it for the rest of his life?

Now he knew it was there. That it had _survived_.

That no matter how hard he tried…some things were bound forever. _Past_ and _future_, bound by the present… by this stubborn moment and he could escape neither.

The former God-General closed his tired eyes finally and gave into his mind completely.

Surrendered.

The raging ache dispersed immediately and he was left with a dark, quiet echo in his head…and slight ringing in his ears. It was completely silent, bordering on hollow. There were no whispers…only a stillness that waited for him to fill it. A channel only he could hear.

Him…and just _one_ other.

…The one who called him.

"_Hey…Luke…"_

* * *

**Dun...dun...DUN!**

**Ah, a happy and dramatic chapter. It actually took me a long time to finish…a lot longer than I expected at least. I hope you were all satisfied with it to some extent. Summer is over now so I'm off to school again…writing might slow a tiny bit…though my subjects this semester are far from time consuming.**

**  
Well I hope you all liked it, please leave me some love, yes? Apologies for the delay again too!**

_**Kazink**_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

**Chapter three**

**Ah, I just pulled an all-nighter! Woo! My friend had a sleepover-party-thing and we, as in our group, guys included, played the game twister at two in the morning, lol. And then we proceeded to play the card game 'Signal' until…hmm…I believe it was six in the morning? Lol, it was great fun. Oh and we also played Tales of the Abyss and Vesperia! And consumed an unusually large amount of pop. Huzzah! Now if that isn't living life to the fullest, I'm really not sure what is. **

**Note: In case some of you haven't checked out **_**Halfdemon-Kai's**_** new Tota story, Frozen Longing, then I should:**

**tell you that we've decided to name the mirror world's Grand Chokmah, Blue Abarath. Credit goes to her for that one, but we decided it needed a name by now. Lol.**

**b) Tell you to read it. Obviously, haha. Because it's niiiiiiiiice.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Asch's P.o.v.**_

"_Hey…Luke…"_

His thought was quiet in his head, and tense. He had to grit his teeth together uncomfortably in an effort not to slam the mind link closed right there. He had already gone way too far. Speaking…thinking…was already more than just a meager mistake.

But when the softer voice rang back, he thought he was suddenly having a harder time breathing. This was too much…this wasn't supposed to be happening…and yet…Luke…**Luke** was there in his head…like the resound of his own conscience. It was not something easy to shake off…something…_someone_… inside of him.

"_Asch…I…I knew it…"_

The former God-General shook his head unsurely, as the voice skipped along in his mind. It was nothing new to him…and yet it bothered him all the same. This past that he had shut away…_securely_…was suddenly a little stronger than it should have been. It roamed without boundaries inside his head, testing, wedging itself in to stay.

His insides twisted. His mind roared in refusal.

"_Asch…Asch…?"_ Luke called uncertainly, and though he tried to ignore it as fully as possible, it was as if Luke's voice was suddenly his priority, shoving itself to the front of his thoughts without even trying.

"_Asch…"_ Luke murmured quietly again and again, as if testing his name…as if _grasping _it.

"_Yeah…"_ was all he could reply with. What else was there to say but to answer what Luke already knew was there?

"_You…Asch…I knew it…you're _alive_…"_

Asch took a steadying breath.

"_How could you know, Luke? How _do_ you know?"_

His replica replied with was sounded like a wind of a chuckle. _"I knew you couldn't just disappear…like that…even if you were with Lorelei or somehow inside me…I just…couldn't doubt it…"_

"_Why now Luke? Do you know how many years have passed?"_

"_I had to try…I never thought about it before…that there'd be a door left to knock on…you know?"_

Asch sighed wearily, but remained with his eyes carefully shut. That didn't answer his question, and didn't solve his problem. He needed this to be gone forever, for closure. It was over…and he was happy it was over.

"_It's been lonely without you…without someone barging into my head every couple of hours…"_ Luke laughed gently, and Asch had to press his lips together to stop from smirking at the bitter memories.

"_Lonely huh…? I never would have guessed…"_

Then suddenly there was a flash of colour in Asch's mind, and in came the sight of Luke's green-walled room. His clothes were folded neater than they used to be, and the portrait of Van had been replaced with that of his replica's smiling friends. The window was open a little, and it was raining.

"_I see nothing's changed there…"_ Asch murmured. _"You're still the same as ever."_

"_Oh…" _Luke replied sheepishly_, "You can see it all still?"_

"_Yeah…"_

With that, suddenly Luke was rising up, so that his vision also bobbed in Asch's head…but he could also see things more clearly.

The replica moved around the room casually, glancing at everything and anything. Asch took it all in with a sense of distant regret. This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid…but none the less…he stared at everything curiously, eager to see how things had changed…including Luke.

The replica came to stop in front of the large portrait and he leaned closer so Asch could see.

"_See…? There is Guy…and Jade…and Anise…Meiu…and Tear…"_ Luke said quietly, bringing his hand up to point at each of the distant figures in the picture. His voice softened gently as he murmured Tear's name, leaving Asch to wonder why.

Luke continued. _"Peony…Florian and…N-Natalia…!"_

Asch jumped a bit as Luke suddenly chirped out her name much louder than the others. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled slightly away from being so involved with the connection, sinking back to sit in the back of Luke's mind in confusion.

"_Natalia!"_ Luke said again, instantly turning towards the door. "_Natalia, I can't believe I forgot! I have to tell her! She won't believe it!"_

Abruptly Asch's stomach heaved and he lurched forward to rip control away from Luke. But to his amazement Luke acted like he had just clipped himself on his dresser and continued on, a bright laughter escaping him.

Repelled by Luke's impulsive decision, Asch ripped his eyes open, as if to wake himself from his quick-paced dream. He was already way too involved…it wasn't supposed to go this far!

"_I can't wait to see the-"_ Luke began, only to fall completely silent in what seemed to be shock. Asch stared hard at the ceiling, his eyes wide and his chest rising and falling deeply. He should have never opened that door…he could have taken the senseless beating of his brain if only to avoid all the memories he didn't want back.

To avoid hurting her.

Suddenly Luke's voice jumped into his head again.

"_Whoa! Where are you!?"_

Another lurch of his stomach and Asch slammed his eyes shut again, now suddenly angry.

"_Hey!"_ he snarled at the replica.

It was impossible. There was no way that Luke could suddenly see through _his_ eyes. What had happened to them? Suddenly they were…they were _equal._

And Luke was invading his world. The precious world he had worked so hard to build for himself.

"_Asch, you're alive! You're alive!"_ Luke was suddenly yelling and he oddly, looked like he was jumping up and down and possibly dancing. Asch had to scowl at the idiocy.

"_Alive, alive, alive, alive!"_ he continued, as if it was the only word he could get out of his mouth…like the only one he could comprehend. He seemed like a seven year old again.

"_What are you talking about? Do you think you have been talking to a _dead_ person for the past few minutes?"_

With a final laugh Luke calmed himself. _"I couldn't be sure what your state was right? How did I know if I'd have to reform you or something? You could have been inside me for all I know…all along…"_

"_But I'm not."_ Asch responded matter-of-factly.

"_Exactly! That's why you need to come home right away! From…wherever you are…"_ he trailed off with obvious curiosity.

Asch sighed, feeling Luke's pressuring encouragement creep up on him. Slowly, so as not to make a big deal about it…he opened his eyes.

He was very careful not to turn his head too far to either side, instead just choosing to focus mostly on the designs and architect of the ceiling. Luke remained quiet in the background, though the curiosity almost coaxed the former God-General out of bed. It was maddening.

"_I can't see…"_ Luke mumbled in his head, but Asch moved in no way to help him.

The silence dragged on for a minute before Luke's gentle voice spoke up again.

"_Asch, I see light…will you turn towards the window for me?"_

His voice was quietly pleading but not annoyingly so. Luke must have somehow known he wasn't exactly thrilled about showing him these things. But Luke wanted to know more…he wanted to...figure it out.

With a slow blink he turned his head a little further than what he was comfortable with and let Luke take in his fill of the open window. It wasn't raining here.

He could feel Luke's immediate dishearten at the calm weather. It meant they were not close.

"_I don't-"_ Luke began unsurely, but Asch was quick to cut him off.

"_Don't bother, Luke. You'll bust that water-balloon brain of yours."_

"_Wait but-"_

"_Drop it, Luke."_

Sighing, his red-haired counterpart let it go with a shake of his head, though his feet were moving down the dark hallway of the manor again as the rain tapped repeatedly on the glass windows.

"_I guess you're right…Natalia's more important at the moment."_

Then suddenly Luke's pace was quicker, and his enthusiasm seemed to return.

Asch was silent as he eyed the ceiling. He didn't think he could handle this. He wasn't part of that world anymore. Reconnecting with it was a waste of time. And getting someone's hopes up for his reconstructed return…well…wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"_Luke, wait…about Natalia…"_

"_She'll be so happy…I can tell it's been bothering her all along…"_

"_No Luke, listen-"_

"_I'll even go right up close so you can see, alright?"_

"_Wait, no just hold on a minute-"_

"_Natalia! Wake up! Natalia!"_

"_Luke!"_

But the red-haired boy was too far ahead in his thoughts to hear, and he was too far behind, pressed right to the back of Luke's mind, trying to escape efficiently.

Not that that did any good whatsoever. Luke controlled his own will now.

Slowly the former God-General blinked, and with the last of his echoing calls ignored, he let his head fall to the side, so that his cheek was resting properly on the pillow.

He let his vision swallow Sin up. His gaze swept over her small form, her long black hair, her smooth, pale skin, her pastel pink lips. She was lucky…she had no echoing voices bouncing around in her funny little head. Especially ones that didn't listen.

The desired effect ensued, and Luke's footsteps practically lurched to a halt. Asch just shook his head a little as he turned onto his side, fully facing the female replica.

His tone came out more gentle than he thought it would. _"You see?"_

Luke was blinking repeatedly on the other end, telling the former God-General that he was stunned. It was as if Luke was trying to wake himself up now.

Asch continued with his sweeping gaze, making fully sure to let it creep along the bed they were currently sharing, so Luke wouldn't miss any important details. He had no doubt he wouldn't believe them all anyway.

"_A-Asch…"_ Luke stammered.

"_I told you."_

"_That's a __**girl**__! You have a __**girl**__ with you!"_

Asch rolled his green eyes, so Luke would catch the motion. _"Wow, because _that's_ not obvious…" _he responded sarcastically.

"But…but…" Luke trailed off, without hardly beginning. He seemed like he was having trouble putting words together, forget sentences.

Perhaps in the most open display of affection he had ever showed, Asch pushed himself closer to the sleeping girl and slipped his arm under her head, allowing it to rest against him. Then he moved his other arm and ran it along her waist until he was able to pull their bodies together. With the action complete, he rested his head gently against hers.

Whether it was meant for him to hear or not, on the other side Luke had an intake of breath.

Asch let a bittersweet smile onto his face.

"_Things change Luke…you of all people know that. I'm not…angry…anymore. Life goes on. I know you're concerned for Natalia…but I've made a new life, with new people…and new promises."_

Luke had turned around, and was now heading back to his room, his eyes on the ground. Asch kept his eyes open and let the obvious closeness between him and the sleeping girl give Luke his own conclusions. This wasn't just something...a fling…a nothing. It was everything to him…he had to know.

Luke chimed back in, seeming to consider how things were turning around.

"_Huh…I see…so you like this girl?"_

"_No."_

Coming to his bedroom door, Luke paused in confusion.

"_No?"_ he wondered, _"That's kind of shallow…even coming from-"_

"_-Love."_

He watched Luke blink in surprise, before he pushed the door open and strode through. Then he plunked himself down on the bed with a stressed sigh.

"_Are you sure love is the right word?"_ Luke wondered quietly and Asch could tell by his tone that he wasn't trying to be imposing. All in all, he didn't mind talking about it too much anymore.

Glancing down at Sin, he nodded to himself. _"No doubt."_

"_What's her name?"_

Asch hesitated for a moment, not wanting worlds to conflict on Luke like they were on him.

"_Sin..."_

"_That's simple, huh?"_

"_Yeah…"_

It was then that Sin'kara moved, her eyebrows furrowing a little as she squirmed for a moment. With a slow blink he realized she was trying to move her arm, and so he lessened his hold on her to allow it.

Covering her mouth, she let out a weak cough tiredly before her orange orbs slipped open to latch onto his. In the back of his mind, he could feel Luke watching quietly, politely.

She spoke. "Oh, Asch…you're awake…?"

He nodded simply, before pulling her closer again. She smiled and accepted the contact, or maybe she was too tired to refuse…not that she had any reason to really, he supposed.

She mumbled to him from under his chin. "How's that headache? Are you alright now?"

"It's gone. I'm fine. Go back to sleep…" he murmured.

She gave him a concerned glance before her orange eyes slid shut and it was as if the conversation never happened. She was asleep again in an instant…and that worried him more than ever. Could she not even keep herself awake for a minute?

Luke lingered quietly for a moment longer in the back, before his presence slid forward again and the channel was stronger. Asch decided to wait for Luke to comment first.

Surprisingly, his assessment was accurate.

"_She's…ill?"_

With a heavy sigh, Asch nodded. _"It's complicated…"_

"_I guess…she's not getting better?"_

"_No. We've tried too many things to count. It's not helping."_

Luke lapsed back into silence, but only for a moment or two. Before Asch could even think of anything to say, he was already over-lapped.

"_Have you tried the Rugnican death cap? From Mushroom road?"_

Asch started at the suggestion, but it quickly faded into a rather frustrating lash of sorrow.

Luke made that statement sound a lot easier than it actually was. But the replica didn't know he was suggesting the impossible. It wasn't his fault.

"_I haven't…"_

"_Well why not?"_ Luke pried.

Asch furrowed his eyebrows, trying to be honest and yet keep his secrets where they should be.

"_I…can't…"_

What Luke said next astounded him.

"_I'll get it! If you can't then I will!"_

It didn't matter…

"_Luke…"_

"_I swear I'll get that mushroom! If she's what makes you happy then I'll do it! It seems like the illness is almost like mothers, remember? We can do it Asch, we can win."_

Asch shook his head at the words but Luke's bright attitude instantly rubbed off on the inside of his brain. Maybe that was what he needed though, a refresher of sorts. Some guidance that thought outside the box…or nowhere near the box in Luke's case.

Not wanting to crush Luke's hope, Asch let a reluctant smile onto his face. _"Thanks_

_Luke…though I doubt it will make a difference in the end."_

"_I have to try. You saved my life…I'll pay it forward."_

Asch nodded a little in response but decided not to think much of it. If Luke wanted to get that death cap, fine, but sooner or later he'd realize that Asch could not lay a hand on it. Sin could not benefit from it in the least.

Luke jumped back in uncomfortably.

"_So, you honestly didn't think about Mushroom road? You're slipping up."_

Asch rolled his eyes. He had no reason to think about it.

Unless…

"_Luke, we'll talk tomorrow."_

"_What, but w-wait—Hey!"_

Asch was already closing the connection, partially hoping it might not open up again, though he didn't mind talking to Luke. But the stubborn boy was pushing back, keeping the link open with all his might.

"_Asch, wait—"_

"_You'll understand tomorrow about the mushroom. I'll let you figure it out for yourself, my treat."_

On the other end and in his mind it was black. Luke must have been trying so hard to keep the connection open that he had to close his eyes to do it.

"_No_!" Luke gritted out_, "D-Don't go! Asch!"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Asch!"_

The connection slid shut, and once again his mind was unoccupied. Now it really did feel exceptionally hollow. Luke was a loud being, that was undeniable…though it was also undeniable that he had an obvious thirst for knowledge, the right knowledge.

A few seconds ticked by as Asch settled himself for sleep, a few bothering memories of Auldrant playing in his head…including his proposal to Natalia and their promise of raising a great nation. He didn't know how to approach it anymore, besides with the truth…which was lying right beside him.

A gentle probing throbbed in his mind, as if poking him unsurely.

He rolled his eyes and resounded.

"_I'm still here Luke."_

"_Oh good…I was scared there for a moment…heh…_" he replied with shaky laughter.

"_I'm going to sleep now."_

"_Oh, alright! Goodnight!"_ Luke chirped happily, sounding relieved that the connection wasn't just a fluke.

"_Yeah…"_

The connection slid shut smoothly.

Asch took a relaxing breath in and hugged Sin carefully closer, taking in the sweet scent. Like the illness it never faded, but at least this was something that was harmless to her and comforting to him.

'_A fluke…?'_ he wondered mildly as he thought about the chances of the connection appearing now.

Maybe it was a fluke?

Maybe it was an important fluke of fate.

Maybe fate would work together with him this time.

* * *

The next morning he found her outside. He had already spoken to her about leaving when they awoke and went to work preparing himself for the trip. Her face had been a worried frown all morning, and he hated that expression on her…but this trip was a little too iffy to allow her to come. He didn't know what was there, he didn't even know if it would resemble what he wanted to be there dearly.

She was sitting on the edge of one of the grey, stone fountains with the pure blue water splashing up against her feet. It was summer, and it was very warm the past few days. It was suddenly her favorite hobby.

But he was glad. Glad she found pleasure in simple things, because it was something people usually lost over time…the ability to appreciate things usually unnoticeable.

But it scared him too. Sometimes people saw things more clearly when death was approaching.

He hoped that she was so naïve that it was the former of the two.

The great silver ligarre, Kotone, was beside her, sleeping. His great muzzle relaxed around his razor sharp teeth.

Asch cocked an eyebrow at the sight. Usually Sin didn't summon Kotone right on the Blue Abarath's grounds anymore. He was too big and much too frightening for other people who had no experience with monsters. Like the servants and maids.

He approached them now, prolonging the moment by taking small steps on the stones.

The moment his shadow was cast over her, she turned, her bright orange orbs turning up to his. Then she smiled, though he could tell she was disheartened and turned around, bring her feet out of the water to face him.

He knelt down in front of her.

"You're going now?" she asked gently.

He nodded slowly. "There is an area I have to check out, but I don't know what monsters will be there waiting."

Sin closed her eyes and then collapsed her hands over her ears with a quick shake of her head.

"Don't say that!" she pleaded. "Don't tell me that!"

The God-General raised his hands and grasped hers from covering her ears. He pulled them away so that they laid in his own as he spoke.

"I'm sorry…" he told her in a low voice, "But I want you to know the reason you shouldn't come along. It's important to me."

Her face changed. "Shouldn't?" she inquired, testing the word.

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Fine, aren't," he countered. "I was trying to spare your feelings."

It worked, she laughed a little.

Then like the kid she was inside, she reached around his neck and pulled herself into a hug. He enfolded her back immediately, pressing his face slightly to her neck. He liked the gesture of a 'hug' more than he ever thought possible. He couldn't believe his seventeen year old self…so full of rage…so angry at nothing. Now this simple gesture calmed him, allowed him to collect his thoughts correctly.

Silence slipped between them. He could feel her running her hand over his red hair repeatedly and smiled a little. It never occurred to him to cut it, but he supposed she didn't mind too much. Not by what she was doing now.

"Come back home safely, Sunshine…eternal night is a scary thought…"

He felt himself nod into her. "I will."

Then the replica pulled away, a calm smile on her face as she gazed at him.

Slowly, he brought his hand up and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. Her smile transformed into that of a slightly sheepish one, and then her cheeks flushed scarlet. He had to smirk a little bit, she was an open book.

The moment stalled like it usually did as they watched each other, and then slowly he leaned in, breathing in silently as he went. She bit her lip for a moment, before she leaned in too, closing her eyes so that her black lashes brushed against her pale cheekbones.

Their lips touched softly and his heart calmed even more. Maybe it wasn't the hugs or kisses specifically he liked…maybe…all in all…it was just her.

He pulled her closer as it continued, the always lingering scent of roses tranquilizing him and the kiss injecting him with longing, desire…love. He wondered how he ever managed to stop.

On that note though, suddenly there was suddenly a sweeping ache in his head and he almost growled in annoyance. He continued to kiss her while closing his eyes fully, though opening the mind link.

Elated, Luke rushed in.

"_Good morning! Sleep well?"_

"_Go away."_

Luke paused in confusion on the doorstep of the manor, his eyes squinting.

"_Hey! What kind of greeting is that?" _He retorted, "_Try again!"_

"_Luke, get lost for a minute will you!?"_

"_Okay fine! By Lorelei!"_ the replica groaned, and then the connection dispersed.

Asch pulled away then, with one finally stroke on her cheek and stood up. She smiled, still flustered and then her mouth pulled up at the side in a childish grin.

"Kotone'll take you to where you have to go," the female replica finally stated. "He'll keep you safe too."

Asch blinked and then turned to the ligarre, who was already on his feet at the sound of his name and shaking his silver coat so that it danced in the sunlight.

'_So that's why he's here…'_ Asch thought to himself as he walked a few a few steps over to the reliable but deadly beast.

"Thank you…" he murmured over his shoulder to her.

She nodded. "Don't mention it…I just want you to be home sooner rather than later."

The former God-General smirked slightly. "I figured…"

He opened the connection then, knocking on Luke's door for the first time ever since being transported here unwillingly.

Luke answered with a grumble under his breath. _"You told me tomorrow—Ahh!" _

Asch pressed his lips together to keep from bursting out with laughter. His eyes were on Kotone, so close that he could see the foaming saliva at the edges of the beast's solid fangs.

"_Ligarre, Asch! At least I…think…"_

Asch reached up and touched the beast's head firmly. _"It is."_

Luke observed, and Asch could feel his obvious confusion as the seconds ticked by and the ligarre did nothing but ignore the hand on its forehead. The red-haired boy in Auldrant shuffled on his feet uncomfortably, and then Asch heard him sigh deeply. He collapsed a hand to his forehead.

"_My brain hurts, Asch…I think I need some more sleep."_

Asch chuckled just under his breath and then climbed onto Kotone's back smoothly. He turned to Sin and waved, and she waved back, and then the ligarre turned away to head out of the city.

"_Trust me, Luke, this is no dream."_

**Whew, that was a difficult chapter to write. So much emotion to portray…but I had to end it here because I think I don't want to ruin too much of a good thing. I hope you all enjoyed it though, I know some of you were waiting for something like this to happen. I had fun writing it. But I always do.**

**Hn, leave me some love and I'll update sooner! Hehe.**

**Inky**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Hello everyone, this was another really slow update wasn't it? I must apologize! I've been busy with school and if I'm not busy with it, I'm usually busy thinking about it…which of course…is not much help either. So I figured I better update huh? Well here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They talked far too much during their trip. Well actually…Luke talked a lot. Asch listened for the most part.

He talked about what happened after the death of Van. He talked about the new found peace between Kimlasca and Malkuth a little too. He talked about his family and about the health of their mother… who seemed to be well nowadays. But mostly, he talked about his friends.

Anise had apparently become the first female Fon Master, as was her goal, Luke had said… and Florian – with a little bit of training in fonons – had quickly become her Fon Master Guardian. Asch was not surprised at this news, ironic as it was.

Jade had retired from the military to… 'reduce the strain on his old back' apparently. He spent most of his time in Grand Chokmah with emperor Peony to aid him with decreasing the tension between Kimlasca and Malkuth. Though Luke said he caught the Necromancer constantly retreating to the nearby school, where he would teach the little students at recess how to 'splash' their friends properly. Though Luke said Jade got sent away from there often, because the teachers were running out of things to teach.

As the sole heir of house Gardios, Guy's new mansion was build beside emperor Peony's. Though because he had lived all his life as a servant, Luke said he spent most of his time either at the Manor or running errands in the cities anyway. Luke went with him some of the time.

Luke didn't mention Natalia after the first time.

And surprisingly, he didn't mention Tear much either, seeming to fall peacefully silent when she approached the subject.

Luke was babbling now, but Asch was hardly focused anymore…they were nearing their destination and Luke still hadn't figured it out. He seemed wrapped up in the thought that it would be like old times again.

Asch raised his green eyes to the sky, checking the position of the sun. Kotone lumbered along beside him, his nose to the ground.

"_We're getting close,"_ Luke said cheerfully. _"Just a few more minutes."_

Asch nodded, but his mood was darkening considerably. In Luke's eyes he could see the slightly darkening forest, with hanging purple shadows where the mushrooms he needed lurked.

In his eyes though, he saw sloping, grassy canyons with large wooden roots that broke free of the ground and twisted together in some spots, only to dive back into the ground a few feet further.

He shook his head and annoyingly, Luke caught the motion.

"_What is it?"_ he asked curiously, his own tone not diminished…yet.

"_I thought you would have figured it out by now."_

"_What's there to figure out…?"_ Luke asked quizzically. _"All we have to do is go into the forest and…"_

Suddenly he trailed off and his feet stopped walking, coming to a slow halt. Asch let out a breath through his nose and also stopped walking, keeping his eyes unwaveringly forward so Luke could take in exactly what he was missing…which in this case was the entire forest.

A few seconds ticked by.

"_Hey…did you go the wrong way?"_ Luke asked skeptically. Asch rolled his eyes. He knew that was coming.

"_No."_

Luke's eyes narrowed in a frustrated manner_. "Well where is the forest?"_

"_Not here."_

"_You must have gone the wrong way then, obviously."_

"_No, I didn't…"_ Asch growled. Then he turned to look over his shoulder so the sun was directly in his vision and burning his eyes.

Luke gasped and closed his eyes on the other side, so that Asch's mind's eye was black for a moment.

"_Look at the sun Luke."_

Slowly, the replica slid his eyes open and turned around, peering through his shorter red locks to look at the blazing sphere that was their navigation all the time they had been traveling.

In Asch's own eyes and in his mind's eye…Lukes eyes…the sun was in the exact same spot. He knew Luke had a similar vision too.

The former God-General shook the light out of his eyes and then turned his body, slowly rotating it all the way around so Luke could see as far as he wanted in all directions.

There was no forest to be found. And not a single mushroom.

Luke slumped to the ground to sit, stunned.

"_Wha—What?"_ he blinked, shaking his head in a hopeless manner.

Asch took the time to lean against a large, nearby root. "It was worth a shot."

Luke ignored him. _"H-hey! What's going on? Where is the forest? I watched you leave Grand Chokmah…you passed Engeve and I saw the cheagle woods! Where is the forest—"_

"_Luke…"_ Asch interjected. _"It's not here."_

The replica stared forward, and Asch knew he was looking through his eyes into the empty plain before him that should have cradled the precious mushrooms.

It was Blue Abarath they had exited and the mirror town Valinsa they had passed. He didn't know what the name of the forest was exactly…though it probably still had cheagles.

"_That's it!"_ Luke said loudly. _"Tell me what's going on! We're in the same spot and yet I see the forest and you don't! You're acting like it's nothing! Don't you care about Sin's health? "_

Asch closed his eyes and frowned. That stung a little, because these days she was all he cared about. He just somehow knew that the mushrooms he needed wouldn't be here. The worlds weren't identical…the weather…human accidents and triumphs…they were all different. Even if some sort of mushroom was here…it was possible they could have been a different type all together.

"_Luke…"_ Asch began as he slid down to rest, _"Why did you call me? It was over so long ago."_

Luke seemed to calm himself and blinked, before sitting down near a tree himself. Asch watched the sunlight filter through the leaves and dance on the ground. He assumed Luke was probably watching the long blades of grass sway like waves in front of him.

"_Well I…"_ Luke began quietly, as if unsure how to start. _"I didn't think you'd actually answer…I thought I was talking to myself mostly…"_

"_Why were you talking to yourself?"_

Luke laughed a sheepish laugh and Asch watched his hand come up to scratch his head.

"_Well I…uh…I was nervous…"_ he confessed, but it didn't sound unhappy.

A second passed before Asch's curiosity got the better of him. _"…About?"_

Luke twiddled his thumbs. _"Well I…I asked Tear to marry me."_

Asch felt his eyes widen considerably, now finally understanding why Luke had become so soft-spoken when it came to her. He was in love with her. The God-General had not been expecting this.

Luke bounded to his feet with a happy laugh. _"And she said yes, can you believe it?"_

Asch smiled a little, leaning forward to rest an arm on his knee. _"Really Luke…I didn't know you had it in you."_

"_Oh shut up,"_ Luke laughed again brightly. _"I beat you to the punch."_

Asch resisted the surprised jerk that shot through him and blinked slowly. Did Luke just imply what he thought he did?

"…_What…?"_ Asch asked slowly, rising to his feet in what he hoped was a casual manner.

Luke bounded ahead in his naive assumption. _"You'll ask Sin to marry you too, wont you?"_ he chirped, making Asch scowl and for the first time in a long time, making his face heat up.

He tried evading._ "Some people don't appreciate rushing into things."_

"_How long have you known her?"_

Asch's eye twitched as he crossed his arms. _"Awhile."_

"_You're embarrassed aren't you?"_

"_Like hell I am,"_ he lied.

"_Tell me how long and I can judge if you're rushing! I knew Tear for—" _

"—_I've known her…"_ Asch cut in, frustrated. _"I've known her longer than I've known myself!"_

Luke's enthusiasm calmed softly. "_Then you must have known her subconsciously…for an unknowingly long time."_

Asch felt his frustration quell as he let Luke's words wash over him. They were undeniably true. She was his soul mate… he just lost himself searching and wrapping himself up in a world that was never meant to keep him. It was his stepping stone to his true home. That was how he felt.

"_I don't quite understand what's going on with you yet Asch…but if you can't get the mushroom…"_ Luke trailed off as he walked slowly forward, _"Then I will get it for you."_

The replica bent down and plucked a perfect mushroom from the murky ground, cradling it gently in his hand.

"_And I'll keep it safe for you…until you come to get it."_

Asch nodded, feeling Luke's kind words touch him. He looked at the mushroom through different eyes severely. He needed it so badly…so badly that he felt mocked that something so precious could be so close and yet he could not have it.

Maybe it was time to connect his two worlds again.

He needed that mushroom. Maybe…even more than she did. Even in the impossibility of the moment, he was surprised to feel his will and determination harden. This was his new path.

Nothing was going to stop him from getting that ingredient.

Not even the blurred edge of reality.

"_Take care of that mushroom Luke. I'm coming to get it. I'll manage."_

"_Something tells me it's harder to get to Baticul than it should be for you. Are you sure you're just not avoiding coming home?"_

Asch turned on his heel and began to walk, whistling for Kotone all the while.

"_No Luke, it's not an excuse. It's nothing like that."_

"_Then hurry up and explain."_

Asch furrowed his eyebrows and watched the ground pass underneath his feet.

"_Luke…what does it feel like when you talk to me now…or when you see Sin…or when you see everything that's in front of me?"_

Luke had started to walk too, heading back to Baticul.

"_It feels like you're far away. Even the mind link is altered…it feels too much like an echo. It feels like it's faded."_

Asch nodded solemnly. _"How far away do I feel to you?"_

"_Far."_

"_How far?"_

"_Too far."_

"_Exactly."_

Luke blinked, stunned.

Standing beside Kotone now, Asch turned his head to look once more out and over the endless plains.

"_It's safe to say you never should have been able to contact me here. I'm too far gone for the connection to make sense…much too far."_

Luke shook his head. _"Hey, the mind link has no limits. We'll always be connected. Distance doesn't matter."_

"_So when you say 'distance' you mean in all of Auldrant right?"_

"_Right."_

Asch fell silent and let the clueless seconds tick by. Luke couldn't be that dense could he?

But it was then that Luke's eyes widened and Asch knew the time had finally come.

"_Lorelei, no…"_ Luke breathed then, shock cracking his voice.

"_Yeah."_

"_You're not here…you're in a different place…"_

"_I am."_

Luke took a deep breath and Asch supposed he was trying to steady himself.

"_How can that be? It's impossible…it makes no sense…"_

"_Nothing is impossible Luke,"_ Asch interjected almost sharply. _"I know it doesn't make sense either…and as for how…I have my hunch Lorelei had something to do with it."_

"_Lorelei…?"_ Luke wondered quietly, resuming a now shaky walk. _"He must have given you a second chance…"_

Asch nodded, wondering a little himself. _"But regardless of everything_…" he started quietly, however Luke cut in with a gentle voice.

"_You're happy there…"_

Asch nodded slowly, closing his emerald green eyes for a moment.

Luke sighed a little, but seemed more at ease with every passing minute. _"What about everyone else here? Doesn't it bother you?"_

Asch finally climbed onto Kotone's silver back._ "It used to, but four years have passed Luke. I've already done what I needed to do. Lorelei brought me here for a reason, and that reason is lying in bed sick right now. I won't go back."_

Luke raised the speckled mushroom up in front of his face, showing it to the former God-General. A grin lined his counterparts face. He could feel it.

"_I doubt that Asch. We're in this together now."_

Asch smirked a little and raised his hand too, outstretching his pinky as if to pinky-swear. Luke did the same on his end.

"_Let me rephrase that,"_ Asch corrected. _"After this one time…I won't go back again."_

* * *

"_If this is a different world than why does everything look the same? Hey! See? Right there! Even that guy looks the same! A-and that fountain…and that shop…and those…"_

Asch sighed out loud to get Luke's short-lived attention. Now that he was looking at everything through new eyes, it seemed like there wasn't one thing that went by that he didn't want to know about. It gave the former God-General an all-too-familiar sort of headache. He was happy to be back in Blue Abarath.

"_I don't know why everything looks the same,"_ Asch almost snapped, cutting Luke off as he dismissed Kotone. _"It's a lot like Auldrant here."_

"_Wow…"_ Luke blinked, _"No wonder it took three years to get a grip on where you were. Everything looks almost exactly the same…"_

Asch rolled his eyes as he strode to the palace. _"Tell me about it," _he muttered sarcastically.

"_Even the palace looks the same_…" Luke decided, his tone sounding nervous.

Asch strode up to the gate, trying to ignore Luke's cheerful humming in the background but just as he was about to push the gate open, something slightly to his right caught his eye.

As he turned however, he was too late and the unknown object disappeared before he could even latch his eyes onto it. Then a popping sound caught his attention and he turned back around, only to see nothing again.

"_What is…it…?"_ Luke started, only to trail off as a sparkling blue bubble floated down in front of Asch's face.

He stared at it, bewildered, until it popped and sent its sprinkling essence onto his nose. He blinked in confusion.

"_What's going on in there?"_ he wondered as he finally got a grip on himself and pushed the gate open.

What stared back at him was the center fountain, spewing bubbles without care all over the courtyard. The shining sunlit water splashed down its ledges happily, it sounds like an innocent child giggling at him.

His mouth almost dropped open in shock. There were so many floating bubbles coming out of it.

"_Wow…"_ Luke laughed sheepishly. _"Now that's one thing I haven't seen in Auldrant before…"_

Asch was distracted from his comment when suddenly real laughter reached his ears.

He turned, to watch Sin run towards him with a huge grin on her face, her hair flying wildly. His face softened quickly as she approached, falling into a quick walk as she neared him.

"Asch your…your back…" she breathed deeply from exhaustion, leaning on her knees for support. "I'm…I'm so glad…I thought…I was going…to die…" she gasped, but the grin was still on her face sheepishly.

He shook his head, amused, but he didn't know what for.

Finally, after a few more gulps of air, she straightened herself to look him in the eye. Then she pointed to the fountain.

"I uh…accidentally knocked the servants soap bucket into the fountain!" she chirped quickly. Then she rubbed the back of her head. "My bad."

"_She did it!?"_ Luke yelled in astonishment, but not anger. _"Whoa! I didn't know that was your type! She's a disaster!"_ he laughed. Asch could only try to hold back a smirk. Then he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. She began to draw circles on the ground with her toe, avoiding his eye.

"Sin!"

The replica yelped and ducked behind him, grasping his trailing cloak in a death grip with her pale hands.

Syft rushed up to them and Asch watched as Luke's widened in astonished disbelief.

"_It's Sync! Sync's there with you!?"_

Asch ignored him for a moment. Syft pointed to the bubbling fountain.

"Replica…look what you did!"

"_Luke, meet Syft."_

Sin peeked out from behind him a little, blinking her orange eyes. "I'm sorry! It was an accident, really!"

"You idiot! I should use you to plug it up!" he shouted as he took a swat at her. Asch could feel Luke staring at the duo with a blank expression on his face, much like his own reaction to these situations. He didn't take sides.

"Ah! See Asch!? He's trying to kill me!"

"That would be one less problem! You're a walking cataclysm!"

"I said it was an accident!"

"You're an accident!"

"Why you— "

Asch raised a hand to place it on his forehead. Luke scratched his nose sheepishly

"_Are you going to help her? She's in a headlock…"_

"_No."_

"_Wow, tough love…"_

"_She can handle herself."_

As he thought this, his gaze slid over to her and he was surprised to find her eyes looking right at him, widened. He blinked as she broke away from Syft seriously and came back over to him, her hand outstretched.

Unsure with the worried expression on her face, he gave her a questioning look.

When she was in front of him, she reached up and grasped his forearm.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

"What?" he asked, confused, until he realized he had his hand on his forehead and pulled it away.

"Is that headache back again…? I thought you said it was gone?"

He shook his head. "It is gone."

"Then why are you holding your head?" she pressed worriedly.

He sighed through his nose, then turned to glance at Syft, asking him to leave them in privacy.

The young emperor did, with one more death glare in Sin's direction. She didn't see it however, because she was so busy probing his face with her orange gaze.

He turned back to her, his mood falling severe. "I need to talk to you."

Her face fell a little worriedly, but she nodded anyway.

"What about?" she asked as he took her hand in his and began to walk back to their room with slow steps.

He didn't speak out loud right away, but instead retreated into his mind where Luke was subtly observing everything.

"_Luke, I'll fill you in later_."

His counterpart blinked at the sudden mention of his name, but nodded.

"_Sure thing,"_ he said gently, and then he dispersed without another word. No doubt he had a lot to think over on his end too.

They entered the privacy of their room before he led her to the couch and sat her down. Her pale faced become lined with even more worry. He sat down beside her.

A moment or two passed as he tried to get a grip on what he needed to say. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it either way…the fact that he would be leaving again so soon. He briefly wondered if he was doing the right thing, running off to look for ingredients all the time without her…but the moment the image of that mushroom in Luke's hand came into his head, he couldn't doubt himself in the least. He knew that if a cure from another reality didn't work, a remedy from a _fantasy…_ then there was no cure that would.

He didn't plan on telling her about the connection with Luke right now either. What would she think of that? He assumed she'd be interested to meet Luke right away…but he also held the fleeting idea that she'd be isolated from him. Knowing her, she'd think he was leaving her behind. He wanted to keep the two separated as long as possible. Nothing was going to get mixed up.

Still lost in thought, he felt Sin lean against his arm with a soft sigh. He turned his head slightly to look at her, though her eyes were fully closed.

"I'm scared, Asch…"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Of what?"

She clenched her pale hands together in front of her. "Of being alone…"

Closing his green eyes, he turned his head away and tried to be indifferent to the guilt it set upon him.

"Sin…"

The replica swallowed and hung her head. "I know what you're going to say…but it hurts…"

He stood up, but could feel her surprise as she blinked after him.

"You'll be fine," he assured her in a selfish, cold way. The kindest way in the long run. "It's safe here."

"N-no…wait…" she stuttered as she tried to get words out.

"I know where the ingredient I need is. It's only a matter of time now, Sin."

"Wait…please…"

"I don't know how long it will take for me to get it, that's why I wanted to talk to you. You'll have to stay here and wait until—"

It was then that he felt her small frame press against his back. Her arms wrapped around him from the back to pull herself closer. Then she buried her pale face into his black cloak with a clenched sob. He felt the guilt crush him.

"I'm begging you…don't go…please stay with me. Don't leave me alone anymore."

His green eyes sank to the floor in front of him. He knew the hopelessness would all be a part of what he had to do but he didn't expect her to be this upset. She was trying to alter the path he had decided he wanted, a path that included her presence at its end.

He knew his words were heartless. "I'm going whether you're in my way or not."

Sin's arms tightened around his torso, as if to hold him there though he knew she'd simply slide forward if he just took a step. She was trying with all her might.

"You're being…so cold…" she mumbled with a desperate, cracked voice. "It's ruthless…but…I can be…just as unkind."

His eyes narrowed a little in confusion.

"…I can feel it…I'm dying Asch. I'm in pain…I cough up blood. I'm so lonely and abandoned. How could you leave me…when I'm so weakened? It's like you said…it's only a matter of time…"

He stiffened at her heart-wounding tactic of getting him to change his mind. He shook his head inwardly, trying to shake her words away. It was far more difficult than it would have been if it was just playful banter and none of it was true.

"Are you going to leave me alone…and let me fade?"

His eyes narrowed as he forced himself to turn around and look into what he knew would be a brilliant display of hopelessness.

Her face was pleading up at him, and he could tell she was fully serious about wanting him to stay but he also knew how she had exaggerated the issue with illness just to trap him where he was. All of the things she mentioned weren't exactly her fears. They were his.

She was cunning.

"Cruel…" he agreed lowly as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She gave what seemed to be a relieved sigh and leaned into it. He lowered his face and swept his lips against hers softly, to which she immediately responded, as of to praise him for looking at things her way.

Too bad she was one for jumping to conclusions.

But regardless of what she assumed, he continued the kiss anyway just out of greed and love combined.

After a moment they pulled away slowly and he could see the edge of hope in her orange eyes. He ran his fingertips down her cheek again.

"Cruel…" he murmured again, "Too bad you spent all of your time since we met convincing me that you're not that weak…I would have believed you."

Immediately her eyes hardened at his words. He kept his eyes locked on her, just to drive the point home.

Her teeth clenched as she stared up at him and then she swiftly moved to knock his hand away from her cheek.

He accepted the small blow without a flinch and allowed his silence to show her how solid his decision was.

Fuming, she spoke.

"Cold is the wrong word for you. It's more like _heartless_."

He turned his head slightly but kept his eyes locked.

"Ironic that I don't need my heart," he said lowly. "I've got yours."

She sent him a teary glare before she took a few steps backward and then turned and strode away to the door.

He let her go without a word, because that was one fact he knew she couldn't deny.

* * *

**Whew! That took way too much time and it isn't that many words, but I think this is the best place to end it. I apologize for such a long wait but this was one of the more difficult chapters. I had to plan carefully. I liked it well enough. They're so mean to each other sometimes –laughs—but that's just how it is.**

**Well, please leave me some love and chocolate covered pocky!**

_**Kazink**_


	5. Chapter Five

**One Reality**

**Chapter five**

**Hey everyone, another slow update I admit, but, in my defense it's better slow than sloppy right? And this one needed planning most definitely. A special thanks to Nameless-Sinner for reading the whole first story and then proceeding to this one along with such kind words. Thank you! And of course, thanks to all the other reviewers that have stuck around this long. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

She trailed slowly through the bustling city, being especially cautious incase her lover decided to look back suddenly, or maybe because he'd realize he'd forgotten something. She wished he'd realize he definitely had.

Her.

The replica walked behind people or sometimes she tried to make herself look like she was walking with them. Some of them gave her funny looks, but for the most part they didn't care. She didn't pay much attention either, keeping her eyes forward and locked onto the flowing red hair that belonged to Asch.

She kept her wits about her the entire time, knowing he had a knack for sensing the tiniest things that were wrong. If she got careless he would see her in the reflection of a window, and that wasn't what she needed at the moment.

Drawing her cloak around her more for cover than for warmth, she kept her pace steady and in time with his. But even as focused on the task as she was, she couldn't help but noticed an altered air about him.

He often stopped abruptly in the street and then glanced around, but not once did he specifically look her way. That meant he wasn't look for her, and was still unaware that she was tailing him.

He often looked at shops more closely than he ever had, almost like he'd never seen them before. But she had been with him the dozen times he'd observed them.

She felt her own eyebrows furrow, not understanding why small things suddenly interested him now.

He touched his head often too…or he shook it and sighed…or he rolled his eyes. All gestures that were so unlike him that it confused her.

"What are you up to…?" Sin murmured as she strolled along at a safe distance behind.

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered where exactly he was going. Most of the time he'd at least try to describe it if she couldn't go along. How was this time any different?

If this medicine was what caused him to leave her alone again so quickly, and with such harsh words, then why was he stalling and acting so peculiar on top of it all?

Finally he exited the gates with another shake of his head.

Sin watched him go quietly, pushing back her black hood. She had no intention of letting him get away, though she hated to admit she was already out of breath.

She wanted to see what this was all about…why he was so undeniably cold about letting her go along with him. What was the big deal? What kind of place was he headed to? She was so tired of hanging back alone…it made her feel like a little kid again.

Disobeying was wrong…but if done for the right reasons…

Calmly, she let him wander across the field and out of sight, entering the nearby forest. There was no fear of losing him out there. Kotone could track a sent for miles. This way she'd never be caught.

She was going to stand her ground, whether he was aware of it or not.

**

* * *

**

**Asch's P.o.v.**

"_I liked the cake shop,"_ Luke chirped cheerily in the back of his mind. _"I would have stopped for sure if I was you."_

"_I did stop,"_ Asch responded_. "I stopped five times because you wanted to look. I swear you're just as bad as her." _

"_She likes cake too?"_

Asch felt a smile play about the edge of his lips. _"Baking one is a different story though."_

Luke nodded solemnly in agreement, as if he could relate. Asch turned from the warn down path and into the underbrush

"_So…"_ Luke started casually, _"Sin is a replica?"_

Asch blinked in surprised for a moment, grimacing. Then he nodded slowly.

"_Yeah…"_

"_I heard Sync…I mean…Syft call her that."_

The former God-General kept his eyes on the ground. _"It used to bother her every day, but I'm sure she's almost forgotten about it now."_

"_I'm not sure it's something easily forgotten_,_"_ Luke murmured quietly, as if he forgot Asch could hear him. The former God-General furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if Akzeriuth still bothered him. He supposed it would.

"_I can't say,"_ Asch replied neutrally. _"Being a replica is really only a big deal to you these days."_

Luke raised his eyes from his walking path too. _"__**Was**__…was a big deal."_

Asch stared forward, though he was curious.

"_I'm not a replica anymore. I'm not sure what happened when we set Lorelei free…but I never disappeared."_

Passing his eyes over the forest calmly, he was reminded distinctly of the time he and Sin became friends, when she caused them to crash down the hill covered in the autumn leaves. The next day had been when he finally told her about where he had come from, and about his theory on the Big-Bang that he assumed had occurred between himself and Luke.

"_I think we exchanged fonons Luke,"_ Asch said out loud and immediately felt Luke jerk in shock. He nodded.

"_Exchanged…fonons?"_ Luke asked carefully, as if he was afraid to explore this idea.

"_That's what I decided,"_ Asch said casually, closing his eyes for a moment_. "It explains enough."_

Luke laughed. _"You decided?"_

"_The Big-Bang. Go read a book."_

"_No thanks, I think I prefer not to go into details."_

They fell silent as they walked for a few minutes. He had to admit, it would have been a lot faster with Kotone around, though there was no way to return the beast to Blue Abarath. And Sin needed more protection than he did, and at least a little company…in case he took longer than planned.

"_Will you come to our wedding?"_

Asch blinked, taken aback by the sudden question. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"_That isn't what I'm coming for Luke. Just the mushroom. I can't afford any more time than necessary."_

"_I know,"_ Luke admitted sheepishly. _"But I figured…just because you'd be here and all. It would really mean a lot to me."_

Asch sighed quietly. _"I don't know Luke. I'll think about it."_

The other nodded, his spirit somehow not diminished. _"Yeah you're right, I mean how do we know the absorption gate will even help us?"_

He nodded slowly, though he didn't want to admit that he had no idea what to expect or how to proceed once he got there. He'd just have to puzzle it out once he arrived…it was all he could do.

Eventually the darkness of night fell upon them both and they settled themselves where they were, both building fires in front of them. They talked a little bit about this and that and it made him feel a little less lonely even without Sin beside him, but still, it wasn't quite the same. His conscience had grown abnormally nagging since he had met her and he found himself constantly questioning himself.

He never used to be like that.

Yawning slightly, Luke murmured to him.

"_You're different, Asch. I have to admit."_

A tiny smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as he stared into the flickering fire.

"_I know."_

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

She watched him silently from a high branch above as he murmured to himself, about to drift off to sleep she assumed. She couldn't believe what she had heard though, as she sat like a guilty spy in the shadows.

With disbelieving eyes, she let herself sit down on the branch. She was sure that if she didn't sit down at that moment she would have fallen.

_'I don't know Luke. I'll think about it.'_

Her eyes narrowed a little in astonishment.

'_Luke...?'_ she wondered, dumbstruck.

Then suddenly it all clicked, and fell down on her in that moment.

The headaches.

The murmurings and new curiosity.

The secrecy and distance.

'_The mind link…!_' she realized in shock. It explained everything that had been going on, even now…when he was murmuring to himself as if he was already asleep.

'_I can't believe it…_' she thought, resting her head tiredly on the trunk behind her. _'Why would he keep this from me…? He knows how I feel about his past life…'_

She cast her eyes over her shoulder and down at the now sleeping man, watching the firelight dance on his pale face.

"Luke…" Sin whispered quietly, testing the name for the first time, "Do you see things the same as he does?"

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

"So…the absorption gate," Asch stated as he stared at the column of light that rose up and into the huge room around it. It was similar to Auldrant's, though far less technical and far less harnessed. But at least it existed.

It was the sheer, raw power of the memory particles on their own that had carved the very chamber he was standing in. He had no idea about even how far down he had climbed to get a proper observation point, but the climb hadn't been much fun in the least with the light flashing in his eyes every millisecond.

"…_T-the absorption gate…"_ Luke stammered gently on the other end. Asch refrained from rolling his eyes as he stared into the rising light.

"_I just said that, Luke."_

"_Oh…"_

Asch hesitated in front of the pillar of fonons for a moment, unsure himself how to proceed next.

What if somehow he managed to get to Auldrant and retrieve the mushroom? How could he be absolutely sure that he could even get back? If he went one way, surely he could come back the same way?

But getting there wasn't even his worst fear. Not getting there was.

Where would he go next, what ingredient would he find besides that one… that would help her to recover? He had no idea, nothing came to mind.

"_Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"_ Luke cut in suddenly, urgently, as Asch extended his hand towards the memory particles.

"_Quiet Luke…I don't need second guesses."_

"_But…Lorelei gave you a second chance! What if you're throwing that away? What if you never get back? Or what if you never even make it here and are stuck in there forever!"_

Asch pressed his lips together, resisting the thoughts.

"_What good is a second chance without a purpose? I have to try."_

"_What if you die!? Stop!"_

Asch smiled just slightly. _"It's a risk worth taking."_

Just as his fingers were brushing the edges of the light, something else halted his progress though…a quick but slightly desperate question in his mind that made him immediately curl his fingers back and withdraw from touching the rising light. He could feel Luke's immediate relief flowing in the back of his mind.

Asch furrowed his brow, an immediate new pull coming from her.

"….Her weapons…?" He thought anxiously. The last time she asked for those without warning, she had been on the verge of being brain washed.

'_Is she in danger…?'_ The former God-General wondered, almost reluctant to the thought that he might have to turn back when being so close to what he needed.

She asked again, desperately, confusing him…creating struggle within him. He began to back away from the light, shaking his head almost frantically.

"_I…I can't go. I have to go back!"_

"_Asch?"_

"_I can't leave right now. She's calling me."_

He tore his eyes away from the column of light and turned around, fully prepared for the climb back up to the surface. Why did this have to happen of all times, right when he said he didn't need second guesses?

"_What happened?"_ Luke asked, sounding like he knew he missed something.

Asch ignored him and hurried away from the channel, fully prepared to agree to the weapons that she apparently needed.

But then, just as he was about to go straight home, a soft 'thud' sounded behind him and he froze.

He turned his emerald gaze over his shoulder slowly, and it felt like hour-long moments of denial before he recognized the crouching figure to be her.

She stood up carefully, keeping her own hardened, orange eyes on him. He felt his own eyes narrow, seeing that apparently she was in no danger…except for the hole to the core only a few feet behind her. He turned around almost angrily.

The replica in front of him didn't say anything, just continued staring with a calm but knowing expression of her own.

"Sin…" he growled lowly. "Did you follow me?"

She clasped her hands behind her back before nodding. "Obviously…"

"I told you to stay behind."

"I recall hearing that," she laughed slightly. He felt his own anger boil.

"_She sure knows how to take a stand…"_ Luke murmured, worry edging his tone.

"You can't come with me this time. It's too dangerous."

"I beg to differ, I believe we're already here at the…uh…absorption gate?" she stated carefully, as if it was her first time pronouncing a new word. He blinked, realizing she must have been listening to him talk as well.

Then suddenly, while he stood there and stared at her angrily with his hands clenched, she raised her own pale hand and waved at him.

"Hi, Luke," she said to him softly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Asch took a step back in bewilderment. In the back of his mind, Luke blinked in his own surprise, jumping a little.

"_How did she—"_ Luke began to ask until Asch cut him off, frustrated.

"_I don't know…" _he growled in his head, refraining from saying it out loud. But apparently his inner struggle was written all over his face.

"I heard you talking to him last night…" Sin confessed with a duck of her head. "It wasn't hard to figure it out from there…everything…"

Amazingly, Luke smiled, delighted. Then he brought his hand up and waved it close to his face, so Asch could see the action.

"_Stop that!"_ Asch snapped in his head, watching the hand wiz by his inner vision repeatedly.

Luke laughed. _"It's nice to meet you too, Sin. Tell her I say that!"_

"_No, shut up."_

"_I'd give you a handshake, but Asch is being difficult. Tell her I say that!"_

"_No!"_

Sin's voice cut in. "Your eyes glaze over…I see now…" she murmured while watching him. He sent her a glare that shut even Luke up.

"Why did you ask for the weapons?" Asch snapped. "I was about to go all the way back because of you."

"I know…but it was part of my plan…" Sin confessed as she cast her orange eyes over her shoulder to look into the rising pillar of light. He felt his own eyes narrow at the fact that she was closer to the pillar than he was now.

"What plan…?" he found himself asking as he took a step forward, about to go over to her.

The moment his foot moved, her head snapped back and her eyes were on fire. She took a coordinated step of her own back, towards the flowing pillar of light behind her...towards the plummet to the core. He froze, unable to take another step.

Her gaze locked onto his, clearly stating her plan without needing words.

"Get away from there!" he snarled.

"Tell me where you're going!" she was quick to fire back.

"To get another cure!"

Her other foot slid back, bringing her closer to the hole in the ground behind her. His own heartbeat quickened dizzily.

"Specifically!"

He didn't want to say it at all, to admit to her where he was headed…but when her foot started to slide back again warningly, it didn't seem to matter what it was that he wanted.

"Auldrant!"

Silence filtered into the room, a part from the whooshing of the fonons behind her. He had trouble reading her expression…or was it because it was blank?

It was a moment later before she seemed to collect herself properly.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go back…?" she murmured quietly, looking at the ground.

His breath caught in his throat at her conclusion. It was wrong.

"That's not—" he began, trying to come forward again, but she raised her hand quickly to signal for him to stop his approach. He bitterly resisted darting over to her out of fear.

"You think I won't do it?" she asked warningly with a tilt of her head. "Take another step. I dare you."

He didn't. He stayed exactly where he was. Luke seemed to hold perfectly still as well, as if he could sense the tension.

Sin shook her head slowly. "I thought you had no interest in going back," she repeated. "Was that a lie?"

"Of course not."

"Then…it's some remedy again, I guess?"

He pressed his lips together, then nodded.

Her face became questioning, her orange gaze probing his own for answers.

"I thought you said that the worlds were similar. Cant you find what you need here?"

He shook his head quickly. "No. Luke has the ingredient I know I need for you."

Sin turned and cast her gaze into the flowing channel behind her. Asch waited patiently for her step away. It was all he could hope she would do.

"When you said you were leaving…I never thought you meant this…" Sin said, and it sounded like she was trying to hold her voice steady. Her eyes closed.

The replica then brought her hand up and rested it lightly on her heart with a quiet sigh, as if to calm herself.

"I know what I'm going to do…" she stated. He tilted his head just a little, questioningly.

She opened her orange orbs. "The next time you leave like this, I will stab myself through the heart."

His own eyes widened in alarm and suddenly, he could feel his own heartbeat pounding uncomfortably inside of him, pulsing the shock right into his fingertips. His adrenaline was running high, like a fever, though he hadn't done anything besides listen to her inflicting words.

Her gaze judged him thoroughly and he couldn't tear his own away, out of fear that he'd miss something…like the crack that told him she was being sarcastic.

Sin gave another sigh out loud, and blinked her eyes slowly. "I mean…what's the difference whether I stab myself…or you leave? I'm surprised I'm not dead yet from the pain…or at least numb…"

Asch let the breath he was holding out in slight relief, but he didn't feel much better. He could understand what she was getting at…he was hurting her.

With half closed eyes, he raised and offered his hand to her. "I know...what that's like," he said lowly, seriously, She gave his extended hand a suspicious look.

"Please…" he murmured, asking her with his eyes. "Don't go any closer."

Sin turned away from his hand to look at the rising column of light. He felt that adrenaline rush return.

"I know you won't stop…" the replica stated, her voice echoing oddly around the room. "I know you…"

She cast him a glance over her shoulder. "So we go together…or I go alone."

Then her footsteps were taking the last few feet towards the light, and in terror, his own footsteps shot after her, his speed enhanced with the adrenaline rush. Luke yelled in the confused background of his mind.

'_Alright…'_

Just as she was tipping over the edge, her orange eyes falling calmly shut, he grabbed her and pulled her into a desperate embrace.

'_You win…'_

His own eyes slammed shut as the momentum carried them over the edge and they tipped to plummet head first down into the blazing hole of light.

'_I want this too…'_

Just as his were, her eyes were slipping open and their gazes locked. The wind howled in his ears like Kotone's roar, but even as the blinding light grew even brighter and they fell faster than ever…he wasn't afraid…he was…content.

'_Together.'_

In the impossibility of the moment, she grinned at him and slid her own hands to embrace him back, as if they were standing upright and back in the palace.

'_Always.'_

The cores light engulfed them.

* * *

They were falling for what felt like forever to him. The light was so bright he could barely see and yet…flashes of things zipped in and out of head like shards of soft glass…surprising…but not painful. He didn't know what to make of it all… he had never been in the core like this before. It was a blur of colour, images and feelings…but oddly enough there was hardly any sound.

Focusing was for some reason…difficult…so looking down to see Sin required a strange kind of concentration. It was a continuous ritual of looking down, realizing he was holding the girl he loved, then looking up and realizing he was in the core…then realizing he was almost losing his concentration…then looking down at her again. It was somewhat maddening…too hard to think…like dormancy.

But the images filtered into his head one by one…flashes of time and memory. He had to work hard to ignore it.

He shook his head sluggishly, trying to clear it. "Sin…?" he murmured, his voice echoing strangely…like underwater.

"Hm?" she responded shortly. Her eyes had been closed the whole time, her head against his chest. He wasn't sure if they were still upside down…it didn't feel like it.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't reply. The only sound was her soft breathing.

"…Sin?"

She seemed to come to with a slow jerk and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. He wasn't really worried. It was definitely hard to keep a sharp focus.

"I'm okay," Sin sighed, but peacefully. "Just a little scrambled…"

He nodded. "I wonder how long we've been in here."

She murmured under her breath. "One thousand…four hundred...and forty seconds…"

The former God-General blinked over her head and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. She continued to murmur as if she was a moment away from sleep.

"Assuming…one heartbeat…equals one second…"

"I see," he replied, understanding what she had chosen to focus on as time passed. "Just don't drift off on me."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest again.

"Have you watched the memories…?" Sin asked quietly. "They're very interesting…"

"No…they're too fast…"

"They slow if you concentrate hard enough…I saw us once…"

He smiled just a little, though aside from her, there wasn't much to smile about. "Really…which memory was it…?"

"It was you…when you were leaving for the war...when you kicked me," she laughed a little and it echoed, but the echo sounded like it was cut off.

"I remember that," he replied, staring over her head. "Find a happier one."

The replica smiled against him. "I doubt I'll see another one of us. There are too many others."

"_Asch?"_ suddenly came Luke's voice. He zoned in on it quickly, and made sure to keep his concentration.

"_I'm here."_

"_I can barely hear you!"_ Luke shouted, making Asch wince. _"Are you in the core?"_

"_I have no idea where else we could be."_

"_You guys are crazy! You'll be stuck!"_

Asch went silent for a moment, keeping latched onto the mind link though so it didn't slip away accidentally.

"_I think we already are."_

Luke's eyes widened. _"Oh no…"_

"_It's hard to keep the connection open. You'll have your work cut out for you if you want to talk. I can't keep it open alone."_

"_Okay,"_ Luke responded, sounding like the remnants of an echo. _"Do you see anything in there that can help you?"_

Asch looked around him with blurred eyes. Everything seemed distant and distorted. He didn't see anything besides little glowing balls of light, and then beyond that…more shivering light. It hurt his eyes.

"_No. Even if there was something, we'd have no way to get to it. I'm not sure if we're even moving."_

Luke grimaced, seeming like he wasn't liking how things were going. _"What is Sin doing?"_

Asch glanced down at the girl who had her head against his chest. Her dark hair looked bizarre in the golden light.

"_Keeping track of time still,"_ he muttered. "_I think it's all she can do to keep her sanity."_

Memories continued to flash through his head and although he wasn't paying much attention to them, he did notice that they seemed very different…very old.

"_Maybe I can—" _Luke began, but suddenly Sin squirmed in his embrace and he looked down to see her eyes flutter open.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, pulling her close again in order to stop the wiggling.

"I…it's hot Asch! It got so hot all of a sudden! L-let go!"

His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't feel any temperature change whatsoever. They were still floating, the same spot as before.

"Stop!" he ordered, finding it hard to keep a hold on the struggling girl.

"It's too hot! Let go!" she shouted frantically.

"Don't struggle!" he yelled, "We'll be split up!"

"No! Y-You're burning me! Ow!" she cried desperately, and her struggling turned to thrashing that he could not control. He locked his arms around the small, kicking frame and resolved himself to not let go.

"_What's going on!?"_ Luke shouted frantically.

"_She's burning! I can't stop it!"_ Asch yelled.

"_What!? Why!?"_

"_I don't know! Maybe being a replica or the planets memory!?"_

"_Sync was in the core! He didn't burn like that!"_

Asch crushed the screaming girl into him in desperation. _"Then the fonons…the planets memory…!"_

In a desperate need to stop her pain, he let the memories of the planet filter into his head and concentrated with all his might on them. They seemed somehow…familiar…the world…though he didn't personally recognize any of them. The history he was glimpsing was not from when he was alive but…

"_That's Auldrant!"_ Asch yelled. _"The memories I see are of Auldrant. This is when the two worlds were one!"_

Luke echoed back frantically. _"Then she's burning because Auldrant's memory doesn't remember her!?"_

"_How can that be!?"_ Asch yelled back. _"We're not in Auldrant's core! She said I'm the one that's burning her!"_

The replica screamed again, and it sounded like she was in such agonizing pain that it was almost enough to force him to let go.

"_Auldrant would remember only you, Asch! If you've gone so deep into the planets memory that it remembers being one planet…!"_

He slammed his eyes shut futilely. _"Then she's burning because she was never a part of it…"_ he gritted out. He understood…mostly…

"_Summon Lorelei_!" Asch bellowed, crushing her close.

"_I can't! We need Tear's fonic hymns!"_

"You're killing me! Stop, let go!"she cried, "I can't…!"

"_Luke!"_ Asch shouted out of pure hopelessness.

"_I—!"_

Then that's when he saw it…the blaze of the familiar orange light growing blindingly bright at an incredible rate. It came towards him, and he felt a thrill of relief. This was something he knew well.

He reached for it with all his might…and let its power enshroud him completely.

Luke's power.

His.

* * *

The next time he struggled to open his eyes, there was a clear blue sky above…and the sun…though it was nothing compared to the light of the core.

He didn't even bother to sit up...he was far too weak for even that simple task. It was hard to think…and breathe…he felt so drained.

Water splashed around his body, a pale reminder that he was still alive…apparently in a stream somewhere. He briefly wondered how long he'd be able to stay face up.

The former God-General didn't fight it as the throbbing in his head turned to pulsating darkness. He went limp in surrender, barely even being able to recall what had happened.

His green eyes closed.

'_Auldrant…'_ was the only word he could think at the moment.

"My, my. Aren't we a lucky catch," a deep, distant voice mused suddenly. "Will surprises never cease?"

Perfect. He knew that voice all to well.

'_Why…of all people…'_

Then his world turned black…but he preferred it to the screaming of the core.

* * *

**Yay, finally completed this chapter. What a long time I took, eh? Lol, my bad. Thanks to all my favorite writers for updating with their own stories and keeping me going.**

**I had graduation photo's today O.o I felt so silly when they put the cap on, hehe. All I could think was 'I don't feel old enough for this X.X' lol. **

**Anyway, I think the next chapter will be quick, because all the drama is over for now and all the little technicalities.**

**Ps. Sometimes when Asch is using the mind link, he says things in his head or he says them out loud. Luke can hear both.**

**Leave some love please! Have a good one.**

**Kazink**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Hello there, how is everyone? So I have a confession…I believe that this story will not be as long as the previous. But hey, sequels usually aren't…I think. But rest assured, I have much planned. There are NO bunnies, so you can relax. Hope you're enjoying the sequel as much as I like writing it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

Light bounced off the back of his eyelids as he stirred from his sleep. To his ears, the surrounding sounds were quiet and constrained… sounds one would only expect to hear inside.

Warmth had enveloped him too, not the cool, splashing stream he had been in the first time he had awoken. He briefly wondered if he had even opened his eyes at all before, or if he had just imagined the whole thing.

Feeling like he was drugged a little on confusion, he forced his eyes to open slowly. Sun immediately caught his attention and he turned, to stare in a daze out the window on his right. The blue sky reminded him of home.

Not this place. Home.

Auldrant was not his home anymore.

He took a steadying breath out and tried to relax a little, his mind still clouded with darkness and light…no images…yet.

His eyes drifted down carefully to the bed he was laying in. The warm blanket was a deep red and heavy. It was a challenge not to just sink back down and let sleep enfold him again.

Wanting to shift in order to sit up, he tried to pull back his hands…but that was when he noticed the soft, cool fingers gently locking with his own. He stopped moving for a moment, as he carefully adjusted his eyes to trail along the hand until it reached the person it belonged to.

He leaned closer, stunned.

"Natalia…?"

Her head was down and her face was away from him but…he knew. Her hair was mostly still the same. The same colour, the same style… only a little longer. As he gazed quietly, he noticed from what he could see that her face seemed to have thinned out a little, exposing high cheek bones of a grown woman.

This also caused him notice that down her cheeks were clear tear stains.

She had been crying for him.

He felt his own face soften. It wasn't hard to understand what she was probably feeling at the moment. Here he was laying, in relatively healthy condition after four years of being assumed dead. What could have possible gone through her head when she saw him? The same things that went through his? Disbelief, guilt and anxiousness? Relief? So much so that she had cried herself to sleep by his side?

Asch shook his head slowly while slipping his hand from underneath hers. She began to stir from the action, then froze as he rested his hand upon her shoulder.

She raised her head slowly, until her storming green gaze landed upon him. He wanted to laugh from her expression, but found himself strangely unable…things were slowly sliding back into place.

His voice was strained as he spoke. "I hope those are…tears of joy."

He flashed the astounded woman a brief smile, to which her eyes began to water again.

"A-Asch…?" she whispered quietly. Her voice was that of a woman now. "Is it…really you?"

Before he could even reply though, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him in an elated hug. He blinked for a moment over her shoulder, feeling out of place, before he returned the hug to his friend.

"You disappeared for four years. It is…it is so difficult to understand…I…it really is you…I cant believe it…" she sobbed with a cracked voice, wiping her teary eyes on the sleeve of her detailed attire. Very un-lady-like.

She sniffled again and sat down on the stool beside the bed. He remained quiet, unsure what to respond with in the delicate moment.

Her breath was shaky when she breathed in. "B-Baticul…" she stammered out. "You're in Baticul. Your mother is fine…Luke is doing well…Kimlasca and Malkuth are working things out…everything is fine now," she explained shakily, as if trying to get him up to speed. He appreciated it, but somehow he felt like he was still sleeping.

Asch blinked his green eyes slowly. "Baticul?"

Finally collecting herself a least a little bit, she straightened. "Yes. Jade found you on his way here and said you were half dead in a river…I…I can not believe y-you are…you're…"

Her eyes became watery again. She stood and embraced him once more, as if touching him somehow calmed her.

"Alive…" he murmured to her, completing the sentence. She clenched her hands against her knees and nodded.

Asch turned his gaze away from her for a moment and leaned back to stare out the window. He didn't know what to do with all the emotions running through him…but oddly enough there didn't seem to be many thoughts…or simply too many to put into words.

His eyebrows furrowed.

'_Am I missing something important?'_

"Are you thirsty? Would you like some water?" Natalia asked gently, but she was already getting up to retrieve it before he had even responded. He continued to stare out the window without saying a word.

"Though I am sure you might have already had your fair share…" she laughed delicately from across the room.

He reluctantly turned his gaze from the window, feeling lost. "I try not to breathe in vast amounts of water too often…" he murmured, sarcastic humor painting his own tone. She laughed quietly in response. It didn't break the peace the room seemingly portrayed.

Coming back over, she handed him the glass of water before taking a seat herself.

He turned his head to her but didn't raise his eyes to meet her gaze. He felt her own eyes on him as he drank a little of the pure water, hoping the substance would clear his head.

Head down, eyes half-lidded, he spoke.

"What is it?" he murmured, not being able to ignore her stare.

Flustered, she pulled back and lowered her eyes. "I apologize…" she said quietly. "You just cannot be real."

She placed her hand lightly on her cheek, as if puzzling her way through it. He didn't feel much different than she did at the moment.

"Where have you been for so long…?"

Even he couldn't recall…but something was there. It would drift back when his head finally cleared of the light and dark blotches.

He narrowed his eyes gently at the red blanket that covered him. He felt oddly hollow on the inside.

"Natalia…?" he began lowly, turning his head her way but still not raising his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I…" he started unsurely…until it occurred to him that he wasn't aware of what he wanted to ask. He just wanted answers to questions he didn't know how to voice.

"I'm missing something."

She leaned in curiously and tilted her head. "Missing something?" she echoed. He confirmed it with a slight nod.

"Perhaps a possession…?"

Asch pressed his lips together before shaking his head.

"A memory?"

He lifted his gaze up a little. That seemed a little closer to what he was feeling like it was.

"A person?"

His eyes seemed to come oddly into focus as the words hit him, and the world was a little clearer. The emotions inside of him seemed to flicker back to life and began to sort themselves out properly. He took an unsteady breath in as the memories of her came back to his mind…like lighting a hundred fuses all at once. It was as if his life force returned as well, his meaning in living.

His emotions rationalized themselves enough for him to become panicky on the inside.

"Sin..." he stated, his voice strong but loud. "I'm missing _Sin_."

"Who?" Natalia wondered curiously.

He turned his gaze fully to her. She leaned back a little, as if suddenly he was a person she wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with.

"A friend of mine," he explained shortly. "Jade found no one else?"

Natalia seemed to withdraw in thought before apologetically shaking her head. "He rushed right here once he found you the way you were. Your condition was critical…" she explained, trailing off quietly. He had to stop his hands from clenching too noticeably.

What if she didn't make it?

His whole body tensed at the thought. Natalia reached forward and placed a cool hand on his shoulder.

"I can send someone to look for your friend," Natalia stated, trying to sooth him. "You mustn't blame Jade. He had your life in mind."

Asch nodded stiffly. He didn't blame the Necromancer. It made perfect sense to snatch him up and rush him off into proper care without a glance backward.

But still…the thought of her lying face down at the side of the same river somewhere…it made it hard to breathe.

"Send someone," he said quickly. "Hurry."

Natalia rose with an understanding nod and hurried away. As she pulled open the door however, she turned to him.

"Asch?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm so glad you're back."

He gave a short nod to thank her. It was all he could allow for himself to do at the moment. She shut the door.

He brought his hand up to rest over his eyes, trying to calm his distressed thoughts. The sound of her screaming while she burned in the core made the task impossible though, so he collapsed backwards onto the pillows behind him and attempted to sleep.

With no connection to where she might have ended up, and no clue as to where she would choose to go if she could choose in the first place, he felt useless.

It made him feel like the blank slated replica…who had come into a new world not knowing anything. Perhaps, ironically, it was the closest he could get to understanding how being a replica was so hard.

Needing help…but having to learn it all over again.

"I don't know this place anymore…" he whispered into the nothingness of the room.

Things were so different, but it wasn't the kind of different he had grown to love.

'_Please be alright….'_

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

The jostling of awkward movement caused her to force her dazed eyes open.

'_Where am I…?_' she wondered weakly, not being able to stop her head from falling forward, onto an also moving…thing.

Everything seemed to have a glowing, blurry edge about it. There was some white…some red….green…blue…black as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

She felt her fingers curl around a soft fabric, trying to hold herself upright. A scratching tightness in her chest made her cough quietly, uncomfortably. A light voice replied to the action.

"So you've finally come around, huh? That's a relief."

She could only blink her half-lidded eyes slowly and drag her head on what she guessed was a shoulder to look at, what she guessed again, might have been the outline of a face. A soft lock of red hair brushed her nose.

The familiar voice laughed a gentle laugh. "A little foggy still? Don't worry, it goes away after a few minutes."

Sin tried to put on a desperately confused expression. "What are you…what're you talking about…?" she asked, unhelpfully slurring her words.

"A hyperresonance can cause seventh fonists to teleport randomly. It happened to me once. I was training with Van then all of a sudden Tear came in and it happened so suddenly but we teleported way over to a valley…" the person continued rambling but Sin couldn't keep up. Was she supposed to know this stuff?

'_Have I lost my mind?'_

"And then the bridge was blown up and we eventually met Jade and…"

Her head slumped against his shoulder. _'I think I have…'_

"Hang in there, Sinny. We'll be there soon," he stated helpfully.

She found herself blinking her clouded orange orbs at him again, this time with a little more success. His face began to make sense.

"Asch?"

He turned to look over his shoulder at her, flashing a smile. "Close. You had a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right," he extended his hand over his shoulder to her. "I couldn't shake your hand before because he was being difficult, but…I'm Luke. Nice to meet you, Sin."

Her eyes widened in shock. She was…meeting Luke.

Her hand lurched over his shoulder to grab for the handshake, but as impaired as she was, she missed. He stumbled and almost crashed into the ground, though oddly, he was laughing the entire time.

"Nice to meet you too," he stated while straightening. "But how about I shake your hand once we board the Albiore…alright?"

She didn't say anything to him, but allowed him to piggy-back her to…whatever they were going to board. She nervously watched the look alike through her hair, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He looked like Asch…and yet…some things were diverse. While Luke's face held all innocence and joy and purity…it was undeniably different. Asch's face was that of seriousness, wild darkness and passion. It was as if Luke was the softer side of Asch.

Even though…knowing they weren't the same person…she felt comforted.

"What happened?" Sin murmured, getting more success with lifting her head too.

"Well, if you can remember, you and Asch were in the core, right?"

Her memory trickled back to her like a stream. She nodded weakly.

"Then Asch told me you were burning, the more memory particles of Auldrant you were exposed to. With me still?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. That part was still a little fuzzy.

"I don't remember…burning…"

He hoisted her up a little. "It's probably for the best."

"Okay…if you say so…"

Luke nodded, his eyes straight forward. "Anyway…to make a long story short, I used second-order hyperresonance at the radiation gate, and you appeared. You hit your head pretty hard, not to mention your time in the core. That's probably why you're feeling so out of it."

"You saved me…?" she asked quietly. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well uh…I just tried to help. I really didn't have any idea what I was doing…" he laughed sheepishly. "I'm glad you're okay though."

She blinked slowly at him, the feeling of security washing over her. Luke sure was a modest one.

"Thank you…"

He smiled over his shoulder at her briefly. "Don't mention it."

A shadow was cast of them then, blocking the previous sunlight from her eyes. It helped a little bit. She could actually see what was going on now.

Luke's feet thumped gently with a metallic echo as he walked up a ramp, heading into a thing she had never seen before in her life. It was made of metals, and all reflective surfaces on the outside.

"Um…" she began nervously to get Luke's attention. "W-what are you doing?"

The red head looked back in surprise. "I'm boarding the Albiore. We need to get you some medical care."

Her eyes widened and she tensed as the ramp suddenly began to lift, sealing itself as a door.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he began to walk through the metallic entity. Her hands turned into a death grip around his neck.

"C-Can we go back outside?" she pleaded, shutting her eyes frantically.

Luke seemed to read her thoughts quite correctly. "I guess you've never seen anything like this before?"

"N-No…and I'm not sure I like it…"

Suddenly Luke was prying her hands from around his neck and guided her to sit down on a bed behind her. She did so reluctantly, feeling a little sick to the stomach now. At least the room looked a little like what she was used to. The windows along the border of the ceiling revealed the blue sky outside. She stared at the drifting clouds in a daze.

"Just sit tight Sin, we'll be there before you know it."

"How do we get there by sitting in this thing?" she wondered dizzily, her head starting to spin with confusion.

Luke pulled back for a moment, as if reconsidering if he should answer or not.

"Maybe you should try and sleep a bit?" he offered sheepishly. "It might help you clear your head."

She was about to protest, still anxious about how they were going to travel, but she refrained and closed her mouth realizing Luke must have suggested she sleep so she didn't find out.

"Okay…" she muttered. "Maybe you're right."

Luke grinned. "I'll come and get you when we arrive. Just try not to freak out."

Sin nodded slowly and lowered herself to the bed. It looked like it was capable of folding up against the wall…but she didn't understand why a bed would be designed to do that. It was weird.

Luke left, leaving her to her scattered thoughts.

She didn't remember much, except falling into the core and Asch's murmurings to her. She remembered telling him about them memory she saw of them and trying to go back to counting his heartbeats. After that it was mostly blank…things _had_ gotten warmer, but past that point things were too fuzzy to understand.

Luke said she appeared at something called the radiation gate where he was…but where had Asch gone in the process? Was he still in the core?

The frightened replica curled into herself and clenched her eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to be separated.

'_Where are you Asch?'_

But when she looked up at the slim windows to see that somehow she was level with the clouds in the sky, she turned over, pulled the blankets up around her neck and forced herself to fall into a deep sleep. She was sure curiosity wouldn't help her at this point.

* * *

Luke's kind voice and gentle shaking roused her from her desperate sleep. She turned and peered over her shoulder at him, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"We're there Sin," he smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard, right?"

The replica nodded a little, but in truth it was only not hard because she hadn't tried to understand it.

"Can you sit up?"

Nodding and actually feeling decently refreshed, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and then stood. Luke opened the door and then gestured for her to go first.

She looked at him wearily, not wanting to have to walk back through the metal prison, the Albiore, if she recalled.

But Luke's encouraging smile helped her, and she put one foot in front of the other and proceeded down the narrow strip, passing other random doors on the way.

Hearing a switch flick behind her, she jumped and turned around. The ramp they had previously walked up slowly descended downward, leading outside. She took in a breath of fresh air, suddenly not feeling too trapped.

Then Luke's hand was extended in front of her. "We didn't get a formal introduction. "I'm Luke Fon Fabre. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Sin couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. Her hand extended without hesitance and grasped his in a proper handshake.

"I'm Sin…" she replied with a smile, but it fell a little at the length of her own name. It wasn't too impressive.

She shook her head a little, causing Luke to blink. "I mean…Sin'kara."

He nodded, his peaceful smile widening. "No last name?"

"Nope."

He rested a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you'll get one sooner or later wont you?" he laughed.

She tilted her head as he walked down the ramp and into the sunlight outside. "Huh?"

"Look," he urged, apparently accidentally ignoring her curiosity with excitement of his own. He gestured ahead of him and pointed. She raised a hand to block the sunlight from her orange eyes.

"It's Baticul," Luke chirped. Her eyes roamed over the towering city not far in the distance. It seemed to flicker with light of its own. It was better than she ever tried to imagine.

"Whoa…" she breathed, dumbfounded.

"At the top is my father's manor," he continued cheerfully. "And I guess…your temporary home."

Sin lowered her eyes and nodded, but not without a little sadness on her own part. She didn't want a temporary home, she wanted her mobile home. Asch.

"Come on," he urged and began to walk forward. "Let's go."

Once in the city, she immediately began to observe. People dressed…kind of the same and acted…like most people she knew acted and yet, Auldrant was dizzying. Things worked by themselves. Elevators replaced where stairs should have been, and people acted as if that was perfectly normal.

'_Oh wait…it is normal to them,_' she realized.

But even with all the devices and fon machines as Luke had explained, Baticul was still a very appealing place, with polite and pleasant people.

"Welcome back master Luke," a soldier covered in armor said casually. Luke nodded with a smile as she followed him into an elevator and the soldier activated it.

She held very still as it rose up, not wanting to throw it off balance and get them both killed. Luke watched her with a slightly amused face.

"You can breathe you know. It's very safe."

"Oh…y-you sure?"

He nodded and looked out beyond the glass to the scenery around the city. "I promise."

She relaxed…a little.

"This must be confusing for you," Luke suddenly cut in with a sympathetic expression. "Especially without Asch here."

Sin pressed her lips together and nodded slowly, trying not to let her worry turn into tears in front of Luke. He was doing all that he could.

"I just wish…I knew if he's okay."

Luke raised his eyes in thought. "I'll try the mind link."

Her hands clutched together hopefully in front of her, wanting nothing more at the moment.

Luke pointed abruptly out the window of the elevator. She raised her orange eyes reluctantly. He got side tracked easily, she realized.

"Hey look, there is the Albiore," he smiled.

Sin's face went blank at the sight of the metal entity, gliding through the sky in the distance. Her stomach gave an odd kind of lurch.

"W-we came here in…t-that?" she choked out, trying uselessly to gage the distance from the ground to the flying machine with her eyes.

"Right," Luke nodded proudly, still watching it.

"We…we…we…flew…here?"

"Yup."

"In…that?"

Luke turned to her questioningly. "Yeah, pretty smooth huh?"

She lost feeling in her legs and collapsed, terrorized at what had been actually happening while she slept. Flying in a metal machine thousands of meters above the ground at top speed as if it was a pleasant hobby.

"Whoa, Sin! Hang in there!" Luke yelped, trying to aid her but his voice sounded so distant. Her arms felt like jelly.

"Not…natural…" she mumbled before she slumped into shocked darkness.

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

'_Is that the Albiore?'_ Asch wondered, seeing the flying aircraft glide off across the blue sky and retreat into the distance. He went towards the window quickly to get a better look, having been previously pacing back and forth in the room out of frustration.

'_It is…'_ he confirmed with gently narrowed eyes. _'Did he borrow it?'_

Did that mean he was here?

That's when, as he was watching out the window, a flash of black caught his eye. He turned towards it, surprised.

Just as he was turning though, the thing that he had seen on the outer roof was darting away, and all he could catch in his vision was the ends of night black strands of hair drifting out of sight.

Puzzled, he unlatched the window and leaned out slightly, allowing the breeze to wash his face.

He caught sight of the person…a female he realized. She was standing on a flat part of the manor's wall, her hand raised to her mouth as if in deep in thought. He tilted his head a little and narrowed his eyes gently, trying to make her features out correctly. She didn't seem to know that he could still see her.

'_Sin?'_ he couldn't help but think in bewilderment.

He quickly took this back though, realizing this girl was taller and although her hair was almost just as long, it was cut differently.

Perhaps feeling his questioning gaze on her, the figure turned and looked right at him. He continued to stare, unsure if it was rude to do so when she was apparently just as interested in him too. He still couldn't make out her face very well though.

The female was quick to turn away, and then gracefully hopped off the wall and out of sight before he could comprehend why it was that she was there…or why it was that she was standing outside his window.

Something about her seemed oddly familiar. Why was she watching him though?

A knock on the door pulled him from his curious stare out the window with a shake of his head. It would have to wait.

"Come in," he stated shortly. A soldier came into view, saluting him. He didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there and waited.

"Master Asch, welcome back at long last."

The former God-General responded with a curt nod.

"Master Luke has returned from his absence. He wishes to see you."

There was a shuffling behind the soldier to which Asch raised a questioning eyebrow. The door swung open.

"I could've told him myself."

And there was Luke. But not just Luke…

Sin too.

Pure relief washed over every inch of him seeing the duo both okay. Seeing Luke smiling and well…and seeing her all in one piece.

Shaken by the scene, he sat himself on the edge of the bed with a reinforced sigh of gratitude and content. Everything was going to be alright. He was going to be just fine.

"Welcome back," Luke smiled gently. "I see you found your way here alright."

Asch smirked a little and lifted his head from his hands. He never thought he'd be immobile from relief in his life.

Luke walked forward slowly. "I believe…you were missing part of you."

Asch nodded solemnly and raised his shaky hands to grasp Sin from Luke's supportive hold, lowering her to his lap. He stroked her hair for a moment, not caring that Luke was watching and then pressed his face to the crook of her neck. His next breath in was shaky from exhausted relief.

"She almost made it," Luke said with a laugh. "Don't plan on getting her on the Albiore any time soon. She was terrified."

Asch's face softened. It was better to know she fainted out of shock than injury.

"I won't be able to repay you for this, Luke. Thank you."

"Nah…just the right place at the right time."

"No…no one is that lucky."

Luke laughed. "Well if you really want to repay me…" he hinted, trailing off. Asch took his eyes off the unconscious form in his arms to look up at him.

"Anything."

Luke slid his bright green eyes away with a gentle smile on his face. "You could be my best man."

Asch blinked in slight surprise, before the edge of his mouth began to curve upward. Luke smiled back brightly and rested a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"There's no hurry anymore. She's going to be just fine."

The fiery haired ex-general nodded slowly, now having no reason to decline. "I'll do it."

The younger redhead straightened brightly with a nod. He had such life in his eyes that Asch was intrigued. He had really turned himself a round. They both had.

"I'll leave you two alone," Luke murmured, appearing in high spirits as he backed away and turned around to leave.

"Luke…" Asch said suddenly, getting the others attention.

His reflection turned around.

"I'm happy for you…and it's good to see you again."

Luke, his reflection, mirrored the gentle smile on his face and nodded. "Thanks… and right back at you."

**

* * *

**

**Hello. What a difficult chapter, O.o but still fun to write. I'll have to play the game and update myself on some things again, I think. I dearly hope this chapter was satisfactory. I wanted to update fast as a little present to you guys.**

**Side Note: We have a special guest who has appeared on the scene! I cannot reveal who it is yet though, please forgive me. I'm sure it'll be a nice surprise. I know one person who knows who it is though –waves to said person– I'm so excited to finally get to this part!**

**Okay, since I updated so fast….REVIEW! Mwhaahaa! (I don't know why I'm laughing like that…lol)**

**Woo! It's finally snowing for real! Time to break out the Christmas chocolate calendar! (Has anyone noticed the chocolate tastes a lot like plastic lately? Bleh.)**

**Kazink**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Wow, the replies I got from chapter six were amazing! Such supportive people, thanks!**

**You'll have to be patient with me as I work to advance the story properly. I do have ideas, but I'm sure most (if not all) of you know that sometimes getting to the next major milestone in a story can be challenging. Some parts I have planned, and some parts are off the top of my head…maybe I can write it so that you can't tell which is which XP Wish me luck.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

The replica bolted upright, eyes wide in shock as the female voice in her head began to fade away from her dream.

"_We can finally return to how we were. I'm so glad."_

Sin pressed a clammy hand to her forehead, feeling a little shaken. She shook her head to calm herself and pushed her bangs out of her blurry eyes.

'_Just a dream…'_ she thought with relief. It had taken a decent amount of time, but she was getting better at not letting dreams bother her too much anymore. There was a time when the tiniest nightmare could send her running for comfort.

"I'm fine…fine…" she murmured, raising her eyes a little.

She blinked at the room, surprised at first until her memory flourished.

"_It's Baticul," Luke chirped. Her eyes roamed over the towering city not far in the distance._

"_Whoa…" she breathed, dumbfounded._

"_At the top is my father's manor," he continued cheerfully. "And I guess…your temporary home."_

"Right…Baticul…" she stated quietly. It sounded weird on her tongue, like a foreign language.

"L-Luke…?" Sin called, feeling alone without cheerful red head to guide her.

A voice answered, and she might have mistaken it for Luke's if she hadn't known the tone down to its very roots, the heart.

"Not quite."

She whipped her head to the side, startled at the closeness. Her orange eyes fell onto the long crimson hair, and then locked with his emerald green eyes.

He was sitting in a chair to her left, a slight smile at the edge of his mouth.

Her chest constricted painfully at the sight of him, her eyes welling up with tears unhelpfully when all she wanted to do was see him clearly, believe he was sitting beside her.

Hastily she reached up and rubbed the tears away, and brushed her hair out of her eyes so she could see clearly.

Yep. It was him.

She slumped, so relieved that all she could to do stop herself from passing out was breathe deeply.

He shook his head, slightly amused, before coming over to the side of the bed…where she could reach him.

"Take it easy…" he murmured. "Lie down if you need to. I'm right here."

She sniffed, choking back a sob. "Don't ever do that again…"

His face softened slightly in response.

She swallowed before speaking. "Please…please tell me you're okay?" she asked but ridiculously, her voice cracked with her worry.

Suddenly he was taking her hand and his. She blinked up at him in teary curiosity as he pressed the flat of her hand against his chest. Underneath was his strong and steady heartbeat. No reflection of her own of course, which was fluttering in anxiousness, excitement and worry for him.

"I've got two legs and a heartbeat," he began, "I think I'll live."

Amazingly, a laugh escaped her. He could give quirky answers at the most inappropriate of times.

A slight blush stained her cheeks as she withdrew her hand from his chest, only to grasp the hand that had been holding hers and guide it to her own heartbeat. Her face heated up more at the personal contact, but she wanted him to understand it was harder for her to be calm than it was for him. She didn't know how he did it.

Underneath his hand she could feel the pressure of her own heart more clearly. Its rapid thumping made her smile sheepishly down at the bed she was kneeling on. She heard him give the quietest laugh and her own smile grew.

He kept his hand there. "You're going to wear yourself out like that."

"I can't exactly control it," she replied, sliding her eyes away in embarrassment.

"Interesting…"

She turned and looked up at him curiously, the relief she felt for him rushing back the moment her eyes landed on his face. It was going to be alright.

The former God-General began to lean slowly closer. "You can't control it…" he murmured, "But I bet I can…"

And it was true. When he leaned so close to her face that her lips began to tingle, her heartbeat also jumped to a new level of speed.

She held perfectly still in hopes that it would help calm her…but she should have known better. He swept his lips along hers deftly, challenging her heart rate to climb higher, his hand still feeling for all the proof he needed. There was no lying right now.

His other hand came to rest on the bed beside her, but she barely noticed before he had initiated another kiss.

As the kiss became more passionate, she was forced to lean back submissively, and instantly he followed. Along with the hammering of her heart, her insides began to feel like they were twisting…and she began to burn…longingly.

He pulled away just a little. "What's the rush?" he teased lowly, his hand telling him everything he needed about what was going on inside of her, about how her heart had betrayed her for him.

Sin glanced nervously at the door. "Is…is this r-really a good time?"

He seemed to ignore her, but she found she quickly forgot her question when suddenly his hand slipped under the edge of her shirt, making her heart lurch in a direction that made it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

His hand slip upward, running slowly along her skin and making her shiver and close her eyes. She was confused with what he was doing, but she didn't even attempt to stop it.

'_I thought he said this wasn't going to happen…'_

But in truth, at the moment, she didn't care if he changed his mind. With how he was making her feel…she hoped he did. Her skin was searing in need.

But as soon as she had settled herself into accepting that it would happen, he pulled away fully. Even removing his hand from over her heart, seeming to have retrieved his answer and win the bet he had made with himself.

Startled and breathing deeply, she pushed herself up with what she was sure was an expression of disappointment on her face. He was breathing deeply too, but crossed his arms casually.

"Having too much control is frustrating…" he stated lowly while turning to the side as if nothing had even happened.

She blinked her clouded orange eyes at him. "You jerk."

He turned to her with a charming smirk. She just laughed a little and shook her head, hating him and loving him at the same time. That was just plain cruel.

He came over just then and settled himself in a sitting position on the side of the bed with her, extending his arm around her shoulders to draw her close. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" she murmured. He nodded a little, resting his head against hers.

"I should be saying that for you. If Luke hadn't found you…" he trailed off lowly, closing his eyes.

"I'd probably be dead?" she supplied helpfully, managing an awkward grin.

He laughed for a moment, before turning his arm around her into a tight headlock. She chirped a laugh as well as he proceeded to give her a proper noogy.

"Shush you," he chuckled. "I didn't say it for a reason."

"Oh…okay, okay!" she laughed loudly as he gripped her and the noogy continued. "I'll shut up next time, I promise!"

"Who says there will be a next time, small fry?" He replied teasingly, following up the noogy with a fake punch to her stomach, as if he was attempting to beat her up.

"That was below the belt!"

It became an odd sort of wrestling match.

"I'm surprised I can reach that far down."

Sin feigned a hurt gasp. "Oh you're in for it now, Sunshine!"

"Assuming you can reach the sun. Oh wait, you can ride the Albiore. Oh wait, no you cant," Asch laughed, trying to ruffle her feathers further. She didn't mean to faint back there!

"Okay, that thing is _not_ normal!"

"I'm pretty familiar with things that aren't normal. Thanks for that."

She was just about to reply with something, but slight movement off to the side caught her attention.

There stood Luke, looking like he was having the time of his life watching them try to push each other around. Behind him was another taller man with decently long brown hair, glasses and red eyes. He looked slightly amused as well.

But that wasn't who caught her attention. The blond female did, standing there with what could have been an expression of confusion and contemplation.

'_Natalia…_' Sin realized. Not the same woman as before. Totally different. No part of them was alike, she had to tell herself that to start off on good terms. This was the woman Asch was missing when she first met him…this was the woman he had complete respect for.

It wasn't hard to see why either.

She was tall and very pretty, with slim, storming green eyes of nobility. She held herself as a grown woman should, with a polite charm and yet…she seemed soft and caring. The type of woman one could easily fall for. Definitely different from the other who had attempted to silence her forever.

"_We can finally return to how we were. I'm so glad."_

Sin's eyes widened slightly, realizing the words in the dream must have been hers. Was this her subconscious fear? It was merely unfortunate that Natalia had the same face as the other woman.

_'Not the same person…it's not…'_ she continued to think to herself, as if repeating it would allow her to believe it. She felt the fright begin to seep into her mind.

Pretending as if they hadn't already been seen, she slowly began to untangle herself from his arms. He allowed this, perhaps feeling that playtime was over now as well.

It was so obvious that Natalia's eyes were on her, considering her.

Asch seemed to break the awkward moment then, shoving her one last time, lightly on the shoulder. She turned to him with a scowl, though she had to laugh. He just smirked ever so slightly and then shook his head, turning back to the crowd in the doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Sin flushed accidentally, so she slipped behind him in a shy manor. It was a good thing they hadn't walked in a couple minutes previous to the silly wrestling match.

Surprisingly, it was the older man with the glasses that spoke in response. "Oh we were about to knock," he mused while pushing his glasses up casually. "Until curiosity forced us to wonder how two reunited, modest people such as yourselves could be making such a distracting amount of noise."

Sin felt her face prickle in further embarrassment.

'_W-why did he have to say it like that…!'_ she thought frantically as she clasped her hands over her eyes.

Asch nudged her a little, drawing her attention to his face. "Don't listen to him, the only noises he can make are the ones in his sleep…it's called snoring."

Her blush deepened again.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your elders?" Jade asked pleasantly.

"You still playing that card?" Luke laughed, hanging his head.

Natalia was the next one to chime in, raising her hand to her mouth in what appeared to be realization. "Yes Jade, I do believe you have used that excuse on every one of us before."

"Oh my, have I really? My memory must be blurring with age."

"Yeah right," Luke stated, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Natalia shook her head and turned back to observe her and Asch.

Sin had to admit, they seemed like an exciting group of people…and apparently this wasn't the full group. From what she remembered Asch telling her….three or so were still not present.

"So," Natalia's clear voice started curiously, "Is this your friend that you were separated from, Asch?"

Sin watched him nod. Then he stepped aside to let them see her more clearly, to which she responded with an even deeper blush and a shy wave.

"This is Sin'kara," Luke smiled while coming forward. "She's been sticking with Asch for the past little while, right?" he asked, turning to face them at her side. She nodded, a little nervous.

Jade was the first to come forward, extending his hand politely to her. She extended her own hand and shook it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he stated. "I'm sure Asch will inform us all about you in time."

Oddly enough, the simple statement sent a shiver down her spine. How did he manage to do that?

She smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you too…Jade the Necromancer."

His face turned pleasantly curious. "I see Asch has taken the time to relay to you about myself as well. How nice."

Sin nodded carefully, suddenly not sure if she had said more than she should have, besides just his name.

Just as she was about to release his hand however, he spoke again. "And if I may be so bold, your replication process was done nearly flawlessly."

Shocked, she blinked her orange orbs up at him, but his face was calm and still cheerful, as if he saw nothing wrong with his words. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with them? It was something to consider.

But apparently, Asch had a harder time holding himself back.

"Hey!" he snarled at the necromancer while forcibly pushing himself in between their handshake. "If you don't want to feel a few years older in the next five seconds, you'll take that back."

Sin's eyes widened. "No, it's fine," she stated quickly, grabbing his arm to pull the angry ex-general back. That was when she noticed Natalia's eyes instantly traveled to the area of contact, and she recoiled, pulling her hands away as if she had been burned.

Asch turned to her questioningly, probably thinking she wasn't acting like herself.

"No it's not," he replied. Jade raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"My apologies. I meant the fact in the best way possible."

Asch was fuming, but she felt herself nod. "Thank you Jade, I know."

Clearly stunned by the information but attempting to quell the tension, Natalia came forward next and extended her hand. Surprisingly, her hands were smooth…except for the tips of her fingers which were slightly rough, strong. Sin realized this wasn't a princess that sat around and whined all day.

She relaxed.

"I don't believe we've ever met before," the princess stated as they grasped each others hand. "I'm Natalia. It's nice to meet you, Sin'kara."

The replica nodded, feeling Asch's eyes on her. "Likewise…and you can call me Sin."

"Alright, Sin."

"Ah! No way!" a young female voice sudden shouted. Sin blinked around Natalia, who was also turning around to look at another girl who had made herself suddenly present in the doorway. She was dressed in pink and some yellow, with bouncy, dark pigtails. Her eyes were large and brown, reflecting the spirit of a child rather than what appeared to be a sixteen or seventeen year old girl.

Her mouth was open in a speechless manner, her gloved finger pointing at Asch.

The rest of the crowd waited silently for her to speak.

Eyes wide, it didn't appear as if she remembered.

A hand came down onto the girl's shoulder gently, and from behind her, a boy stepped closer so that he was also visible.

Sin felt herself jump in surprise, her own orange orbs widening.

The boy looked exactly like Syft…though the clothes he was wearing were nothing like what Syft would ever willingly walk around in. His face was peaceful and happy, with the same sea-green eyes and hair that she was familiar with.

"What's the matter Fon Master Anise?" he asked curiously, his own tone boyish and young.

"It's…it's…!" she stammered, her finger still pointing at the ex-general.

The boy who looked like Syft turned around, his eyes falling onto the object of her shock.

"That's Asch, Anise. You've told me so."

The teenage girl seemed to come to her sense a little. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to him, an expression of disapproval.

"I know that, Florian!" she huffed. "He's only been gone for four years!"

"Oh…really?" the boy named Florian wondered, raising a hand to his mouth and looking up in obvious thought.

Fon master Anise sighed dramatically, waving her hand at her companion. "Honestly Florian, you're so out of it. Keep up will you?"

Sin felt a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. They both seemed a little out of it.

The girl with the pigtails came forward then, and Florian followed. It was weird to stand near someone so similar to her friend though, like meeting a long lost twin. She could only imaging what Luke must have felt like the first time he encountered Asch.

"So what rock did you crawl out from under?" Anise questioned, crossing her arms with a frown, like she was trying to be casual.

"Anise…" Luke warned gently, coming forward slightly with an outstretched hand. Anise glared heatedly. Sin furrowed her brows in slight confusion. Asch seemed almost like his was disappointed in himself.

"It was a fairly large rock…" the former god-general replied flatly. Sin was sure using the words 'large rock' to describe another planet was a bit of a simplified understatement.

"Well, I don't care," she stated, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "You have no right to come running back here after four years of goofing off."

Natalia cut in unsurely. "But Anise…we had no idea that he was even alive."

Sin watched Asch lower his eyes to the floor, and her heart hurt for him.

"Well he was alive, obviously! He doesn't even have an excuse for leaving y—"

Natalia cut her off rather hastily, her own words slightly frantic. "It does not matter Anise, he's back. That's what counts."

The princess turned to the rest of them, as if seeking confirmation. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Well whatever," Anise huffed in obvious disappointment, keeping her arms crossed and closing her eyes, as if to shun him anyway.

Just then, Florian came forward. When he was directly beside Anise, he leaned over, closing his eyes, and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"Ah…F-Florian…" she stammered, flushing and clasping a gloved hand to her tanned cheek. "I told you not to do that in public!"

He blinked. "But…we're not outside."

"Public means around people!" she exclaimed, waving her arms. The group stared at them questioningly. Sin blinked at the two back and forth, having no idea what the heck the big deal was.

His eyebrows furrowed, making him look exceptionally confused. "But…you're a person…if I can't do it around people…then…" his expression turned to one of puzzling contemplation.

Anise slapped a hand to her forehead. "Forget it," she said while hanging her head in defeat. "They know now."

Jade pushed up his glasses as he spoke. "Well, well, it appears young love is present all around us today. Wouldn't our newest addition agree?"

Sin blinked at him, jolting out of thoughts of her own. She felt her face flush so conveniently and resisted looking at Asch.

"Oh…m-maybe?" she stammered lamely in a poor attempt seem clueless.

"Who's this?" Anise cut in, seeming to notice her for the first time.

"This is Sin, Anise," Natalia said politely. "She's a friend of Asch's."

The girl named Anise eyed her skeptically for her a moment. Sin felt herself lean back in nervousness.

"So, went out and got yourself some new friends?" she stated in a strange dark way, before huffing again. "And a girl at that."

Sin withdrew slightly, lowering her eyes to the floor. It didn't appear she had the Fon Master's approval. Asch seemed to shuffle in slight discomfort…or perhaps he was irritated?

Luke was the one that came forward then and surprisingly, he kicked Anise gently on the ankle. She scowled.

"Come on Anise, lighten up."

"Fine," she sighed, exaggerating greatly. Sin found a handshake extended to her, to which she took without too much hesitance.

"Nice to meet you…I guess…" Anise said, forcing a smile.

Sin nodded. "Nice to meet you too… Fon Master Anise."

The boy who looked like Syft approached next, his own hand extended. "I'm Fon Master Guardian, Florian," he smiled. "I'm just like you."

"Huh?" Sin murmured, tilting her head a little. Asch let a breath out through his nose, clearly getting what she was not.

Florian indicated her, before point to himself. "You're a replica. I'm a replica."

She blinked, bewildered. But it made sense quickly, seeing how he was confused about what seemed to be a lot of simple concepts. He was still learning. She shook his hand.

She couldn't help but smile, feeling a little at ease that she wasn't the only one that had no idea what was going on, or how things worked.

"But why are your hands so cold?" he wondered quietly, looking down at their handshake. He held it there while he dazed off, making it seem like they were holding hands. She gently tried to pry her hand loose, but he seemed too deep in thought to notice.

"If I may have permission, I believe I can answer that," Jade cut in, looking purposely at Asch. The redhead nodded reluctantly.

"Before, if you recall, I said 'nearly' flawlessly. Though it is not noticeable to the untrained eye, there are certain ways a person can be identified as a replica."

"Really?" Sin asked, intrigued. Jade nodded, closing his eyes and pushing up his glasses.

"For example," he gestured to her briefly. "There can be a slight absence of skin pigment if the replication process is done incorrectly or incompletely. Similarly, the same can happen with the body's internal temperature."

"Incorrectly…or incompletely?" she repeated, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"It is no cause for worry," Jade responded. "These are minor errors that pose no danger to your existence and are merely a disappointment to the instructor of the replication process. I, myself, have experienced such effects before."

"Oh…" she replied quietly. Not sure if she should feel better or worse that she didn't turn out according to plan. She didn't want to be the same…but she didn't want to be a mistake either.

Suddenly Florian was speaking again. "How did you get this scar?" he wondered gently. She looked down to see one of the healed over injuries on her palm.

"Oh…" she murmured, furrowing her eyebrows. "I was training alone once…and I fell on a blade…" she explained, distracted by the memory. It was a small one, but it had left its mark.

"I have one like that," Florian replied with a peaceful smile. He pushed up his sleeve to reveal it. Sin glanced at it curiously. It was more a series of smaller dents in his arm, crammed neatly side by side.

"Anise bit me," he explained, his smile growing. Sin felt her own eyes widen. Anise huffed in the background, muttering about 'learned his lesson.'

Florian lowered his eyes to the scar, and she was surprised to notice it was almost in a fond manner.

"I know at the time…it hurts," he explained gently. "But as time moves forward…and we experience things that are new to us, the memories and feelings become ours alone…just like your scar…and my own. Because of these experiences that change us…I don't think we're really replicas."

Sin blinked at him slowly, the words seeming to clear away the fog. Maybe it wasn't him that still had things to learn.

He let go of her hand. She brought it closer to her face in thought.

"You see?" he stated, his sea-green eyes lighting up. "It's impossible to be the same…perfect replica or not. Everyone changes."

Sin felt herself nod, understanding his logic instantly.

'_I wouldn't have been the same as her anyway…I see…'_

"You're right…" she murmured, closing her hand and lowering it. "I don't know how you did that…"

"Aw, Florian!" Anise chirped, clapping for a moment. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?" he beamed back, turning around. She nodded vigorously, her brown orbs alight with happiness.

Sin couldn't stop the smile that drifted onto her own face as well. Asch also seemed at peace beside her. Jade was the one to fill the silence that currently excluded Anise and Florian.

"Well I'm pleased with how our lovely reunion went, but I'm afraid that it must now come to a proper close."

Natalia tilted her head and blinked her storming green eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Jade?"

Jade pushed his hands into his pockets casually. "I am merely making an observation, seeing as how Luke will be running out the door in a few short seconds."

"Huh?" Luke wondered, zoning in on the mention of his name. "What do you m—"

The door opened then, revealing a soldier who saluted them all hastily.

"Master Luke, Lady Mystearica has arrived."

Luke's eyes widened. "Tear!" he shouted ecstatically, racing for the door. Jade followed with a calm smile. Natalia gestured for them to follow, a happy smile on her face as well. Anise pulled Florian along eagerly.

Nervous, but at the same time curious to learn more about these people and this world, Sin strode forward shyly. The others drifted out of sight in their excitement. Asch held the door open for her, flashing a triumphant smirk. The edge of her mouth curled upward in response, understanding that the danger of getting to this world had passed completely, and that all they could do now was hold each others hand as tightly as possible.

"There is no rush anymore," he stated, closing the door behind them. "But I won't forget why we're here, and neither should you."

Thinking about all the kind hearted people she had just met, it made it difficult to give the answer he wanted.

"…I can't guarantee that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well not too much happened in the chapter, because I had to properly introduce the characters to Sin, but I still thought it was lively XP Had a little bit of romance in the start too, because I felt somehow I was skipping or missing what needed to be there. I had fun experimenting with the different personalities too, especially Florian for some odd reason…Anise was a fun one as well. It was an awful lot of explaining and meeting, but I hope it was satisfactory.**

**Ps: Yes I do watch the Abyss Anime! I love it! Except I haven't watched too much because I'm on dial up –sigh– I think I'm on episode six. Thanks for asking XP**

**Pss: Today was a snow day. That's where I got the time to write another chapter, lol. Oh and that gives me another thought. For all that are curious…it is NOT winter all year round. In Canada, there is summer…warm and green. Then there is fall, where all the leaves turn red and orange and fall of the trees. Then there is winter (ONE season) where there is snow. Then there is spring where everything blooms again XP Of course, WAY up north there is snow all year round…just not ALL of Canada all year round lmao. So all those people that thought we live in igloos, if a petition comes around asking you to sign to 'stop the polar bear hunt in Toronto' DON'T sign it because there are NO polar bears in Toronto ^_^ kay?**

**Kazink**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Heyo all. Time for another update! Not much to say, just love to write.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Sin's P.o.v.**

Tear was beautiful.

When she and Asch had wandered out into the courtyard, they found Luke crushing the woman in a bear hug, rotating back and forth in obvious delight. Her feet were barely on the ground, but her calm smile over his shoulder was genuine and fond. The others Sin previously had the privilege of meeting were around the couple, smiling and laughing.

When Tear's exotic blue eyes landed on Asch however, she froze. Luke let her go and turned around knowingly, the grin still on his face, as if he could not get rid of it.

"Impossible…" Tear breathed, her gaze stuck on him. Luke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, nodding slightly.

Asch stopped walking a few meters away, possibly trying to let Tear catch her breath. Sin stopped beside him, not yet feeling like a part of their group.

"He's alive Tear," Luke began to explain. "Hard to believe, I know, but it's true."

The woman named Tear seemed to come to her senses faster than any of the others had. She shook her head a little before coming forward, her expression still clearly disbelieving until she stopped right in front of him and seemed to realize he wasn't about to disappear.

"Asch…It's good to see you again. This is a relief."

He gave her a curt nod, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Thank you. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you."

Sin tilted her head a little, her eyes wandering to Luke. Was it him who Tear was marrying? Judging by his smile, it seemed impossible that it wasn't.

"I apologize. I don't believe I know you," Tear's sing-song voice interrupted her thoughts gently. Sin turned to see her slim, blue eyes looking curiously at her.

"No, we've never met. I'm Sin."

The beautiful woman placed a hand on her chest. "My name is Tear Grants. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The replica nodded, feeling childish again compared to the radiant woman in front of her.

"Are you a friend of Asch's? Tear wondered, looking at the ex-general.

Sin nodded a little. That was probably the best answer right now.

Suddenly Fon Master Anise was at Tear's side, accompanied by an also eager looking Natalia. Everyone was smiling.

"Come on Tear!" Anise chirped, the teen tugging on the brides arm. "We have to see you in your dress right away!"

"I agree," Natalia smiled. "It simply cannot wait."

"Can I come?" Luke teased from behind. Anise and Natalia whirled on him.

"No way! That's bad luck you know!" Anise scolded, waving her finger. Natalia nodded in agreement. Luke just shook his head and turned away, smiling.

"Why don't you come as well, Sin," Natalia suggested as they three began to walk slowly away. "It can be us women for a while."

"Then she obviously can't go," Asch stated sarcastically while crossing his arms. There was the tiniest of smirks at the edge of his mouth. Sin flushed with a scowl on, because even though he was being sarcastic, it still felt like the truth to her, about not being grown up enough.

"I'll…uh…see you later," she said. He nodded and turned back to the male members of the group.

* * *

"You look so beautiful Tear! I'm so jealous!" Anise exclaimed, watery eyed.

Tear was even prettier in the wedding dress, even the blush on her cheeks added to the overall effect.

Natalia sighed, smiling to herself it seemed, as she gazed at Tear.

The bride turned to the full length mirror beside her, examining the dress once again, as if she couldn't believe it was actually her that got to wear it. Her expression was calm and yet, somewhat weary.

"It looks good," Sin smiled slightly, but her own voice sounded very quiet. She wasn't exactly sure what to say in a room of people she hadn't known that long. She hoped Tear understood why she wasn't saying much.

Tear glanced at her from the mirror. "Thank you…but are you certain it suits me?" she asked, reluctantly turning back to her own reflection. Natalia went to her side and grasped her hand gently.

"Please do not worry, Tear. You could not look more stunning. Luke will be falling all over you."

"Yeah, Tear!" Anise chirped, swinging her legs casually. "It looks way better than your uniform!"

Tear blinked and turned to the Fon Master. "What's wrong with my uniform?"

"Oh…er...nothing!" Anise laughed sheepishly, waving her hands rapidly as if to erase the subject. "It's fine! It's just a little...um…hey Natalia, now that Asch is back are you going to pick up where you left off?"

Sin tried to blink slowly as she turned towards Anise. Did she seriously just say that to change the subject? It seemed to work, because suddenly Natalia was the center of attention and all eyes were on her, including Sin's.

"_We can finally return to how we were. I'm so glad."_

'_No…'_

Natalia folded her hands and rested them in her lap while she looked unsurely at the floor.

"I don't know…" she responded gently. "I was never prepared for his return to be so sudden. He probably just wants to get used to things again…"

"You could help him do that," Tear suggested. "It would help you two get reacquainted."

Natalia nodded a little. "I suppose…"

"Yeah Natalia!" Anise exclaimed as she pushed herself off the window sill confidently. "You've got to take control and go for it! You never know when he might decide to leave again!"

Sin clutched her pants tightly and forced her eyes to remain on the wooden floor so they wouldn't notice how upset this was making her. Asch was right in an annoying sense, they didn't see her as old enough to count. This situation certainly seemed familiar…

"I'm not so sure Anise…it seems more complicated than that," Natalia sighed.

Anise crossed her arms in front of her and tilted her head in confusion. "How hard could it be? He's finally back just like you wanted and you're just going to let him go, just like that? Do something about it already! Now is your chance!"

Natalia stayed silent, seeming to wage war on herself. Sin watched her own knuckles start to turn white from her intense grip.

"Sin?" Tear questioned suddenly. "Are you feeling alright?"

The replica blinked and released her hands with sheer will power alone and forced her head up to look at Tear.

"Oh…I'm okay, just a little tired I guess."

Tear observed her for a second before nodding and turning away back to the mirror. Anise seemed to realize she was still in the room and Natalia's storming, noble eyes were on her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Say, you're Asch's friend right?" Anise questioned, plopping herself down on the sunlit window sill again. "How long have you known him?"

Sin furrowed her eyebrows, wishing Tear would become the focus again.

"About a year…I'm guessing…"

Anise tilted her head with a quick blink, making her dark brown curls shine. Natalia was the next one to speak, her tone was undeniably curious.

"Were you two traveling together? When he awoke he was concerned dearly for your safety."

Reluctantly, Sin nodded, but her heart fluttered in fondness.

Anise huffed and crossed her legs. "Oh sure, he has time to travel but not a care in the world about his own friends. Poor Natalia here cried herself to sleep for nights on end."

"Anise!" Natalia exclaimed loudly.

Tear suddenly became that of a stern soldier. "Anise, that is terribly inconsiderate to both Natalia and Sin."

"You know it bugs you too Tear, admit it! He shouldn't have come back."

Tear stepped down from the stool, but her presence was still solid, even in the wedding dress. "I'm not saying it doesn't bother me that we don't know what his motives are, but it's not up to us to pry it out of him. He must have his own reasons for keeping himself away this long."

Anise sighed a little, defeated. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Uhm…" Sin tried to interject quietly. The other three females turned their eyes to her in response. She swallowed and began to filter her words, so that her story was discrete but not suspicious.

"You...um…shouldn't blame him too harshly," she murmured to the floor in embarrassment. "He wanted to come back for the longest time."

The honey-blond princess raised a gloved hand to her mouth. "That almost sounds like he doesn't want to be here now," she murmured worriedly. "Will he not be staying?"

Sin shook her head a little. "I can't say…it's up to him now."

* * *

She wasn't sure where Asch's room was as Luke guided her to her temporary room for her stay. She wanted to speak with Asch, but she hadn't been able to find him once she left Tear, Anise and Natalia not too long ago. She decided she liked them and their different ways of looking at things. It was refreshing compared to her own indecisive thoughts.

They had – to her relief – drifted off of the subject of Asch and Natalia. She wasn't sure how much more she would've been able to handle of that. Natalia was clearly saddened over the past few years without Asch's presence but conflicted on whether or not to confront him with her own feelings. Sin knew that much at least.

She almost wished she could say something to the princess, just so she could have the closure she needed after all these years. Or would Asch eventually realize – now that he could speak with her again – that he really did need her?

One thing was certain here, and she could understand what Asch meant when he said awakening in a new world was painful…she didn't belong, and understanding anything was even harder than she imagined. There was nothing to base her own opinions on.

Asch could find his way again but she…she was already lost with what to do.

Sin sighed as she climbed onto the creaky bed. It didn't seem like they would be spending nighttime together any time soon.

Abruptly, she blinked out of her thoughts though, hearing a quiet knocking on the wall at the head of the bed. She stared at it dumbly.

The knocking repeated, and this time she recognized the simple tune. She shuffled over to wall where the knocking continued and raised her hand nervously. It ended part way through with a hollow 'thump' and then there was a waiting silence from the other side.

Biting her lip, she gently rapped her own knuckles on the wall, completing the tune.

She heard slight movement on the other side, so she knocked another familiar tune of her own on the wall, getting a little suspicious.

The other person finished her tune without any effort.

"Asch?" she laughed, placing her hand on the wall with a small smile.

He laughed a little too. "Wall's too thin…" she heard him mutter.

"You're so silly," she grinned sheepishly. "How'd you know it was me?"

His reply was a bit muffled because of the wall, but was still clear enough for her to make out.

"You went to the left side of the bed…like at home."

Her face softened. "How could you tell?"

There was shuffling on the other side, and she had a brief vision on him leaning his back against the wall. Maybe that's how he did it…he trusted his own instincts.

"I heard you," he replied simply.

She nodded gently, also turning herself around to sit more comfortably.

"What do you think of Baticul?" he asked casually. She shrugged, even though he couldn't see.

"It's nice."

"Are you home sick?"

Sin frowned a little. "We just got here."

"You didn't answer. You are."

"Well—" she began, but his words continued.

"So am I."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "R-really?"

There was a brief moment of silence, so she assumed he was nodding.

"Don't you miss your friends at all?"

"They've managed without me, and they'll move on when we're gone."

She looked down at the blue-sheeted bed sadly. "You didn't answer the question…"

The former God-General was silent. She called him on that one fairly easily.

He sighed, sounding frustrated. "That's why I want to get out of here as soon as possible…I don't want to turn back into who I was around them."

"I don't think it works like that, Asch…"

"Whose to say?" he replied. "The more I see, the more I remember…about everything."

Sin slumped. She couldn't deny that. He was sure to remember how he felt about the princess he had already once fallen for.

"Natalia…she really missed you…" Sin murmured. "When I was with them…you were all they could talk about."

"Really…" he stated, his tone sounding flat, as if he was uninterested.

"Anise was saying she cried herself to sleep for nights on end when you were gone…"

"What do you suggest?" he responded. "Do you want me to apologize for accidentally running into you and everything else that follows that?"

"Of course not," she flushed, ducking her head. "But you were in love with her at one point—"

There was a loud bang on the wall that made her jump in surprise. She looked over her shoulder wearily, wondering why he had done that.

He spoke again, his voice warningly steady. "Don't you dare get any ideas."

She closed her eyes tiredly.

'_I suppose I deserved that…'_

"Sorry…" she muttered. "But how do we get back anyway? We don't even know how we got here."

He was silent for only a moment. "Well one thing is for sure, we can't go back the way we came."

Sin lifted her head a little, curious. "Why not?"

"You know of Luke's power right? Second-order hyperresonance?" Asch asked.

She nodded, eyes forward. "He mentioned that he used it at the radiation gate…but I had no idea what he was talking about…I was barely conscious."

"It's a force that can destroy nearly anything, a combination of his power…and mine."

"Was that the power you gave to him?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, when I…disappeared," he murmured, changing the word for himself a little. "It seems that he's given it back though."

She blinked, taken aback. "What?"

"I can use hyperresonance again."

"Isn't that...dangerous?"

"If used incorrectly, very."

Frowning, she pulled the blankets over her legs. This was getting way too complicated.

But then a thought occurred to her.

"If you have the power that Luke used, can't you just use it to get us home?"

"No. Only second-order hyperresonance makes it capable of doing what he did."

The replica placed a hand onto her forehead in confusion, trying to puzzle all this logic out correctly.

"So…Luke did have second-order hyperresonance…but because he came back into contact with you, you both went back to having first-order?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" she murmured. "I guess you're right then…we'll have to think of something else."

"There are other ways…but they will have to wait until we're done here."

Sin hung her head, catching on. "You mean until I'm cured right?"

"Luke has the main ingredient already. There are just a few other things we need."

"How do you know so much about this? Will it even work?"

"It will…" he answered quietly but steadily.

Her own voice turned quiet. "How can you be absolutely certain…?"

"My mother…she had the same illness. This medicine worked on her…so there is no reason it shouldn't work on you."

"Your…mother?" Sin asked, surprised. It was somewhat a different thought, realizing he had a mother like every other human being.

"It's late….you should get some sleep."

Sin nodded a little. "Okay…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Love…"

* * *

It was much later that night when a moon beam brightened and gently touched her closed eyelids, making her stir in confusion. There was a comfortable wind that accompanied the light too, brushing against her cheek.

Sin squeezed her eyes shut a moment longer, until the light that lurked on her face did not recede. That was when she wearily opened her blurry eyes.

There was nothing to see much, at first, until her eyes came slightly back into focus. Everything was still in place, from the dresser, to the mirror, to the carpet. Her eyes roamed to the window, which surprisingly was wide open.

The replica blinked slowly, not understanding.

'_Did I leave that open…? I don't even remember…'_

Abruptly, that theory changed however, as a calm movement in front of the dresser caught her eye, making her turn.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but never before had she seen a person with different coloured eyes…like this young woman had.

This stranger was taller than her, with long, smooth black hair and a graceful figure…someone who knew the hardships of traveling. Her posture was not threatening, but polite. She had a delicate and beautiful face that currently was calm and benevolent.

"Who…?" Sin mumbled, her voice still dry from sleep.

The female across the room smiled slightly, and blinked her mismatched eyes in a subtle sign of acknowledgement. Sin stared, almost feeling less unusual about her own eyes. This girl had one cerulean eye…and one brown one.

Sin furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a little on edge with the sudden appearance of the girl…but she didn't seem…dangerous exactly.

"W-who are you…?" Sin asked anxiously, louder this time. The girl raised a finger to her lips, before shaking her head a little. Then her mismatched eyes trailed slowly to the wall behind Sin, where Asch was sleeping soundly. The replica reluctantly fell silent, wondering what it was that this girl wanted. Whatever it was…she didn't want Asch to know.

"My name is Celeste," the female stated softly, like a lullaby. "I've come here to help you."

Quietly, the girl reached into a small pack at her waist and brought forth a cube like object that wobbled a little when she held it. It looked like…some sort of gel.

"Don't be afraid…this will help you in time…" the girl named Celeste murmured. Sin gazed at her nervously, until for some reason…the other girl's face turned saddened. She shook her head and placed the cube onto the dresser behind her, before turning back around again.

"That is a necessary component for your remedy…Asch will know what to do with it…" the young woman smiled slightly. "Please… allow him to help you."

"W-wait…" Sin pleaded, outstretching her hand as the woman named Celeste retreated to the window. "I don't…I don't understand…why are you helping…me?"

Celeste stopped, already having placed a foot on the window sill. "Time can heal all wounds…_except_ yours…and therefore….Asch's."

"Huh…?" Sin murmured, questions sweeping through her head as the girl disappeared from her vision.

"Wait!" she demanded then, immediately springing from her bed and running to the window. "Come back!"

But the girl with mismatched eyes was long gone.

"Come back…" Sin whispered in worry, her eyes falling to the ground.

Not a moment later, and there was a loud bang as Asch came into her room.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he pressed right away, striding over, his eyes scanning for injury or danger. Sin shook her head slowly, slumping her shoulders as she thought about the words.

"_Time can heal all wounds…except yours…and therefore…Asch's."_

"What does she mean…?" the replica whispered, furrowing her brows anxiously.

"…What's this?" the former god-general suddenly asked. Sin turned around to see him carefully lifting the strange gel-cube up in front of him.

"Oh…" she whispered shortly.

"How did you get this?" he asked, turning his emerald gaze to her questioningly. There was that look in his eye…the one that told her he did indeed know exactly what it was.

"I…I don't know…it just kind of…showed up…"

* * *

"Forget it! I'm not getting on!" Sin stated stubbornly, crossing her arms and turning away from Luke. It wasn't usually like her to be this way, but there was no way in hell she was getting back on the Albiore.

No way.

"It's safe Sin," Luke tried to state helpfully, ruffling his own red hair. "Nothing bad is going to happen…remember last time?"

"No. I was sleeping."

"Well why don't you sleep this time?"

"I couldn't if I tried."

Luke sighed with a small smile, hanging his head in defeat. "We won't be able to get your next ingredient then."

"That's fine."

Suddenly she was heaved right off her feet and thrown over Asch's shoulder as he walked by, his arm holding her up effortlessly. His eyes were closed in an unconcerned manner.

"Hey! Put me down _right_ now!" the replica shouted, struggling futilely as Asch ascended up the ramp.

"Let's go," the ex-general stated over his shoulder at the others who were standing there, bewildered.

"Ha ha…" Luke laughed a little, scratching his nose as he started up the ramp, waving to Tear, Natalia and Anise who were staying behind to prepare for the upcoming wedding. "Poor Sin…"

"Not good, not good, not good…!" Sin muttered repeatedly, crunching her eyes shut and clutching at Asch – horror-struck – as the shadow of the Albiore swept over her.

"You know…" Jade began casually with a devious smile as he pushed his glasses up and walked along behind her, "If there was ever a threat of crashing…you could always press the 'eject' button."

Sin calmed herself a little and tilted her head at him, curious. "What's that?"

"Well it's a trigger that—" Jade started, until Luke jumped on him brutally, silencing him with his hand.

"It's nothing!" Luke replied hastily, frantically, followed with a nervous laugh. "It's totally useless! Just forget about it and you'll be just fine," Luke smiled. Jade shrugged – also with a smile – and headed to sit down in a seat in front of fon machine with…lots of buttons and lights that she didn't really understand.

"Hey Asch, long time no see!" a familiar voice suddenly chimed in cheerfully. "Luke told me you were back... 'bout time."

Asch turned around, looking at the owner of the voice. Sin scowled with a frown…now she couldn't see who it was…the voice though…very familiar…

"Can you please put me down…?" she muttered with a sigh.

He complied reluctantly and set her on her feet, to which she immediately began to inch toward the door.

"Don't even try it," Asch stated, crossing his arms sternly.

She crouched onto the floor of the albiore, terrified at what she was going to have to go through again in just a few short minutes.

"I can't do this Asch…I cant…" she choked. "I'm going to die."

Suddenly, a pair of brown boots stepped into her vision, making her blink and glance up. The male was straw-blond, and had deep blue eyes brought to life by his smile. He was very attractive…he looked almost exactly like Din.

"Hey there," he said cheerfully. "The name's Guy. You must be Sin, Luke's told me about you too."

"Ah…h-hi…" she replied shakily. He extended a hand to her generously, to which she took to be polite. Standing up was the very last thing she wanted to do right now.

His gloved hand pulled her feet and she had to resist folding back up again.

"Hey don't worry," he stated calmly. "This Albiore hasn't crashed once in one hundred and seventeen flights."

He seemed obsessively proud of that fact, Sin realized.

"Your phobia is gone," Asch stated. Guy nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…just needed a gentle push I guess," he replied. "Anyway, we're leaving now so you might want to sit down, huh?"

The replica nodded vigorously. Actually…she wanted off.

"Come on…" Asch urged her, leading her to the back room again where Luke had previously sat her.

Placing a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder, he forced her to sit down. She noticed her own breathing had become frantic.

"Calm down," he commanded steadily. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

She couldn't help herself. "I'm sorry b-but…please stay with me…please…please…" she repeated over and over while closing her eyes in desperation and grasping his hand.

To her complete relief, he sat down beside her with a soft smile. Her heartbeat slowed down to a track-able level. He extended his arm around her shoulder soothingly, making her blush a little.

"Don't worry," the ex-general said, proceeding to ruffle her hair a bit. "There's no way but up from here."

* * *

**Bam! Another chapter, I say! I think this is one of my favorites so far. I hope you all enjoyed it as well? Boy aren't you guys getting spoiled XP Right before Christmas and everything. I still have to wrap all my presents and everything…ugh… (horrible at wrapping)**

**So, everyone knows who the mystery character is now, I guess! It's Celeste…but she's not mine! I just have permission to use her, thankfully. It would have been a little tough to write without her…hmm. Thank you XReplica, for letting me borrow her for a little while! – sliding bow down – really appreciate it. We'll get to see more of her later, for sure.**

**--If anyone doesn't know, Celeste is Asch's childhood friend. Maybe I can pressure XReplica into putting her OC's profile up? Yes, that means you! I know you're reading this!**

**Haha, anyway…not sure when the next update will be…y'know…with Christmas and all…but I'll get back on track as soon as I can 'kay? It all depends on if I can get away from Fable 2 long enough, mwhaha! (That's right! I snooped!)**

**Have a good one,**

**Kazink**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Hey there, slow update I know! --shields self with garbage can lid-- I'm sorry. I've been trying to concentrate on school, exams here and all. Is anyone going to Anime North in Toronto? Anyone at all...and yes Halfdemon-kai, I know you're going too lol. I mean anyone besides you XP Let me know, maybe we'll see you there? It's actually still really far away…but I'm just so excited! –squeals–**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

"S-sand...?" she exclaimed, wide eyed, after she had stumbled in a sick daze out of the Albiore and onto the sweet, solid ground. Her stomach whirled uncomfortably, making it necessary to breathe deep in order to stop from throwing up right there. Once she was up there she had been alright - not great - but able to withstand the knowledge that they were thousands of meters above the ground….somewhat.

Asch had stayed with her most of the time. He didn't say much, but it was better. Her voice wouldn't crack in fear if she didn't speak, or have to talk.

The other little portion of the time though, the others called him to the bridge to ask him a question and she would reluctantly let him go. But the moment he was out the door, her head was between her knees, praying that they wouldn't crash.

Landing was what scared the living day lights out of her, though she realized once they touched down…that it was actually one of the smoother parts of the flying process, since it didn't involve turbulence like they had to deal with in the sky.

Sin breathed steadily now, trying to hold back the sickness and dizziness from the whole flight so it wouldn't spill on the ground in front of her and possibly – probably – damage her dignity for a good long while.

"Good job, Sin," Luke smiled brightly. "You did it."

"Ugh…"

"Yeah without fainting," Asch replied next. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Will you ever let that go…?" she muttered to the ground underneath her. His footsteps came to stop right beside her.

"I'll consider it," he mused, reaching down and helping her to her feet.

When she was finally standing up – relatively stable – that was when she noticed tiny little pin pricks…blowing sand…starting to sting her face and eyes. She turned away wearily, facing Asch.

"Where are we?"

He looked down at her with his emerald green eyes, his red hair flowing gently around him in the wind. "Chesedonia."

"A city…in a desert…?" she asked, confused. He nodded simply before turning slightly to glance at the rest of the group. Guy was coming down the ramp, clapping his hands in a finished manner.

"Shall we go?" the blond asked, a pleasant smile coming to his face. Sin frowned in response, not much liking the idea of wandering through the hot desert.

Jade seemed to catch her hesitance first. "Oh don't worry, it's not far," he stated, pushing his hands into his pockets and striding to the front of the group. "Assuming the monsters don't mind us passing through."

The replica bit her lip, because she wasn't actually sure which expression to put on her face.

Luke adjusted his sword with a sheepish smile and also began walking. Both she and Asch fell in step a little beside him.

"Just ignore him," the short-haired red head stated.

"Now, now children," Jade waved a finger over his shoulder. "Play nicely."

"Yeah," Asch responded, shoving Luke by practically reaching over her head. "What he says."

Luke laughed, but his reply was snide. "Like you're one to talk. You used to be such a stubborn fool."

"Hn."

Sin's mouth lifted a little at the edges, and she relaxed. "Wow…you think so too, Luke?"

Luke's lime green eyes turned to her, as if he was unaccustomed to having someone who agreed with him. "He's still stubborn, huh?"

Unsure of the consequences, she nodded and refrained from laughing too noticeably.

It was Asch's arm that grabbed her in a tight headlock. "Laugh now, it's you that has to get back on the Albiore. We'll see who's the stubborn one then."

The replica scowled, tugging at his arm. "You said you'd let that go."

"I said I'd consider it."

"…Same difference."

"Hardly."

He finally released his grip with a slight chuckle, allowing her to wiggle free. "Yeah, we'll see," she said, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"See what?" Asch responded, feigning looking over her head, as if he could not see her there.

Luke burst out laughing beside them, causing Guy and Jade to actually turn and glance over their shoulders with smiles of their own, although they had no idea what was going on. It seemed as if Luke's laughter was contagious.

Her mouth pulled down at the edge indignantly. "Not you too…?"

"Sorry," Luke responded sheepishly. "It's just not…" he trailed off, his eyes wandering to crimson haired ex-general. "It's just not the Asch I was expecting."

Asch's gaze was forward now, when she glanced at him to see his response. However, at the edge of his mouth there was a slight smile.

"Hey!" Guy called from a few paces ahead, waving his hand to get their attention. "The sand is getting worse!"

"We're almost there," Asch called back.

"Forward would be quicker than returning to the Albiore," Jade reasoned over his shoulder. "It should hold off until then."

The team agreed with hopeful murmurs, but Sin was already bothered by the more powerful, hot wind and the tiny pin-pricks that was the gliding sand. Her eyes started to squint until it got to the point where she could barely make out Luke and Asch on either side of her, and every step seemed like five.

Just as she was biting her lip to stop from wincing, a strong hand came to rest around her shoulders. She resisted the stinging and glanced up to see Asch gazing down at her with concerned eyes.

"Asch…" she murmured, though she knew he probably couldn't hear.

Most of the sand was abruptly cut off a second later, making her blink in bewilderment. With his cloak, he was helping to shield them both, and she found that she could actually breathe again without choking.

"Th-Thanks…" she said, blinking the extra sand from her eyes. He nodded, his expression grim.

"I should have kept you in Baticul."

"Don't say that. This isn't anything…"

His expression turned into a grimace. "You're right, this is nothing."

Sin looked away and chose to say no more. He wasn't agreeing with her on that one, as much as it sounded like an agreement.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, all of them managed to get inside the city known as Chesedonia, where the blowing sand lessoned considerably and allowed them to see.

"What perfect timing for a sand storm, huh?" Luke laughed while shaking his head, trying to rid his red locks of all the tiny grains.

"Are you alright?" Asch asked her then, catching her attention that was already glued to the city around them. "Do you need to sit?"

"I'm okay," she nodded slightly, though the heat definitely felt more intense on her skin than before. "Thank you…" she murmured quietly, just to him. He nodded and pulled his cloak from around her.

To her surprise, when she looked up her eyes met those of pure blue, Guy's. His expression was somewhat intrigued, and she supposed it was due to her closeness to Asch. Her face flushed.

"We should proceed to the synthesis shop," Jade stated. "It is a weak bottle we are looking for first, correct?"

The crimson haired general nodded. Sin listened as a soft sigh escaped her own lips.

"I guess I don't need to ask what that does…" she stated wearily.

Luke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It just cures physical weakness from your illness," he smiled. "We want to clean it all up right?"

"And on that note, we will need a virus bottle as well," Jade continued. "Though it is unlikely that Chesedonia will have any."

"Manticores have been known to drop virus bottles," Guy said, touching his chin lightly. "But since Eldrant was destroyed, there might not be any left."

Sin listened quietly, feeling a little on edge at the mention of 'Eldrant'. She knew that's where Asch had spent his final moments.

"Wouldn't the manticores just migrate to an area close by?" Luke asked. "There's got to be some around somewhere."

"It's very likely," Jade agreed with a nod. "But for right now, a weak bottle should be our priority."

"Let's go," Asch muttered, and turned to walk in the direction of what she guessed was the shop. She fell in step behind him, but deep down she was a little upset. He still remembered almost everything about this world.

Chesedonia was nice, and she felt more at home here than in Baticul…with all the crazy fon tech and machines that took the places of what humans were supposed to do. It just didn't make sense.

They entered the shop and proceeded to the counter. The others didn't seem to be interested, but Sin found all the things hanging on the walls and sitting on the shelves to be very intriguing…and some a little scary. There was coral, weeds, shells, rocks, bark, bones, eyeballs, teeth, horns, liquids, flowers…ingredients she realized, a moment later.

"Yeah we have weak bottles," the young shopkeeper smiled. "There have been a lot of spear ropers around lately, so getting them is a synch."

"Might you have a virus bottle in stock as well?" Jade asked, but the shop keeper responded with a shake of their head.

"No. That we don't have. Haven't had any for a while."

"Alright, that will do then," Jade responded.

Sin allowed her eyes to rest on Jade for a moment and she couldn't help but notice that he seemed particularly eager to get these ingredients. Perhaps he just liked Science? Or perhaps he felt sorry for replicas, such as herself?

'_He doesn't…__**seem**__ like his feels sorry for me though…' _she thought as the group left the shop and she trailed in the back.

"Back to the Albiore," Guy stated with his friendly grin. "Let's hope we can find it after that sandstorm."

Sin tilted her head in bewilderment. "Would it really be buried after that?" she asked in a small voice. Was this world really that dangerous?

Asch scowled at Guy. "Don't confuse her."

Taken aback, Guy fell back in step beside her as they began their walk back to the flying machine.

"I didn't mean it," he apologized sheepishly. She felt her face go red, realizing he had been joking.

"Oh…uhm…"

"Have you not been to Chesedonia before?" Guy asked, resting a hand on his sword casually.

'_Damn…'_

"No…I'm sorry…" she murmured.

The blond smiled comfortingly. "Don't be. It was my mistake. I just assumed that since you and Asch were traveling together, you might have ended up here at some point."

Her orange eyes stayed safely on the ground, though there wasn't much to look at.

"So where did you guys travel to?" he asked, his sky blue eyes forward. She cringed inside.

'_Oh no…'_

She tried to think fast, and somehow recall the places Asch had once mentioned to her a long, long time ago. It was too far back to be sure of the names though, and Asch's reluctance to talk about Auldrant certainly didn't help her here.

"Grand Chokmah," Asch's voice suddenly cut in, and her head shot up in relief. "Engeve and Choral castle, to name a few," he finished, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded a little, grateful.

"That's certainly a variety," Guy laughed. Asch nodded shortly.

The Albiore slipped into view a few minutes later, to her displeasure. However when they approached they found people standing around it, clad in battle worn weapons.

"Bandits…" Luke scowled.

"What's a desert without bandits?" Guy replied seriously, his sword slipping out a little.

When the bandits finally noticed them, they all turned around withdrew their own weapons. Jade began to murmur to himself beside her.

"Hey no way!" A particularly large man stated. "We found it, it's ours!"

He gestured to the Albiore.

"Interesting," Jade replied, pushing up his glasses. "If that's the case, I suppose everyone who proceeded through this desert before has passed right by it without notice. I commend you on your sharp observational abilities."

The man and some of the others glanced at the aircraft and then back at the party.

"Ah, to hell with you!" they finally shouted. "We'll take it by force!"

They split up and charged.

"Stand back," Asch commander her then. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth pulled into an indignant frown.

"I know how to fight," she insisted. He glanced at her for a moment longer, before having to whirl and slash on the nearest attacker. She watched him for a moment, judging the skills of the bandits around them but finding nothing truly impressive about their movements or their weapons.

Shuffling away from a nearing bandit, she mentally questioned Asch for her weapons and waited.

But they did not come. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she pressed the question on him again.

No blades appeared for her to wield though.

The replica turned her orange eyes onto Asch, who was doing the dance of death with swords clashing, like he had done countless times before.

"Don't ignore me…" she muttered, pleading again with him for a chance to fight. He kept fighting though, while she stood like a newborn, useless and in the way. She felt her blood boil in anger.

He glanced, to see if she was alright she supposed, and to him she sent an angered glare in response.

It wasn't long before the majority of the bandits had been knocked out or had excused themselves from the fight and fleeing.

Luke and Guy sheathed their swords with swift shakes of their heads. Jade proceeded to open the door to the Albiore with that calm smile still on his face, as if nothing had even happened.

The former God-General came to her side then, but she kept her eyes away from him out of anger.

"Sin…" he murmured quietly to get her attention. She stayed silent, miffed.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, voice still low.

"…No."

She felt him nod in response to that. "I'm surprised. You usually rush right in."

The replica turned a glare on him, which oddly, seemed to catch him off-guard because he blinked and his green eyes turned concerned.

"Very funny…" she responded bitterly. "I'll do that next time, weapons or not."

With that she actually strode onto the Albiore for the first time without anyone to help her. He followed close behind, almost cautiously.

When she turned to go back to the room she normally sat in, with the shade of the insides of the Albiore cooling her down, he continued to follow until he had shut the door behind him.

"What's got you in a knot?" he snapped, crossing his arms.

She scowled and seated herself on the edge of the bed. "You know perfectly well what," she replied just as nicely.

"Of course I do, that's why I'm asking," he responded sarcastically.

"You know it bothers me!" she snarled. "When I'm _forced_ to watch you fight while I stand in the background!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, coming towards her with a confused shake of his head. "I didn't _force_ you to do anything back there!"

"I was helpless!"

He drew his sword faster than she could blink. "That's what these are for!"

He placed the cold blade on her lap, and suddenly she was confused, blinking at it repeatedly.

"I…I don't want yours! I want mine…."

"All you have to do is ask for them!"

Sin leaned back, her confusion furthering. He bore his eyes into hers while he knelt down in front of her.

She glanced back down at his onyx blade. "I…I did…" she explained, bewildered.

His eyebrows furrowed, then his emerald gaze fell downward as if he was trying remember.

The replica sighed. "I asked for them…but you never answered."

Asch shook his head, making his long red hair sway. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"There was nothing. It didn't reach me," he murmured.

Sin bit her lip, not understanding. Right there she tried again to ask for her weapons, but his contemplating expression did not alter or fade in the slightest.

"You…you really can't hear it…" she said. Asch looked up, seeming to catch what she had just attempted.

"No, I can't."

The shame and guilt caught up with her then. He didn't deserve one ounce of the poison tongue she had given him a minute ago. "Oh…s-sorry…I…"

The God-General shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"No, it does…I just assumed…I'm s-sorry…" she sighed, hanging her head, her hands clasped in her lap apologetically.

His warm hand came to rest on the side of her face then, making her frown melt into that of a tiny, sheepish smile.

"I wouldn't leave you without protection, you know that…not willingly…"

Sin nodded. "I know…"

Asch stood back up and crossed his arms, while raising his emerald gaze to the roof in thought.

"I wonder if there is anything else that doesn't work for us…" Sin murmured, her eyebrows furrowing discouragingly.

"It's possible," he agreed with his eyes up for a moment longer, before they fell back down on her. She swallowed, resisting a sigh while she pulled down the material around her neck to reveal her collar bone.

"What about this?" she questioned nervously, indicating the black mark on her neck.

"I wonder…" he responded lowly, extended a hand in her direction. She tensed up immediately.

She felt it, like a very, very subtle breeze on her neck. It was something she wouldn't have noticed if she had been outside though.

The replica placed a hand over it. "Barely…" she muttered.

"It's better than nothing."

"Right…so I don't _fully_ lose my sanity…" she laughed, more at her misfortune than anything else.

The former God-General sat down beside her and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Maybe we should go back to Baticul for a while…"

"Why?" she asked.

"To retrain ourselves."

Sin sat back to consider this, but he was quick to continue with his thoughts.

"No…that won't work…" he muttered, countering his previous thoughts. "They would figure us out too quickly…"

The replica blinked her orange orbs at him curiously. "You mean…the others?"

He nodded. "Think about it. This medicine is important. Asking to go back would just flood their minds with questions. Going back to do nothing but train would make them suspicious of us."

Asch turned to her slightly. "There is no way – if we were traveling _this_ world like they think we were – that we wouldn't have encountered monsters or enemies. We would be dead after all these years if we couldn't defend ourselves."

"I see…"

The door to the room slid open before she could say any more and they both looked up to see Guy standing there, a bright smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "Jade's got an idea that you might want to hear."

Asch nodded briskly and stood up. "Alright."

"Uhm…do you mind if I come?" she asked in a small voice. They both turned to look at her, surprised.

"We are in the air you know…" the crimson haired ex-general reminded her grimly.

"I…I know…"

Her insides jerked in fear, but nothing bad had happened _yet_. What did it matter if she was terrified in this room or out there?

Sin pushed herself up and shakily followed Guy from the room, Asch behind her. Every little sound made her jump or flinch, but she managed to make it out to the bridge where Luke and Jade were sitting.

"Hey!" Luke grinned, catching sight of them out of the corner of his light green eyes and turning to face them. "Good job Sinny, facing your fear!"

"I-I guess so..." she stuttered before Asch directed her to a padded, secure chair like the ones Luke, Guy and Jade were seated in. It felt a little safer.

"What did you want to talk about?" the former God-General asked, turning to Jade.

Jade kept his red orbs ahead of him. "It is merely a suggestion, but a well known fact is that red basil, though difficult to obtain, is an excellent substance for heightening physical defense, so adding it to this medicine would be beneficial. It would work well with the weak bottle we just obtained in Chesedonia."

"Where could we find it though?" Luke wondered.

"If I recall correctly, we should be able to find it in Inista Marsh."

"That's not too far," Luke smiled. "Of course it's up to Asch."

They all turned to their gazes to the former God-General, including Sin.

He was silent for a moment, before nodding. "Let's go."

* * *

"It's really wet!" she laughed, as she balanced carefully on the rocks that led across the running blue water.

"It's a marsh," Asch reminded her from behind, while eyeing the balancing act.

She began to wobble on the rock in front of him.

"Why do you bother?" he sighed, stopping on the rock behind her as she flailed her arms in an attempt to stay up. "You've already fallen in twice bef—"

He didn't get to finish though, and she splashed into the waist-deep water for the third time.

"Damn…" she murmured, blinking away the water that was dripping from her bangs into her eyes. Though in truth, she didn't seem all that disappointed with getting wet.

Asch shook his head, taking the lead on the rocks now that Sin was choosing to trudge along in the water. Luke was laughing at her behind him, and behind Luke was an also wet Guy, with an ever smiling Jade bringing up the rear.

Luke glanced over his shoulder with a grin. "Hey Guy, drying off back there?"

Guy shook his head. "I swear you're going in next," he laughed, his blond hair plastered to his forehead.

"Jade's the one that pushed you. Not me."

"I'm deeply hurt by that accusation, Luke," Jade commented while pushing up his glasses. "I was merely helping Guy across these dangerous footholds."

"We were still on land, Jade…"

"Intriguing. I must have gotten ahead of myself."

"And…he doesn't even apologize," Guy commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"So uhm…what does red basil look like?" Sin asked, glancing at the pieces of plants that floated by.

"Oh it's quite simple really. It's small, green and leafy." Jade replied.

The replica frowned, reaching down to grab a piece of plant from the surface of the water.

"Like this?"

"That's a weed…" Asch told her grimly. She turned her eyes to him indignantly while tossing the plant.

"I _know_ that…" she stated. "My point is that it could be anything that's green or leafy and how would we know?"

Suddenly there was a loud roar, making them all jump and then freeze in their spots. Sin's eyes widened and her breathing came hard.

"Ah, we're close." Jade commented with a calm smile. Everyone blankly turned their eyes to him.

"What?" Asch asked simply, his hand inching towards his sword, as was Guy's.

"I think we'll all be getting a little wet soon," the necromancer stated.

The roar came again, louder, closer, stronger.

"Isn't that the behemoth?" Guy asked, his sword sliding out a little as he crouched. "We fled from it the last time!"

"Indeed."

"You knew!?" Luke exclaimed, taken aback. Jade shrugged casually.

"I did previously state that red basil was 'difficult to obtain'."

"Damn it!" Asch hissed. "Get out of the water, Sin!"

She didn't object to that for one moment and climbed onto closest, flat rock, proceeding to wring her clothes out so that she wouldn't be weighed down.

The beast moved into sight nearby, lumbering like its own private island towards them. Sin tensed, immediately understanding why the party had fled from it before.

The next horrifying realization came next though, when she realized she was useless here without her weapons.

Her stomach twisted sickeningly.

"Here it comes!" Luke shouted.

Its enraged roar vibrated the water around them, and it wasn't a moment later before it attacked.

It went after Luke first, who was strong enough to block the large clawed foot with his blade, allowing Guy to make his first attempt at a move and leap over the leg, shouting a move called 'sword rain alpha'. The monsters first wound.

The swordsmen pulled back, leaping away across the rocks as the monster whipped around, trying to throw its tail into them and barely missing Luke.

"Splash!" Jade commanded from the other side of the field, making Sin blink in his direction. Slowly, the beast was being surrounded.

Water poured down over its head, making its grip on a nearby rock falter and it slipped, its head crashing down onto the same rock.

"Thanks Jade!" Luke called. Sin watched as he rushed in, Guy right behind him protectively.

The short haired red-head pushed his hand forward and the replica was stunned to watch an intense blue glow appear in his palm.

"Frigid blast!" Luke shouted.

It shattered. Ice plunged deep into the behemoths soft underbelly.

It clawed at them in response, but the skilled swordsmen were already long gone and hacking where they found an opening in its backside.

'_Whoa…amazing…'_

"Oh storm cloud loose thy blade and run my enemies through…"

Wide eyed, she turned to see Asch concentrating, one hand on the flat of his sword. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was trying to remember.

"Thunder blade!"

Green light crackled around them, darkening the sky for a moment before searing forth. She cringed and shielded her eyes from the light.

There was a shriek, and the next time she looked up the monster was moving sluggishly, paralyzed and injured by the lightning running through it.

It didn't like that move much.

"Nice one!" Guy called, flashing a thumb's up. Asch nodded, lowering his sword.

"Dragon Tempest!"

That seemed to be all the behemoth could handle, because it crashed into the rocks in between her and Asch, forcing them apart.

She stumbled out of the way. It was all she could do.

"Well I'd call that a success," Jade said pleasantly. "I do believe our strengths have improved greatly since the last time."

"Awesome!" Luke cheered, lightly knocking his fist with Guy's.

Sin smiled slightly, disappointed that she couldn't help but happy no one was seriously hurt.

That was until the beast's claws foot shot at her, knocking her out of her senses for a moment and making her fall.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to get her vision back from black. She could barely make out the monster slowly rising in front of her.

"Sin!" Asch bellowed from the other side. "Sin, move!"

The replica dove, her senses still not in tacked. The water swallowed her, blocking any senses she had left about the surface.

She heard the very distinct sound of the water 'thumping' though and she knew the monster had followed her in.

Swimming was something she could do, but compared to the behemoth that lived in the marsh, she was prey. Weak prey.

Breaking the surface, she immediately choked in enough air to keep her alive and didn't bother looking back to see how close it was. She kept pushing herself to the little island ahead of her, just somewhere where she could stand up and maneuver around on while she pondered her last prayer.

The scratching in her chest was unbearable though and although the water was gone, the blood in her lungs was no different.

'_I...I c-cant breath…'_

With just the strength in her arms alone, just pulled herself up onto the grass of the small part of land and flipped herself over. The behemoth's closeness was not surprising, or perhaps through her daze, it simply just did not register how much danger she was in.

Sin raised her hands, not knowing what else was left to do and called the fonons.

They shivered in her grasp…she could feel them…but there was nothing dangerous about it. She didn't know how to control them here.

So she forced them to react, exactly how she had learned to do it at home.

'_Home…'_

There was a pulsing explosion in response, but not before Asch flashed before her eyes.

Her life flashed before her eyes.

And the world was black.

* * *

**I am SO sorry that chapter took so long! I had exams and homework and…AH! So much stuff that got in the way that I couldn't write at all. I don't write this stuff out on paper beforehand either because for some reason it doesn't sound as good…so yeah. This was kind of a technical chapter but I like it well enough. Hehe.**

**Please, if you may….review!**

**Apologies once again,**

**Kazink**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Ello friends and friendly readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I'm just trotting along here, throwing in what looks good in my head. Sometimes describing things is difficult, but at the same time…over-describing stuff is annoying and can be even more confusing. My friend Byakugan Hyuga told me a while ago that my style is changing slightly, then she proceeded to tell me that it's because I don't have to worry about describing people or settings or anything like that anymore…cuz you guys all know that stuff! So you can just enjoy the story without your brains hurting, hehe.**

**Can't say the same for my brain though. (Meaning this story is all I think about, XP)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

He watched blankly from across the room as the green bar on the screen pulsated every few seconds, sending a spike upward.

Then it would repeat, and that's all he'd been watching for the past couple of hours.

Her heartbeat.

He glanced then, reluctantly taking his eyes off the machine and looked over at Sin, who was laying on the nearby bed.

There were tubes hooked up to her arms and legs, accompanied by the appropriate amount of wires to monitor her. And to add to the over all effect, she was heavily bandaged.

He hated the way it looked. It was sickening on her, though it was necessary.

He clenched his teeth and turned his green eyes back to the green, spiking bar.

'_This is my fault…'_

He didn't protect her, and what was worse, was the fact that on the Albiore he had stated that he would never leave her without protection.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

But it had all happened so fast, there was no time to react.

They had been certain the behemoth was dead. It was only her surprised cry a few moments after that they realized that it was far from finished.

He remembered calling to her, telling her to get out of there…and she did. She dove right into the water to shield herself.

They hacked at the beast's backside, plunging their weapons into its flanks but it paid them no mind and crashed into the water after her, as if it somehow knew she was defenseless and ill.

Before he could even comprehend what had happened, or what was going to happen the beast was thrown from overtop of her and back into the water – motionless. They all froze, confused.

She was motionless too, and the blood was everywhere.

He wasn't sure what he had done after that point…through the panic and terror and rage it was too complicated to rationalize, even when he thought about it now.

One thing he did remember was giving her mouth to mouth, to somehow breathe his will to live into her. He didn't care if they were all watching. He cared about clearing her airways.

She didn't wake up exactly, but she stirred a few moments after. That's when he picked her up and demanded that they head straight to Belkend. There were absolutely no objections.

Now here they were.

Annoyingly, he hadn't been let in right away because he wasn't family. Jade, to his irritation, _was_ let in though, because of his in depth knowledge of replicas.

"Her heart is stable now," the necromancer stated seriously, his eyes also on the machine. Asch took enough time out of his thoughts to turn to him.

Jade blinked once at the machine, seeming lost in his own world. "I find her readings to be quite interesting."

Asch felt his eyes narrow slightly. It wasn't good if the necromancer could figure them out just by simple numbers alone.

The red-eyed man continued. "Replicas have perfect isofons, as you know. This replica, while she does also have exact isofons, has a heart rate that is nearly double the normal rate."

Asch crossed his arms. "…So her heart beats fast. So what?"

"It's almost as if her heart has to work twice as hard to sustain her own fonons. Of course, this mysterious illness most likely plays a large role."

Jade turned to him seriously. "Unfortunately at his rate, I don't see this miracle lasting much longer. Perhaps a few months…"

Asch clenched his teeth together in anger, wanting nothing more than to silence the necromancer's words that had been floating around in his head forever.

"Miracle..?" he asked bluntly, turning his head to the girl in the bed again.

Jade pushed up his glasses. "Her heart rate is like bird, very fast. I find it intriguing seeing her alive at this age, with this replicated illness, this heart, and those other small deficiencies."

Asch narrowed his eyes further, the curiosity creeping up on him unwillingly.

"…Then how?"

"Theories are all I have," Jade replied while walking over to the machine that was sustaining her. Asch remained silent, weary of what he could discover.

"Perhaps there is somewhere where the air is pure. No smoke, no pollution…" he trailed off and turned his red eyes onto the former God-General, who looked back, his own face guarded.

"No fontech." Jade finished. "Wherever did you stumble upon a twofold replica, Asch the Bloody?"

The red eyes of the necromancer bore in to him, but he didn't react in the slightest. He never fully trusted this man.

"Or perhaps…you could explain where you've been for the past four years?"

"I have no intention of doing that."

Jade nodded, as if he had foreseen this answer. "Then I'll draw my own conclusions to the theories. You have been traveling somewhere where this replica could sustain her life for a year at least, the year she has known you for. And according to the drastic drop in her immune system, that place is not here."

"What do you know, Necromancer?" Asch snapped, pushing off the wall. "She is ill. That's your answer right there."

"That is also correct…" Jade agreed before leaning forward and pointing at a running set of flashing numbers. "But these clearly state that there is a new factor affecting her immune system that is not the illness we are working to cure. It is the air we breathe, the smoke, the chemicals…the poison of humanity that her body has never experienced before and is overcompensating to shield itself from."

"She _will_ live." Asch seethed in response.

There was a quiet groan then, coming from the bed behind Jade. Asch lifted his chin a little and set the Necromancer with a hard glare, as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Cant move…" Sin stated quietly, obviously unaware that he and Jade were present. The necromancer nodded then and took his leave, the sliding door shutting securely behind him.

She tried to lift her arm, but the wires and the tubes made her movement strained.

Asch went to her side, not hesitating to reach for her hand with his. The replica flinched in response, her head turning on the pillow to face him, even though the bandages over her eyes kept her from seeing anything around her.

Perhaps that was for the best.

"Is that you…?" she asked.

He nodded. "It is. You're safe."

"I don't remember what happened."

He pressed his lips together reluctantly. "The behemoth attacked you then pursued you into the water… then you tried to use an arte without knowing how, and caused an explosion that injured you."

Her pale hand tightened in his. She shook her head a little and then pulled her hand away, moving to try and undo the bandages that were around her eyes.

"Here," he murmured as he watched her fiddle with it. "I'll do it…"

The replica sat still as he unwrapped the material, his heart becoming forlorn at the thought of what he might find. He could only hope that she wasn't still blind, even when the bandages were removed.

Finally, he pulled the last fold away and gazed at her face.

Her orange eyes were down to her lap and seemed unfocused. For that he couldn't blame her. She had been sleeping in this bed for a while, in the dark.

Asch leaned closer, unsure how to react at the sight of the huge slash running from her forehead, right over her left eye and down to the middle of her cheek. It was healing…but not without the scar.

"How does it look?" she asked blankly, as if she could already tell what was there without him explaining. She didn't look at him.

"Just fine. Can you see?"

The replica nodded a little, lifting her head and blinking her eyes. Soon they regained a bit of their sharpness.

Surprised, he listened to her breathing hitch and her eyes widened as she looked down at the wires and tubes lying around and across her.

"What is it?" he wondered quickly.

Her breathing was deep, frightened. "W-where are we?"

"Belkend," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing. "You're in the—"

But before he could finish her hand shot out to grab a fistful of the wires and tubes connected to her, then she pulled and tore, disconnecting them wherever she could. The machines began beeping in alarm.

"Stop!" he demanded, grabbing her arm securely. "They won't hurt you!"

But the frightened replica wasn't listening and continued to tear them from her body like they were sucking her life force, like it didn't matter that he wasn't even there with her.

"Get them out! T-They aren't right!" she shouted, tears angrily pouring from the edges of her eyes. She didn't even hesitate to pull the needles from her arms, but couldn't hold back the panic when she realized that they were meant to inject her.

"It's okay!" Asch tried to convince her desperately. She didn't listen though, and her sobbing from fear was prominent. She couldn't handle the machines, the monsters or the very air they were meant to breathe in this world. He never foresaw this.

Against what she wanted at that point, he pulled her into a tight embrace, effectively stopping the struggling and pulling of the wires. He could feel her shaking as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"It's okay," he repeated. "I won't hurt you."

Sin slumped with a choked sob, but her arms wrapped around him too.

"It's t-too different…!" she spoke into him, her teeth clenched. "I don't even know where to start…"

"That's fine," he replied over her shoulder. "Don't push yourself. You don't need to get used to it."

"I…I'm so sorry. I'm being a burden."

Asch patted her head lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Love."

He felt her crack a sad smile against his chest, followed by a sigh. He pulled her closer.

"_Asch!"_ Luke suddenly called, making his eyes open slightly. _"Whatever you're doing—like that! Stop that! They're coming in!"_ his counterpart exclaimed frantically.

"_Hn…"_

"_They're just about to open the door! You're going to get caught you idiot!"_

"_Fine by me."_

"_Ah! What about her? She sure as hell doesn't like being embarrassed! Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

Asch smirked a little. _"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

"_Don't even—" _Luke started, but regardless, Asch slammed the mind link closed.

Just as Luke had stated, the door slid open. Guy and Jade paused in their tracks seeing them, and Luke had silently slapped his hand to his forehead behind them. Sin froze, her body completely tensing at the prospect of being seen.

Asch slipped his green eyes over his shoulder, pretending as if he hadn't been warned at all.

"Well, well…" Jade smiled mischievously. "It appears as if Asch is playing the doctor this time."

"What!" Sin exclaimed. "No…he was just…we were…!"

She cut her own words off and clasped her hands in front of her, choosing to stare at the floor while her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Sure looked like a hug to me," Guy laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-No…" she mumbled, embarrassed. Asch crossed his arms in front of him, though he didn't turn his gaze to her when he spoke.

"You sure know how to dig yourself in deeper."

"T-That's not true…" Sin tried to disagree quietly, obviously very aware that everyone was still looking at them.

"Still doing it."

"Ah…well…oh…" she stuttered under her breath. Finally, she went silent, seeming to realize what he meant. He laughed mentally.

"I see you've managed to disconnect your monitors," Jade stated while closing his eyes briefly after eyeing all the tiny bleeding wounds from the needles all over her. "Though I think a little more time for healing is what you need most at the moment."

"No!" she suddenly burst out, making even Asch glance at her. "I mean…I'm fine…"

"That's a pretty bad wound…" Guy admitted. "I'm surprised you can still see out of that eye."

Asch heard her take a breath in, reluctantly raising a hand to the left portion of her face. She had forgotten all about it.

"It'll heal…" she muttered, though he could hear the displeasure in her voice.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Luke stated as he walked further into the room. "Why don't we go back to Baticul and take a break? Tear can heal the rest of her wounds."

"That's a good idea," Guy agreed readily. "We only have one ingredient left right? Shouldn't take too long."

"I am in favor of that suggestion too," Jade said pleasantly. "I'm not quite as young as I once was."

Asch nodded and could feel the relief of the tiny replica beside him. It probably would have taken every one of them to hold her down should they have chosen to stay.

And he didn't like watching her heart rate slip up and down on some machine…as if it was predetermined.

* * *

"He is quite different, I must admit." Natalia responded to Guy, who was standing beside her, also looking out at Asch and Sin who were sitting side-by-side on the beach. They were both wearing bathing suits, though Sin had a large, pale blue shirt on to cover herself.

The party had come back, with a very injured Sin in tow. Though the tiny girl had stumbled off the Albiore willingly enough. Tear healed her right away, but Natalia knew that the scars from the deep injuries would be there forever, the most noticeable one across her eye. It wasn't a minute after that before Luke suggested the beach, and oddly, Asch agreed.

"Aren't you at least a little curious?" Guy asked, his hand touching the back of his head sheepishly as he turned to look at her.

"About what?" she blinked at him curiously. They began to walk out onto the hot, dry sand, the sun shining in their faces.

"Well about…you know, where he's been?"

"It is puzzling, I agree," Natalia smiled. "Perhaps he had some unfinished business to attend to?"

Guy squinted his eyes thoughtfully up at the sky. "For four years? Isn't that…well a little suspicious?"

"Four years is quite a decent amount of time…" the princess trailed off. "But he managed to find company. For that I am glad."

"You are?" Guy asked, taken aback. Natalia glanced at him with a small tilt of her head.

"Yes, why would I not be?"

"Oh, no reason," Guy laughed nervously as he looked forward at the two sitting on the beach ahead of him. The image of them hugging floated through his head for a moment.

He let out a quiet sigh through his nose and for a moment his feelings were a mixture of happiness, sadness and disappointment.

"Is something the matter, Guy?" Natalia questioned, her storming green eyes turning to him. He shook his head readily and managed a smile.

"No, it's nothing. Come on, let's test the water."

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

She had her arms wrapped around her knees carefully as she watched Luke, Tear and Anise splash around in the water. Mostly it was Luke and Anise who did the splashing as Tear was very poised, seeming like she was trying to get used to the water.

This happened very fast a moment later however, when Luke and Anise pulled her down.

Sin cracked a smile, letting a breath out.

"What do you think of Grand Chokmah?" Asch asked casually, his eyes running along the horizon.

She felt her face already begin to go red when she turned to look at him, shirtless.

"It's easiest…" she mumbled.

He nodded. "It's a lot like home."

"Except with no Dailiin and Syft."

"You miss them, admit it," he chuckled under his breath.

Sin grinned at him. "Maybe a little bit…just a little…" she allowed.

"I'm sure they are wondering where we are by now."

"Probably…" she trailed off, distracted by the warmth of the sand as it slide between her toes. "Though I doubt Syft is worrying too much about it…"

They fell peacefully silent as they watched the gang splash around in the water. Natalia and Guy soon joined them, ganging up on Luke and Anise.

"I wish we could…take them with us…" Sin found herself murmuring. Asch shook his head slightly, his red hair reflecting a dizzying amount of light.

"Impossible…and besides, their place is here."

"I know…it's just…I'm going to miss them."

"I know."

Sin narrowed her eyes gently, looking ahead of her. Grand Chokmah wasn't so bad at all. It was almost exactly alike Blue Abarath in almost every way, from the water, to the beach, to the lessoned amount of fontech. It felt like home. Here she could breathe.

"Why don't we…stay…" the replica murmured nervously. She avoided looking at him. She didn't know what she would find on his face.

She wanted to be absolutely sure that he was happy with his life that wasn't here. What if he missed Auldrant and the fontech? What if he missed his friends? It seemed impossible that he wouldn't, when she had only known them for a few days and she was already missing them.

His response to this was to gently ruffle her hair. She blinked and turned to him, but he just shook his head, his eyes still on the water in front.

"My, my… aren't you two looking dry?" Jade's voice suddenly cut in. She turned to look over her shoulder but as she did so there was the distinctive sound of rushing water and abruptly, they were both soaked.

"There now, you all match." Jade smiled lightly.

"All but you," Asch smirked in response. "Help me out here, Sin."

"Yup."

Without much difficulty, Jade was the next one who was soaked head to toe. Of course, this hadn't happened until Luke, Anise, Natalia and Guy had helped them get him into the water. Apparently for his age, he was exceptionally strong.

"And thus we come full circle," the Necromancer shrugged, wiping his glasses and then placing them back on the bridge of his nose with a calm smile.

Asch crossed his arms, a smile playing about the edge of his mouth as well. Sin found herself grinning, clasping her hands behind her back.

The water had calmed now, to a glassy, smooth surface. It was because of this however, that she got her first good look at the scar on her face. Taking her eyes away from it was too difficult, and she failed miserably, though that's all she wanted to do.

So she stared, disheartened as the water splashed up against her legs.

'_It looks awful…'_

A moment later, Asch's hand came to rest on her shoulder. Surprising herself, she turned her face away so that he couldn't see, though she knew perfectly well that he already had before.

"Walk with me," he stated quickly. He strode away along the beach before she could even reply.

A tiny sigh escaped her as she started her walk to catch up. She followed his footsteps in the sand with her eyes for a few paces, feeling a new reluctance to look up.

However when she got close enough, she found that he was offering his hand to her. Shyly, she took it.

They walked on silently and she began to wonder what exactly the reason was that he wanted to walk in the first place. Through her bangs, she could see people staring curiously and she knew, definitely, that it was him who was hard to not notice. Or rather, _impossible_ to not notice.

As she drifted off in uncomfortable thought, suddenly a minor splash made her blink and look up, her eyes landing on two girls with charming smiles on their faces. Her hand tightened around his a little.

"Oh sorry about that," the closer one said sweetly, and Sin couldn't help but notice how her eyes lingered only Asch. She wearily turned her own eyes away, remembering the scar on her face.

"Yeah, clumsy us. We we're just so excited!" the second chirped, smiling brightly. "You can splash us back if it makes you feel better."

"Hn…" Asch replied. "I personally don't feel the need to. How about you, Sin?"

She refrained from looking up while she pulled herself slightly closer to him. "Uhm…no…it's okay…" she murmured.

"I don't think they can hear you."

This bothered her, because now the girls were standing there –discouraged- as they waited for the reply from the person they hadn't meant to connect with and the one person who didn't even want to look up in her current state.

But slowly, she lifted her chin to look them in the eye. She didn't miss how their eyes widened when their gazes connected with hers.

"It's okay," she stated quietly. "Everyone gets a little wet..."

They simply nodded, the smiles slowly coming back to their faces as Asch spoke again.

"I guess you're off the hook this time," he said as they began walking again, his hand urging her to fall in step beside him. The girls shuffled out of the way, clearly disheartened at the small amount of contact.

And then they kept walking, to where… she wasn't sure.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Nowhere in particular."

"Then let's go back."

"No. We can keep going."

Sin furrowed her eyebrows a little, confused. "Why…?"

"Why not?"

She shook her head, having no answer other than she didn't like people staring at her face.

Finally though, the walk came to a halt as they encountered the portion of the beach where the sand ended and large rocks began. Waves hit them continuously, sending a fine mist at her and Asch, who was taking a seat on one of the flat ones. He gestured for her to sit beside him, so questioningly, she did. The sea birds squawked overhead.

There was a minute of silence as she waited, though waiting turned into peace in that short span of time, when people weren't staring.

"Some people," he began absentmindedly, looking out at the waves. "You have to look them in the eye."

"That's easy to say…" she responded unsurely.

"You never would have had a problem doing it before," he said, his eyes still attached to the water.

Sin pulled her knees in defensively and turned her head away from him. "Well its different now..." she muttered. "I look different."

"No," Asch corrected. "It's not different. That scar doesn't change a thing."

"It changes how I feel."

The former God-General pushed himself off the rock then, his hair flowing behind him. His expression had hardened considerably.

"Well then…I suppose that's all I need to know."

The replicas eyebrows furrowed in confusion, though she really didn't like talking about this much.

"Huh?" was her reluctant response. He turned his green eyes over his shoulder.

"If scars mean that much to you…" he started slowly, seriously. "Then consider how much I mean to you."

She blinked, startled, and then her eyes ran along his body.

Scars everywhere, and of all sizes lined his chest, his back and portions of his arms. The scars she had just become so accustomed to seeing that she forgot they were there. They were as much a part of her as they were a part of him.

They _were_ him, and she knew she would never change a thing.

'_Damn…'_

She hated that scar on her face though, visible proof that she was a weakling and a reminder to him that she was a burden.

"It's different…" she said lowly, turning her eyes away from him again. "I can't even look at my own reflection."

His voice came closer. "I don't want to look at you either," he stated. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch in horrified amazement.

But then his warm hand was at the side of her face, turning her to look at him.

His emerald green eyes drove straight into hers, the scar in plain sight.

"Because I can't stand…that drowned look on your face."

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

"Hah!" Sin burst out laughing in Asch's room, flopping backward on the bed with her hands over her eyes. "It looks so ridiculous! It's killing me!"

"What's so funny?" Florian wondered, tilting his head a little at the object of Sin's amusement. "This clothing is the usual attire for the best man at weddings."

She wasn't listening though, trying to suppress the rest of her laughter.

Asch stood in front of the mirror in his new clothing, his expression a mixture of displeasure and confusion. Who the hell picked this stuff out? Cheagles?

Still, it wasn't _that_ bad.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Florian admitted, turning his sea-green gaze away from the laughing replica and onto Asch. "Does her illness make her prone to laughing spasms?"

Asch smirked a little. "No, she's just not familiar with the traditions."

He turned back to the mirror reluctantly. It was safe to say that after four years in an alternate world a good couple years behind schedule, his knowledge on tradition and clothing was a little blurry too. What he wore now gave him a strange feeling that he wouldn't get used to these types of things again.

Florian departed a few minutes later, his calm smile still in place. It was a strange switch from Syft's trademark scowl.

The moment the door shut behind the boy, Asch threw the only thing he wouldn't be wearing at Sin – the hat.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled, sitting up. The hat was in her lap. "But you said I didn't have to get used to it here."

He shook his head, starting to pull the clothing off. "I didn't say make a fool of yourself," he responded with a smirk.

The replica grinned, placing the odd looking hat on top of her black hair. "I bet you cant say that with a straight face while I'm wearing this."

He tried in all honesty, he did, to turn his expression serious and prove her otherwise, but when she noticed this and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth to throw him off, he laughed.

And then the laughing spasm spread to both if them.

* * *

**Hello. Short chapter, I am aware. Sorry! This was the hardest one yet. I had to do a lot of improvising really. You can all thank Halfdemon-kai for helping me out though, and presenting me with her lovely advice –smiles- so there you have it. **

**Thanks to my reviewers too, but some of you were missing! I was watching those hits, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! Lmao. Anyway, YOU and Suzakus Wings…update!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**I live! -Jumps out of random pie- Yes, yes, I am still continuing the story…I was just really under pressure from college applications and an important interview and such…but I'm fine, really. I hope to make this chapter an exciting one to apologize.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sin's P.o.v.**

"Just in case you weren't aware, there is a stationary target that you can aim at…" Asch stated sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest a short distance away. Sin frowned at her bow as she clumsily knocked another arrow.

"I know…my bad…" she muttered under her breath.

"You should give that one a try…you know…instead of me."

"R-right…"

She lifted the weapon again, watching the arrow wobble on the notch of the bow as she tried to aim…better. The string was difficult to pull back though, and she didn't want to admit that she felt so incredibly weak these days. Asch seemed like he was the one who was paying the price, with her aim being less than great…less than good even.

"Seventh time's a charm, as they say." Jade stated from off to the side, while he casually leaned against the wall.

The replica pinched her scarred eye shut and attempted to steady her breathing. Her finger pointed to where she wanted the arrow to go, as she had been told.

"Seventh time to what?" Asch questioned. "Actually hit _me_ instead of the target?"

"A little support please…" she murmured, though her breathing made the request come out staggered.

Her hand snapped back then, releasing the string fully and safely this time…since her forearm was already bruised from the previous trials.

The arrow hit the target Asch had previously stated. She blinked hopefully as she straightened, half expecting it to fall out. It didn't though, and it wasn't a moment after that, that a grin came to her face.

"I…I did it!"

Asch walked over to her, a tiny smile on his pale face. "And I'm still alive too…unexpected."

Sin rested the end of the bow on the ground "You told me to stop aiming at you."

"So you were purposely aiming at me?"

"I wish."

He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Well done," Jade called from his position beside the manor wall. "But I must take my leave now. I have business to attend to elsewhere."

The necromancer bowed slightly, curtly, and strode off.

The two watched him go quietly, but when Sin turned to look at Asch she found that he had an expression on that almost stated her own thoughts.

"But…what about the wedding?" the replica wondered.

The ex-general shook his head just slightly, his red hair catching the breeze. "It's no concern of ours," he stated as he gestured for her to raise her bow again.

She felt her mouth pull down at the edge as she readied the weapon and knocked another arrow.

"For someone who is the best man…that's a pretty unconcerned answer…"

He said nothing, just furrowed his brows and waited for her to shoot, as if he didn't even hear her.

Sin drew the bow tightly, pulling back the string almost to her chin as she tried to aim and her arms shook from the strain again.

Abruptly but smoothly, Asch leaned in and placed his hands directly over hers – grasping the bow and adding his steady power to her dwindling strength.

Regardless of the blood that was rushing to her cheeks, she crunched her scared eye shut again and aimed, Asch meanwhile pulling the bow back further than she thought it could go.

It was a perfect dual-release. No words were spoken and inside she was comforted. They didn't need that weapon connection they had lost when arriving here…but the connection they had –the understanding that was deeper, was better.

The arrow connected with the target with such force that the feathered end bobbed up and down.

The smile tugged at the edge of her mouth.

"Bull's-eye…" he whispered close to her ear. She nodded a little, refraining from turning to look at him as she tried to shake herself out of the fuzzy daze he put her in so quickly.

"Again…" he murmured, reaching down to grab another arrow. He knocked it for her, and then placed his hands over hers.

Without much thought, she pulled the string with him and with her limited strength and prepared to aim, just about to close her eye.

That's when he let go though, when she was very obviously not aimed and set. Her arms screamed to hold the string back – but to no avail and it snapped back almost to its former position…even though she was tugging on it with all her might. The arrow fell un-shot to the grass.

Sin breathed deeply, a bit stunned as she turned to glance at him.

"W-what happened—" she began, but his hand shot out and grabbed the wooden bow before she could even react.

"H-hey!" she tried to protest, outstretching her own hand in surprise.

"You're done," he stated almost sharply, his hand grasping the bow quite hard.

Sin shook her head, eyes going wider. "No, give it back."

"You're too ill."

The replica froze for a moment, realizing he had lent her his strength only to check to see what point hers was at.

He continued. "You can't even hold the string back."

She felt her teeth clench defensively. "Don't…don't _test_ me like that…" she ground out quietly.

"It's not like you'll admit it," he replied, though his voice had turned soft, as had his expression.

"…Give it back," she sighed, shrugging it all off and going towards him.

Just as she was about to grasp the bow though, he moved it over to the other side of his body with just as much determination. Frowning, she stepped around him to lunge for it again. But again, it slipped to the other side of him, his hands passing the weapon back and forth around her.

It picked up and she tried harder, but still to no success. She wasn't even sure how he managed to maneuver an object that big away from her for that long.

The ex-general began to laugh through his movement soon though, making a laughing scowl also come to her face.

"You're being cruel," she stated as she moved around from his backside to his front again.

"Well…I'd have to disagree."

Sin blinked then, as she looked up to see the bow lifted above his head. Way past anything she was able to reach. Her mission determination faltered for a moment.

Asch smirked slightly, tilting his head. "This is cruel."

Sin let out a breath through her nose, feeling like she was at a dead end now. She resorted to her horrible bargaining skills.

"…Okay…what's it going to take?"

He lifted an eyebrow, interested. "Surprise me."

She lingered there for a moment, lightly touching her lip in thought. He waited, the bow raised above him with one hand.

Unsure about what would make him surrender, she moved slowly closer. The edge of his mouth curved upward a little more so she assumed she was on the right track.

Gently, she rested her hand on his chest and brought herself closer. He lowered his head acceptingly. She shyly brushed her lips along his and then pulled back just a little bit.

"Is that okay?" she murmured hopefully.

"Hn…" his emerald opened a little, lighting up the shade on his face. "I don't know, is it?" he teased.

Biting her lip, she moved in again and her lips connected with his with a little more intensity this time. He responded the same, by tilting his head and deepening the kiss. His free hand ran gently down her side.

Again Sin pulled back, almost forgetting the whole reason she was kissing him.

"The bow…drop it…" she murmured.

Asch smirked then. "Gladly."

He tossed the bow slightly away, making her blink. Before she could take a step toward it though, his arms snaked around her securely and pulled her hard against him. A surprised gasp escaped her as his lips captured hers this time.

She kissed him back, surprised but acceptingly. She could feel the smirk still on the edge of his lips before he pulled away.

Sin flushed and looked at the ground, hoping no one had seen that.

"Can….can I have the bow now?" she wondered, though she was exhausted.

He nodded, gesturing to the weapon lying a few feet away. "It's all yours. I'm heading in now…..don't be too long."

The former God-General patted her shoulder gently before walking away. Sin turned around and walked the few feet to her bow on the green grass, before bending to pick it up with a sigh. He sure knew how to bargain.

She stood up and turned around, ready to try and continue practicing as needed.

Her eyes scanned along the ground, going wider and wider until she realized practice was suddenly futile.

Her arrows were gone.

"H-how?" she wondered, glancing around.

It didn't take long until her bow dropped to her side however, her fists clenching.

"_Don't be too long."_

A defeated, reluctant smile slid onto her face. He took the arrows.

'_Fine. You win this round…too…'_

She headed in the direction of the manor. It was almost time for the wedding anyway.

* * *

Time seemed to go too slowly as her glazed orange eyes watched the bouquet that had been in Tear's hands a few seconds earlier sail through the air.

_'Oh no! It's coming right for me!'_ her thoughts rambled, tying themselves into a knot in her head.

_'What do I do!?'_

Her hands moved mechanically, suddenly impossible for her to control. She wasn't sure what made her move. Perhaps inside she couldn't bare the fact that the beautiful flowers might crash – crumpled – onto the stone floor beneath her.

She had no idea. All she knew was that if a task was laid out for her…may it be as simple as catching these flowers…she had been taught to do everything in her power to see it through.

And so, like fate, the blooming bouquet landed mockingly in her reluctant hands. Her heart jumped into her throat.

The other woman in front of her chattered in laughs, looking around to congratulate who had the pleasure of grasping what they hoped would be _their_ sign of marriage.

Embarrassed, she was tempted to drop the package of flowers right there and pretend to look around too. It was too late though, most had already seen her.

It was Anise who bounded up to her. "Wow! You caught it, Sinny!" she cheered, beaming. "You're so lucky!"

"I…I don't know about that…" she stuttered, flustered at the eyes that were on her, smiling.

"So who're you going to marry?" Anise probed, her face turning teasingly mischievous.

Sin took a step back. "Um…b-but…they're just flowers."

The Fon Master Guardian huffed. "Have a little heart, Sin! Any one of us would want to catch them! They're special!"

Sin lowered her eyes. It wasn't as if the flowers made her unhappy…in fact, they made her excited. She just wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to catch them when people knew her and Asch had been traveling together.

Her eyes trailed slowly to him, running along the ground until she located his feet. When she brought them up, she found he was watching her. There was a satisfied expression on his face. She blushed and hid her face behind the flowers slightly.

"Congratulations," Tear's smooth voice cut in then. "It seems you'll be marrying next."

The flowers were not enough to cover the pink on her cheeks. "I really doubt that."

It was then that soft music caught all of their attention, rising up among the chatter and quelling the excitable crowd.

"Tear!" Luke called over the people in between them, waving his hand to get her attention. "First dance!"

"Oh," Tear blinked, obviously unaccustomed to all of this. "A-Alright."

It was the first time Sin had heard the singer stumble on her words. She got the feeling it didn't happen often, not like how she tripped repeatedly over all of hers.

The young, married woman walked over to her husband, her wedding dress floating along with her. When she arrived beside him and gently took his outstretched hand, the people quieted respectfully and allowed the two to have their peaceful moment on the floor alone. Everyone was smiling.

The two began to sway in the quietness of the night, like they were the only two people in the world. Sin found herself lowering the flowers away from her face in awe, barely noticing Asch approach her side.

It was a minute or so before other couples began to politely join them on the shining stone floor. Sin watched as Anise began to teach Florian the mechanics of this dance, and how to do it, the boy smiling the entire time.

The replica was smiling a little too, having found the peace she hadn't yet discovered existed in this world. It was in the people.

There was a gentle push on the small of her back then, making her turn to look at Asch questioningly. He was suggesting they go onto the floor. Her face burned again immediately and for some reason she found herself glancing around, unsure.

"What is it?" he wondered quietly, momentarily halting his progress to the floor to turn and look at her.

Sin swallowed. "D-Dance with Natalia first…please…"

He appeared to be slightly caught off guard. "You can't be serious."

"I am…" she murmured.

The former God-General came back over to her swiftly, glancing around them as if he was checking that no one would possibly be looking. He leaned in close.

"No. It will be you first."

The replica stood her ground, frowning. "Then you'll have to drag me…a-and that might ruin the moment for Luke and Tear."

Asch narrowed his eyes a little, considering, though it wasn't a harsh expression.

"…Why?" he questioned.

Sin lowered her eyes to the ground. "I…I just thought it would be a good idea…"

He shook his head a little, his crimson hair swaying behind him. "I don't like it."

"You…you don't have to…"

He was silenced for a moment before letting out a gentle breath through his nose and looking away slightly in defeat.

"Fine…but you'd better be standing here when I get back."

Sin looked up and grinned. He smiled a little too, before striding off to find Natalia.

The replica sat herself down on a nearby stone bench to wait for Asch's return as the couples swayed in front of her. It was like a scene from a dream, and their rhythm soothed her.

She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted Natalia to dance with Asch first, she just knew it was the right thing…at least to her. After all his years of being gone, she deserved a little bit of payment. Perhaps she was still afraid of what people would think, should she have had the chance at the first dance.

But perhaps the bouquet was a sign?

Maybe it was telling her not to be afraid of what these people would think. Perhaps these people were the right people to see them together.

As her eyes roamed over Luke, Tear, Anise, Florian and Guy, as well as the many others, it seemed to her, that every one of them would embrace it with open arms. Replica with original, and a younger teen with someone a little older. What was wrong with it, really?

"-Ugh…" a deep groan came from behind her, making her jump right almost off the bench she was perched on.

Sin whipped around, startled.

"J-Jade?" she gasped, frightened to see the necromancer in front of her bruised and severely injured. He was leaning heavily on a tree, clutching his side in obvious pain.

"W-what happened?" she breathed, jumping over the bench and approaching him through the garden. She could hear the people behind her start to take notice.

"I doesn't matter…ugh…" he winced, his red eyes closing briefly. "It only matters that you take this…"

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bottle, pushing it into her hands forcibly. She barely noticed, still trying to comprehend what horrible disaster had attacked him.

"Here…" she tried to suggest, hastily shoving the bottle into the folds of her robes without much thought. "Lean on me…you need help…"

He did, and she stumbled. It pained her to admit that she wasn't the most competent one for lugging a person around.

"Thank you…" he murmured. "I fear that I must depend on others more of late…"

"It's okay."

"How pathetic. To have to lean on the replica I injured in the first place….disgraceful."

Wide eyed, she glanced at the man in shock. His head was hanging though, his chestnut hair covering most of his face.

"Jade, you…you didn't—" she tried to protest, but it was Asch's loud voice that cut her off.

"Sin!"

Her head whipped around in relief, seeing the former God-General approaching quickly.

"Asch, it's Jade! He needs help!"

The crimson haired man approached, his face turning very serious. "Get Tear over here, now!" he demanded. Then he lifted Jade's other arm over his shoulder and lifted the Necromancer instead, pulling nearly all the weight off the replica's sagging body.

They guided the injured man over to the bench she had been sitting on, where they carefully sat him down. By reflex, Sin lifted her hands to heal him but they were quickly stopped by Asch's hand pushing them down.

"No, Auldrant is different, remember?" he murmured. "You could make it worse."

Saddened, she obeyed and lowered her hands into her lap.

"What happened, Necromancer?" Asch began to murmur. "You disappear right before the wedding and then get back half-dead?"

Sin blinked, reaching into her clothes and pulling out the small bottle. "He gave me this to take."

The former God-General blinked, his bright green eyes going wide for a moment.

"A virus bottle?"

Jade nodded weakly. "I felt I needed to..." he cringed briefly, gritting his teeth together, "Take responsibility for my actions in Inista Marsh…I am truly sorry…for leading you there in such a vulnerable state…please forgive me…I gave you those scars…"

Sin shook her head, not believing what she was being told. "No Jade, I don't blame you."

"But it's not a matter of forgiveness is it, replica?" The necromancer stated, rather than asked while slowly turning his red orbs to attach with her orange ones.

"It is a matter of life and death. And yours has come all the sooner, because of my actions."

She remained silent, speechless.

"You took on manticores all by yourself?" Asch asked.

Jade nodded weakly. "It was more difficult than I originally anticipated however, with the fonons becoming weaker after the release of Lorelei. I suppose it was…careless…of me."

"Cant disagree with you there," the former God-General muttered.

"What—Jade!" Luke was suddenly shouting, pushing in among the crowd to get closer. Tear was following closely at his heals, her blue eyes calm but concerned.

"What did you do to yourself?" Luke exclaimed. "Don't tell me you went alone to get that bottle! Why didn't you wait for us?"

Tear immediately went to Jade's side and began to heal. Sin watched her carefully, but Tear was far too much of an expert for her to understand how she did it, or what she was quietly murmuring to herself.

"There was no time to wait, I'm afraid," Jade replied, now straightening with a healing from Tear. "Sin'kara needs the medicine as fast as possible."

Sin blinked at the mention of her name again. Her eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm fine…"

"You are the furthest possible thing from 'fine'. You mustn't fool yourself."

She fell silent for a moment. "I…I don't understa—"

Abruptly she was silenced in mid-sentence though, as Asch had bolted onto his feet, his green eyes driving into the distance.

She blinked at him, startled.

Then his eyes went wide for a moment, before he launched himself into a run. "Damn it!"

Sin jerked halfway to her feet, her arm outstretched in surprise as he sprinted away.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" she yelled over the gasps and confusion of the crowd around them.

"Stay there, I'll be back!"

Then he had disappeared into the quietness of the city, leaving her to linger with the events of the night and the crowd around her.

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

He pushed himself hard, his breathing coming more desperate as each of his steps moved under him and the city passed around him. The moonlight shot through alleys on his right as he streaked through the beams.

His eyes were forward.

"Come back!" he yelled.

The figure at the edge of his vision was faster however…so much faster than he remembered. He used to be the faster one.

They kept running, though the person he chased always seemed to keep the space between them large, no matter how fast he strained his legs to take him. It was never enough.

His heartbeat was rapid, partially because of the vigorous running and partially because of the realization that was dancing around in his head, followed by childhood memories.

He knew this person.

"Celeste! I know it's you!" he shouted up ahead, ignoring the soft rush of the wind in his ears.

The female did not cease though, even when the moonlight, throwing crackling reflections off her midnight black hair, was all the proof he needed. Her height was exactly the same too.

His conclusions had fallen into place. Now he knew it was her that had been standing outside his window the first time he was waiting for Sin to return to him somehow. He also got the fleeting idea that it was her Sin had seen that one night when he had barged into her room because he heard her shouting.

What had the replica been shouting at? He was sure it was the very person he was chasing now.

'_And the gel base…'_ he thought, his eyes narrowing. _'It wasn't there before.'_

"Stop!" he pleaded loudly, "I won't hurt you Celeste!"

The former God-General rounded a corner, only to be met with a small courtyard garden and many selenias. In the center was a tree.

His pace immediately slowed as he looked around and moved through the flowers. To his relief, Celeste had stopped running and now seemed to be waiting for him at the center of this garden.

The young woman was smiling gently at him now, her revealed cerulean eye bright and welcoming. She was wearing a pretty, white sundress that matched the selenias around them. Her hands were clasped loosely behind her.

He approached her front, feeling curious yet serious too.

"Celeste…" he said lowly. In his disbelief, all he could do was acknowledge her.

"I know…" she murmured comfortingly. "I know you won't hurt me."

He shook his head, not understanding. "Then why did you run?"

The girl laughed quietly. "You were chasing me."

Asch raised an eyebrow, his mouth nearly twitching into a smile.

Celeste continued, her voice soft but teasing. "If you can call that chasing."

He turned his face away, laughing a little. "At least I didn't lose you completely."

"Only because I didn't let you."

Asch remained silent for a moment, turning back to look into her cerulean eye carefully.

"Why?"

At this, his childhood friend let a sad breath out, her gaze falling onto the ground at his feet. Her face was a mixture of sadness and contemplation.

"I needed to speak with you…in private."

Asch narrowed his eyes gently. "And here I am."

Her cerulean eye wandered off to the side and it occurred to him the she was reluctant to start.

"Sin is…very sick as you know…"

He blinked. "It was you wasn't it?" he asked gently. She glanced up, surprised.

"You brought the gel base to Sin, didn't you?"

Celeste nodded. "That's right. I could tell you had a lot on your mind…so I didn't want to complicate things by showing up so unexpectedly. But I wanted to meet her…"

Walking off to the side with his eyes trailing her, Celeste took a deep breath. "I know all about you two now…how you are…where you came from…your other world. Sometimes I listen to the two of you talk at night…although it's all very complicated."

"You've listened?" he asked, not knowing what to think.

"Please forgive my intrusion, but once I started I could not stop."

He nodded gently. "I cant be angry with that."

His childhood friend smiled briefly. "So that's how I discovered she is ill. I was saving that gel base for a time when I might need it. This appears to be it."

Crammed with all this new information, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

Amazingly though, she shook her head and looked down, her eyes turning glassy as if she was hurting inside.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, moving closer.

Celeste sighed heavily and pulled out a tiny, shining bottle. He glanced down at it questioningly, seeing that what was in it appeared to look like just simple water.

"This is the last ingredient you need," she stated. Her blue eye was locked onto his now, shivering with a hard emotion, as if she was attempting to keep from leaking silent tears.

Gently, he took it, although he didn't understand what was causing her so much pain.

"What is this?" he asked, concerned.

His pretty friend smiled sadly. "It is meltwater from the eternal snows of Mt. Roneal region…" she trailed off.

Asch shook his head at her. "Why?"

"The snow will never melt if it is left on the mountain…so it's very safe to people who live in the region. But…take the snow away and let it melt into water…like what you have there…and it takes on a very new effect when someone intakes it.

The former God-General paused, almost scared to ask the next question because he knew it was why she was crying.

"And what is that?" he murmured softly.

There was a long moment of nothing but silence and the selenias swaying around them.

Her lips barely moved. "It will erase her memories."

He didn't move.

A tear finally leaked over the edge of her pure blue eye. "She's going to forget everything."

It seemed too final to him to make any sense. "No. Then I wont give it to her."

He pushed the bottle back to Celeste, but to his horror, she gently took his hands and pushed it back to his own body…as if silently stating that for some unknown reason, Sin really did need to lose her memories.

"No…" he tried to protest. "It won't help—"

"You have to!"

He blinked, unsure as to what Celeste was talking about. He had all the ingredients he needed now to cure her…and this bottle wouldn't do anything. It was just scaring him.

"You have to…" she sobbed. "Or the illness will keep coming back…"

"What?" he replied, his tone sounded sharp…angry.

Celeste nodded, her black hair falling around her face.

Asch shook his head. "No…it wont!"

"Yes it will!" she cried. "Don't you get it!? The reason she wasn't getting better isn't because the medicines weren't working! It's because the illness kept coming back!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Celeste!" he responded. His fury was rising and to his astonishment, he didn't know why. It wasn't her.

"Asch, she's a replica! All the medicines in your world and ours aren't going to work! Not without this!"

"No! You're wrong!" he shouted.

Celeste shook her head. "It's the only way! The illness is engraved into her very fonons…her body will constantly remember having the illness unless _you_ make it _forget_."

His breathing had shattered. He couldn't control it now.

He was in too much pain to be able to decipher. All of what Celeste was saying was making _sense_.

All the medicines.

The time spent away from each other.

The mushroom.

Coming back to Auldrent.

None of it meant _anything_.

He lowered himself to the ground and punched it a few times, not knowing what else to do with himself. The bottle was still in his hand.

He didn't know what to do with it. He wanted to smash it right there…but at the same time he could not let it go.

"Asch…"Celeste whispered. "I'm so sorry I had to tell you this…but that's what seventh fonons do…they _remember_."

His voice was choked, like he could barely listen to himself. "I understand…but how…how can I do this to her?"

A tear landed on the ground in front of him, and he knew Celeste was weeping for them both. "I don't know…" she said softly.

He felt an odd prickly behind his eyes when he thought about her then. Sin sitting by the window sill back at the manor, worrying and waiting for him. How could he look her in the face, and know that the next time she looked at him after she had taken the medicine, she would have no idea who he was?

"No….no…no! It wasn't supposed to go like this!" he yelled at the ground. Celeste placed a gentle hand on his back.

"The choice is yours…" she whispered in her soothing lullaby voice, although her own voice was shaky like his.

He gritted his teeth together, clenching the cure with a death grip in his hand. "There is no choice."

He stood up then, helping Celeste to her feet along the way. "I cure her…or she dies."

"I'm so sorry—" she began, but he had embraced his friend tightly before she had even finished. He didn't understand how she could have taken on the impossible task of telling him this. Only she could have made him listen.

"Don't be. You've helped me more than I could have helped myself….thank you."

She closed her eyes and embraced him back. Her tears were still falling.

It was barely a moment after that, that his fell silently too.

* * *

It was later that night when he finally managed to pull himself from wandering the street and back to the manor. He realized he had been walking in a daze…no idea if he had even been walking straight.

All he knew was that he wasn't ready to face her.

But her door was in front of him now. He pushed it open before he could try to convince himself that he shouldn't do this. He already knew he didn't want to…so what was it that was pushing him forward?

"…Asch?"

He looked up blankly, his eyes connecting with her orange ones instantly. She was sitting by the window, just as he had imagined.

"Hey…" he murmured, closing the door and walking over to her. Was it possible to have feelings running through the mind, instead of proper thoughts?

"Are you okay? You ran off so fast."

The former God-General didn't respond, just took a seat on the window sill in the moonlight where she was just sitting. The replica knelt down in front of him, to observe his face.

The moment she did this however, her eyes went wider. He turned his gaze away, knowing she must have spotted that his eyes were red….from crying for them both.

Her orange orbs still taking in his face, she shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. Her pale hand moved to run along the edge of his jaw, to which he responded by closing his eyes acceptingly.

"What happened to you, Asch?"

The former God-General was silent as he gently but firmly pulled her up to cradle her on his lap. She did so silently, her eyes falling almost closed…as if she could sense the delicacy of the moment.

"Don't worry right now…" he murmured to her quietly. "We have everything we need to cure you."

"I've had what I need all along…" she replied lowly. Her hands grasped the cloth on his chest. "It's you…"

He nodded, lifting her up and kissing her gently. She smiled against his lips.

When they broke away, she turned and gestured to a dresser nearby. He followed her direction until his eyes came to rest on a compact bottle, a brown swirling liquid inside.'

He knew it was Sin's medicine.

"They put all the ingredients in already?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…but I wanted to wait for you to get back before I took it."

That sent confliction through him. He almost wanted her to have taken it, so it could be an excuse not to use the last ingredient…or at least need a few more days to gather up the same ingredients again.

But she hadn't taken it. It was there for him to pour the meltwater into. He had to do it.

"There is…one more ingredient I need to add…" he admitted, setting her on her feet and walking over. He poured it in before she could even ask what it was.

"It looks like water."

He nodded, his heart falling with each passing moment that she stood so close to her cure. He wanted to snarl at her, and demand that she get away from the vile thing that would corrupt and erase all of their time together.

"So…let's get this over with," she grinned, cutting him. Her hand outstretched towards the bottle, waiting for it.

He didn't smile as he put the glass bottle onto the table beside him, confusing her.

"Wait…" he commanded gently. "There is something…I want you to do first."

And so he showed her what he wanted her to do, kneeling in front of her as she thought and wrote carefully on the paper in her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He knew she was confused…happy…but confused with what he told her to do.

When she was finally finished, she handed it to him with a euphoric smile.

He smiled gently back, before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

And then he handed her the glass bottle of medicine mixed with meltwater.

And she drank it.

* * *

**OOoooOOoooo, betcha all didn't see that coming did you? Of course not lol. Well actually…halfdemon-kai knew it was coming…but that's it! Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter again, not like school is stressful or anything but I had to plan this one carefully. I hope it did its job. Poor Asch, he never catches a break. Neither of them do really. But anyway…it took a long time to write so please review! I would like that very much XP**

**Ps. I didnt write much about the wedding, just that Sin caught the bouquet after Tear and Luke had already been married. I'm not good with technical details like what they have to say and when lmao, so you guys just got to see the after-party. Hope you're not angry with me -sweatdrops- I would have been angry with me lolz. Oh well.**

**Kazink**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hello everyone, here we are at the start of chapter twelve. I was really surprised the other day because I was wondering how long it had been since I last updated and apparently it had been about two weeks. Weird, it seemed a lot longer to me. I was getting into that 'omg I need to update because I haven't in so long' sort of mode, lol. But it hasn't been too long in reality. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I fear we've made a horrible mistake…" Tear murmured as the group crowded around her for the replica's assessment. Her blue eyes were down to the floor, seeming lost in concerned contemplation.

Luke stepped forward slightly, his hand reaching out as if to comfort her. "Why? What's wrong?"

The singer shook her head slightly. "It's Sin…" she began, but before she had even started, her words seemed to fail her horribly.

"Has the illness been cured?" Jade questioned stoically.

"Yes, completely," Tear stated. "However something terrible has happened…I fear…I fear we've made a terrible mistake…"

The singer's eyes turned onto Asch reluctantly. He was leaning against a nearby wall with his eyes closed, a short distance away from the group. He didn't respond to the situation in the slightest, seemingly wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Tell us what's happened, Tear?" Luke urged comfortingly, though worry streaked his own tone now as well.

Tear sighed and returned her gaze to the ground. "I'm afraid she seems to have…lost her memories…"

The group went quiet in shock. It seemed even Jade couldn't find his tongue.

Tear continued sadly. "She seems to have no recollection of who I am or where she is…she didn't know her name, or where she was born, or what happened…"

"No way," Anise gasped, her brown orbs widening. "Nothing at all?"

Tear folded her hands in front of her slightly. "Besides still knowing the basic skills of walking and talking, she knows nothing of her own existence…or any of ours for that matter…"

It was at those words that the group slowly began to turn their eyes onto Asch, wondering how he would react to the news.

But he was still in the exact same position, eyes closed, as if he was somehow sleeping.

They remained quiet as they waited for him to respond, trying to not shuffle their feet too much in the silence.

Surprisingly it was Luke who spoke up. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked sternly to the older red-head.

Finally, Asch opened his green eyes slightly and turned to look at them. "Of course I knew. I was the one who did it."

All of their eyes widened, speechless.

Asch pushed off the wall in response to this and began to walk away down the hall.

Luke was the first one who seemed to come alive again. "Wait!" he yelled, running after and catching up to the former God-General. "You're saying you knew this would happen?"

Asch kept his hard eyes forward. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us!? We could have helped or thought of something else or—"

"Or what?" Asch snapped. "How would telling any one of you have helped? I did what I needed to do to keep her alive."

Luke rounded on him, trying to stop him from walking, but the ex-general pushed past him roughly. His counterpart's determined pursuit did not slow though.

"There could have been some other way!" he insisted stubbornly.

"There wasn't enough time," Asch responded harshly. "Now get out of my way."

He shoved Luke aside and opened the doors at the end of the hall, striding out into the courtyard bitterly. Still the other followed.

"Why do you always do everything alone?" Luke snapped. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're brave or just cowardly."

At these words, Asch's feet finally pulled to a slow stop. "As opposed to you who can't stand on your own?" he retorted icily.

Luke's eyes widened for a moment. Asch didn't turn around at the silence, but instead chose to continue walking away from the manor.

"That's what I thought," he tossed coldly over his shoulder.

Luke gritted his teeth together. "I'm standing on my own right now."

Asch let out a wind of a chuckle and turned around again. "Not quite."

He gestured behind Luke, to where all his friends were standing in the doorway wearily, watching and waiting. This caused the younger red-head to lower his eyes for a moment, until Asch proceeded to gesture behind himself…

Where no was standing anymore.

"You can't possibly understand even a sliver of what I've gone through," Asch stated darkly. "So don't proceed to think you know what's best. _I_ know what's best for her."

"Yeah, wiping out her memory without her even knowing and making her forget about both herself and you sure sounds like the best!"

"What do you know…"

Luke seethed. "I know you're going about this all wrong!"

"Oh really?" Asch asked, before whipping out his sword in the blink of an eye and beginning to sprint… not towards Luke, but rather, Tear. Luke yelled in surprised, brandishing his own sword nearly as fast.

"So you're telling me…" he struck purposely as Luke angrily slid in front of him to block his path to the surprised Tear. His sword crashed into Luke's. "That you wouldn't throw yourself in front of her to protect her from me?"

Luke said nothing, his sword shaking in resistance against the force exerted by Asch's.

"Face it…" Asch snarled, bringing his face closer to Luke's. "If it was your life or hers, who would you choose?"

Luke lowered his head finally, in a show of surrender, the strength of the block on his sword weakening considerably, as if he was losing his will to continue.

At that, Asch shoved hard with his own sword. Luke stumbled backward but managed to stay on his feet, although his eyes were still turned away.

The former God-General sheathed his sword, satisfied that he had gotten his point across to the other red head and turned away.

"I'm leaving now…"

He began to walk, but to his complete astonishment, a strong hand from Luke came to grasp his shoulder, trying to halt him.

"You…you can't go…"

"Let go."

"No, I get what you're saying Asch but you can't leave!"

"Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"You can't just give her the potion and then abandon her! Asch she needs y—"

It was at that point that the anger he had been holding in finally slipped through the resistances of his common logic and he whirled, back handing Luke across the face so hard that the younger red-head went flying, only to crash on the stone courtyard ground a couple meters away.

His friends who had been lingering worriedly by the doorway stairs yelled and then rushed over, positioning themselves between him and Luke. Tear helped him sit up gently.

Breathing hard, Asch stared back into Luke's eyes. Oddly enough they were still neither angry nor scared, merely understanding.

Wincing, the younger red-head reached up and proceeded to wipe away the blood that had appeared from the split on his cheek.

"Don't you get it!?" he shouted. "She's dead to me now! It's finished!"

The group was silent, their eyes lingering carefully on him as if shocked but unsure how to proceed.

"Why would I stay here with a person I don't even know?" he seethed. "Why the hell would I want to look at her now!"

Guy, who had been standing quietly in the background the entire time, intervened. "So you're just going to run away and leave her behind. That's no different than wiping out your own memories."

Asch turned narrowed eyes onto the blond, but didn't turn his head. "And of course you would know all about how great holding onto memories is, wouldn't you Guy?"

The blond blinked in surprised, before his own eyes fell solemn.

"What would it help now?" Asch asked no one in particular, but rather the entire group. "She would look at me like she would look at anyone. I am nobody."

Jade pushed up his glasses. "If that's the case, I would have just advised you to just kill the replica. You seem to know an awful lot about what is allowed to be and what is not."

Asch was silent, though in truth he was startled at the necromancers slicing words.

And they continued. "If I had known you simply did not care about her well being in sickness and in health, then certainly I would have not risked my own life in the hopes of curing her. After all, what's the point if she cannot remember?" he spoke calmly, his tone viscously sarcastic.

"She's alive," Asch snapped back. "That's all that matters now."

Jade smiled. "Then why don't I simply kill you? Seeing as your purpose has now been extinguished quite thoroughly as well."

"That is enough!" a female voice shouted, and before anyone could respond, Natalia was in between Jade and Asch with her arms thrown out wide like a wall. The two glared right past her, until she sighed.

"Asch…I think you should go…"

His eyes turned onto her, slightly surprised and slightly grateful that someone could understand.

"But please…" she continued gently while clasping her hands in front of her. "Please come back….as soon as you are able…"

The former God-General nodded without another word and spun to walk away. The others watched him go with mixed emotions.

"I think this is like…once it matters, it doesn't…" Anise murmured, watching the retreating dancing red hair of Asch.

Natalia glanced at the brunette. "What do you mean, Anise?"

The Fon Master shook her head. "I just meant that it mattered to him to give Sinny the potion…but beyond that…" she trailed off quietly. "There is no more meaning."

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since he had removed himself from Baticul in hopes of finding himself again. He hadn't been counting the hours, days or weeks since that moment. It seemed like the task would be pointless.

There wasn't much to keep track of now. Keeping track of time was a sign that someone was waiting for something, so he had hurriedly cast off that tradition, whether he meant to do it or not.

Engeve was where he had accidentally wound up. It wasn't too far, but it was far enough so that his rage and fury had died away into a completely calm feeling. However it wasn't a good kind of calm. It was a blank calm. No ups and no downs.

Asch sighed and rested his head on the moist window pane, barely comprehending that the quick burst of rain that had descended an hour ago had passed, leaving sunshine desperately trying to squeeze through the dispersing clouds.

He wasn't sure if there was ever a more disheartening point in his life. On top of Sin losing her memories…if he could call that girl Sin anymore…and the nasty things he had blindly shouted at his friends, he wasn't sure which way to go next. At this point, hell seemed like a very suitable route.

_He reached down with his gloved hand and grasped her arm more gently this time, although gentle wasn't really his thing._

"_Let go…" the replica stated. She still didn't turn her gaze onto him._

_He stood up and pulled her to her feet. However reluctant she was trying to be, her body lifted easily, being as light as she was._

"_Look at me," he commanded. She disobeyed. _

"_Sin…" he brought his hand up and grabbed her chin gently, tilting it up towards his own face. "Look at me."_

_Her eyes connected with his now; their blazing intensity undeniable. It was like they had reversed their whole friendship. She looked like a wild little girl again._

"_I am going to tell you something that I've never told anyone," he said in a low voice. His hand fell away from her chin. "But I need something of yours in exchange…"_

_Her orange eyes wavered in sudden curiosity. She was waiting. She hadn't given up on him yet._

"_I need your trust – nothing less…" he told her quietly._

_Finally she spoke._

"_You've always had it…" she mumbled. "I'll listen…"_

"Great…" Asch sighed, running his hand through his hair briefly in an attempt to distract himself from the memory.

Running to Engeve was probably one of the dumbest ideas he had had since arriving in Auldrant. It looked exactly like Valinsa, the town he and Sin had first started getting to know each other in. The town where his feelings had come to be realized.

That was the third memory this day.

He sighed once more and shook his head in one more vain attempt to stop the onslaught.

It was when that didn't work however that he pushed himself off the bed beside the window and headed for the door. He couldn't stay in this town any longer, he needed somewhere new, some place he had never been before and his memories could be distracted by new experiences.

It pained him even to consider doing that.

"_So you're just going to run away and leave her behind. That's no different than wiping out your own memories."_

Asch faltered in the doorway, realizing that the words spoken from Guy were perhaps the most true, and the most hurtful of all. He _was_ running away, and going to a new place was certainly the same as forgetting and attempting to start anew.

Suddenly it wasn't such a big deal whether he was in Auldrant, or whether he was back in Blue Abarath. Though it pained him to abandon Syft and Dailiin, he was absolutely sure that was one place he never wanted to see again. Ever.

If this simple town whipped memories at him that felt like boulders when they hit…comprehending what memories would strike him there made him feel like he was already drowning. He _was_ already drowning.

He nodded solemnly at that innkeeper as he passed. The man gave a polite nod back but said nothing, seeming to notice he was not one for talking, at least…not right now.

Asch winced as he stepped out into the dripping sunlight and moved his arm to cover his eyes briefly. It occurred to him that since keeping track of time was unnecessary, keeping track of the last day he went outside was also a pointless matter.

So he stood there with a headache for a moment, not much caring whether it died away within the next few seconds or not. He was in no rush.

What an awful feeling that was.

"_How much further?" the replica asked clearly through the silence of the forest. Asch quickened his pace to her, realizing he must have been falling behind with his thoughts._

"_Tired already?" he teased as he brushed by the tree._

_She hopped down off the trunk and fell in step beside him. "Hey I'm not the one lagging," She replied._

_Asch's mouth twitched at the edge. "Not my fault that I actually have to duck to get under branches…"_

"_Not my fault that I can actually—"_

"Damn it…" Asch hissed, whipping his head from side to side quickly. "Go away…" he growled out under his breath and began walking. It was so irritating that he was fast becoming his own worst stalker, someone he could never outrun, never beat and worst of all, never surrender to.

Even if he did surrender, the conversations would keep playing in his head. Surrender meant no peace.

And so he kept walking, just placing one foot in front of the other until perhaps the moment where a new purpose would hit him…be it as simple as making snowballs or trying to find someone with his exact same foot-size. Something crazy…

Something easy.

He heard laughter ringing out over the village then and turned his head towards it while continuing his pace.

Not too far away there were kids playing with a ball, smiling brightly as they splashed through the puddles that were scattered from the rain. The sun had managed to split through the clouds finally.

A sad smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as he watched them. They made it seem easy.

Wet, muddy and yet…still running. _Still_ smiling.

He shook his head, but it was at this moment that something else other than loneliness hit him square in the gut. Literally, it was a physical thing.

Startled at the suddenly human contact, he hurriedly reached around them to keep them from toppling over. His head fell down to look without interest…until he found his eyes kept falling…and falling… and falling…

Onto a tiny figure with a mess of short black hair…

And orange eyes.

He wasn't sure who had used up all the air around him in that moment, or how he was still standing when his feet had just been knocked out from under him, but what he did know was that the heart he said had been dead…was just about to puncture his ribcage fair and square.

Time jerked him out of this daze however just a moment later and the world was turning again. The kids were running again.

But he kept staring.

"Get out of the way!"

Asch blinked, his head jerking a little as the girl thrashed against him, her arms shoving him aside in a manner he wasn't quite used to from someone so tiny.

And just like that, she dashed by, leaving him lingering in cold shock as her sprinting form continued on.

The scene had happened so fast he wasn't even sure what she had felt like, or how he had responded. Had that even happened at all, or was he delusional?

Realizing this question, he snapped his head up. He could still see her running… boy was she fast.

It all crashed on him then and his eyes widened as he looked at his hands in realization. He had been holding the girl who looked like Sin, if only for a moment. He was disgusted with himself, letting his emotions swallow him up like that.

But then again…

That girl that had barreled into him and nearly knocked him over was strong…she was fast…she was healthy…and…

"Alive…" he murmured.

His fist clenched at his side, but he wasn't sure if it was from hurt or satisfaction. Maybe it was a bit of both.

His heart was still thundering in his chest as the next group passed by. These people were shouting so loud he suddenly wanted to snap so that he could _think_. It was the first time he had been this irritated in quite a while.

"Get back here, thieving replica!" one shouted.

Asch narrowed his eyes.

"You won't get away! We'll take your hand for payment!"

Mechanically his feet shot off in the girl's direction, pushing so hard he had subtly outrun the chasing men in a manner of seconds.

He just _had_ to have one more look.

'_One last game of tag, huh…' _

The town of Engeve had grown quite a bit in response to the past few years and the new trade goods imported from Malkuth. It now featured larger houses with narrow alleys filled mostly with dirt and worn down grass where carts were parked.

All he had to go off of now was his own logic, since he had no idea how hers worked anymore. Would instinct be the same?

After a moment longer of running and seeing nothing, his pumping heart began to falter in defeat and refusal began to rush back in, making him realize he had no reason to chase the girl anymore and asking him what he would do once he found her.

He stopped with a sigh abruptly, with his thoughts battling feelings and his momentum paying the price.

"Oof!"

He staggered in surprise, having been hit decently hard from the side from someone who obviously had been _gaining_ momentum. He whirled around, his fonons jumping in hope.

And there she was.

A healthy, black haired, orange eyed, little replica who he hardly knew, and who didn't know him.

He breathed deeply as he watched her clutch her head, having been knocked quite hard onto her backside from the impact.

The former God-General sucked in the moment so fast he thought he'd choke.

Her hair was short now, coming just nearly to her shoulders. Her arms appeared stronger, as did her legs and he could only assume that because of the cure, her body was steadily building much needed muscle again.

"You again!?"

He snapped out of his stare, his eyes coming to rest on her murderous orange ones…that were currently anything but pleased to meet him.

"You ran into me this time," he responded. His voice was unsteady, and he was sure he didn't have the tools needed to fix it at this time. Her voice was quite different too, he noted, seemingly harsher and more boyish as if she hadn't learned the polite way to speak to someone, or was just starting to.

"Like hell I did!" she snarled. "You just stopped two feet in front of me! If you're running from something, do yourself a favor and run into the wall at the end of that alley because _some_ of us need to keep going!"

The girl sprung to her feet lethally. "Now move it!"

Asch shook his head at her, his emotions raging. It was really her.

She was still glaring, her position lowered deftly. Somewhere, somehow, she had learned a little about self defense.

"What are you running from?" he found himself asking.

"Ugh!" was her out-of-patience response before she sprinted off, swinging in a wide arc around him as if to avoid contact.

Being so close now, it wasn't hard to keep pace.

Orange eyes widened in astonishment over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I don't know."

"Stop following me you ingrate!"

"Ingrate?" he echoed, pushing himself up to run by her side.

"Yeah, ingrate! I could have given you a nasty black eye back there but I didn't!"

"You can't even reach…"

"Why you—"

He barely had a moment to duck before she leapt up and swung her leg, nearly kicking him right in the side of the head. Okay so maybe he had been wrong…

The girl who resembled Sin landed and skidded slightly, her expression clearly baffled and infuriated at her new running buddy.

He straightened himself from the duck, his eyes careful as he took in this new person.

"So what's that about not being able to reach?" she growled. "Ready to leave me alone yet?"

Something swelled inside of him. "Not even close."

She took a step back in alarm, but it wasn't even a moment before she regained her composure.

"Fine, then I'll just knock you out!" she stated, and the words seemed almost desperate to him. But regardless she came in hard, throwing a stunning array of kicks and punches his way.

He countered as best he could although his specialty was really more with the sword.

Maneuvering was difficult in the alley way, and seemed to give her the upper hand and make him the under dog. He relished in the feeling though. There was a spark in her eyes, a passion for her movements.

Just like she had been when they had first met.

"You…bastard…!" she growled out in frustration, obviously puzzling it out that he had some training in combat, like somehow he had tricked her.

"Nice to meet you, Sin," He responded, grabbing her wrist that had moments ago been punch meant to knock his head off.

The girl went very still, her body clenching in what appeared to be amazement.

"What…did you say?" she asked darkly. Suddenly he sensed no hint of fight in her. There was merely a threatening aura pulsing from her.

Asch watched her for a moment, curious. "I said…nice to meet you…" he replied slowly.

She waited, her orange gaze driving into him. Carefully, he finished the sentence.

"…Sin…"

Abruptly, her childish face was a mere inch away from his. He couldn't have backed up even if he'd wanted to. There was a wall right behind him, proof of nearly being fully cornered in their fight.

She breathed softly. "I don't know who you are…."she warned severely, "But I _dare_ you to say that name again."

It should have wounded him, the way she said that sentence so unknowingly of her own past, but it didn't. He hardly took notice of it, so caught up in the closeness and in the moment as he was.

The inch between them became half an inch as he taunted her and moved closer.

"Sin."

The punch that connected to the side of his face was no surprise, as a result. Her wrist slipped from his grasp and she darted away, not looking back.

He could only chuckle a little to himself, bring up his other hand to wipe away the stray blood with a tiny wince.

'_I guess I owe Luke an apology…'_

Turning his head slightly, he watched the girl go. His feelings on her were now mixed and confusing to him and he wasn't sure whether to be intrigued by this new person or disgusted with the thought of being intrigued.

Almost unconsciously, he started to walk in the direction she had shot off in. If somehow this ballistic girl would allow him to just sit and observe her for a moment and take in her image, he was sure he'd pull the right feeling out from the tangled mess inside of him.

But he knew full well that this new Sin wouldn't allow that. She already seemed to hate his guts from the moment he stepped in her way.

'_She doesn't like her own name though…'_ he pondered seriously. _'I wonder why.'_

Did she not know it was hers?

'_No…'_ he answered to his own question. She was too angry to not have heard it before.

On top of her name game, it struck him as odd that she was running around in Engeve at all. Who had let her slip away from Baticul?

The yelling of her previous chasers reached his ears again and he lifted his head in response.

It wasn't safe here. Not alone at least.

"Just give it back and we might go easy on you."

"Right," came her sarcastic reply from not far off. "I suppose if I just throw it over all of your heads you will just turn and lunge for it and forget all about me. Just like a pack of dogs!"

Asch quietly maneuvered in behind the people to watch and listen quietly. His eyes traveled to her, to see her cornered by the side of a house and tall metal gate.

The villagers took a step forward in warning. The new Sin tossed the prize up and down tauntingly.

'An apple?' he wondered, his face falling in near disgust. '_So they want to cut off her hand for __**that**__…?'_

"It's not about the apple!" a villager shouted. "You stole it!"

The former God-General finally decided to step in, taking a quick leap over the villagers to land in between them. The small crowd murmured in confusion.

"Here," he stated thinly, tossing over a small but plump bag of gald. "That should be enough for the apple and the replica."

Their eyes widened in amazement.

"Ugh…" the orange eyed girl groaned from behind him. "I swear I'm going to murder you."

"This is very generous," one man said as he bent down to retrieve the gald. "But surely we cannot let such a dangerous young person wander around the town like this?"

"I'll take care of that," he assured them, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them however, the men were sending him confused and doubtful expressions.

He curiously tossed his eyes over his shoulder, only to find out that Sin was on her very last moments of climbing over the tall iron gate, nimbly slipping through the detailed iron spikes at the top.

"Hey!" he shouted in almost amazement, not knowing how she had managed to get over it so fast. Somehow something flickered inside him again though, telling him that maybe…just maybe…giving her the medicine had been the right choice.

He could only try to keep up with this new girl's strength and speed.

The villagers departed then, eagerly taking their leave while they could. Asch didn't notice however, because he was reaching through the bars of the gate just as she landed on the other side, knowing full well that even he wouldn't be able to climb that fast enough to catch up to her in a full blown run.

His hand caught her wrist and reeled her in close to the gate, making her shout curses again. They were new curses than what he had had heard before but none the less…they were aimed at him respectively.

"Let go!" she snarled.

As soon as she was close enough to the gate he slipped his other hand through and wrapped it around her waist tightly. Then he let go of her wrist and wrapped that arm around her neck.

He hardly had a clue what he was doing, but all he wanted was for her to sit still. In a strange way, all he wanted to do was look and allow himself to take in the result of the potion.

Like an untamed animal though, she didn't stop thrashing for even a moment and he could only shake his head ever so slightly…sadly…on his own side of the bars.

Why was this Sin so angry?

"I really am going to murder you…" she growled. "And I don't even care who you are."

Asch lifted his head upward with an inward sigh, seeing that it was getting awfully close to sunset.

"That's fine…" he murmured. "We can stay here all night if we have to."

* * *

**Hello there friends. Terribly sorry for the wait for this chapter, you know how it is. What did you all think of the chapter? I thought it was pretty hectic…and slightly rushed in a way. But I had to bring her back into the story as soon as I could. There isnt much to write in between.**

**It's hard to say 'One Month Later' and then get the reader to actually feel like it had been a month in the story, you know? So I'll just emphasis the point now! Lol. I actually didn't mind the chapter too much, although it probably could have been longer and a little more developed…but who knows!**

**Review please! I'd like that very much –smiles-**

**Kazink**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hello there all. I'm having a grand time with this story. Keeps those gears in my head moving –smiles- I hope you're liking it too. Memory loss sure is touchy business though, I must say….O.o**

* * *

"What the hell do you want!?"

"I don't want anything."

"Then let go, you bastard!" she snarled, causing him to inwardly wince at the fowl language. Once again she had managed to pick up more swear words even with a fresh start.

"What did I do to deserve this!?"

"Nothing."

"Then what the heck are you doing!?"

"Thinking…"

She slammed the back of her head against the bars, frustrated and infuriated. In truth even he wasn't sure what it was that he wanted from her.

"This is by far the worst day of my life…" she hissed.

Asch adjusted his grip on her carefully but tightly. They had been sitting, intertwined with the gate for nearly four hours. It was well past sundown and he didn't see himself letting go any time soon, unless she for some reason promised she wouldn't run away.

She hadn't done that yet though, and he didn't see _her_ doing it anytime soon because she was once again struggling in his grip.

"Why don't you tell me a little about your life," he urged quietly, though in his own way he knew the suggestion was cruel.

"It's none of your damn business!" she snarled. "What, you think you can just show up out of nowhere and get me to spill my guts!? I don't even know you!"

Finding the statement to be cruelly ironic, he let out a chuckle. She whipped the familiar orange eyes his way, seemingly in surprise.

"Something _funny_!?"

"It's you."

Her hand reached through the bars then, grabbing a fistful of the ends of his hair and pulling his face to the gate. She leaned in closer too.

"I'm screaming bloody murder at you, and you think it's _funny_?" she murmured threateningly.

He felt a smirk edge onto his face. "I used to be called _'Sunshine'_ by someone just like you not too long ago."

"You must have delusional friends then, huh? Go get some new ones!" she growled icily.

He let out another short chuckle, causing her fist to tighten around his hair.

"It's true," he agreed, his eyes falling to the ground.

"Alright I've had enough of your stupid life's story…let go…._now_."

He was silent for a moment, resisting the request once again for unknown reasons. There was a feeling swirling with his clouded mind though. She was alive and healthy, this was the result he had worked so long to achieve and although he wanted to detach himself from the final outcome all together…holding onto it gave him nearly as much comfort.

'_Why…'_ he wondered, his eyes narrowing unconsciously.

She very obviously wasn't the person she was before. Not remembering him was enough proof of that fact.

His heart sank a little, finding its way back to its previous sorrow. He didn't _want_ this girl…he wanted Sin. _His_ Sin. The Sin he _knew_. Perhaps that was why he couldn't let her go, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle any harm that could come to the special result he had given so much up for.

That would make it worthless. Sin _dying_, would be worthless.

And somehow, his instincts began to make sense to him.

"I have no reason to let go…" he finally murmured, lifting his head.

"You have no reason _not_ to, you fool hearted—!"

They both paused in their tangled wrestling match then, when a menacing growl cut in over the night.

She turned her gaze forward, towards the growls, and he urged his gaze to wander down the alley where he noticed two snarling dogs stood, their heads dropped and their teeth dripping viscously.

"Street mutts…" she muttered lowly, her teeth clenching.

Asch's common sense finally took its time kicking in, but when it finally did, he found himself hissing demandingly at her. The dogs meanwhile, were inching closer.

"Climb back over the gate!"

The new Sin turned her gaze back over her shoulder to observe him analytically, even more so when he finally released her from his grasp. However, her resulting expression turned into a reluctant one.

"I'd rather take my chances with the dogs," she replied shrewdly, turning back to face them.

The former God-General reached through the bars again and grabbed her arm firmly. His heartbeat was pumping in his head.

"Get over here!"

The dogs began to sprint towards her, their ferocity magnifying. It seemed to catch her attention better, because she took a step back in what he hoped was reconsideration.

"Listen," he snapped firmly, causing her eyes to lock with his for a moment.

He continued. "You don't know anything about me, but trust me when I say I'd never hurt you!"

Her black brows furrowed then, while her eyes swept back towards the viscous charging dogs. For a moment he could see it in her face…indecision …fright…_vulnerability_.

"I promise…!" he stated.

That seemed to be enough for her then because she turned, kicked off the ground and began to do her best to get as high up on the iron gate as she could.

'_Not fast enough…!' _he realized a moment later though, his eyes widening. Before she had had a running start to help her.

"Hurry…" he murmured, more for himself than to her but regardless of that fact, he reached through the bars and grasped the bottom of her slipping foot, using his strength to hoist her up.

It helped, and with her new strength she was able to climb higher and faster.

But still it wasn't fast enough, and his eyes whipped past her to see the dogs almost at the gate, the muscles under their dark fur tensing—ready to spring.

His eyes widened in alarm, but the commotion that followed and his reflexes were both well beyond his control, and his arm shot out to block the snarling teeth from clamping around her leg.

He winced and gritted his teeth together, feeling the beast's razor sharp canines tear into his flesh and pull.

Sin had made it to the top safely, trying to quickly maneuver through the spikes at the top. The second canine however, and to Asch's alarm, threw itself at the gate in a rage, causing the iron mass to shake violently and causing her to lose her grip and slip.

In a frenzy, he threw his other arm out in hope that he could help soften her fall.

Whether it was purely by luck, or whether she had purposely aimed herself in hopes that he could somehow aid her in the confusion, her hand managed to land heavily in his.

He didn't miss how hard she had landed on her feet though, regardless of all his efforts.

The beast in front of him still had his arm in a tight hold though, raking its teeth savagely through his skin and causing his own teeth to clench. He could almost feel the disgusting grime of its mouth burying itself in his flesh…and it certainly didn't help the pain.

The first one tried to drag him closer, and the second one was already attached to the new plan by snapping through the iron bars at his feet.

"Damn it!" he hissed, grabbing the bar in order to pull himself back.

He soon removed his other hand just as quickly though, because the second savage canine took a snap.

But abruptly there was a presence near his leg and he managed to look down fast enough to see the new Sin pulled her arm back and then bringing her fist forward. It slammed hard into the beast's wind pipe.

Whether it meant to or was forced to, it let go and immediately sagged, wheezing heavily and erratically. The second growled and paced in an unsure manner.

Asch stood for a moment, breathing hard and clutching his bloodied arm.

"Ugh…" Sin winced from beside him in her sitting position, her body sagging as she clutched at her leg.

The former God-General closed his eyes and took one last calming breath to wash off the dizziness of the event, and found his voice.

"Are you alright…?" he asked, kneeling down to examine her injury. It appeared to be nearly broken, or heavily sprained.

The replica turned her head away. "I'm fine…"

"You always are," he replied unthinkingly, still observing the injury.

It was then that he felt her orange gaze turn onto him. He lifted his head in response, not missing the confusion that was clearly on her face.

"What?" she responded shortly.

Asch shook his head and hurriedly looked away, cursing himself for mistaking that stupid mistake. She had just met him.

"Nothing," he murmured, reaching down to gently touch her ankle with his good arm. "You saved me you know…"

"No I didn't," she retorted icily. "An eye for an eye…that's…that's all…"

He suppressed a chuckle and wearily closed his eyes for a moment. "Perhaps…"

The remaining canine broke them out of their friendly conversation then, as it began to growl. Its pawing and ramming the gate certainly didn't aid them at all this late at night.

He turned back to her, expression serious.

"We should get out of here before it goes around or more come…"

"That almost sounds like you expect me to go with you..." she growled. "And I won't."

Straightening, he shook his head. He spoke as he pulled off the torn remains of his glove. Her orange eyes narrowed as she looked at the dripping teeth gauges.

"I guess we're at a standoff then…" he stated. "Because you can't run and I can't grab you."

* * *

"I can't believe I let a complete stranger talk me into this…" she muttered, clearly irritated at being unfairly forced to take refuge in his room at the inn.

"It's not going to kill you," Asch replied in an even voice. He was able to speak almost normally to this girl now. The shock was finally wearing off.

She rested her cheek in her palm and gave him a purposely skeptical expression. She then proceeded to mutter something incoherent as she turned her head away, to which he could only guess would probably be more swear words.

Silence drifted between them for a moment as his thoughts occupied his mind. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but he knew that the most pressuring ones would lead her to call him a stalker or crazy and probably not enhance the trust that was already hardly there.

So instead, he attempted to start…something…

"Is the water warm enough?"

For a moment her orange eyes glanced at him, before drifting down to examine the bucket of warm water her foot was swallowed in.

"Fine."

Asch winced inside. She really didn't like talking much.

The silence lifted up again as he removed parts of his attire, pondering the next question that could perhaps provide him with more information from the girl, on the girl.

But, surprising him, she was the next to speak.

"Your…your arm…" she began unsurely, her gaze turned away in reluctance, "S'okay, right…?"

He almost smiled.

'_So she does have a heart.'_

"_Fine_," he responded almost sarcastically, echoing her previous answer. He was surprised to see her brows furrow angrily, or at least in annoyance. It looked like the silence bothered her too.

"You're really irritating…" the replica stated with what looked like almost a wince.

Asch laughed inside and was willing to admit that perhaps, he, out of anyone, would be the best suited at being able to get under her skin.

"And you're really angry…" he replied nonchalantly. "Why is that…?"

"For the same reason you choose to be irritating…I feel like it…" she turned her head away, looking bored and somewhat tired.

"I don't choose to irritate you."

The edge of her mouth pulled down in a frown, an expression so like the old Sin that for a moment, he was struck completely speechless.

"Could have fooled me…" she muttered in her boyish voice.

He managed to shake off his previous daze. "I could be worse…" he murmured, and his eyes flashed up to lock with hers. "Much worse."

The new Sin glared, bravely holding her ground. "I really doubt that."

Asch smirked and stood up from the long process of removing his boots with one arm. He walked over to stand right in front of her, his heartbeat beginning to pump faster. She looked up with a sense of firm determination.

"Tell me why you ran away from Baticul…Sin'kara."

The determination melted away instantly, into a look of complete shock and confusion. The room went silent again, and as the seconds ticked by he wasn't even sure she was still breathing, or if she remembered how to blink.

But before he could consider the fact any further, her eyes suddenly went wide and she reached up with lightning speed and grabbed the front of his shirt. She then yanked roughly and pulled him down so that his face was once again impossibly close to hers.

Her other hand proceeded to reach up and rake through his hair and for a moment, his mind was blank and he was at loss, having no clue as to what was going through her head. Regardless of this fact though, he let her, while getting a strange sense of lost comfort from the action.

She was rough at first, with a hard, determined expression painted on her face. But he assumed that once she realized he wasn't rejecting the contact, her hands became gentler, as if she suddenly realized that this was a human being who could feel pain like anyone else.

Finally, the replica pulled her hand from his hair and allowed him to look up, not without a questioning look on his own face though, which was partially covered with the locks of red hair that she had caused to fall in front of his eyes.

Her eyebrows were furrowed. "Luke?"

Asch's own eyes narrowed gently as he stared back.

She leaned back a little. "No…not Luke. But why…" she murmured.

Asch closed his green eyes as he stood up. "What, you're asking me questions now?"

"You look just like him. How…?"

"'It's none of your business,'" he stated sarcastically. It was more to get his point across than anything, but it seemed to work.

The replica clenched her teeth and glared, but there was something in her expression that told him she would finally cooperate to some level.

"Why did you run away from Baticul?" he asked again, his green eyes locking onto hers with more purpose this time. The answers were there, and he wanted to learn more.

"I just don't like it there," she muttered.

It was the second time that his heart thoroughly jumped into his throat. His Sin was scared of Baticul because of the fonic machines.

It was his first real curiosity…_did_ she have memories?

"Why?" he probed, his interest increased tenfold.

She folded her arms in front of her and turned her head away. "It's just...a feeling."

'_A feeling…?'_

He shifted on his feet. "There has to be a reason."

The new replica lifted her orange gaze back to him. "No there isn't. I just don't like it."

He stared back, wanting to stay unconvinced and believe that there was something deeper…but the expression on her face told him that there wasn't. He had to accept it, there were simply feelings that caused her to not like it. It wasn't impossible.

"Now tell me why you look like Luke!" she demanded, her previous, softer, façade melting back into her hard one.

She immediately shifted away, but he sat down beside her regardless.

"No, he looks like me," he replied bluntly.

"What…so…he's your replica?"

Asch nodded, then paused, realizing that Luke wasn't quite a replica anymore…no more than he was even.

"Well, he used to be…" Asch tried to correct himself, keeping his eyes straight forward in thought. "He's not anymore…we're the same."

"You can't just not be a replica," she snapped, almost bitter. "That's not funny."

He closed his eyes tiredly. "I can't explain it to a person like you. It would take too long."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a pained expression pass over her face, although it disappeared a moment later to be replaced with anger.

"You're just like the rest of them…!" she suddenly snarled. "You think you know everything!"

Surprised, he glanced at her. "Is that why you don't like your name?"

She flinched, a shocked sign of her own.

Sure he was on the right track, he continued. "Because everyone knew it before you did?"

Her hands clenched the sheets beneath her, and he was sure had she not been injured she would have probably taken off.

"That's…" she gritted out angrily through her teeth, "I should know my name first! It's mine! They can't just decide it for me! I won't accept that name!"

He proceeded to ask the next question as delicately as he could.

"So you know that you've lost your memory?"

The glare she turned on him was that of pure rage. "I didn't lose _anything_. I never had anything to start with, understand!?"

He lowered his head right in front of her and closed his eyes.

'_So that's it then…' _he thought blankly. '_It's all gone…'_

He listened to her sigh. "On top of being irritating you're also…really strange…"

"I apologize…" he murmured. "We got off on the wrong foot."

It was the first time he heard her give a decent laugh, though he had to admit it sounded partly mocking, boyish and different all together.

"Literally…" she smirked, nudging the bucket of water to get her point across.

Asch lifted his head finally and gave a sad smile. She pulled her swollen foot from the warm water and pushed it his way with her other.

"I'm fine now. You can use it to wash your wound…" she winced, her orange eyes on his arm. "I don't want to catch a disease from you."

He actually laughed at that, unable to believe the words that turned into incredible irony that slipped from her mouth, without her even batting an eye. It was cruel…funny…but cruel none the less.

'_So now I'm the one with the disease…'_ he mused. '_Small world.'_

The former God-General knelt down on the floor and lowered his arm into the warm water, all the while trying to shake off the sting. He used his other hand to wash the water up his arm. The blood that removed itself was unnerving.

"You're doing it wrong…" the replica stated to him while eyeing his work.

"Are you serious…I only have one hand…"

The replica knelt down beside the bucket with him then, hastily rolling up her sleeves and pushing his other hand out of the way all in one movement. He could only stare, bewildered that the girl could show this compassion so quickly with her disdain for him so clearly stated.

She plunged her hands into the water to wet them, appearing to not care whether it splashed on the floor or not and began the steady, correct action of washing his wound. It wasn't exactly less painful, but it was more thorough…and he quickly saw all the smaller bits and pieces of debris that he would have missed now floating around in the water bucket.

"How do you know this?" he murmured, his green eyes drifting closed a little.

"A woman named Tear…she showed me a little…"

He nodded. "Baticul isn't that bad…you shouldn't be afraid."

She looked up suddenly, making him blink out of his comforted daze too in response. His eyes cleared to lock with hers.

"What?" he asked, wondering how he had managed to catch her off-guard with such a simple statement.

She furrowed her eyebrows and abruptly shook her head. "Oh…nothing." Her gaze lowered back down to look at the bucket.

Intrigued, he lowered his head to catch her eye again. "You can tell me."

"I said it's nothing. Forget it."

He managed to force himself to let the subject go, knowing full well that if he pushed her it probably wouldn't do anything besides make her angry again. So he settled back and let her wash his arm.

He took a deep breath to stop from wincing as she opened the wound wider and proceeded to pour more water deeper into it.

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I have to flush it out properly or you'll get an infection."

"Appreciated…"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you…do you _live_ in Baticul?"

He leaned his good arm on his knee and looked out the window. "It's not my true home…but I suppose you could say that…"

She patted his arm dry with the end of the bed sheet, making him chuckle. She really was caring and inconsiderate all in one breath.

"So why aren't you there now…?" she asked. "I was there for a while…I didn't see you…"

His emotions dropped from content to saddened, with his thoughts being forced back so close to where it all ended, the whole reason he had left.

"I lost…someone precious to me."

Her orange eyes fell empathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He gave a quick nod to thank her. "But it couldn't be helped."

"You…you say it like you watched it happen," she stated quietly as she stood up and walked over to the table where the bandages were laying in a roll.

He let his green eyes trail along her form as she picked it up. The longing feeling he felt in his gut turned into perhaps, the hardest of all expressions to keep off his face.

"Right in my arms…" he smiled sadly.

She glanced at him again but said no more, seeming to choose to let the silence comfort him.

The next few minutes remained quiet while she began to wrap his arm carefully as he sat on the bed. He watched her do it, impressed in seeing what she had learned in just a month.

"_H-here…" she stuttered, extending the bandages towards him. He took them with a nod of thanks but placed the roll on the bed beside himself._

_She raised her eyebrows. "You should really wrap that…" she tried to suggest, but he just shook his head. He was fine._

"_I run all the way down the hall to get it and you don't even-" she began, but he cut her off with a sarcastic tone of his own._

"_You can run it back if it makes you feel better…" he said as he picked up the roll of bandages and pretended to hand it to her. She scowled, but snatched it anyway._

"_Fine. __I'll__ do it." _

_He lifted his head in surprise. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say._

_Not knowing what to respond with, he watched her kneel down in front if him, her eyes careful to stay away from his as she began to wrap the bandages around his torso._

_He inwardly admitted that he liked it. He liked seeing that blush on her face._

"Does this seem familiar to you?" the former God-General asked the replica absentmindedly.

She leaned back on her heels and wiped a hand across her forehead, indicating that she was done. The edge of his mouth curled up, seeing the unknowingly copied action.

"No. Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"You're really weird…"

* * *

"You're going back to Baticul?" she asked the next morning as the cool wind blew around them and refreshed his thoughts.

He nodded and glanced back at the bustling town of Engeve. "I've been here a while."

The new Sin folded her arms behind her, but remained silent. He watched her orange eyes run along the edge of the town analytically, as if she was trying to assess what he thought was wrong with it.

The former God-General leaned against the carriage as he waited for the driver to prepare the beast to pull it.

"You should come back to Baticul as well."

Her somewhat thoughtful expression turned into a frown. "I left that place for a reason."

"What was that…?"

"I don't like it."

"That's not good enough," he stated.

"You seem to be under the impression that I care what you think."

Asch opened the carriage door. "Listen, I don't care what you do once you get there. Just go and let everyone know you're alright."

"You're going. You can tell them."

"It wouldn't stop them from worrying."

"Too bad."

Sighing, but at the same time, amused, he reached over and grabbed her arm. She scowled as he directed her into the carriage but didn't complain anymore about the subject. He climbed in after her and shut the door.

"I'm leaving once they see me…"

Asch sat down on the red seat a short distance away from the replica, not wanting to put her in an angry mood on the road trip.

"And where will you go?"

"Anywhere you can't," she muttered, placing her elbow on the armrest and glaring out the window.

He smirked out his own window. "That's rather impossible."

"Nothing's impossible…"

The former God-General let out a breath through his nose, a knowing expression on his face. "So I've heard."

The journey started quietly as the both of them sat on their sides of the carriage and watched out the window. He assumed she was just as tired as he was from the previous events, and he supposed from the stress of meeting each other. He didn't exactly wander into her life quietly.

But then again, neither did she. Perhaps that was why they clashed.

"Hey," she snapped suddenly. "How did you know I came from Baticul, anyway?"

Asch furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned his gaze her way, realizing he had managed to run himself into quite a tight corner.

The replica's orange gaze drilled into him.

"I knew you were there…" he stated bluntly. "You said you didn't see me, but I saw you."

"Hmph….hard to believe…" the short haired girl murmured. Her eyebrows came together in thought. "I don't recall seeing you at all."

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now."

Her eye twitched. "Lucky me."

Asch shook his head and leaned back against the seat. "Listen, why don't we_ try_ to get along for now."

"You're not doing a very good job."

He closed his green eyes. "Alright, that's it. **Stop the carriage**," he called over the rumbling of the dirt road.

He watched her eyes go wide out of the corner of his vision. The carriage pulled to a slow stop. He opened the door and stepped down.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" the carriage driver asked nervously, wringing his hands in front of him.

"No," Asch responded. "We've just decided to walk from here."

"What!? You can't do that!" the new Sin snarled from behind him.

The former God-General glanced at her from over his shoulder. "A little fresh air will do you good."

"R-really Sir…it's not a problem to take you the rest of the way—" the driver began, until Asch cut him off by brushing by him with a polite shake of his head.

"Thank you for your offer, but we'll be walking from here. Keep the gald."

He gaped, but Asch kept walking. He knew she would follow. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"You're an absolute bastard…" she growled loudly, but he could hear her footsteps coming behind him. "This was a huge mistake!"

"You can sit there feeling sorry for yourself, or you can come with me. I'll leave it up to you."

He could hear her muttering to herself. "Murder…I'm going to murder him…!"

"Like I said," Asch called over his shoulder. "Let's try to get along, or this walk is going to take ten times as long. I'll make sure of it."

The girl's shoulders slumped, defeated. "You…of all people…_you_…."

He paused in his walking and waited for her to catch up. In a strange sense she was right. It was ironic the way she had run right into him, when all he was trying to do at that point was get as far away as possible. It was odd that his ambition had changed so suddenly. Suddenly he _needed_ to protect her.

Asch raked a hand through his hair with a sigh, recalling that just the day before he had been desperate to have a new purpose. This wasn't exactly what he had had in mind though.

The replica's tone turned oddly nervous. "I'm scared to ask… but how long will it take to get to Baticul?"

Asch kept his green eyes forward. "Assuming you're going to cooperate, two days."

She didn't say anything, but he could feel the tenseness behind him.

Somewhat questioningly, he turned around to look at her.

Her orange eyes were down onto the forest floor, her black brows pulled together almost worriedly. Her hands were clutched somewhat strangely in front of her chest.

Obviously unaware that he had stopped walking, she bumped into him.

Asch lifted a brow, interested in her demeanor. She blinked and looked up.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement anyway. It was partially sarcasm, but when he saw the shocked look on her face, it became more.

Her mouth pulled down. "I'm not scared of you, _Asch_."

"Then what's the problem…_Sin_?" he tacked on daringly at the end.

Outraged, she grabbed him "Stop _saying_ that!"

All his previous anger and irritation started to rise up. Nothing of what had happened to either of them had been by any means _fair_, but the longer he was with her and the longer she denied what had been, the more frustrated he became. He meant to outrun his memories by covering them up with new experiences…a new purpose…but instead he got the exact opposite. His exact terror.

Denial all together.

"I'm not going to stop saying it!" he shouted, refraining from grabbing her in return although all he wanted to do was shake some sense into the girl. "It's _your_ name!"

"No it's not!" she shouted back, shoving him back a few steps. "They chose it! They chose that damn name!"

"What, you think they pulled it out of thin air! Are you that naïve!?" he snapped.

She shoved him again, as if it was all she could think to do. He let himself continuously step back to match her.

"Who the hell are you to say who I am and who I'm not!? You don't know me!"

The replica shoved one last time, but his patience had finally run out and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her in close. Much closer than he knew she'd feel comfortable with. Her second of struggling ceased immediately, and her body went completely tense.

He bore his eyes into hers. Seconds of silence passed, and he knew she knew that he had something to say.

He whispered it. "I know that you like sweet things, and that you're _frightened_ of fon machines…"

His hand came up then, although he was unsure of his own actions, and brushed the tips of his fingers along the side of her face.

"…And I know how you got this scar…"

Her breathing hitched, and her orange eyes went wide.

He leaned in close to her ear. "So…did _you_ know these things?"

* * *

**Biggest writers block chapter so far. Not because I had no ideas, I always have ideas…but then again, you have to piece together ideas with smaller ideas in between to get anywhere, and it's those smaller ideas that really irk me. Lmao. But I hope you liked the chapter. They're sure getting frustrated.**

**Kazink**

**(Review!)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Okay, don't kill me. Here is the chapter. –Slides it forward and then backs away carefully from all the angry people– I know I took forever, I really apologize…I don't even really have much of an excuse for it being so late. I guess I go through 'phases' where I feel like drawing…then I feel like writing…then I feel like drawing again, and I find it hard to do the other when I'm fixated on one. I'll probably get back into writing once this chapter has been up for a few days. I hope so.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She was crying.

It was the only reason he turned to gaze at her again after each time her fist connected with the side of his face. He didn't fight her as he lay on his back, her on top of him. He knew he had pushed her over the edge.

Another blow from her fist slammed into the side of his face, and his head turned in accordance…but again…he turned back to look into her crying orange glare. It intrigued him.

He watched it happen. They had been arguing and then she lunged at him, knocking him backward so forcefully that they both were knocked onto the slope of a fairly large hill and tumbled all the way down, the branches digging into them both painfully. Even during this, her fists were already trying their best to find his body.

But he didn't feel them yet. He only felt a certain memory stir.

_He yelled as they tumbled off the horse, the leaves crashing in a wave around them and continued rolling down the side of the leaf covered hill._

_He heard her laughing as they slid down the hill and he tried to right himself, but the shock of what she had done hadn't worn off yet and he couldn't get his bearings. Maybe he didn't want to. It was odd…he felt…awake._

_They crashed together at the bottom of the hill, he had no idea how he managed to be on the bottom but somehow she was lying on top of him now; a huge, triumphant smirk on her face._

_Leaves that they had tossed in the air floated gently down and she caught one in her hand._

"_So how'd you like that one?" she asked innocently as she twirled the red leaf by its stem. She was still sitting on him._

_He relaxed with a sigh and let his head rest on the pillow of leaves._

"_You're…such a child…"_

The punches were finally slowing, so he reluctantly dragged himself out of the memory to observe her. Her fist was still clenched and raised, like she was preparing for another blow…but it didn't come.

Her orange orbs had been what had previously caught his attention. She was crying and yet…there wasn't a trace of sadness or regret lingering in her eyes. Merely anger.

Asch watched silently as a tear slipped, sliding down her cheek and dripping from her chin. He didn't flinch as it landed on his bruised face.

The replica blinked and her hand released itself from the fist to come and gently run along her cheek, her fingertips catching the wetness. Then she pulled her hand away and stared at it.

"What the…" she murmured, her orange gaze narrowing in what appeared to be confusion.

The words slipped out of his mouth before he had time to consider the consequence.

"…Does this seem familiar?"

Her eyes whipped to stare at his face again, confused and outraged.

"Shut up!" she snapped, bringing her fist back to deliver another punishing blow. He retreated back into the comfort of his mind and prepared to wait for the punishment to end.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, not out of kindness he knew, but out of what she assumed was a small bit of triumph. Her voice was soft, alluring. Mocking.

He opened his storming green eyes slightly and caught her gaze. Her fist was still tight, like she was waiting for him to mess up somehow.

"No physical amount of pain can suppress me anymore."

Her teeth clenched in what appeared to be realization of that truth. He knew there was no punch or kick she could throw hard enough to make up for all the invisible wounds on the inside.

"And yet somehow, all I want to do right now is prove you wrong."

His gaze hardened. "Do it then, continue. I swear we'll be here all night until you collapse from exhaustion or until I am dead."

He suffered silently through another punch, though he had to admit it was harder than the ones before it.

"You think you're so special!" she hissed. "Saying you could handle any pain no matter how great! Telling me things about myself that apparently only you know! Bending my very existence on whims with no proof! I hate everyone like you! **You** most of all!"

Asch blinked slowly. "I didn't say there was no pain I couldn't handle. Don't... misunderstand."

And when he thought about her words, it occurred to him that he, himself, was the most powerful form of proof there was. His memories, his feelings.

Surprising him, she leaned in close to his face. "Ah...so you've had your heart broken...is that it?" she mused quietly. He struggled to keep his eyes on her face, though all he wanted to do was turn away and deny, deny, deny. All of it. Every piece of the truth. Turn his lingering feelings into indifference and numbness.

But he didn't know how, not anymore. Not like when he used to be able to feed off his hatred for Luke so much so that he swore someday he would go blind with fury.

No, he had none of that now. No hatred left. No tool to help turn his emotions into rocks to be sunk and then left to erode away.

_'How does that happen...'_ he found himself wondering quietly. He had always heard of lovers falling into despair when the other was dead. So why did he still have the feelings inside of him? Despair was one of them, but it was surrounded by others too. Special feelings that some people never got to have...love, wisps of joy and happiness.

Hope. Which he failed to understand at the moment.

Asch blinked out of his thoughts when she continued. "Did she leave you? Did she want to forget all about you? Perhaps admit that she wished she never met you?" the tiny girl whispered harshly. "And then she died, right?"

He felt his hand slowly start to clench at his side.

And yet. The love that trailed after in each of the memories that came to him... had been worth it. Always worth it.

The replica pulled back with a tiny, dark smirk. "How does your heart still beat?"

He laughed a quiet chuckle. Her orange eyes narrowed.

"I don't know..." he admitted truthfully, "I could ask you the same question."

He realized he must have caught her off-guard, because she made no move to reply or to threaten him. He couldn't help but continue.

"I've lost someone. But it's your words that are empty. Who did **you** lose?"

He was sure he was scarring her pretty, wild, face with anger...but he still had fight in him too. No one was going to defile the love with Sin that he knew deep down had been right from the very start.

He knew this from the strength and hope left over, felt it in his veins, as he pulled his arm back and mirrored her as she clenched her fist.

No one would threaten it. Least of all **her**.

His replica had left this power for him to recover. A will. A strong will.

The will to keep fighting.

He watched her hand glow blue, just as he was sure she was watching his glow red.

And then their fists collided...

And he did his best to imagine a better place.

* * *

He couldn't possibly get his bearings, let alone understand what bearings were at a time like this. All he was doing was trying to make out which way was up and which way was drowning. Both ways seemed like drowning to him.

It was pitch black on top of it all. No light from the sky hit any part of his line of vision...no matter if he was right-side-up and drowning...or upside-down and not drowning. None of his senses were exactly making sense. Not one.

The only thing he did understand was the current. Strong and pulling around him. Lapping at his face and trying to cling to him as it drifted along. He resisted with everything he had, desperately searching in every direction he could reach until his hand finally slid along an underwater bolder and he was barely able to grasp the edge and hold on.

He managed to find which way was up and struggled to break the surface of the water.

"What the hell..." he choked out, just to make sure he was still even alive. The consequence of speaking instead of breathing nearly struck him unconscious though.

The former God-General breathed deeply, while shielding his face with his other arm.

_'Where are we..!?'_

But he only felt his eyes widen at that fact that at the moment...it wasn't a 'we'. He was simply alone. And he found himself unable to ward off the fear for her, regardless of the fight that was already almost driven completely out of his head by the new situation.

"Sin!" he shouted frantically, his voice echoing back up what he could only assume was some sort of tunnel. There was no other way for the water to be as strong as it was, unless it was being channeled.

"Sin!" he yelled again, this time forward. His voice travelled much further in the direction of the current.

He remained quiet, closing his green eyes and waiting for some sort of reply. But nothing came. Only the sound of more rushing water.

In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that perhaps she was choosing not to reply to the name.

"Replica! Answer me!" he shouted one last time, though he knew that title wasn't much better. No boyish voice answered.

"Damn it...!" he hissed.

_'I have to move!'_

It was a struggle in the dark. Testing his will power and courage so savagely that the thought of letting go was so close to impossible that he was struck with a brief vision of him clinging until he eroded away, like he had wished some of the feelings inside of him would do.

But slowly, however reluctant, his fingers loosened. The thought of losing the replica was still the same ever, even though she -- clearly -- was a totally different person than before.

Finally his hand let go, and he could only try to wonder as he was pushed roughly along...who had given him the strange rationality of risking his life for people he didn't know. Although in this case, it was a person that didn't want to know him.

But to his relief, his raw hand caught another stable rock a few seconds later. And then another after the next reluctant notion to let go.

And then another rock.

And two more after that, until he realized he was somewhat slowly making his way along the tunnel wall...and that he wasn't dead yet. Although it was painful and the movements were harsh. Suddenly he wanted to curse the confident words he had spoken before, about being able to withstand any pain.

This was testing him.

"Sin! Where are you!?"

Every splash or struggle of water against rock pushed paranoia up his aching spine. He found himself glancing back up the tunnel helplessly, hoping she wasn't the way he had come. There was no way, with even his will, that he could stand against the current.

He went to the next rock, but his cloak was getting the better of him, hindering his progress by getting snagged or producing unneeded extra weight by drifting ahead of him.

So at his next dark and random stop, he proceeded to undo it and released it into the current.

The next few stops were much tougher, and his determination was being severely chopped to pieces every time his hand missed a rock and his sore fingers dragged through the unforgiving gravel on the tunnel floor.

But then he felt it, a soft piece of fabric brush against his leg.

Managing to barely latch onto a forgiving rock, he reached carefully through the water, letting his numb fingers adjust to the different material.

But then he clenched his teeth in anger. It was just his cloak again. Caught on something.

"Tch.."

The ex-general turned away, but just as he did so an abnormally large wave even for this tunnel crashed into him mercilessly and pushed him down, so that his hand landed again on the fabric of his cloak.

But underneath the cloak he didn't feel stone, he felt softness and a little body.

Suddenly Asch's heart clenched and he dove before he could use rationality or logic against himself.

He dug his feet into the harsh ground and wound his arms around her body. Pulling, he tried to lift her to the uneven surface but to his terrified confusion, she couldn't make it.

_'She's stuck...!'_ he realized.

Struggling in the ever-powerful current, he concentrated on searching for the point until suddenly she tensed and curled slightly into herself. Even in the dark, he knew the situation was worsening.

She hadn't been able to breath.

'Hang on!" Asch shouted over the echoing roar around him. But she couldn't hear, and tensed even more...so that he own body was solid like the stones around him.

_'She's not going to make it!'_

The former God-General pushed himself under and guided himself up her body with his hands until he felt the softness of her face. Only one hand covered her mouth.

_'Air...'_

His own hands moved, more gently than he thought possible in a situation as terrifying as this one, as if carefully telling her he needed some sort of permission. He hoped she got...or most of all..._accepted_ what he needed to do.

Asch grasped the hand that was desperately clasped over her mouth, but her reluctance to let go was far from surprising. He waited as patiently as he could, but he knew she wasn't getting the message and that he was on his last few precious seconds of time.

So even more gentle still, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Perhaps that was enough of a message for her.

He waited, hoping.

After agonizing moments, her body loosened just slightly and he felt her eyelash gently brush the skin above his eye. She had opened her own eyes, but the swallowing darkness didn't even allow her orange orbs to glow.

He ran his hand over hers again and this time was able to slowly pull it away from her mouth.

And then he leaned in, and gave her life.

She immediately took his breath away, whether she meant to or not...and he tried so hard to blame it on the fact that she had been on the verge of passing out...and yet...it was different. She tasted the same, her lips were the same...

Their desperation was the same.

He tried to do too many things at once. He fought against the current and tried so badly to float carefully into his memory, so that he wouldn't have to face the fact that he was practically kissing her and he could deny liking it.

But the moment was too harsh on him, and he could only live in it as she greedily -- hungrily -- pressed her soft lips to his.

But then she got harder, leaned in further, depended on him even more and he realized he was also running out of much needed air for them both.

He gave her a little more and then pulled back. Her lips followed temptingly, like a dream, and he felt them brush against his again...asking...pleading. Like she didn't want him to go.

He accidentally responded for a moment, before remembering that air had been the focus of his retreat in the first place. He pulled away, momentarily running his hand along her cheek to comfort her.

When he broke the surface, the tingling in his lips increased to a point where even the current wasn't a distraction in its wake. He found himself shaking his head quickly, hoping it would fade. But of course, no such luck. Never any luck.

Asch took another deep breath and lowered himself down again, but this time her free hand found his arm and helped him closer.

He almost released the air he was holding in his lunges when he felt her lips against his neck, and then his jaw here and there, and then finally his own lips again. It was all she could do, he supposed.

He gave her steady air this time, instead of all at once like before. Although she became more desperate against him, it gave him time to figure out what was holding her down.

_'Just a rock..._' he realized after running his touch down her arm to the source of the problem_. 'A big one...'_

He was going to need one more breath of air.

She closed her lips this time when he pulled away and even though the situation was still dire, he understood that she had calmed down.

The next time she found his lips he wasted no time in giving it all to her. She accepted it gratefully, but this time when he was finished he grasped her hand and replaced it over her mouth. Then he placed his hand against the side of her head firmly, his fingers weaving through the shorter locks.

He felt her nod in understanding. She was going to have to hold that air.

The air slipped smoothly into his lungs as he resurfaced, but he knew that he was already out of time and her time was ticking away just below him.

He submerged for what he hoped would be the last time, because his head was starting to spin. He couldn't even imagine what hers must have felt like.

When he reached the wedge where her hand was stuck, he drove his down too and pried...but the rock barely budged.

_'This isn't looking good...'_

He felt her presence underneath him cringe and she began to curl into herself again. Her hand pulling at him to get his attention.

Ignoring her, her pulled his sword awkwardly from his sheath and worked to find the crevice without doing her any harm. When he found it, he pushed the blade in and pushed down on the hilt.

Finally there was space and he felt her worm her hand free. Letting go of the sword, he struggled to grab the tiny form and pulled her against his chest. She grabbed him in return as their heads broke the surface.

Asch did his best to hold her up while she slumped, barely able to keep her head above the water as she struggled to breathe.

"Don't faint on me!" he shouted. Her arms grasped him tighter, as if she was trying to grasp his words.

"Okay..." she choked quietly.

But more problems started to probe his mind as he supported her and fought against the channel.

The rocks were too smooth now, running along the bottom with no edges to grasp his hand around. He could only curse and keep trying. He drifted much further and faster than he could imagine.

"L-light...!" the replica suddenly gasped. He turned, his green eyes widening at the blue reflection bouncing off the water ahead, stunning him, disorienting him.

And then the mouth of it swallowed them both, and there was no more water to struggle against.

Only gravity and air.

And then...water again. Gentle water. Purity that rippled around him, instead of the other way around. He didn't want to rise from his aching crouch in the peaceful water, the sand barely stirring underneath him. His body ached, his hands stung, his head burned.

"I'm alive..." he concluded. Somehow it didn't seem to register.

Then he heard a clear yell, but he couldn't manage to lift his head. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Asch!"

Then he was pummeled and thrown aside annoyingly roughly by who he realized a little late for his usual sharpness, was the replica.

She collapsed on top of him with a wince, but not before he saw his sword plummet from the falls and pierce the water where he had been sitting moments ago.

His emerald green eyes went wide, before he turned his gaze, incredulous, too look into the familiar orange orbs of the replica laying against him.

Her breathing was staggered, but she held his gaze for a moment longer before her lids fell heavily. Then with an impressive amount of effort that he doubted would have been possible for him at this point, she pushed herself off of his body and onto her side right next to him.

Letting his head fall to look at her was a welcoming action, it required no thought or struggle whatsoever on his part.

The replica took another unsteady breath into her lungs before her mouth opened and weak words came forth.

"You...you didn't leave me..."

Unbearably tired and numb, he could only hold her gaze and shake his head the littlest amount.

She winced with her next words, but only because she was raising her arm and bringing it close to his face. Then her wounded fingers ran -- trembling -- across his forehead, over his cheek bone and along his jaw before it fell to rest in the clinging sand.

"Who are you...Asch...?"

He couldn't voice an answer even if he had wanted to. He wanted to know who the person in front of him was.

And why his lips were still tingling.

* * *

He awoke to sharp sunlight and white sheets, finely designed walls and a smooth marble floor. The traits of the city of water, Grand Chokmah.

He could only confirm this with a wince a moment later once he sat up and spotted a pink rappig sitting on the floor beside the bed, staring gleefully up at him. Once he noticed it, it snorted a greeting and tilted its head to the side, its ears flopping.

"Ah, you're awake. Seems that my little Jade has been keeping a close eye on you…Asch."

The former god-general turned to observe Emperor Peony out of politeness rather than surprise. It didn't appear that he had changed at all. Though Asch had to admit, besides the blonds sometimes quirky behavior and his strange fondness of Jade, he wasn't so bad.

"How did I get here?"

Peony came closer, a smile on his tanned face. "Well some of my men stumbled upon you and the little one…Sin, is it? You were collapsed beside a small pond just off the coast…nice little spot, but not one I would choose for a honeymo—"

"—Wait," Asch cut in, startled. "Did _she_ tell you that was her name?"

The emperor paused in his rant to gaze at him questioningly. "I was informed by Jade some time ago that that was her name, your companion?"

The red head turned his head away. "No…you've been misinformed…Sin is long gone…"

"Ah, that's too bad," Peony stated, resting a casual hand on his hip. "I would have liked the chance to meet her."

His tone sounded politely knowing, but Asch ignored him and kept his eyes away.

"At any rate, the girl is awake. Would you like to see her?"

He sighed and nodded slowly, before pulling the blankets off of himself and stepping onto the stone floor. He winced with the weight, his legs aching from the previous strain.

To his confusion, once he was outside the door, Peony gave him a cheerful wave and departed. Asch stared after him, feeling more than a little confused until the rappig named Jade pressed its gooey nose to his leg.

He looked down as the rappig snorted and then turned away, waddling down the hall in a direction that seemed more appropriate for a guest to stay. He followed, refraining from rolling his eyes.

When he reached a certain door, the pig-beast pushed its nose to it and then turned away to leave, leaving a wet imprint.

He pushed the door open slowly and slipped in. The replica turned her gaze from the window to observe him. He expected a moment of silence, but what he got were words.

"You okay…?"

Asch nodded a little as he went closer. At least he was alive, even if every single part of him had some sort of pain attached to it.

"I'll live. How are you feeling?"

She lifted her hand, which he noticed was wrapped in white bandages and tied in a neat bow. Her mouth opened, like she was about to speak but oddly, her eyes fell in what appeared to him to be sad realization.

Her hand pulled in close to her chest. "I'm alright…"

"You're injured…" he stated seriously, trying to understand what had made her words falter. He went closer until he was standing at the side of the bed.

"It's nothing…" she muttered. "Really…you shouldn't concern yourself with me…"

Asch shook his head. "It's too late for that."

The replica turned to him sharply, her orange orbs widening. She moved closer to him, across the bed, until he was looking down on her with confusion in his eyes.

Her eyes were wavering, glassy. "It's not too late!" she protested almost frantically. "I…I can look after myself, I promise!"

He noticed her tone wasn't angry or insulting, she was merely trying to convince him of a fact. But with such a shaky voice and unsure body language…he remained sure that that wasn't the case.

"Clearly," he stated, his voice grim. Then his green eyes trailed to the bandages that were wrapped visibly around her right leg, as the blanket had slipped partially away from her body.

The little girl gasped, and then quickly grabbed the blanket and covered the treated wound. Her eyes stayed away from him in what he was astonished to realize, was shame.

"It's you…" she began quietly. "I should be the one concerned for you…you saved me…and you could have left me there to die…" she choked, her hand coming up to cover her eyes, "But you didn't…you suffered a-and chose to save me…even after I…I…"

The replica trailed off shakily, like she couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Her hand clenched the blanket beside her. He felt strange listening to the words…the sound of her voice had changed again. It was softer, shyer, and yet more fierce too.

Changing back, he realized, stunned.

"Even after I did my best to wound you so deeply…I swear I did my best…"

Then she turned the glassy eyes onto him fully and clasped her hands over the center of her chest. He couldn't help but wonder how she managed to look exactly like Sin with no memories, no references.

"But I'm the one who should be concerned!" she cried. "You risked your life to save **me**!"

There was silence between them for a moment. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a small breath.

Then he opened them, and found her waiting desperately for a reply.

"And are you?" he asked.

Her words were absolute. "Yes. **Please **believe me."

Asch furrowed his eyebrows before remembering that he had previously stated that her words were all empty. These words were not though, he could feel it, see it in her eyes.

But regardless, he wanted a little more. "Prove it then."

She frowned slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. "How?"

"Give me your hand."

Confused, she tried to place her unwounded hand in his. He shook his head, his hair swaying, and moved his hand away sternly.

"The other one."

The black haired girl blinked, before switching hands. Her eyes slid away as the bandaged hand landed in his.

He began to swiftly undo the wraps.

"I don't see how you looking at my wounds proves any amount of my concern…" she stated indignantly.

"My concern is for you, and as a result you do as I say."

"That's so cruel…" she mumbled, obviously catching onto his plan. "I should be examining your wounds…"

"You plan on kissing them better?" he asked casually, just trying to get his point across that there was nothing more she could do.

"N-No..!"

"Then sit still."

She did as she was told obediently, even though he had caused an explosion of red to stain her cheeks. She didn't initially strike him as someone who **could** blush.

When he observed her hand, he found that her fingers were somewhat torn and her wrist was swollen…he supposed from being wedged between the hard rocks for and extended period of time.

But what caught his attention most was the gash straight down the center of her palm.

"My fault…" he muttered. "I apologize."

"What?"

"I used my sword to pry the rocks. I must have wounded your hand."

She pulled it away with a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter."

He tried to believe her, but any harm that came to her body seemed like more than enough of a reason to carry the blame. He didn't want her damaged in the slightest, and it saddened him to realize he was just as helpless with this girl as he had been with the previous. He didn't know why that was.

Abruptly, her cool fingers were running along his face. He breathed in, startled, and had trouble deciding what to think. He could only try to hold as still as possible.

"My fault…" she echoed his previous words. "I guess we're even."

Asch blinked his emerald green eyes in confusion, and clearly she caught this and flushed before her fingers became a little less gentle and a little more informative. They pushed a little harder here and there, before he realized she was hinting at the bruises she had previous left for him.

"Oh…" he chuckled quietly as she pulled her hand away.

The first genuine smile he had seen came to her face. A sheepish one, as she turned her head away slightly. The pink blush lingered.

"Sorry…didn't mean to give you the wrong idea…careless of me…" she said, and he couldn't help but hide his smile because she sounded like she was on the verge of laughter.

"The wrong idea? Now I'm curious…" he replied teasingly.

He was sure something was wrong with him. This wasn't the same girl. And yet, he realized he was acting exactly the same…except perhaps…more careful…more gentle. Like she was a baby who needed him. Strange how he wanted her to need him, strange how her words cut as deep as Sin's. Strange how she didn't know a thing about him and yet he could laugh. All if it was strange.

"Oh shut up…" she laughed. "You're so irritating…"

Asch smirked and straightened up.

"Wait," she suddenly stated. "I'm taking this."

She pulled out his black cloak from underneath her pillow, where he guessed she had been hiding it.

"Why?" he questioned with a wince, remembering that it had caused him many problems in the tunnel. Now it was severely ripped and shredded at the ends.

The replica snuggled her face into it, like she had forgotten that it was previously one of his possessions. He had to make sure his face didn't soften too noticeably.

'_It's not Sin!_' he scolded himself.

"It saved me," she replied. "When I was drowning…and I thought I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer…I felt it drift around me…"

She turned her orange eyes onto him, though her face was still pressed to the black material.

"And I knew you were coming...it's the only reason I made it. It feels...lucky…"

He turned away, closing his eyes and letting a small smile onto his face.

"Finders keepers…" he murmured. He proceeded to exit so that they could both rest.

The replica partially closed her eyes and breathed in. It smelled like him…and somehow she felt safe. It was a feeling she hadn't really experienced before. It was different than the feeling she got when she found a safe spot to sleep, or a safe food to eat.

Much different.

'_Maybe you are…special….'_

* * *

**Hyperresonance – It brings people closer! 3 Lmao**

**Wow what a strange chapter. I finally got really into it but somehow the length never wanted to get any longer…Ugh. Good thing I had everything lined up so that I could just follow along without getting stuck too badly.**

**I think I figured out what took me so long to do the chapter though. I had a plan for a part but whenever I tried to just move the story along in my head and go over the part, I don't know, I just got turned off. So finally, like the slow person I can definitely be sometimes, I CHANGED THE PART. Yes, I changed it. Which is what I SHOULD have done from the start. I'm such an idiot LOL. And just like that the whole story slid into place.**

**There is a lesson for me. Change the part instead of trying to convince myself that I like it. HAHA. I don't know why I'm laughing. I bet you guys aren't, lol.**

**At any rate, next chapter is set to be written asap. I promise.**

**_Kazink_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

***Pops hand out of dark turtle shell and slides chapter forward***

***rolls away***

**Recap:**

**Sin lost her memory due to the medicine that was given to her. Asch finds the new her in Engeve and tries to convince her to return to Baticul with him. Along the way, they get into a fight and cause a hyperresonance that transports them into sticky situation - an underground water channel. After luckily surviving the situation and being flushed out, they wind up unconscious but are saved by soldiers of Grand Chokmah.**

**Now you're up to date...(and so am I, hah!)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"A boat? Certainly!" Peony exclaimed, coming forward to rest his hand on Asch's shoulder after hearing the former God-General's request. "Though I have to admit, I am coming off as looking like a very poor host letting you two leave so soon! Won't you consider staying just a bit longer?"

Asch furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look quizzically at the new Sin, unsure if he was actually making the right choice to depart from the city with her - and even himself - in such shaky condition. What if she was simply hiding the pain from her injuries? There would be no help for them on the treacherous ocean surface.

The girl raised a questioning black brow at him when he locked his gaze with her orange orbs. She didn't seem to understand what it was that he was silently asking her, as if he had simply turned to look at her out of boredom. He sighed and closed his eyes as he turned back to the emperor.

"No, we need to return to Baticul. We're fine."

Beside him, the replica gave a short breath out through her nose - clearly still annoyed that he wanted her to return with him to the city of Fon Machines. At least she no longer put up a physical fuss though.

Peony shook his head in an accepting though concerned manner. "Well if that is your wish master Asch, it shall be done."

The blond ruler turned to the nearest guard. "Hurry to the port, and tell the captain that he is to make room for two more guests on his voyage. I want them treated with the ut-most courtesy."

The silver-plaid guard bowed and trotted away hastily. Peony turned back to them both. "Give my regards to Jade and the gang will you? I miss them dearly."

Asch nodded stiffly, not much enthused with the idea of returning to his friends when he had left them on such a harsh note.

_'But I have to...'_ he told himself sternly as he turned away from the blond and tossed a casual wave over his shoulder. Sin was already ahead of him at waiting at the doors, telling him that she had probably just walked away when the emperor was still talking and he hadn't even noticed to correct her. He shook his head slightly and allowed a small smile onto his face.

It seemed as if the girl had simply reverted back to pure human instinct, leaving behind things like manners and even awkwardness.

"Finally," she stated with a huge stretch once the gigantic doors banged shut behind them and they were left looking out over the shining city. "I thought we'd never get out if here."

Asch felt his eyebrows furrow a little as she took the lead ahead of him. "We were only here for two days," he murmured to her back.

Without looking back, she tossed an indifferent response over her shoulder. "Well...it felt like a lifetime that's all I have to say."

_'A lifetime...?_' he thought. In truth the couple days had flown by for him. He had spent most - if not all - of his time while he was resting trying to figure out what he was going to do in this emotionally confusing predicament.

Yes, he was going to return to Luke and his worried friends in Baticul with a very reluctant non-Sin in tow...but then what? There was no way he could force her to stay when in truth even he didn't have a reason for wanting to stay in the city. Everything had changed now.

He was a roamer again.

Asch looked at the short, black haired girl in front of him as she strode along; her eyes carefully forward. It seemed as if she was trying her best to fit in to the crowd of people shuffling by, but in truth everything about her seemed to stand out like a mirror flickering purposely in the sun. Whether it was her seemingly determined walk or her seemingly hard exterior, to him she just looked...

_'Lost..._' he quietly noted.

Perhaps that was why he was desperate to nail her down in Baticul. Without its walls, how could he keep her protected and keep his sanity intact? He couldn't leave without a promise that she would stay.

The former God-General let a skeptical breath out through his nose as he eyed the girl. A promise to stay put in a city that even she could admit unnerved her wouldn't be an easy thing to get.

But still...he had to try. At least until he could straighten his thoughts out away from her - and beside her.

Just then he was startled from his thoughts as he accidentally bumped into her still form. A small, accidental chuckle escaped from his lips as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder to quickly steady her.

"Ow," she gritted out through her teeth, turning her head quickly to look at him. He could only assume the puzzled and agitated look she gave him was her simply wondering what the heck he found so funny all the time.

He shook his head, his red hair swaying slightly and ignored her expression. "We don't have time to waste,' he stated to quickly change the subject."The boat will leave whether we're on it or not."

"I know," she agreed although she was shaking her head. "Do you hear that though?"

He narrowed his eyes gently for a minute and lifted his chin to listen. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. Had she caught something that he had missed?

First was the sound of chattering, rustling people both near and far. Some were arguing loudly, but that wasn't so uncommon in a giant city where bartering was as common as tea at noon.

Next was the water - also a normal sound coming from a city that was practically built on the waves and took pride in everything that came with the ocean.

He closed his storming green eyes. There was only one other sound that he could think to speak about.

"The music...?" he asked quietly. She didn't reply.

Asch blinked his eyes open quickly and looked down at her, but what he found was a girl who was so quiet and still that a strange anxiousness immediately churned in his stomach.

Her orange eyes were staring forward in what seemed almost to be a daze. Her pale hands were balled tightly at her side. She was displaying an emotion he simply could not identify. Never before had he seen her - new Sin or old - looking so misplaced from reality.

Before he could even think properly he lifted his hand and touched her shoulder as gently as he could in his confusion. "Sin..."

She jerked strangely and gasped the moment he touched her, as if she was a person who had been underwater more than a tad too long. Her eyes were wide when they snapped to match his, and when their gazes met he could not stop his intake of breath.

Something was shining behind them; something that had not been there before. He felt his own breathing come to a disbelieving halt. For some reason he felt that if he let the air go from his body, his confidence would go with it.

The confidence to believe in something that was not spoken, or even proven.

The one fact that was staring him in the face right now, when perhaps even a moment would have been long enough, this one dragged on for what literally seemed like the lifetime like she had spoken of before. Startled, he realized somehow - with his heart beating so fast it could have been one long hum - that this moment was never going to pass because it was not an emotion she was displaying.

It was a realization.

She recognized him.

But his jumbled thoughts were too slow, and before he could even spur himself into asking her the many questions that came to his mind; she collapsed into the deep void of unconsciousness without him.

* * *

Her frantic awakening could only clearly be labeled one thing in her whirling mind. A rebirth. Finally all the pieces of her messed up existence had come together to a small degree.

Her dreams had proven that Asch was the glue. No wonder he had such an extreme, unexplainable devotion to her simple well being. She wasn't completely clueless, at least not all the time. She could see clearly that he treated her like glass, like something special even though in truth even she couldn't stand herself sometimes.

She knew it was because she was so ignorant of everything, but she couldn't for the life of her admit to it.

She breathed deeply, her eyes wide ahead of her as she tried to push through all the secret memories that had suddenly resurfaced. Asch hadn't been lying one bit.

_'I really did lose my memory..._' she conceded at long last. For some reason that simple statement was enough to calm her to the tiniest degree. She felt her face relax, and her dry lips parted.

"But why now..." she murmured, eyebrows furrowing. Why had this strange new mental film started running behind her eyes so suddenly, when before her brain had been completely devoid of any of it?

She pressed her pale palms to her eyes harshly. They were more alive than her own breathing, moving body, and she hated that fact severely. It wasn't just a dream, it was a series of life altering events. Not thousands, merely a couple. But still, they were undeniably true.

The girl whipped her head up in shock when she heard movement in front of her, and she froze when she saw who it was who had observed her in her crazed state.

"A-Asch...!" she stated harshly, wide eyed.

The man with the blood red hair was leaning forward slightly, his elbows on his knees. It could have been a thoughtful or considering position, but with his piercing eyes already locked onto hers, all she got was knowing intent.

She tried to frantically lift her mental guard as she carefully stood up from the bed. He mirrored the action, but tried to come closer.

She stepped sideways over her own foot, attempting to circle him as if this was a duel. He caught her unsure movement and slowed himself, his eyebrows furrowing it was almost seemed to be anger.

"You...and me?" she hissed under her breath. Her back was pressed defensively against the wall. "That's what this is all about."

She wasn't sure if his intake of breath was from shock or if this moment was somehow harsh on him. It didn't matter which it was, it affected him greatly either way.

"I knew it..!" she stated, and for some reason her voice came out angry and afraid. "That's why you followed me when you met me in Engeve, and that's why you won't let me go."

His strong hands balled discretely at his side, but she still caught the action. He said nothing at first.

"Speak!" she yelled, her voice cracking. "Tell me what we are!"

She had to hear it from his own lips for some reason, because her mind was nothing but a jumbled mess of anger, confusion and passion. Though she had acquired some of her memories back, she could not yet understand - or believe - where the passion was born.

Finally, his mouth moved and his storming green eyes drove into hers. There was no way she could not believe his next words.

"You and I...are lovers."

The air she breathed in next seemed to clear her head. Things fell into place. He loved her...or at least the person she used to be.

_'I am that person no more.'_

And for some reason the statement didn't bother her very much. Was it because her feelings for him - the very meaning of her strange dreams - were lost?

Again, he tried to approach her and the extreme fire in his eyes was undeniable, but she wasn't having it. Whatever it was that was between them was long gone in her mind; she could not live up to his expectations.

Sin scrambled to back up even more, securely planting her back against the wall. Unfortunately her grip on the dresser beside her wasn't as sturdy as she would have liked and she slipped - her palm crashing into the ornate vase that rested on it and knocking it to the floor.

It shattered instantly at their feet...but even that wasn't enough to break his concentration.

"You remember..." he whispered - his voice cold and drilling."I see it in your face..."

Sin clenched her teeth angrily and glared. "So what, I remember fragments of an old life. That doesn't mean I want anything to do with it!"

Finally he ceased his movement with a halt and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She had broken through his strange trance. The expression on his face was that of someone who didn't know what to think, confused and calculating.

Something else too...hurt?

But then it occurred to her. It wasn't a trance he had been in. It was love. She had wounded his heart.

And she would again, if he didn't quite understand where it was that she stood.

She lowered her eyes to the floor to avoid his green gaze. "I don't...feel that way for you...any longer."

The cold silence in front of her was a very obvious sign that he definitely understood.

They had no more time to speak though, because there was a few moments of strange thumping before Luke followed closely by Jade crashed into the room. She turned to look at them, alarmed.

"What happened!" Luke shouted, catching himself from stumbling. "We heard the crash- are you two alright!"

Neither of them answered, and she continued to keep her eyes turned away from the man in front of her. She could see out of the corner of her eye the confusion that passed over Luke's face and the thoughtful one on Jade's.

"I see..." Asch finally whispered. "So this is how it is."

He turned swiftly to leave, and she was surprised her eyes wanted to lift and watch him go. She allowed them this one courtesy. He swept past Luke without a word, but she caught his cold words to Jade.

"She remembers."

The Necromancer's red eyes widened a fraction of an inch in what appeared to be amazement. Sin caught this, and when his head turned seriously to regard her she got the impression that whatever was done to wipe her memories was never supposed to be undone.

"That's not possible..." he stated, lifting his hand to touch his chin in contemplation.

"Sin!" Luke called, rushing forward to grasp her arm and lift her over the debris of what once was a vase. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, feeling tired. "I'm fine Luke..."

"Asch said you collapsed in Grand Chokmah on the way to the ship...what happened out there?"

Once she was standing with little threat of glass under her feet she tried to examine his question more carefully. "I really can't say...I don't remember much. We were just walking...and there were people and music..."

The young ambassador cut in. "Don't worry about it Sinny, you don't have to remember everything at once. Let's just get you something to eat for now..."

He started to guide her from the room but Jade's smooth voice cut in. "If I may Luke, I'd like to run some tests before you put some of your fine tasting substances into her."

Blinking, they both turned to look at the older man. Luke placed a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh Jade, don't you think that can wait until-"

"-No it's okay," the orange eyed girl cut in somberly. "I'd like to hear his theories."

The young duke looked back and forth between them for a moment before nodding. "Well alright, just don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Jade closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses with a smirk. "Honestly Luke, what sorts of experiments do you think I'll be performing?"

Luke laughed as they began to exit the room. "Hah, I dunno...electric chair or shark pit?"

Sin followed quietly behind them as they debated back and forth. Her mind was reluctantly on the departed Asch though, the man she knew she had once been in love with. What would he do now, after she had so brutally stated that she no longer returned his affections, even though she remembered some slivers of times they spent together?

Strangely enough she felt guilty.

But it wasn't as if losing her memories was something she could apologize for.

* * *

"How strange, all of your scans appear to be anything but out of the ordinary..." Jade murmured, sitting beside her at a desk while his eyes scanned multiple screens. "Indeed, you are as you should be."

She furrowed her eyebrows in her reclined chair. "Really?"

It seemed hard to fathom...the miraculous idea that some of her memories had just suddenly reappeared with little consequence. Besides Asch's hurt of course.

"Why hasn't this happened sooner?"

The necromancer shook his head uncertainly and leaned back in his chair. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "This is certainly a mystery. What could have possibly caused memories to become active again, while passing right through a medical condition that causes seventh fonons to forget? Perhaps there is a factor I have overlooked in the process..."

The girl bit her lip uncertainly. It was a confusing matter regarding her biology and fonons that only Jade seemed to have the knowledge to approach. He obviously was willing to accept the task head on though, because he turned back to the screens with little more than a shrug.

The orange eyed girl sat quietly in her chair for many more minutes, wrestling with a question she wasn't yet sure she wanted the answer to. She was scared...but she decided it was in her best interest to know.

"Jade?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his red orbs flick over to her face. Her gaze was still firmly planted on the ceiling.

"How did I lose my memory?"

His answer was so fast and concise it seemed almost heartless. "Asch wiped it. You did not have a choice in the matter."

Her eyes went wide in angered amazement, then she proceeded to prop herself up a little so she could look fully at the necromancer.

"He...he's the reason all my memories are gone?"

The chestnut-haired man merely nodded, little emotion flicking onto his pale face. "You were dying from a replicated illness. It was the only thing that could be done to save you wholly."

"Save me wholly?" She echoed in vicious sarcasm. "Do I seem **whole** to you?"

Jade narrowed his eyes, his expression turning sympathetic. "You have the right to be angry, but in time you will understand the nature of his choice."

She clenched her teeth and hands. "And where was my choice...!" she asked, her voice cracking. "I don't see how-"

"Indeed, I pity you." Jade stated casually as he stood up from his chair. She felt her anger towards Asch grow to a nearly unbearable level as she gazed at him.

But the older man's next words caught her completely off guard. "You are still amongst the living."

He exited the room and left her to sit quietly in his lab, her resentment slowly fading over the minutes. Jade was strange...was there something in his past that made him envy the dead? But even so, he was right.

It was glaringly obvious that Asch had saved her life.

She sighed and lowered her head, so that her orange gaze fell easily onto the straight scar across her hand. The one he had accidentally given her when he saved her from drowning in the underwater river.

Too bad the product of all his sacrifice was little more than a shell of his former love. A shell that really had very little to lose.

* * *

It was only over the span of a couple of weeks did she begin to worry if Asch was ever going to come back to Batical. Indeed, it seemed like a lonely and forlorn place without his confident yet sometimes cold or arrogant presence beside her. She did not hate him - never that - even though she had literally spat the words at him when she felt angry and terribly alone before.

He did not deserve such malice, especially from her.

_'I hurt him so bad..._' she confessed inwardly. She knew now that his feelings for her had been unreachingly deep and that she had walked all over them with her ignorance. Even if she could not reciprocate the feelings, who was she to blame him for what had been between them - and what's worse - to crush his hope.

No more memorial dreams plagued her sleep since that day almost two weeks ago. She was left to wonder if perhaps all the memories she had experienced had been just a fateful fluke.

Was it wrong of her to wish that - in that case - the memories had just left her alone?

"At least then Asch would still be here..."

Guards and maid alike passed by her at the manor, with little more acknowledgement than the clinking of their armor or heeled shoes. She did not mind the little amount of attention she got, because in truth it didn't matter where she went; she still didn't feel she was anywhere important. She didn't want to waste their time.

She saw Luke the most out of everyone, but even he was busy with his new wife. Guy was next to usually talk to her and in truth she found an abnormal amount of comfort in his soft grin and sure stance.

But even so...she could see how heavily Asch's absence weighed on everyone's shoulders.

So that's why, when she caught a fleeting glimpse of blood red hair dwelling out in the garden beyond the window, she wasted no time in rushing to the nearest door and stumbling out into the gently misting rain.

The sun was beginning to set slowly in the distance and the air was beginning to chill as it prepared for night. It was a tiny bit windy as well, and she could only wonder as she trotted along the wall, why Asch was out here in such weather.

When she rounded the corner, she found him sitting on a stone bench positioned near the garden edge, his body purposely facing hers. He had known she was coming.

The moment she caught his gaze from across the courtyard she felt her heart beat rise to an untrackable level. She wasn't even sure what it was that she was seeing on his face or what she was going to say to him.

But she had to start somewhere. Even if it was a mess, even if he hated her...she had to come correct.

"Asch..." she murmured quietly as she nervously approached. His eyes were locked on hers so intently she wasn't even sure he heard her.

As she closed the distance between them, her brain began to fail her horridly. His gaze was like none other.

"W-where...have you-"

He cut her off. "Would you like to eat with me?"

The black haired girl took a step back in alarm. How could he ask something like that so easily after he had specifically left in order to get away from her? At least...that's only what she assumed.

"Uh...eat?" Sin questioned in a poor attempt to understand his motives. "Is...is that a trick question?"

The edge of his mouth pulled up into the tiniest of smirks and the relief that spread through her was incomparable to any other emotion she had felt since he left.

He stood swiftly. "No. And I don't want a trick answer either."

She blinked her orange eyes up at him curiously as he strode past her, the ends of his blood red hair catching the only sliver of sunlight that was left. It was undeniable; he was quite a sight on his own.

Her feet stayed planted though, and after a few strides away he turned to wait for her answer.

Her pot of questions was starting to boil and bubble over..and she was surprised that the first one to escape her lips was not the one she had initially planned.

"Asch...why did you come back?" she murmured carefully, shaking her head ever so slightly and causing her black locks to sweep across her forehead. "I am...I am not the same..."

When she finally lifted her orange gaze bravely back up to his, she found him staring at her out of the corner of his eye. There were no signs of anger or repulsion.

"Regardless..." he began smoothly."I could not shake the thought of who you might become."

Then he turned abruptly and began to walk, and the choice was hers to follow.

* * *

Wow, an update. I'm kinda ashamed it took this long. Does anyone even know what's happening anymore? (Lol). Regardless, I like to think I'll be back into it again. Please don't kill me.

Kazink


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Trying to get the chapters rolling again because I feel so freakishly guilty LoL. It didn't even ask for reviews because I'm thinking 'I don't deserve them...oh man I sooo don't deserve them.' Haha xD**

**Anyway, I feel happy to be writing this again. You're happy to be reading it again too aren't you?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In a sharp contrast to the damp, dark weather the walk to the eat-in place was light and yet quiet. Asch glanced at her often along the way and although she had trouble deciphering what it was that he was thinking, she could feel genuine concern emitted from him with every blink of his steady green eyes. She returned as many sheepish grins as she could, feeling light on her feet with this promising new direction they had taken.

She had half expected him to come back cold shouldered and angry with her. Yes, it was something she was sure she deserved after all he had done for her in this short amount of time. Instead she got this being though, someone of quite a higher resistance to anger than she initially assumed...and someone - admittedly - that was quite capable of understanding her even when she tripped over lack of experience.

Or perhaps this person had been here all along and she only now was noticing the light on her face?

"In here," he called, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned around quickly to find him quite a few paces back.

"Hah... sorry..." she smiled apologetically as she walked back to him. "I was distracted..."

Asch shook his head, his hair catching the flickering orange lamp light. "At least that's nothing new."

Sin raised her black brows at him, surprized. "What do you mean?"

There was a look of surprise on his own face before it melted quickly away behind a mask of ice and fire. She came to stand in front of him questioningly, pressing her back against the side of the building so that the run off wouldn't dampen her head any more.

He seemed stiff for a moment as she stared at his face.

Finally he blinked and his arm moved to sweep aside the dangling cloth. "Nothing." He motioned her inside first.

She complied reluctantly, flicking her orange eyes up to his face as she passed under his arm and into the small, humid restaurant.

It was cozy to say the least. And by that she meant that there was barely any room to move. If she had to use her little knowledge of Baticul and guess, she would have said this was the rather poor end of town.

"Do you know this place well?" Sin asked, turning around to regard Asch who was tailing her in the narrow isle.

He nodded as he gestured to a couple of stools that sat conveniently beside the bar. She climbed up onto the nearest one, not surprized one bit at how rocky it was. He sat down easily beside her.

"I used to come here when I was much younger. I wasn't even sure if it was still standing."

A man quickly appeared from the back, where she assumed the food was made. She didn't really want to assume what else was back there. At least the place smelled good though.

She waited patiently as Asch spoke to him about their order, glancing at her just once... she guessed to see if she approved. A shrug was her reply. She had no idea what they even served.

A little to her surprize, he ordered what sounded like alcohol for himself, though she couldn't be sure. It didn't actually occur to her that Asch of all people might like to drink.

When the glass was set gently in front of him, she stared at it.

"None for you," the cook said good-heartedly. "But can I get you something else?"

Sin blinked and shook her head quickly. "Oh, water is fine." she murmured sheepishly. He nodded and exited to the back behind some worn out drapes.

Once they were alone she leaned over a little ways to speak under her breath. "I hope that's not what you ordered when you were little..." she laughed quietly, motioning to the glass of topaz liquid.

The edge of his mouth pulled up into a slight smirk, and it was for the first time that Sin truly noticed how strained the movement appeared. The dim orange light of the restaurant seemed to illuminate parts of him that he didn't realize he was showing.

Even after noticing this and pulling away again to sit straight on her wobbly stool, her orange eyes carefully trailed along the details of his face. If she had to take a leap of faith with what was in his deep green eyes, she would have said he was troubled about something.

This - however - she could never truly be sure of. And even though she was taking her time in trying to decipher him, her mind wandered in its task. Perhaps it was the different lighting?

The action of sliding her eyes away from his face was an unusually difficult one, and yet even when she thought her gaze had escaped to a safe spot onto the varnished wood of the bar stretched out in front of her...her mouth was not on the same page.

Horridly honest words slipped out. "Beautiful..." she whispered.

Asch turned to regard her questioningly, his green eyes intent and inquiring.

Her heart thundered in her chest and her body prickled in embarrassment. She lowered her head and squeezed her hands in her lap.

_'Oh no... he heard...!'_

It was too late to pray that this wasn't happening.

But just as if the devil had simply been playing an extremely mean joke on her, the cook came sweeping out from the kitchen - loud and proud.

"There ya' go!" he chirped, letting the bowls - along with her water - clatter and slide into their positions in front of her and Asch. "Enjoy!"

He was kind enough to leave them in peace. Sin shyly peeked up from under her dangling black bangs. Asch was not looking at her; he seemed to not have thought anything of what she had just stupidly murmured.

The replica followed his lead - although shakily - and tried her best to not draw any more attention to herself. What rested in both of their bowls was noodles and what appeared to be sausage. When she leaned slightly forward and took a curious sniff, the pleasant scent of the spices and salt did no injustice in making her eyes water.

The black haired girl turned to Asch with a grin. "Thank you," she decided to state before she was lost in the world of taste.

The blood-haired man nodded, also seeming content with his choice. "It was a change from the usual food at the manor."

Sin raised an eyebrow at him as she began to twirl the strings around in her bowl. "It's hard to imagine you'd want that sort of change,'" she replied honestly.

The food at the manor was nothing short of wonderful.

He stared down at his glass white bowl quietly. Sin was about to take another bite until she noticed this and her hand slowly lowered down to her own bowl. His eyes were narrowed in thought.

"It's not that I wanted change..." he told her in a low voice. "It's that I felt trapped."

Sin let a breath out through her nose sympathetically. "I see..."

The replica waited patiently for him to say more, but when he didn't it occurred to her that most things about his past seemed to plague him in the worst possible way. To the point where he actually had trouble speaking to her about it.

Tentatively, she reached over and laid a friendly hand on his arm. He blinked at the action, appearing to come to his senses a little.

"Don't worry," she murmured, trying to pull up the edges of her mouth into a proper grin that he could understand. "You're not trapped anymore. You're free...you always will be. I'll make sure of it."

His green eyes flicked down to her orange ones, and she tried her very best to keep her expression determined for him. Something was there...in his face. He didn't appear sad, but a little unconvinced... like her words somehow just weren't true.

The replica removed her hand gently and turned back to her bowl. He did the same, and the minutes passed by in peaceful silence.

Sin stretched and folded her arms to rest on the bar after she was done her meal, careful not to knock anything down or off in the process. Asch didn't seem in any particular hurry to leave, so she rested her chin on the back of her arm and allowed the calm to linger.

"Listen..." he started slowly and yet it caught her off-guard all the same.

Something clicked then in her mind, and she realized the whole reason he had wanted to bring her here was because he had something he wanted to tell her. She lifted her head slowly to regard him; nervousness beginning to trickle in.

He turned his serious green gaze onto hers. "We have to lay out some ground rules."

Sin's eyebrows lifted in surprize. "Ground rules?"

The red-haired man nodded as he turned his gaze seemingly onto the multicolored glasses that were positioned neatly on the other side of the bar. She could tell that he was far from interested in them though. His eyes were slightly narrowed in thought.

"Why do we need those?" she asked uncertainly. Her pale hands ran down nervously to clutch the fabric of her pants.

Without moving his head, his eyes slid over to rest on her. The intensity and energy in his gaze was a screaming warning on its own. Instantly she understood.

If she was smart she wouldn't dare venture any further into that question. For a moment she felt foolish and mentally frail. Of course they needed ground rules. If not...there would be no boundaries.

He seemed to notice her wresting within herself, so he continued.

"It's for your safety..."

The girl nodded as steadily as she could, hoping he wouldn't notice how easily those words put her on edge.

He paused for a moment, swirling the alcoholic beverage gently around in his glass before he spoke. "Rule number one..." he began. She held her breath.

"No lying."

Her eyebrows furrowed instantly. "That's a bit vague don't you think?"

He shook his head, the motion slow and controlled. "I'm talking about...your memories."

Sin recoiled. "I...I can't!" she tried to protest but the warning look on his face silenced her instantly.

"You will tell me," Asch concluded boldly.

Her body tensed defensively at the words that were slipping through her mouth. "Or else what..?"

The fire was back in his eyes as he watched her. She resisted squirming under his presence, feeling somehow bare and exposed. A slow breath came out of him - not annoyed - but as if it was something he didn't want to admit to.

"Or else how do you expect me to know where the line is?"

Sin turned her head away from him defiantly and closed her orange eyes. 'You know where the line is..."

Suddenly there was a firm hand on the back of her neck and fingers digging invasively into her short hair. She gasped uncontrollably and her back went rigid. His thumb glided along her cheek as he guided her back around to look at him. She did - dumbstruck.

Or more like thunderstruck. She could barely hear the pattering of the rain over her enraged heartbeat. She could have sworn someone lit a match under her for all the heat that coursed over her skin, and yet she could not move.

"Perhaps..." he stated lowly, just under his breath, "but can you trust me to respect it?"

Somehow through her jumbled thoughts she could understand what he was implying. If she didn't tell him about which memories she'd recovered he could almost - accidentally and innocently - get away with things. The more she told him, the more she was protected...because she would know where to draw the line.

She held her breath as he slowly moved his hand away. And indeed, it was a slow motion...as if his will was shaking even though his fingers were steady.

There was a moment of silence as sound and feeling crawled subtly back into her. The rain outside seemed unusually loud again.

His eyes fell onto the half empty glass in his hand. "You must know where the line is too..."

Sin struggled futilely to resist this logic. "Won't...won't it be painful?"

If he hadn't been sitting so still, she would have never caught the obvious clenching of his jaw.

"I need to keep you safe..." was his evasive reply.

Something twisted at the very bottom of her heart hearing those words...something painful and somehow lonely. But before she could take the time to examine the feeling further, he was already proceeding.

"Rule number two...you're not to leave Baticul-"

"What!" she exclaimed, trying to jump up in amazement but only succeeding to lose balance on her stool. Asch's hand shot out to grab her arm and steady her. The stool landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. The cook peeked his head out to check on them, but they paid him little mind.

"That's not fair! I was perfectly fine out there until you dragged me back here to this damn city where everything is loud and I-" came her string of protests until finally he cut her off again.

"-Without me."

Words and near-curses stopped pouring out and for a minute her mouth worked uselessly. He eyed her with a raised eyebrow, subtly looking for agreement.

Sin shook herself out of her panicked state as she thought about it. She leaned down and righted the stool before sliding back onto her seat.

"Fine."

He nodded, seeming to trust her answer. "Third rule..."

She brought her hand up to ruffle her hair. "How many are there?"

Asch's mouth tipped into a smirk. "_Lastly," _he corrected himself. She slouched and smiled in exaggerated relief.

"We're going to meet here every day, at nightfall."

Sin blinked at him hearing this and was sure the curiosity was leaking out from her eyes at this point. To this request he had no immediate outspoken reason though and simply kept his steady gaze on her in return.

Something new was stirring inside of her now and she was sure he must have thought she lost her mind as she fought the persistent grin down. To no avail though, it spread across her face like a shooting star.

He accepted her...as his friend. She wasn't alone now.

The replica finally nodded, turning to pick up her glass of water carefully before turning back to him. He had already caught her drift and had his glass in his hand.

"Cheers," she laughed. "To the rules!"

To this he merely smirked and nodded, before bringing his drink to meet hers.

Their glasses touched gently, and for some reason she thought she saw a spark between them.

* * *

Asch awoke from a perfectly dreamless sleep the next morning, and yet he still felt drained from the previous few days.

When he was away from Batical for that damn two weeks, thoughts of what he should do attacked him relentlessly. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue for him - he was usually goal oriented anyway - but these options simply starved him of his will to decide anything.

They were complete opposites... not to mention any thought of Sin sent his mind into a looping downward spiral.

He had not once ever suspected she might somehow recover to her what was lost. That was as shocking as it was elating.

He could recall himself simply sitting with her on the ship in their private cabin as she slept in the dark abyss of unconsciousness. He held her in his lap the entire time, gritting his teeth with a strange combination of frustration and happiness. He knew he hadn't been imagining the look on her face before she fainted.

Clear surprise, as if she had simply been minding her own business walking down the road and he had fallen from the sky, kneed her in the gut and then used an air-horn to make sure she was down for the count. There was just nothing quite like it.

And finally when the deep sleep had decided to lift from her and he watched her stir in her bed, he was so ready to attack her. He could barely keep himself in his seat.

Her awakening could not have been a more truthful one. Her wide orange eyes had said it all. There was something left for them two.

He was sure it was impossible for his heart to be broken twice, and yet, she challenged that theory with both fists aimed in his direction.

She wanted absolutely nothing to do with the memories.

He swore he never saw that one coming - ever.

It had been the easiest thing to convince himself that everything was going to return to how they were... maybe not instantly... but still, that there was hope for them. If she could remember him and everything they had done for one another... he wasn't sure if there could be a luckier or more grateful person alive than him.

Her eyes had been glazed over though - and yes he could indeed see that she remembered - but she was already pushing the memories down into herself, so that all he could see was anger and neglect.

And somehow through the shredding of his heart he could understand this new Sin completely.

Having memories is one thing...but being attached to them was something completely different.

He imagined it like watching a train. Yes she could watch the train go by, and look into each window and wonder about the people, the objects, their actions. But was she on board?

Hell no.

He didn't need an argument to understand her this time. He needed to leave.

Two weeks had past in what seemed faster than a blink of an eye, to the point where he could barely remember what his actions had even accomplished during that time. Still, there was an ever present nagging. The exact same one that told him he absolutely had no choice in the matter of going back or not.

The same one he had whether Sin had her memories in place or not. There was no way his sacrifices were going to be in vain. She had to be safe.

And for that, what she really needed was to trust him. As a lover he was her clear enemy though.

So, he needed to be her friend.

Asch shook his head as he swung his feet off the bed. He wasn't even sure if he could do that, but he was sure he had taken a blind step in the right direction by laying down some rules for them both...even if they did tip a little bit in his favor.

Asch the Bloody needed precise boundaries.

Because the thought of her even remotely knowing who he was, or the sorts of things they had done together made his fingers itch. He was surprised his glass of alchohol hadn't burst from his death grip on it.

But friends didn't do those sorts of things.

So he made it perfectly clear to her that if she didn't do as he had requested, things were quickly going to get out of hand for them both. He was not going to have her lying to him, or running away or missing dinner.

As he dressed quickly, he could only wonder why he had even thrown that last rule in there.

_'Dinner every night?'_ he asked himself with a confused expression, his eyebrows furrowing. The only thing that came to mind was that he had a rather strange urge to get to know her better. If he wanted to be friends, he needed to put in the effort.

He exited the room after this thought, and yet, it still didn't seem to quite fit.

* * *

The grass was wet and cold as she ran, her feet completely bare and muddy. In contrast to her wet body though, the sun was up and shining proudly on them; it's warm rays trying to disperse the remnients of rain from the following night.

In Sin's opinion though, that wouldn't have made the game she was playing with luke quite as fun.

"Don't fall down..!" Luke laughed loudly as she chased him; the ball he was kicking bouncing recklessly around the yard. His words were lost to the calm wind though because in truth he was just as wet and muddy as she was.

The replica dove into a frantic slide as he pulled his leg back to kick the ball into a muddy hole a few feet away. She managed to stop the shot somehow and used the bottom of her foot to kick the ball away. Again Luke laughed as she leapt to her feet to run after it.

When she raised her eyes from the ground, she found the soft, muddy ball resting easily in Asch's outstretched hand.

"Good morning," she murmured happily as she approached. He raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down for a moment, seeming amused. She shrugged sheepishly, bringing her dirty hand up and attempting to rub a streak of mud off her cheek.

"Good morning," he replied after a moment, a soft chuckle escaping him. "What's the score?"

The replica scowled good-heartedly and jabbed her finger over her shoulder, not even bothering to see if Luke was standing there. "He's winning."

"You bet I am!" the young red-head called proudly. "Pass the ball already Asch!"

Sin watched a smirk weave it's way onto his face as he lazily lifted the ball up to his eye level. She tilted her head, curious.

"Is that what you call this?"

Luke confirmed from a distance with a laugh. "What else could it be?"

"Hmm..." he feigned thoughtfulness. "Well for one if could be either of you two."

Sin furrowed her eyebrows with a smile. "How so?"

"It's because we're both so muddy, Sin!" Luke hollared.

"Not quite," Asch replied, his voice growing louder. "It's actually because I can kick it's ass."

Sin burst out laughing and lunged at him, attempting to grab the muddy mess with both hands. He whirled and lifted it higher in the air. His smirk grew more prominent.

"Nope," he replied to her action with words. "You can't use your hands."

She placed a sheepish hand on the back of her head, uncaring of her hair. "So you know this game then?"

"You've played?" Luke called questioningly. His voice sounded a little bit closer.

Asch's smirk never faded as his eyes turned back onto Luke. "Course I have, with Van. I'll win too."

Luke's own proud smirk challenged his. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Because," the older red-head began, "The only ball I got to use when I wanted to play was made of **wood**."

Sin's and Luke's amazed remarks were drowned out by the thump of Asch's foot connecting with the ball. It sailed through the air in Luke's direction, and Asch wasted no time slipping by her and running out onto the grass.

"Whose Van?" she called absentmindedly with a laugh.

"Sin I need help!" Luke shouted at her in frantic chuckling a mere moment later as he tried to keep Asch's control on the ball to a minimum.

"Whose Van..!" she repeated again as she ran out to join them.

But her question was drowned out again by undying laughter for the rest of midday.

* * *

**Last half of this chappy might be riddled with spelling mistakes lol...but it's late and I'm tired...I'll get halfdemon-kai to spell check it tomorrow haha...hope you like it. BED TIME NAO.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Agh another loooong wait. I'm so sorry everyone. I mean, I even noticed the last chapter got a lot of hits (sadly no reviews) but I still took forever with it. I suppose for a while I was going through what may be an identity crisis so to speak, so the chapters have been slow and difficult these past months. I apologize again. On a brighter note, when I got cracking to write this chapter finally, it was some of the happiest hours and I remember why I love writing so much. I felt like a part of me was missing.**

**So, please enjoy this fairly long chapter.**

***NOTE* There is an M rated scene involving sexual content, be advised. (However, for whoever has been with Soldiers with Wings and One Reality from the start, I would suppose everyone is much older now - as am I LOL and such scenes are no longer a big deal. Ah what a happy thought...everyone grows older together :P)  
**

* * *

It was unusual to be eating dinner so early and without Asch for once. Although it was usually fairly quiet while they ate together anyway, aside from the occasional joke or murmur about the past, tonight just somehow seemed eerie and improper. He had given her some gald to buy her meal with but regardless of ordering her favorite; it just didn't seem to taste as good.

Sin shrugged and hopped down from her wobbly stool. She slapped down the gald and wandered out under the darkening sky. Brilliant red streaks wove through the sky far to the west and she had to spend a moment just gazing at it. Perhaps in a strange way losing her memory was allowing her to appreciate new things all over again, and for a moment she had to wonder if this applied to people too. At first it had been hard to appreciate Asch at all, with his undeniable logic and somewhat cold way of getting his point across specifically to her. But gradually... over the weeks things had calmed down and she was beginning to understand why her old self had liked him. Love was a different matter entirely though.

Perhaps wherever they had lived before had been riddled with dangerous enemies and events that had caused them to rely on each other, but not here. Here there was peace. She had never seen him even draw his sword or fight like the others had said he was capable of. She wasn't sure she wanted to see it either.

Sin turned then, and began the long walk back up to the manor through the city. However, before she could even take a few steps a voice called out to her. She recognized it instantly – though surprised – and looked up from the gravelled path.

"Jade," she acknowledged with a small smile as she approached. "What're you doing this far into the city?"

The older man smiled back. "I was actually looking for Asch, but I suppose you'll do."

Sin tilted her head questioningly. When she reached his side he turned to walk with her.

"How did you know we'd be down here?" she asked.

"Oh I see you two come down here often. I'd say almost every night if I'm not mistaken. Am I right?"

The replica nodded and her face felt oddly hot. "We eat at that restaurant," she turned and pointed down at the tin roof of their chosen place, "Every night."

"I see, well then I suppose I'll know where to find you from now on. Thank you for cracking this mystery for us. I'll be sure to let everyone know that they don't have to worry that you two have eloped repeatedly."

Sin laughed and smiled at the red-eyed man with a shake of her head. "You could have just asked."

"Oh but I did, indeed Asch seemed quite reluctant to say."

Sin covered her sudden frown with her hand. "Oops..."

Jade pushed his glasses up good naturedly. "Might I ask, where is Asch this fine evening?"

"He spent the day with Natalia," Sin replied with a shrug. "He said a lot has changed since he's been gone and she wanted to show him the city."

He nodded in response to this. "Indeed it is a time of peace. The perfect time to settle down."

She raised a black eyebrow at him. "You think so?" He nodded.

The replica raised her orange eyes to the sky in thought. Perhaps that was the real reason Asch had gone with Natalia – a date. But she had even asked him that and he had shook his head in denial. He didn't seem like the type that would often lie either... but perhaps he was trying to spare her feelings for some reason?

But then something occurred to her like a rather annoying rash over the next few minutes. If Asch was dating Natalia, it was certain he would have little time to spend with her. Or if he did, she was sure Natalia – or any woman – for that matter wouldn't approve.

Regardless of whether she had her memories or not there was no denying the fact that Asch was her best friend.

Suddenly Jade's voice cut in and she was jolted out of her train of thought. She realized he must have been subtly watching her think. "Tell me Sin'kara..." he began seriously, "Do you want to get your memories back?"

She jumped in surprise and turned her gaze onto him. His expression was perfectly serious. He was expecting an answer.

"Do... I?" she repeated lowly, allowing her eyes to fall to the cobblestone of the courtyard. No one had every asked her that before. It was a scary question. Did she want her old life back and her old feelings with it? No doubt if she got her memories back her feelings for Asch would come right back with them. That was sort of frightening.

But she was sure that the sense of longing that was always churning within her chest would trump the fear some day, and allowed her to admit that she really did want her memories back. She had known something to be true then that was hard to believe now. It wasn't her feelings for Asch though, surprisingly, it was the sense of belonging that she craved.

"Yes..." she replied quietly, not being able to allow her eyes to rise for fear that sudden tears might break loose. "I want them back very badly."

She sniffled and brought the back of her hand to cover her face. "But how can I wish for that? I'll never get them back now... and I don't want to admit it but the few that I have gotten back have been nothing but a burden to me... and to Asch. What if... what if the rest are the same?"

Jade's hand came to rest comfortingly on her shoulder and it was only because of this that she realized she was shaking. "What you would be receiving is a whole life being placed upon your shoulders. It will feel foreign and strange to you."

Sin nodded weakly. "Does this mean you've found a solution?"

Jade shook his head but she was sure whether he had done that or nodded, she would have continued to feel upset either way.

"I've merely grasped a thread that could help you. The rest will be up to you. You should get some rest, we can talk more another time when you're ready."

Sin took a deep breath to steady herself. "Thank you, Jade. I wish there was more I could do to help."

Catching her off guard, he laughed quietly like the idea was somewhat humorous. "You've been a very willing test subject for my research. What more could a man ask for?"

She couldn't help but laugh too. "Any time."

The chestnut-haired man nodded and began to walk off but just as he was raising his arm to gesture a wave, words began to slip out of her mouth almost frantically.

"Wait...!" she called. "Can you... I mean... will you not tell Asch that I want my memories back? I can't afford to hurt him with disappointment any more."

A strange smirk came to Jade's face that set her back on her heels. It was somehow too knowing. He knew something that she – that they – didn't. His reply was smooth and reassuring. "Certainly, although I'm sure he will discover it soon enough."

Then he raised his hand to finish the wave over his shoulder and began to walk away all the while humming a tune Sin was sure she had heard somewhere before...

* * *

The hands that were touching her were possessive and forceful, they moved around her body as if they owned it entirely. An alarming heat shot itself down her back and across her abdomen as the hands roamed and raked across her bare skin. There seemed to be no controlling her own body as she laid there on the bed of silk under the sharp, streaming moonlight that floated in from the window to her right.

The hands came down again, pressing themselves against her hips as if to hold her there. As if she had a choice in the matter of what was done to her.

'_What's going on...?'_ she thought in a daze as she struggled to focus. The hands pushed her down into the bed and a hard body was pressed against hers a moment later, then there was a wet heat on her neck and she wanted to gasp and jerk away from it in surprise, but for some reason only the gasping came to be executed and escaped from her lips. Was that a kiss?

'_I...I can't control myself...!_' she thought frantically. The abnormal burning and yearning in her abdomen was beginning to rise and pronounce itself. She fought to push the feeling away but it fought back just as hard – trying to get her to surrender to the torment and the confusing pleasure. The kiss continued over her shoulder and to her collar bone where she caught a noticeable eye-full of blazing red hair. She was sure at least her shock was real even if she couldn't control her body.

"A-Asch...!" she succeeded in choking out, but for some reason her voice came out breathy and desperate. His storming green eyes rose to look back in to hers and it was here that – for a moment – she almost forgot why she was calling his name in the first place.

This man was stunning... had he always been this way? Her eyes could only widen in alarm and frustration. Why was she refusing him again? Why did she feel so frantic and afraid? How did this happen?

'_Why am I here...?'_ she wondered softly as she continued to look at him. He leaned back slowly, his blood-red hair drifting down around him. His eyes were calculative though gentle. She took the time to glance down at the body of the man who was positioned possessively over top of her and realized she wasn't the only one who was de-clothed.

This should have made her feel embarrassed but for some reason – a reason she couldn't understand at the moment – it made her feel more at ease. Well... as at ease someone could be while trapped in a body that wouldn't listen to the mind.

Suddenly something glinted on him and she blinked questioningly. Her eyes moved in accordance to this to come to rest on Asch's chest. There appeared to be countless scars that were healed over by streaks of silver flesh. How could anyone have survived so many wounds of such great proportion?

"Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly. His cold voice seemed to echo strangely around her.

She tried to stiffen as he began to lean down, his red locks brushing across her stomach.

Her mouth moved without her consent. "I... I don't know..."

But she did know, so why was she saying that? She knew that she was stuck in this body while he touched her as he pleased and she was powerless to stop him. But why couldn't she say _that_?

"Are you… ashamed?" he asked quietly.

'_What...?'_ she responded in her mind. _'Ashamed...?'_

"Out of all the things you should be feeling…" he whispered down to her, "Ashamed should be the very last. I really hope… that you haven't changed your mind now…"

Her body complied when she asked it to breathe harder. _'What is he talking about...!'_

"Because the moment you gave me that one last push… you really lost all say in the matter…"

'_I pushed him...? How? When!'_ she screamed in her mind. She tried to think back desperately, to apologize for what she had done but her thoughts were too blurry and she couldn't even dare to try and pretend that she could pull something tangible out of it.

"If I didn't have you now… it would be by far, the biggest regret of my life…" he said as he began to move himself over her again, "After all we had been through; I never once considered laying a hand on you like this…"

'_Oh no...'_

"W-why?" came her reluctant reply, her mouth moving like a robot.

"You were, and still are, far too young for this… but even still… how can I stop myself? It was a mistake for you to come here tonight because now that you're here… I can't let you leave…"

Her orange eyes widened.

"Not until… you're truly mine…"

'_No Asch! Snap out of it!' _

But it was far too late for that and his strong hands went to work caressing her entire being – her hips, her thighs, her stomach and breasts all the while his lips crushed against hers or left purposeful bruises on her neck. His hips grinded mercilessly against hers and the heat of his skin against hers so shamelessly close snapped her out of her fearful state of mind for merely a moment.

But a moment was all it took before she was hooked onto this pleasing sensation – on to him. It was a strangely unquenchable burning that began to transform into an ache over the minutes.

His muscled arm reached under the small of her back and lifted slightly while the other hand came up to grab a fistful of her hair at the back of her head. At the moment he pulled her hair down so that she had no choice but to arch her back even more, he also pressed his pelvis so harshly against hers that she wanted to scream from the sensation. It was incomparable to any physical pleasure she was sure she had ever experienced before.

She wanted to lift her legs and wrap them around him but his firm hand kept one of her thighs down securely. The next few minutes seemed to run on for exhaustingly satisfying hours in which the seductive movements that passed between them were that of starving, feral animals. The kisses bruised and seared her skin, and her nails raked along his scarred chest and back in response.

The person she had held onto perhaps a mere hour ago seemed to be fading fast. Asch was the person she needed. If he could make her feel like this... then she felt as if she belonged here. If he wanted her this bad... then he could have her.

'_Take me...'_ her mind whispered groggily. When he looked up into her eyes again it was as if he had somehow heard her request.

He complied all too willingly.

His hard body came down to cover her small frame nearly completely. She supposed it would have bothered her more if she was even able to move on her own in the first place... but even as their stomachs and chests crushed together so closely there was a feeling of security and protection that she was unused to.

This thought was pushed aside roughly as his manhood entered her. She gasped at the sudden and alarming pain that shot through her.

_'Of course there would be pain,_' she seethed in her mind while crunching her eyes shut. She was still a virgin.

Asch's lips pressed to her neck. "I'm sorry..." he whispered gently. She wanted to turn and look at him in surprise. His tone seemed genuine and caring, a way of speaking she had heard merely a few times before.

But before she could fathom a reply he was moving again, his hips pressed into hers in a rhythm that had her wincing the first few times. But as it continued the pain began to fade as quickly as it had come, replaced by inescapable, wonderful pleasure. There was no denying it, and she would be lying to herself if she tried. He was good at this.

His strong arms pulled her closer to his body and an odd feeling surfaced within her. A feeling of gratefulness and comfort. The anxiety of being this close was gone – literally gone. How long would it stay away? Forever? Resurface right when this was over and they pushed away from one another?

Somehow it seemed unlikely. Something about all this was off. Even though she had no control over herself and was stuck pinned beneath him, the situation still didn't seem particularly malicious. It felt right and meant to be. Had she agreed to this and it was just forgotten somewhere in the back of her head?

He crushed her small body close to his and whether it was simply because he wanted to pushed himself deeper into her or to show her his affections; at the moment it didn't really seem to matter all that much which of the two it was.

The pleasure within her was building with every subtle or deliberate move he made. It was no ordinary pleasure either; it was all consuming and relentless. It swallowed her thoughts and common sense in merely a few bites... but she didn't care now. It was clear now that all that mattered was Asch. His movement, his body... his eyes.

Her arms began to reach up but he pushed and held them down with enough power to make her submit instantly. There was no struggling against that sort of force, especially when he seemed to be losing himself in the passion. It was starting to become clear that he was in control and that he had no desire to relinquish it to the little girl positioned conveniently beneath him. She was sure if she had the breath to speak his name now he wouldn't even hear her... or perhaps wouldn't care.

Their bodies were slick with sweat now, making the movements into her even easier. She clenched her teeth and grasped him so tight that she was sure he'd have bruises by the end of it. The next thought that hit her was that this had to be over within the next few moments or she was sure she would die from the overload of sensations. Her body was feeling too hot, her emotions were so stirred up that she had no idea from which direction she had come in the first place. Did she have morals? Did she have sense?

She managed to lock her eyes onto his with all her questions when she was surely on the edge of tipping into beloved oblivion. He merely stared right back at her with an emotion she didn't want to acknowledge but had no choice. She couldn't look away. His love was no secret.

* * *

Sin shot up from her position on the bed in a flurry of gasps. Her heart was racing at an uncomfortable level and the clenching, yearning sensation in the pit of her stomach was at an all time high. She blinked her orange eyes wide and whipped her head around to examine the room hurriedly, as if she had been caught in the act. The room was fairly dark and warm, lit gently by the moonlight coming from the window to her right and the soft orange light coming from the fireplace across the room. The ends of her bangs were slick against her forehead from the heat. She tried to quickly blame it on the heat produced by the flames, but the uncomfortable feelings that were stirring inside her were born from an internal fire that she couldn't hide from.

Once she took in a few more gulps of air she did her best to sort through her thoughts, or rather what was real and what was dream state.

_'At least I'm awake now..._' she thought frantically but when she raised her hands to clutch at her chest they were clearly shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from fright or from need.

The feeling of his scarred, hot skin still seared at the end of her fingertips, but even swallowing and clenching her hands into fists could not rid her of the tingling. It was the thought after that however, that caused her to tear the sheets away from her body as quickly as she could and vault from the bed. This wasn't her room. She wasn't yet safe, nor secure.

'_That dream...!'_ she gasped inwardly, ashamed. She was willing. Maybe she wasn't in control of her actions the entire time but the whirling emotions he had pumped into her had been enough to overpower the control she thought she had on herself. Clearly she was weak.

Sin strode across the room quickly, praying that her shaky legs would be enough to speed her to her own room. She bit her lip as she padded across the lengthy green carpet before the feeling on the bottom of her feet halted her and her heart jumped uncomfortably up into her throat.

'_This is Asch's room...!_' she realized, recognizing the softness of the carpet, though a lot of the room was dark. For a moment in her alarm she whirled to turn to look at the bed, making absolutely sure that what had happened was indeed a dream and she wasn't losing her sanity. The bed was different from her dream though, as was the sky beyond it.

'_A dream...'_ she concluded. She rounded again, this time her eyes falling onto bundle of blood-red hair illuminated by firelight. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

'_Asch...!'_

But he didn't seem to have noticed her presence, which was odd since the man was sharp. She stood there, weighing her options for a moment and wondering what had happened to get herself here, into his room. It wasn't as if his room was an unusual place for her to be; she often spent her time with him here. The difference was that that was during the day.

The red-haired man was unmoving though, and this is when she realized gratefully that he was sleeping.

She took the opportunity to make her exit. Her legs moved on her command again and she headed as quietly but as swiftly as she could towards the door. When her hand came down gently – albeit a bit shaky still – on the doorknob however, a completely different thought occurred to her.

Her eyes traveled over her shoulder to the sleeping man thoughtfully. '_Was that a dream...?'_

It was crazy, and perhaps even more frightening but it was possible that what she had seen wasn't a dream at all. She bit her lip and brought her pale hands to her chest in thought. This could quite possibly be the only chance she had to find out without letting him know that another one of her memories could have returned. If he found out that they were coming back, she would have no more say in what she wanted. He would force her to accept them. She knew enough about him to know that for certain.

'_There's a chance that it really was just dream...'_ she told herself bravely. The replica turned towards him with as much courage as she could muster in her tiny frame. Her footsteps were not as light as she would have liked and she could only wince with every swishing movement towards him.

Coming around from the back of the chair and more into the firelight she could see that she had been correct. He was well asleep in the armchair. Had he fallen asleep while watching over her? What had caused her to be bed-ridden in the first place?

Her nervous orange eyes lingered on his handsome face. He looked exactly as he had in the dream... and that fact set her on edge tremendously. If he had such control over her before, did he now? Would he simply have to push her down and allow her confusing state of being do the work in seducing her for him?

"Oh hell..." she whispered partially in fear. Were memories starting to slip through somehow? Was it possible to stop them? No. She refused to admit that. What she had been enwrapped in had been a dream. A strange dream to be sure, but until she could prove otherwise... a dream in all its glory.

His strong chest was rising and falling evenly she noticed once she had managed to rip her eyes from his commanding face. Taking a deep breath in so that she wouldn't make any more noise than necessary she knelt down onto the floor at the edge of the chair. Her hand rose up gently to the sleeping red-head and lingered dangerously at the seam of his shirt. Gently she grasped the plain, black fabric with her tingling fingertips and began to lift.

But more quickly than she could comprehend a hand came crashing down onto her wrist and grabbed it tightly. She let out a yelp, hardly able to keep track of the movement that had launched itself so fast at her. She managed to stay still but even if she had wanted to move she knew his grip on her was cemented. His storming green eyes were open and accusing now, seeming to pierce her thoughts completely so that she could only blink instead of speak.

"What are you doing?" he hissed quickly. His gaze flicked around the room for a moment before returning back to her. Clearly there was no danger. She was simply caught red-handed with her horrible decision.

"I..." she tried to begin but was unsure how to proceed. _'I can't tell him I was looking for the scars!'_

"I-I don't know..."

His grip was so strong that he easily pulled her in closer, so that their faces where only a few mere inches away. "Liar..." he whispered. "Tell me what you think you were doing."

Even though he was so close she didn't pull away, momentarily captivated by the deep green eyes and the anger within them. Was she supposed to feel afraid or worried for herself right about now? Had the dream erased her common sense?

She wanted to say something but her mind was frozen in alarm and in defense. Blank.

Asch narrowed his eyes even more, though his expression slowly turned into something different while he clearly watched her fight within herself to find some sort of excuse as to why she had been about to touch him just moments ago. Her eyebrows furrowed in defeat and her gaze fell to his lap. The only thing she could do now was say nothing on purpose and hope he showed her a bit of mercy. She couldn't tell him what she had actually been doing but neither did she have an excuse to protect herself.

The hand that was not gripping her wrist went shockingly to her chin. A light gasp escaped her involuntarily as he tilted her head up to look back at him. She complied, though fearful tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes. She didn't want to say to him that she was looking for proof of what may have happened between them, or give him hope that the old Sin was within reach.

His eyes seemed to be dancing with too many emotions for her to understand, or was it simply the firelight playing mind games with her?

_'No..._' she thought quietly. Something was definitely going on behind the cold face. His expression was intrigued. His gaze flicked back and forth across her face repeatedly, as if reading her like a book. She slid her eyes carefully away.

His question had a suspicious tone this time. "What say you?"

Her head was spinning at this point. "I will not–" she breathed out defiantly at last, her hand coming up to push his away from her face gently. Once her hand came to rest on his though, something flickered strangely within her and for a moment just keeping her hand on top his was enough to satisfy her. It was only a moment later that her eyes widened however, as she realized her mistake.

It was also too late for her to stop his hand that suddenly traveled at her accidental invitation. It moved out from under her hand and away from her chin to the back of her neck so fast that she didn't even have time to speak before his lips crushed into hers.

The heat that sprung up from under her skin was so intense that her eyes slammed shut immediately. Instantly hypnotizing flashes of the dream were playing behind her eyelids and she remembered the initial rush. She tilted her head and pressed her lips back against his, about to follow the rhythm... but then just a moment later it was as if lightning and realization had struck her and she knew once again that she was too late – that her seed had been sown.

'_What am I doing!'_ her thoughts screamed in panic. Her orange eyes flew open and she lurched back and away from the red-haired man, but his eyes seemed far from surprised. He pursued her quickly and closely, launching up from the chair with such speed she was momentarily stunned. She did the only thing she could do and whirled for the door but he was much too fast and controlled for her to mirror.

The replica heard the sound of sliding metal as the door came into view, but before she could even take one mere step towards it, Asch's sword was aimed directly at her dangerously. His entire body blocked the exit.

Sin took a step back, frightened. "Asch...!"

His expression was dead serious. "Sin."

It was a statement. He was labeling her with the name, as if she had somehow earned it permanently just now.

Her mouth worked uselessly at the turn of events. '_How could I have been so careless...!' _The old Sin was the one in love with him.

'_Not me..._' she tried to tell herself.

He took a threatening step towards her with his sword still carefully aimed at her chest – restricting her movement. She stepped back accordingly so that the blade wouldn't draw blood.

"I'm not done with you," Asch stated harshly, his eyes narrowing. "You think I'm a fool? I know you remember."

If she was thinking clearly then perhaps she would have been able to keep a straight face but her mind was frantically trying to refuse this statement so she shook her head quickly. "No! I-I don't!"

"Really?" he asked with a tilt of his head, his tone laced viciously with sarcasm. "Then do you care to explain why you were collapsed outside?"

Sin blinked her eyes wide in confusion. _'I collapsed...?'_

He continued. "And can you explain why I was unable to wake you just as the time before when you were regaining your memories?"

She instantly knew his logic was sound, but she couldn't help herself. "It was just a dream, I promise!"

"I don't believe you," he snarled, "How would you even know which it was?"

But it was just as the words left his mouth that he paused. Her heart lifted uncomfortably as she saw him latch onto the end of the thread that was her intention all along. Her eyes widened as his fell to the floor in calculative thought. Was it possible he could simply puzzle his way through it that easily?

His head snapped up after a moment and he pushed himself towards her, his sword point leading the way for him. She gasped and stumbled backwards until the back of her legs connected with the edge of the bed and she collapsed defensively onto it. It was all she could do to avoid the blade. He pressed the cold, black steel dangerously to her neck so that her movements were permanently frozen on the brink of life and death.

"You..." he whispered down to her. "I don't give you enough credit. Even with your memories banished you still manage to figure things out."

His hand moved to the edge of his shirt and before she had time to protest he was pulling the black fabric over his head. The moment his chest and stomach came into view she knew she had been defeated – not just in argument but also in choice of what she could believe. The scars that lined his stomach and chest were all the proof she needed.

It was a memory.

His words were slow, but knowing. "Is this... what you were looking for?" he asked while gesturing to himself briefly. She remained defensively quiet, though she knew very well that it may as well have been a nod.

"So it is..." he concluded, his hand coming to his chin in thought. Sin remained stationary under the threat of his blade, exactly where he wanted her as he thought the circumstances out, she supposed. But he wouldn't actually go so far as to hurt her would he? She tried to convince herself of that, but in his controlling, demanding state she wasn't entirely sure she could rely on it.

His voice came out rather intrigued again. "So that..." he began before nodding his head in the general direction of the chair, where she understood he was referring to her responding to his kiss, "Was real as well."

She felt her orange eyes widen. "T-That was an accident..!" she stammered desperately but he was already leaning down over top of her. He retracted his black blade and placed it aside, though she was no better off when he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her.

"I'm learning to trust your accidents more than I'm learning to trust your words."

"P-Please Asch..." she begged as he stared down at her, intent flashing in his storming green eyes. "Don't do this..."

"Consider it a chance to prove that you're not Sin," he replied. "That is what you want right?"

Her eyes wavered unsurely as his hand slipped to the base of her neck and lifted her closer to him. He brought his stunningly, handsome face illuminated by the fire light closer and held his lips just a fraction of an inch away from hers. She was frightened with what he might take away from this now, but she lowered her head a little in defeat. He wanted her to prove that she wasn't the Sin he knew? She supposed the only way to do that would be to kiss him again without floating into the memory.

She would have to kiss him in the moment, as this person she was now. The only person _she_ really knew. A person who hadn't kissed him before... it was all she could depend on.

After lingering for a moment and letting her prepare herself she guessed, he moved into occupy the only space left between them and his lips captured hers again. She used all her will power to stay in the moment and managed to succeed somehow. She kissed him back shyly, unsure. In response he used his grip on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Her heart thundered recklessly in her chest and she knew her emotions from this point on were torn and muddy. There was no clear answer anymore.

His hand moved to the small of her back and guided her closer to him. Her black brows furrowed in confusion. She was doing something wrong.

'_Am I sending mixed signals?_' she wondered quietly. Instead of relenting he was persisting with this. He was seeing something in her that she was clearly missing.

The realization struck her like an icicle shard to the brain. It wasn't the _way_ she was kissing him that he was using to determine if she was Sin...

It was that she was kissing him at all.

* * *

**Ooo, and so the romance and lust awakens. Dun, dun...DUNNNN.** **Poor, confused replica...making mistake after mistake lol. But I think that's some of the charm of their strange relationship to be honest. How ever did that happen? I guess it happens while you develop character relationships piece by piece, imagining how they would react becomes natural.**...**especially after being with the same characters for so long haha. Well thank you for reading. Please REVIEW! My last chapter didn't get any, which I can understand since I've been away for so long but I DO PLAN TO FINISH THE STORY - LETS BE CLEAR! DO NOT DESPAIR MY FAITHFUL SUBJECTS! *rant rant rant* Lol. Anyhow, an encouraging review would inspire me. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Wow, so much has happened that admittedly it's hard for me to recall right off the top of my head all the details, let alone push the story in the direction I want it to go. And believe me, there is a very definite direction. Several important directions in fact, haha. I never intended this story to be very long, but perhaps it'll be just as long as SWW. I hope that's a positive thing. Once again I'm sorry this took so long. I think I lost focus on the feeling I wanted this story to portray, and so I lost momentum until I realized that. But rest assured that has been fixed. Thank you so much for sticking with me, honestly it means the world to this little heart :D**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Jade...?" Sin called uncertainly as she guided the metal door that lead to his laboratory open.

His voice rang out to greet her, but it struck her as oddly tired. That seemed strange all together; rarely ever did she stumble upon Jade in a tired state. "Come in."

She stepped inside at his invitation and the door clicked shut behind her. When she glanced around she found Jade standing by his desk cheerfully, with his hand comfortably resting on a flat, wooden box.

"Don't worry. I won't keep you here long. I just wanted the chance to present this to you without Asch's interference. I know he's probably already at the restaurant waiting for you."

Sin nodded uncertainly and shuffled on her feet for a moment. He didn't want Asch to know about whatever he was about to tell her? That wasn't good. It was completely common knowledge that she had the hardest of times hiding things from him. That much was made clear yesterday when he discovered that the whole reason she had wanted to see his chest was to see if there were scars there that she didn't know about. She hadn't made a sound to indicate what her intention had been but it didn't seem to matter. He figured it out.

"You don't want Asch to know about...this?" she asked carefully, but before she had even finished her question he was shaking his head gently to indicate that she had misunderstood.

"Let me rephrase. I'm leaving it up to you whether or not you would like to tell him."

Somehow that didn't make her feel much better. It was going to be all her fault now.

"Okay..." she murmured reluctantly while bringing her hand up to ruffle the back of her head in a nervous manner. "What did you want to tell me?"

Jade tapped the top of the feeble wooden box with his hand. "Remember when I told you that I had grasped the thread relating to the issue of your memories returning?"

She nodded and closed the distance between them so that she could see what was in the box as he lifted the lid. "I believe I've come to be in possession of the actual spool of thread now."

Sin blinked and leaned in closer. What rest in the box seemed to be a large metallic disk of some sort with strange markings engraved into it.

"W-What...what is it?" she asked anxiously. It seemed too delicate to touch so she resisted.

"It's a fonic disk," Jade replied simply while pushing his glasses up more comfortably to sit on the bridge of his nose. "I believe this one specifically is the reason your memories have been spontaneously returning."

Her heart rate jumped to an uncomfortable level and for some reason standing near the fonic disk was already making her queasy. No, who was she kidding? She knew well the reason that it made her nervous.

"If Asch_ saw_ this..." she breathed out in panic. "He...he'd take it. He'd use it."

"That is precisely why I called you here alone," Jade stated matter-of-factly. "I didn't want you to feel pressured into something you're not comfortable with."

Turning slowly, she looked up at the older man gratefully. No matter how much trouble she had deciphering what the heck he was thinking most of the time; he definitely was no stranger to going out of his way for people. The swell of appreciation within her was insurmountable and an embarrassing tingling began to form behind her eyes. She turned her head away in a hurry but the following hiccup was not contained.

"T-Thank you Jade..." she sniffed. "I can't believe you did all this just for me."

He placed a hand on his hip with the smallest of smiles. "You can atone for my efforts when and if you decide to activate this disk and regain your memories. I am certain that is a fair exchange."

She let out a laugh. "Really? You think I'd have things you would want to hear about?"

"I am certain."

"Then it's a deal," she smiled slightly, extending her pale hand to him. It was in this moment that she realized she was promising him the very thing that made her weary though – regaining her memories. The action was returned too quickly for her to reconsider though and he quickly extended his own hand and gave a polite but firm shake.

"Now before you go, I assume you would like to know a bit more about this device?" he stated rather than asked. "You must have seen those common folk record players in your travels?"

She nodded in curious agreement. "I think so..."

"Well this disk is essentially the same only far harder to come by."

"Where did you find it?"

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet. I found it in Grand Chokmah."

The replica blinked in surprise but it faded quickly as the realization set in. That was the very place she had heard strange music from at a distance and had passed out. "Oh..." was her soft reply as she brought her hand up to her mouth in confirmation. "That was the first time..."

He nodded off to the side. "The second time you heard it was outside with me, and it was merely a hunch. I had no idea that such a rudimentary suggestion of the tune would cause you to black out for hours."

Sin pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead with the tiniest of laughs. "Ah...yeah..."

"I apologize for lack of preparation."

She shook her head, finding the apology to be quite bizarre placed amongst everything else he had done to make sure she was allowed to be herself – in any form she wished. Although, it had been that very thing that had caused Asch to know that there was something going on that was making her regain her memories...and that fact was inescapable now.

Jade slid the box gently towards her with the tips of his fingers. She found herself taking a step back from it in worry.

"What should I do with it?" she asked uncertainly while staring at the silver disk.

"Take it, it's yours. Hide it if you feel you must." Jade replied casually. "Asch does not yet know that you possess it, but you must be ready for his reaction should you decide to go ahead and submerge yourself into these memories."

Sin took a deep breath and moved forward to lift the box carefully. It was oddly light for its size. "He already thinks I am Sin again..." she remarked quietly. "I couldn't stop it."

"Then perhaps you have no need for this after all," the Necromancer replied with a shrug. The replica furrowed her brows, her mind clouded with thought. "I'm sure that if it was between me as I am now, or this..." she indicated the disk by pulling the box in close to her chest, "It would be no match. He wouldn't choose me."

A strange feeling bloomed in her stomach as she clutched the fragile disk. A feeling of anger, jealousy and even hate rolled into a compact little package for her to fret over. It wasn't so much aimed at Asch as it was aimed at herself though, her old self. She didn't want t give into it and get Asch that way, like some cheap trick in love.

'_But I can't stand the way he looks at me...'_

Or looked _through_ her rather.

* * *

The anger he felt waiting for her at the restaurant had somehow turned to worry once it had sunk in that she wasn't coming to meet him. He tried to stay angry, he really did, but not showing up for no reason didn't seem to suit the new or old Sin that much at all. Not after he had witnessed the happiness on her face when she had realized that he was making these rules up because he cared about her. Of course at the time she had only assumed he cared about her as a friend.

At the time he was trying to convince himself of that fact too. It hadn't worked though. Kissing her was right. He could feel it in his chest, his bones and his steps. He could feel it now as he thought about it – she was returning to normal self again. Even as she tensed and her eyes went wide in what appeared to be almost _fear _as he held her close... no doubt had leaked in to deter him.

They were still meant to be together, even if she could not yet see it for herself.

He hastened his footsteps to his room after briefly opening her door on the way and glancing in. She promised she wouldn't leave the area without him. He was holding her to that promise – and he hoped she had a good reason for breaking the other one.

His hand landed on the brass handle of his room and twisted, and it was only open a crack when her petite form and black hair came into view. He gritted his teeth in restraint and entered quickly.

His mouth was moving before he could stop himself. "Where were you?" he hissed in irritation and confusion. "I waited for nearly two hours."

The replica stood up carefully from his bed, with her eyes locked purposely on him. She was already dressed in her sleeping robe he noticed, and along with that he couldn't help but notice her pale hands were shaking. Was she still scared of him?

"I'm sorry Asch," she replied quietly but her voice was strong in comparison to her shaking fists. "But I brought you something to make up for it."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she turned around and lifted a flat box from his bed. Slowly she cracked the lid, and from his position he could see it was a fonic disk. He recognized the item from his travels before he left Auldrant.

"Where did you get that?" he found himself asking as he went closer. Her shoulders hunched defensively but she stayed where she was. "Jade gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to you."

The flickering embers from the fireplace danced strangely off the device as he stared at it, while trying to fathom what purpose she would have for this action. What did this disk mean to either of them?

"So this is the reason you broke your promise?" he asked shrewdly, not yet able to completely disperse the lingering venom and hurt from his veins. "Why?"

A hard look came on to her pale face. "I thought this would take priority...for you."

Asch gritted his teeth and turned away from her, pulling off his tunic and throwing it on the bed without care. For a moment out of the corner of his eye he saw a surprised look come on to her face, and it was only because of this that he turned again to look at her. Apparently his lack of interest in the gift was unexpected. Her eyes met his only for a moment before she looked down and turned her orange gaze away in avoidance.

"Please take this," she murmured quietly. "It's heavy."

"I would have rather had you," he replied sharply. "You keep it."

In the next moment her arms lowered the box slightly and her eyes went wide in alarm. It was in this flash of a second that he realized something was very, very wrong. This gift was no ordinary gift to him.

Her mouth seemed to work uselessly as she struggled with the shock of his comment, a comment that he didn't think would affect her that strongly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and waited patiently until with a shake of her head she finally regained her tongue and her footing.

"I..." she started slowly, her orange eyes wavering but boring into his all the same. "I don't want it."

A horrible sinking feeling suddenly rose up within his stomach then, and somehow he knew what it was that she was holding in her fragile, indecisive little hands. Without much thought he pushed himself up so quickly that he was surprised his head didn't spin and lunged at her – at the box to seize it away.

Sin stepped back in alarm, nearly dropping the item in the process. His hands closed around the box in excitement and fury. Why hadn't such a breakable and precious item been given to him right away? Instead Jade had handed it over to his defensive, confused replica lover who kept him at arms distance and shied away from the few memories she had regained. He had a fair amount of trouble reining in the shaking of his hands as they both stood there clutching the box.

Jade had given her the disk, which he could only assume was the reason she was late showing up for dinner. Why hadn't the Necromancer informed him that he had figured out the truth to her memories returning?

Asch let his gaze fall onto the death grip he had on the box, and his next breath in was one of realization.

'_He didn't want me to know...'_

Still, it all made sense. It was the _music_ in Grand Chokmah that had caused her to black out suddenly and then take back some of her memories so unexpectedly.

'_But what about the second time...in the courtyard..._' he had to wonder for a moment. Had Jade played the disk and she had heard the music by accident?

His head lifted when the replica let go of the box and stepped back carefully. "So you've made your choice," she said curtly. "I'm not surprised actually."

The former God-General stared at her in confusion, clutching the answer to all his problems and prayers protectively close to his body.

"I knew you would choose it," she explained with a small gesture at the box.

He shook his head and somehow managed to lay the box aside, safely on the bed within reach and reality. When he took a step back towards her though, she raised her hand to stop him as simply as she had done the time she had threatened to cast herself into the core. He couldn't seem to grasp how the intensity in her eyes could possibly be the same as that time before, but somehow her orange gaze managed to make his heart twist and lurch the same as ever.

"I've chosen between what?" he asked slowly, pronouncing his words carefully in anxiousness.

'_This better not be going where I think it's going...'_

She let out a small laugh. "Between that," she replied while pointing directly at the disk, "and me."

"What!" he couldn't help but snarl as he lunged just as forcefully at the tiny female as he had at the box. "That disk is part of you!"

Once she was in his grasp he shook her, as if trying to shake his frantic thoughts right into her in desperation. To his horror she shook her head and placed a firm hand on his chest to push him back; not that he moved an inch.

"It _was_ part of me," she replied, her voice somehow still in control and sure. "Until you erased it. You erased me."

"I had to! You were dying!"

"Am I dying now?" she asked sarcastically. He drew back in shock, and for what seemed like the first time he couldn't think of anything to say. No, she wasn't dying in the slightest. She was healthy and of sound mind and body but he knew he had run himself into a wall. He wanted her to have the memories back, but there was no dire need for her to receive them he realized. The circumstances were completely different now. It wasn't as if _gaining_ these memories would save her life.

Her orange eyes turned away from him, and the indifference in them struck him so harsh and deep that he wasn't sure if he could recover quickly enough to speak.

"You wanted the memories back," she conceded as her eyes drifted closed for a moment. "So I've given them to you. Free of charge."

He squeezed her arms hard, although it wasn't his intent in the slightest to hurt her. "Sin..." was all he could manage to murmur for a moment, "You can't do this. You need these!"

He regretted his words when he saw the intense hurt slide across her face, but it was gone before he could barely acknowledge it. The uncaring expression seemed to slide all too easily back into place. "I don't."

"Why!" he shouted as he shoved her back slightly in frustration. "Why do you hate them so much?"

The replica recovered from the small blow with little care and straightened steadily. His fists clenched at his sides seeing it. It didn't seem as if she was bothered one bit by his angry state, and this only made his blood boil even more. She was shutting him out and making up her mind about it. He wasn't able to get through to her.

Her voice stayed level. "I don't hate them," she allowed slowly, as if she wasn't entirely sure she meant it and was testing the words for the first time. "But without me...those memories mean nothing."

His eyes slid carefully over to the disk on the bed, silently watching them both argue over it. Had he made a huge mistake just now, lunging for that box it was contained it and practically ripping it from her grasp? He could only imagine her hurt as he did that, if she had any true feelings for him at all, it must have been as if he was ripping her heart out.

He wanted Sin's essence back so badly...he had disregarded the vessel.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to call what happened to them after that. The only words he could use to describe the physical and mental distance between them was a falling out. She had left Baticul against his wishes and the rule he had set in place not even so long ago. He was visibly frustrated and worried for a while until he finally realized that Jade was no longer in Baticul either. That's when he realized they must have departed together.

He couldn't be sure why Jade had taken the replica and left without a word, but at this point he could only assume it was to protect her whereabouts from him. Each time he thought about this – and even though a fair amount of time had passed – it still struck him like a knife in the chest, and it was usually so painful that he had to close his eyes and wait for the thought to subside.

He was supposed to protect her, but he couldn't even do that anymore. His emotions were just too unstable. He had turned into a threat.

The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't believe how selfish and ignorant he had been to snatch the fonic disk away from her, as if he had never trusted her for even a moment. The wounded look on her face was so easy to remember it seemed almost cruel. All he wanted was to forget all the idiotic moves on the chess board he had made since crashing into her life again, most of all _that_ one.

And now, as the fonic disk sat so smugly on his temporary side table, he could understand clearer than ever who this Sin was. And was she really that different than the person she was before? It didn't appear to be so. She still strove to be taken seriously, to earn a place, and to be loved unconditionally. Core needs that defined her personally.

Was that place with him or not? Certainly he wished it to be, but he knew his actions were confused. He hadn't been truthful to her although one of his rules was absolutely no lying. What sort of friend was he to implement such a stern rule and then to trample all over it the first chance he noticed he didn't like where things were headed? A friend with ulterior motives – that's what kind of friend.

He hadn't been telling the truth...about anything.

He didn't want to be friends. He wanted to be lovers.

But he didn't want to be lovers without the memories.

And she had seen through all of this somehow, and now he couldn't blame her for running away or for when her hands had been shaking when he approached. She had been scared of him, with all his rules, his expectations and his feelings. He had crushed all of this down on her with little real concern. Even that kiss had been so greedy of him...

His head fell into his hands. Who was he to proclaim that he knew what was best for her – and wipe her memories, and then continue to hold the pointy end of the stick at her, and demand that she give in again to his wishes?

Obviously like the old Sin, she could work it out for herself that this was unfair, that he was being narrow minded and downright outrageous.

Had he ever really given this Sin...a serious chance? Wasn't this what they always used to fight about?

His eyes shot open then, but it wasn't from the turbulence of wind that jerked the Albiore at that exact moment... it was a memory he had almost forgotten.

'_To hell with safety!' _he remembered her yelling at him once right after the war, _'Where is my freedom?'_

"Shoot..." he whispered from his bed in the back room, unable to sleep thanks to the uncomfortable relapse of his errors that slid into his mind. He was guilty for all these missteps.

It had even occurred to him briefly before while he fumed about her unreasonable attitude that he should just hold her down and play the disk until the melody finally sent her into a deep slumber. The only problem was that such a huge act of betrayal on his part would earn him a permanent black mark in her eyes. If there was any willingness to forgive him now, there wouldn't be after she awoke from that comatose state. Even if she remembered everything, he was sure even love wouldn't mask such a deplorable act.

"Sir," an armored voice stated rather frantically. The door to his room on the Albiore slid open then, and Asch was surprised the soldier hadn't even waited for an invitation. "I have bad news."

The former God-General's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"The storm has grown too hostile. We've been blown rather dramatically off course."

Asch rose quickly, quietly cursing his distracted state. "Where are we at?"

"If we don't land soon, it looks like the wind might blow us right into the side of Mt. Roneal. Your orders?"

He touched his chin for a moment in thought. "Grand Chokmah can wait. Land us in Keterburg as soon as possible."

The soldier nodded and hurried off, obviously in relief. Asch sighed and raked his hand through his hair. Natalia was the one who had invited him to Grand Chokmah for a few days and he knew he was too emotionally unstable to decline. Any friendly contact at this point was enough to dull his pains. Although...he hadn't entirely turned a blind eye to the way his blond childhood friend had been speaking to him of late. Her tone had turned soft and her deep green eyes lit up when she saw him. Were her feelings for him coming back?

'_Or had they every really left?_' he wondered with short breath out from his nose as he tried to make his way to the front of the Albiore as best he could. Natalia was dangerous territory at this point. Not only did Sin have a mysterious and overwhelming sway on what he did and said, but getting involved with Natalia meant he was going back to the very life he had cast aside. The very life he realized he had been happy to cast aside once the dust had settled...and once he had laid eyes on a very different sort of girl.

Did he dare try to convince himself that Auldrant _again_ was where he belonged?

The descent into Keterburg was slow and arduous and he wasn't entirely sure they had landed without damages. No one seemed to care at this point though, once they opened the hatch and the sharp slivers of snow whipped at their eyes and faces... all any of them wanted to do was get inside one of the nearest buildings.

Even while trudging through the deep snow with little to no visibility, it was still clear the Keterburg must have looked like Christmas all year round. Lights were strung up everywhere to fend off the dreary weather, and shimmered off the snow as he walked with his eyes on his feet.

Most of the pilots and soldiers headed to the small tavern that Keterburg offered simply for tourists but Asch paid it little mind and continued on to the inn. He was already drowning in guilt; he couldn't afford to drink the guilt away like a coward.

Once he found the step to the helpfully lit up inn, he tapped the edge of his boots on the edge of the door frame before stepping inside. The wooden inn produced exceptional warmth and within moments he could feel the snow on his hood beginning to melt. He pushed his hood down before it dampened his head any more.

Clearly it was a quiet night. There were little to no people in the inn's common area. Even the innkeeper's tired eyes fluttered at the desk as he tried to keep himself awake.

Asch decided to approach before the man was completely asleep. However, he only got a couple steps before a very familiar voice rang out and he had to freeze.

"Asch...?"

The former God-General whipped around in astonishment, his eyes landing onto Sin, who he hadn't see in what must had been months. There was a great lurch in his chest.

Most of his fears of seeing her again seemed to melt away once his gazed upon her face. There wasn't any anger or repulsion from seeing him, though he did see that she was curious – most likely about what the heck he was doing in a place like this. He supposed he could ask her the same question.

She looked warm and cheerful, her usually pale cheeks rosy from the cold. Over her shoulders and tied around her neck was a deep red cloak, unusually similar to the one she used to wear before they came to Auldrant. In her arms was a bundle of wood. Was she staying at this inn as well?

He blinked out of his calculating state then, realizing he had been staring. He was just so glad to see her...especially safe and happy.

"Sin," he replied back quickly and watched as she blinked in acknowledgement. "So this is where you have been staying."

It wasn't at all what he wanted to stay, but it was a start. She came closer with a small smile and shrugged off her own hood politely. Her hair had begun to grow out again, starting to proceed nostalgically down her back.

"I was going to come visit..." she said with the smallest of laughs, her gaze falling almost in shame to the floor, "But that storm...it's got us trapped."

He nodded, trying hard to believe with her words that she had not given up on them. "That's how I wound up here. I was on my way to Grand Chokmah."

"Oh I see," she murmured, her face falling. "Please don't tell me this is only a bathroom break."

Asch let out a small laugh and closed his eyes for a moment. "Hardly. We are stranded until this storm passes."

The replica shook her head with the smallest of smirks. "Passes? I'm not familiar with that word around here," she replied with a laugh aimed at his situation. "You better make yourself comfortable."

He let out a breath through his nose before jerking his head in the direction of the now snoozing innkeeper. "I was about to do just that."

Sin looked from him to the sleeping man for a moment before pressing her lips together in what appeared to be thought. He let her, wondering what it was that was going through her mind.

Finally she swallowed slightly. "You can stay with me."

Asch blinked and was so close to stepping backward in alarm that it must have appeared to her that he was tipping. Horrible, sweet temptation burned so alluringly at him. Images of them sitting by the fire, and memories of their limbs tangling together as they drifted off to sleep unhelpfully drilled themselves into the forefront of his mind.

Somehow he managed to nod, to which she smiled brightly before gesturing with her log-filled arms to the wooden stairs that led to the next floor. "Just don't get any ideas," she added after a few steps. Behind her his hand came up to rake through his hair in apprehension.

After another few steps though, she stopped and turned around with what could have been the most mischievous smile he had ever seen her wear. "Unless you already have?" she mused with an almost smug upward tilt of her chin.

An uncontrollable and amazed laugh escaped him and her eyebrows rose in what appeared to be a 'caught you' expression, then she let out a short laugh of her own. He could only shake his head and try with every muscle in his face to calm the amused smile that had stitched its way onto his mouth.

He was sure the laughter wasn't simply from her playfully smug comment, but also from relief. She wasn't angry. She even...had enough humor in her at this point to joke about their estranged relationship. Perhaps he could salvage this relationship after their time apart after all? Somehow she had healed without him. What a fool he had been.

_'Perhaps I was holding the wound open?'_ he mused, allowing a softer smile onto his face. She smiled lightly back at him. There was no way he was going to force any more of his nonsense on her. Friend or lover, he needed her in his life. This warmth that swelled within him proved it.

"Here," he said smoothly before coming towards her and sliding his arms under the wood pile she was carrying. "Let me."

For the first time since wiping her memories, she didn't flinch away from him and instead allowed him to share the small space with her a moment as she transferred the logs to his grasp. Their hands brushed for a moment, causing her to blink.

Her orange gaze travelled up to his. "Your hands are so cold."

Asch just shook his head, not at all caring or feeling it at the moment, but she urged him onward with pleasing promises of hot chocolate and her company.

* * *

"You look lost," Sin commented from beside him quietly. Her small hands were wrapped securely around her cup of hot chocolate, trying to fend off the remnants of the cold from when she had been outside.

Asch narrowed his eyes a bit in consideration as he stared at one of the crackling logs in the fireplace. He could feel her curious orange gaze probing the side of his face. Her black brows were pushed together slightly in worry.

He sighed gently, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I was wrong. About everything."

Strangely, it was at this statement that he felt her tighten up. "It's okay..."

His eyes flicked over to hers and her eyes flicked away in the same moment, almost too fast for him to catch. Almost.

"Have you been convincing yourself that that's what you would say when we met up again?" he asked, his expression hard. She bit her lip and looked aside defensively. He allowed her to do this now, only feeling remorse in his chest from pushing her so far away.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me..." he managed to mutter while lowering his eyes to the floor. The statement of what he was saying struck him hard, practically hard enough that he felt like he couldn't go on. What if she decided she didn't want to forgive him? What if he had overstepped his boundaries so many times that she thought he couldn't amend at this point?

Was he even capable of change?

Her feelings for him had changed, and his feelings for her were certainly different but it still didn't feel like enough. It wasn't convincing enough to let go of her entirely.

"Maybe I just don't know when enough is enough," he murmured, trying to puzzle out the reasoning behind all his previous actions. "All I know is that I fought hard to get you...and I fought hard to keep you before I made you drink that despicable medicine. It might be one of the only things I'm good at..."

He heard her swallow slightly, and he got the feeling that this was somehow hard on her. Why was the explanation of his actions and an apology hard for her to handle? Did she not want to hear it?

"T-Thank you..." she managed to say then, with her eyes staring at the floor in front of her as if they were too heavy to raise. "But you don't have to say all this..."

"I need to," he replied quickly, raising his voice just a little to let her know he was serious. "You're important to me...with or without the memories."

Her lips parted in astonished awe and her orange gaze finally latched onto his. "R-Really?"

A small smile came to his face, realizing that was probably all she wanted to hear from him for a long time. "I used to think that if your memories returned then it would end all our problems," he murmured with a frown. "And you would wake up from this," he gestured briefly to her and wasn't one bit surprised when her expression fell as if ashamed, but he continued to clarify. "But I see how twisted that is now. I was wrong to think that way – that returning your memories would change you back to how you were...when really...you've just been growing all along. Those memories..." he stated firmly as he stared her directly in the eye, "They could never triumph over the person you've become...because this _is_ you."

Sin's breathing was hard now, and her eyes seemed wide and energized; as if he was instilling her with life.

"You've managed to bulldoze down anything that has gotten in your way, and your stubbornness rivals my own," he laughed quietly and she laughed a little while covering her face with her hand, appearing sympathetically apologetic.

"You get stuck in your own head...and...You try to cover your soft heart by running away from what threatens it. Those are traits..." he finished with certainty, "Those are traits that can never be erased."

He felt himself nod a little, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head. Somehow he had managed to say everything that was on his mind. There was only one ringing side thought left.

"I understand now that these moments," he started, but he didn't have to gesture again to indicate he was talking about the present. "Are the most important of all. Besides, we can make...new memories."

Her pale hands wrung around her cup in a nervous manner. The motion caught his attention quite thoroughly. He clearly wasn't the only one with something on his mind. Perhaps he had looked lost until a few moments ago, but she looked _stuck_.

"What is it?" he questioned suspiciously, turning his body more towards her in an effort to get her to understand that he was listening with open ears this time.

Sin took a sharp breath before placing her cup on the polished wooden floor and rising to her feet, retreating. If she had her memories intact and if their relationship wasn't so rocky, he knew he probably would have grabbed her then. Something was wrong with her. She was afraid again.

_'Was it something I said?_' he wondered mildly while staring at the white cloth of her back. The replica's shoulders were hunched as if in anticipation.

"Asch...I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. "Tell me what's happened."

Her head turned slightly, as if she was appearing to look over her shoulder at him but couldn't bring herself to complete the action. "There is someone...else..."

Something lifted upwards through him then, clutching and twisting at his core. His whole body prickled from head to toe and then a searing heat clouded his vision for a few moments. His throat seemed to close up in disbelief and denial. An eternal beast roared and twisted in his stomach, unsure of what to do with its sudden hurt and frustration. How could this have happened?

"I didn't mean to get attached... "She practically whispered. "I just...didn't expect him to be so welcoming. He knows I'm a replica and everything...it just sort of slipped out."

His silence seemed to fuel her into more explanations. "I mean, nothing has happened between us b-but..." she choked helplessly, and her discomfort cooled him the tiniest bit. She was still afraid of hurting his feelings.

"But you want it to," he somehow managed to conclude out loud. A blush stained her cheeks gradually then, as if she was picturing it. He wasn't sure if he was successfully fending off the boiling feeling within him, but if he was fighting it off it was with numbness and disbelief.

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered, slapping a hand to forehead like she was running an unbearably high fever. "I should have just let you stay in your own room...I should have let you be. B-but..."

He managed to get to his feet somewhat steadily. "But?" he repeated, his insides lifting half an inch as he approached her back.

Sin let out a great sigh and her shoulders slouched before she turned around so that they were face to face. "I was lonely...I...I _am_ lonely."

He crossed his arms in front of him in thought and turned his eyes away to consider. "Where is this...other person?" he questioned carefully.

She sank down onto the edge of her bed. "Vamos...or Vam is what everyone usually calls him. He's probably with Sophie. They...well I don't know what they are. It's almost as if they can't decide."

Asch let his arms loose and sat down beside the replica while raking his hands through his brushed back bangs. What a strange and difficult position they were both in now. Did he even have the right to stick his nose in here? Did he have a right to be angry, let alone give his opinion?

"This...Sophie," he tried to reason out, "Is she your friend?"

Sin nodded wearily, her mouth pulled into that familiar frown. "They both are...in their own ways..."

His eyes flicked over to her to assess this answer but she just shook her head and ruffled her own black hair sheepishly. "It's complicated."

"It sounds dangerous," he agreed, folding his hands in his lap while trying to make sure they didn't clench too noticeably. "Is he really worth it?"

Her black brows furrowed thoughtfully. "I can't say for sure. I think he only has eyes for her..."

"You _think_?"

There it was again, that internal boiling at the thought – or even the mere suggestion that someone might make a move on her.

"Well...he asks to see me sometimes," Sin confessed. "But it's so casual, and most of the time Sophie is with us. That's how we got to be friends...but I think a lot of the time she must hate me."

Asch nodded. He knew all too well what could happen when two women were in love with the same man. It had happened to him with both Dailiin and Sin. Relationships could grow too explosive to contain in an extremely short amount of time and along with all the other complications, _jealousy_ was the hardest one to diffuse.

Jealousy could destroy or define anyone.

A strange idea came to him then, created by the odd urge to both help and hinder this growing situation and Sin. The words were out of his mouth before he could re-examine them.

"Date me," he stated simply.

Her breathing hitched and her orange eyes darted in alarm over to his, he caught her gaze squarely. Her face drained of colour and her eyes went glassy in worry. "A-Asch..." she tried to start and not succeeding in the slightest.

He could clearly see the doubt and confusion in her expression. She was struggling to figure this one out, while trying not to hurt him. He could accept that at this point. It was never his intention to scare her into believing he hadn't changed himself at all – that all he was trying to do was win her back against her wishes. No he wouldn't do that anymore.

If she wanted anything to do with him romantically, it would have to be her choice _and_ her voice that said so.

When his eyes came back into focus – clearer than they had since wiping her memories, he let out a soft chuckle as she continued to try and find her tongue. Hearing this from him, she immediately tensed up even more.

"A-Asch I...but...I t-thought..."she murmured out, stumbling quite cutely over her words.

The former God-General shook his head and began to rise to his feet, all the while gently taking her hand and pulling her up with him. She must have been terrified of him suddenly because her hands were shaking so much that even being wrapped in his was not enough to stop the nervous quivering.

"Calm down," he laughed gently again, glancing over his own shoulder at her. "We're just going to pretend."

* * *

**Hurray! End of another chapter. It's extra long, as my apology to everyone. Things shall pick up momentum from here on I hope. Thanks so much to my reviewers, and all those alerts that floated along and somehow managed to find me and this story. Is it because Tota came out for the 3DS? Perhaps its popularity will have spiked a bit.**

**Special thanks to my best bud halfemon-kai, for all her love and support and just being born awesome.  
**

**Kazink  
**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Another chapter for you all. I'm going to really try to update more regularly because I really do still love this story. I'm sure that's not obvious because of my loooooooooooooong absence but perhaps with my attempt at updating more frequently I can re-convince most of you that I will finish this story, haaah...yeah. A long chapter this time. You might need a drink or something since it's a lot of reading. Lollerz.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

This was a horrible idea, she was sure. What could Asch have been thinking to suggest they pretend to be seeing each other? To what end and outcome? Was there something about relationships that she had just failed to grasp somehow? How could she ever get Vam to notice her while she was constantly with Asch? Wouldn't he avoid her if that was the case?

'_My head...'_ she thought dizzily, bringing her free hand up and placing it on her forehead as they walked along in the flurry of snow outside. Even though it was cold outside and the storm had barely subsided, her face and chest were burning in embarrassment and fright. He was taking her somewhere and even though she had no idea where, she was sure it had to do with this sudden show they were going to put on that she had no say in.

However, something was stopping her from resisting like she had at the start and she walked along beside him obediently, eyes down. She trusted Asch. She trusted his instinct – for the most part. She knew that he would never intentionally harm her. In fact, the more she thought about it as she walked along; the only thing he had ever done to dissuade her was try to love her. How uncomfortable that thought was now.

'_I'm so selfish...'_ she thought with a slight drop of her head. Even though she didn't entirely understand his motives, she knew he must have been doing this in some way for her.

"Watch your step," he said, snapping her out of her fretting frame of mind and into oncoming reality. When she looked up at her whereabouts, her heart jumped uncomfortably. It was a restaurant. She had been here before with Vam and Sophie.

"W-why here?" she asked nervously. "How did you know?"

His stormy green eyes locked onto hers in quiet curiosity. "How did I know what?"

Sin swallowed as she felt his hand lift hers to help her up the icy stairs. The strength behind it was reassuring. "I've been here before with them..."

The laugh he let out was soft but understanding. "Keterberg isn't exactly known for its cuisine. This is probably the only place to eat out."

"But why did you _want_ to come here?" she pressed, squeezing his hand to get his attention.

The wall of heat that hit her when she entered the small building was welcoming, as was the smell...like potatoes and roast. She gazed around the restaurant quickly, but found no sign of Vamos or Sophie. The tension in her chest released a little. Perhaps this would go smoothly.

"I thought if they were together, then this would be a likely place," he commented casually while pulling her fully in to the establishment and shutting out the freezing wind that was gusting in behind them by closing the door.

Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly at his answer as she made a desperate attempt to figure this out. He pushed her forward gently so she walked slowly into the restaurant. In her line of sight there was an empty booth close to the back near the bar that she was sure would suit her just fine. This was completely Asch's idea but until she recognized what his intentions were she was going to do her best to not be seen.

When they settled on their benches face to face and removed their cloaks, Asch folded his hands on the table and gazed at her gently. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and wrung her hands in her lap nervously.

"You don't understand this, do you?" he stated rather than asked, his eyebrow lifting the slightest bit.

Sin shook her head furiously with lowered eyes. "Why...why are we doing this? What if he sees...?"

"We want him to see."

Her head shot up in surprise. He nodded knowingly, as if he knew this was going to shock her.

"How will that...get us anywhere?" she questioned seriously, and she could feel her curiosity growing the more she watched the man in front of her. He seemed so sure of what he was doing.

Asch leaned back against the polished wooden bench. "He'll want you."

Sin blinked and her eyes ran along his pale face for a moment, wishing what he was thinking was somehow easier to read. "He will...?"

The red haired man nodded again. "Everyone wants what they can't have."

Oddly enough this statement had her thinking of the man in front of her instead of Vam. Was that why he had chased her so furiously all along?

"That seems a bit...wrong..." she admitted. He didn't have time to voice an answer before the waitress approached and greeted them.

"Something to drink?" she asked, though her body was clearly turned towards Asch and her tawny eyes were directly on him. Sin touched her chin curiously and watched. If Asch was right, would girls go after him if he was with her? This was the perfect time to observe. It might have been a rough first situation but it would do.

'After all he's not...' she began to think gently as her orange eyes drifted back over to his face. 'He's not unattractive...'

"Water, if you please..." he replied curtly. The waitress let out a tiny little laugh, lowering her notebook for a moment. Sin couldn't help but feel like this was somehow familiar.

"Are you sure? It's so cold outside, wouldn't you like something warmer?"

His gaze turned onto hers, but his expression wasn't thoughtful. Sin stared back; sure she understood that he wanted her to simply see what he was talking about.

"What do you suggest?" he asked the waitress, tilting his head the slightest amount as if inclining her opinion gently. It seemed...charming to Sin. Was he doing that on purpose?

The female server's eyebrows lifted a little in delight. "For you may I suggest some steamed milk and whipped cream, with caramel drizzle on top?"

Asch nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

The waitress hurriedly scribbled on her notebook before slowly turning her eyes and body to her. "And for you?"

Sin glanced at Asch and then at the waitress thoughtfully. "Water please."

It somehow wasn't a surprise when the waitress merely nodded and wrote it down without any other suggestions slipping from her lips. The replica blinked and looked back to Asch in amazement. The red haired man nodded slightly, though it wasn't the least bit cocky.

After the woman had finally torn herself away from the table, Sin had trouble finding words to cover up the proof of this plan that she had just seen. Would pretending to be with Asch really get Vamos to notice her more? Perhaps even choose her over Sophie?

"So?" he asked casually, and she knew he was asking what she thought of what had just happened.

She bit her lip in denial. "You...you just got lucky. I...think..." she laughed under her breath. He merely gave her a half shrug and a small smile.

"And besides," she tried to continue. "Most people don't..." her words caught in throat then for a moment as she was unsure how to proceed with the accidental compliment that was slipping through her lips. He continued to stare at her and wait as his deep green eyes pierced through her thoughts.

"Most people...ah...they don't look like y –"

But before she could even try to finish, another distinct female voice had cut into her sentence. "Sin?" she heard Sophie's petite and girly voice gasp.

The replica's back went rigid in alarm and she almost wasn't able to turn her eyes onto her friend's. When she somehow managed to do this though, both Sophie and Vam alike came into view. They had stopped a few feet away in what clearly was surprise.

Her wide orange eyes flicked to Vam's light blue ones in partial fear. Part of her wanted to jump up and exclaim that what he was seeing was nothing and to just forget about it all...but the other part trusted Asch.

The two of them came closer quickly - Sophie leading the way in what appeared to be curiosity while Vam stayed a step back, seemingly in thought.

"Sin what are you doing h–" her friend started before she finally got close enough that she was able see Asch's face and presence head-on. His appearance seemed to be enough to silence her immediately.

The red haired man turned his green eyes onto her blond friend. "You must be Sophie. Sin's told me about you."

Sophie seemed to come back from her initial shock quickly enough, while hurriedly pushing her side-swept bangs out of her eyes. "She has? I'm so sorry, she hasn't mentioned you before."

Sin clutched at the fabric of her pants under the table in discomfort as his eyes turned back onto her, but only a soft laugh escaped him. "I am not surprised," he chuckled. "I'm Asch."

The blond extended her hand politely, which he took in a firm shake. "Sophie!" she chirped. Then she seemed to remember the quiet boy behind her and stepped aside and ushered him forward. "And this is Vamos."

The boy came forward then, seeming reluctant. Sin wished she could sink into the bench and skip this part all together. What was Vam thinking right about now? Was he writing her off?

Asch's hand slipped forward again to shake the hand of the young man with the blue-grey hair. Sin didn't miss the slight hesitation Vam presented before his pale hand also came forward, and they grasped in an extremely brief handshake. Something stirred inside of her.

'_He doesn't want to...?_' she realized in slight awe. Was Asch really right about this?

"So!" Sophie cut in curiously. "What brings you two here?"

Sin lowered her eyes to the table as heat rose to her face and she bit her lip in hesitation. Unfortunately for them, Sophie was quicker and another little gasp escaped her. "Oh goodness, this is a date isn't it! I'm so sorry!"

She backed up a couple steps, as if this realization would suddenly burn her if she stayed standing where she had been. An amused smile came to Asch's face, and even Sin couldn't stop her mouth from twitching upward in an awkward smile.

"You're not interrupting," he supplied helpfully. "We haven't even started yet. You two should join us."

"Oh I couldn't do that!" the blond girl blurted, her hands coming up to wave apologetically.

Asch was standing before even Sin could protest, and Vam seemed unenthused with the idea also as he quietly watched from the background.

Sin watched the tall red-head as he strode around the table, and the sickening tension in her chest released a little when he sat down beside her. With Asch's confidence so close, she could only hope it rubbed off a little on her. He certainly had taken the lead easily in the dance so far.

"I insist," he stated with a swift gesture at the now unoccupied bench. Sophie's face melted into a sheepishly apologetic smile.

"Oh my...we really shouldn't interrupt..." she sighed, but she seemed to have concluded that it would be more rude to decline so she was already sitting and sliding down on the bench to make room for Vam. The boy with the grey-blue hair hesitated for a moment. Again, Sophie was quicker.

"C'mon Vam. It can be a double date."

Sin curled her fingers and toes hearing the word so casually used. So they _had_ been on a date...and they were fooled into thinking both her and Asch were on a real date too.

For some reason she felt Vamos' blue eyes turn onto her, so she looked up unsurely. His boyish expression was hard, and she got the feeling he was trying for some reason to figure out what she was thinking; like he was skimming her face for an explanation. She tossed him a weak smile before looking away, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Sit already! You're freaking me out..." Sophie chided, grabbing the boy's coat and dragging him down to sit. He grumbled something under his breath but remained seated.

"So this is really unexpected Sin!" Sophie began earnestly. "Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone? We could have done so much more together."

The replica bit her lip. It was safe to say that that comment was rather odd all together and she wasn't immediately sure what to make of it. They could have done more together? Was that her way of saying that she and Vam were a couple? No such thing had been voiced to her about them being permanently together. Had she somehow missed something again? Or was Sophie also confused about her relationship with Vam?

'_Why would Vam ask me to go out those few times..?' _Sin wondered quietly, '_If he actually is with Sophie? Is she being lead on...?'_

"I...I didn't know how to tell you guys," she replied with a sheepish expression. That was true enough. She hadn't told them anything about Asch.

"She was embarrassed," the red-haired male beside her provided with a slight smirk. Sin slapped a hand to her forehead with a tiny smile and laughed at his blunt comment. "...Was not."

"It sure looks like it!" Sophie teased. "But I've never seen you around here before Asch, not even with Sin."

He shook his head. "I live in Baticul. I was on my way to Grand Chokmah but I had to stop here because of the storm. I'll have to wait until it passes before departing."

"Ah so you two met in Baticul?" the blond clarified politely. "That makes sense. Sin did say she was assisting Professor Curtiss with his research on fomicry...whatever that means..." she laughed a little at her lack of knowledge. "He often travels and stays in Baticul I hear."

Asch nodded, and Sin felt like her insides had stopped squirming. Apparently she didn't have to worry about any worrisome answers coming from him. He wasn't about to throw her under the train.

Surprisingly though, it was Vam that cleared his throat and spoke next. "So...how long have you two been seeing each other?" he asked. His serious blue eyes moved to lock onto Asch's, as if the question was subtly directed at him. Sin flinched for the red haired man, but he seemed unaffected by Vamos' gaze.

"Hmm..." Asch began quietly, and to her discomfort he turned to her. "That's a good question."

Sin tried her best to stare back calmly, all the while begging him with her eyes to be cautious about what he said. If he said anything about 'years' she knew this mission would be over before it had even begun. She was certain Vam would never try to get in between _years_. No decent human being would tread that dangerously into another relationship whose foundation was tried and true.

"I chased for a long time," Asch replied. Sin blinked in surprise. Was he sprinkling this lie with tidbits of the truth?

"But, it was only a short time ago that she said yes."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Vam's lips press into a thin line as if this answer bothered him. He fell back gently against the back of his bench but left his fist on the table, as if he forgot it was there. Sin took this small attitude he was giving as a good sign.

Suddenly there was a clear yell over all other voices. "Sorry everyone!" a man with a grimy apron hollered apologetically. "The storm's getting too bad! We're closing up before everyone is snowed in! Take your food, it's on the house!"

Despite it being highly unlikely that they could be snowed in within a mere few minutes, people seemed to become chaotic and bolted from their seats as if it was a life or death situation. Asch merely shook his head and stood while attempting to talk over the sudden noise. The rest of them followed his lead.

"This storm is worse than I thought."

"Nah, this is nothing!" Sophie replied brightly, and for a moment Sin couldn't help but admire her easygoing personality. She could talk so well to everyone. No wonder Vam liked her.

As they headed for the door, she allowed Sophie to walk ahead with Asch...though it wasn't her intention to walk alongside Vam at the moment either. She had to do her very best to keep her eyes questioningly away from his boyish face. His silence weighed down on her harshly. It didn't feel good.

"You should have seen the storm three years ago!" the happy blond giggled ahead of her. "Your footsteps would be covered within seconds. I walked into someone else's house because every mound of snow looked the same."

Asch let out a small chuckle as they reached the door. "Where are you two headed?" he asked the other couple.

The blond girl replied first as usual. "I live on the other side of town, brrrr..." she replied while lifting her hood up gently and hanging on to it as if they were already outside and the wind was trying to blow it down.

"That's far..." Sin said in worry, recalling Sophie's house to be the hardest to get to...and the darkest at night.

"Oh, I'll be alright," she smiled warmly. "I have Vam."

"Actually..." Vamos cut in curtly then. "I think I'm just going to go home alone."

He brushed by them all without another word and out into the blistering cold. Sin stared after him uncomfortably, wishing he would have at least walked Sophie home. Even if Vam really was beginning to feel jealous, the last thing Sin wanted was for him to take out his issues on Sophie. Sophie was the last person she wanted to suffer more than necessary.

"What's gotten in to him..." the blond girl wondered out loud while her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She turned back to Asch apologetically, "I swear he's not usually so moody."

The red haired man shook off the comment. "Try not to worry yourself."

Then he proceeded to undo his black cloak and pull it gently from his shoulders. In the next moment, Sin felt its comforting weight and smooth fabric settle around her own body. She turned to look at him out of concern. He pulled the hoods of the two cloaks she now wore over her head protectively.

"I will walk her home," he said lowly. Sin nodded but Sophie was already protesting.

"No, no," she voiced frantically. "Don't burden yourself!"

"It's a lot closer for me," Sin supplied with a small smile. "You'll be safe with Asch. I'll see you soon."

"Okay..." the blond nervously conceded. "Thank you both."

They departed in separate directions but she didn't miss the last glance Asch gave her over his shoulder, almost as if he was checking her over one last time before she disappeared from his sight. Sin smiled seeing this and gave him a thumbs up to ease him.

The walk back to the inn was warmer with Asch's heavy cloak to block the wind but the snow was so deep at this point that it reached practically to mid-thigh. Every step consisted of a little leap onto the opposite foot and then a fight to keep her balance. She was sure Asch would have found this exceptionally funny. Even the action of closing the door to the inn was difficult with the wind bursting in. She had to literally throw whatever weight she owned into it to get it to close. The innkeeper clapped jokingly from his stool when she succeeded.

Sin ascended the creaking wooden stairs two at a time, wondering briefly how long Asch would be before she could talk to him about what she had seen in Vam. Would he conclude that Vam was showing slight signs of jealousy? She was certain that was why he had been so quiet. Vam was usually pretty talkative with both her and Sophie, albeit a bit sarcastic sometimes.

She entered and tossed both cloaks on the bed, but it wasn't a minute later before there was rapid knock on the door.

'_That was quick..._' Sin thought with gently narrowed eyes. Had he not walked Sophie all the way home?

She walked over quickly while raking her fingers through her wet bangs; trying to comb out the frost that had slicked all the strands together. For some reason, a reason she was sure had to do with their past...she had sort of just expected Asch to give himself permission to walk in. Perhaps he really had changed...

But it was Vam who came into view when she cracked the door open. She could tell this even though there was little to no light seeping from her room.

"Sin!" he whispered, but it was so fierce it seemed as if he was hissing. She jumped back in alarm as his hand slammed against the door, as if he had been expecting her to slam it in his face. It banged open loudly and she winced, realizing perhaps Vamos didn't have as much control over his body as Asch did.

"I want to talk to you," he said again in the same tone, grabbing the door by the edge and managing to shut it behind him a little more quietly – but not by much.

"Me?" she asked in confusion. It sounded daft she realized a moment later but she couldn't grasp why he had chosen to follow her through a blizzard while he left Sophie to walk home alone. It wasn't right.

He pushed down the hood of his dark blue trench coat and shook the sleet out of his straight grey-blue hair. Then his shocking eyes came to lock onto hers in what seemed most realistically to be anger.

"Yes, you. Why didn't you tell me?"

This question actually seemed too simple to understand. Why didn't she tell him about Asch? Why didn't he tell her about Sophie?

"I don't understand..." she replied seriously, lowering her orange eyes to the floor. "What's the problem?"

"You've been seeing him this whole time?" Vam accused. "You've never even mentioned him. He can't be that important."

Something stirred inside her chest then. Was there a line drawn around Asch that she hadn't known to be there? It made her uneasy to hear any words of disapproval aimed at him.

"What's wrong...with that...?" she asked uncertainly, finally raising her eyes to meet the gaze of the young man's in front of her. "You and Sophie are together."

"Are not."

Sin blinked her eyes wide in confusion and took a step back. "W-What?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her while the edges of his mouth turned downward. "I never told her we were together."

The replica shook her head. "But _she_ thinks you are, can't you tell?"

Vam shrugged, and Sin didn't immediately know what to make of this response. Did he not really care about Sophie's feelings?

"I just want things to go back to the way they were," Vam said sternly. "When it was you, me and Sophie. It's easier that way."

Sin recoiled a little bit in amazement and turned away. "How is that easier? You heard Sophie today. We can do things _together_ this way."

His arm was suddenly draped across her shoulders and she was sure if he wasn't holding on to her she would have fainted with the jump start of emotions that pulsed through her.

Shock.

Excitement.

Denial.

Guilt.

His mouth was alarmingly close to her ear now. She could feel his hot breath lick at her skin as he let out a sigh. "Why are we doing this?" he whispered. "It's child's play, right?"

Her knees were growing oddly weak, but she got the feeling that Vam was simply testing the water. He didn't actually say he didn't want to be with Sophie either. It was as if he wanted her to admit her affections for him first. What a strange and twisted dance this was.

A sound from the doorway made Vam urgently push himself away from her then. When she managed to focus her dazed eyes, Asch came into view. Relief spread through her although apparently she had been right before; he didn't think he needed to knock. His green eyes were alive and on Vam, appearing narrowed in anger. Sin wasn't entirely sure if the anger she was seeing was true or false...the only thing she did know was that she felt the oddest sliver of guilt.

"You should be going," Asch commented lowly to Vamos, and Sin didn't miss the way his hand came to rest casually on the hilt of his black sword. "Before the storm gets too strong."

The younger male straightened sharply with a little nod. His exit from the room looked somewhat bizarre as he circled around the taller red-head as if to avoid a ring of fire. Asch shut the door behind him quietly, another strange contrast to Vam's entrance. He stared at the closed door for a moment, appearing to be stuck in thought.

The replica stared at his back nervously all the while feeling an ever creeping sense of shame. Would he be angry? Should she care? She tried to tell herself immediately after that thought that it shouldn't matter what Asch thought about it...but somehow her confidence in that wasn't very strong. What Asch thought _mattered_. Would it always matter?

"Quite the charmer..." Asch murmured over his shoulder, catching her a bit off guard with the sarcasm.

"He's not...usually like that..." she tried to reply with a laugh, but it just came off as unsure. "Maybe he's jealous...?"

Asch's lips pressed into a thin line, clearly unimpressed. "Mission complete then, I suppose."

Her spirit fell a little. "Just give him another chance."

Asch turned his eyes onto her then, considering. She stared back hopefully until he finally seemed to cave and brought his hand up to rake through the hair that was pushed back and away from his face. Her shoulders slouched a little, realizing she had won this round with him.

"I suppose it can't be helped," he muttered lowly. "Sophie wants to go to Grand Chokmah when this storm passes."

A strange churning arose in Sin's stomach instantaneously. She inched closer as he sat on the bed and began to pull off his elaborate armor and clothing. "Sophie...? How did that come up?"

The red-haired man leaned back on his arm while fixing her with his green gaze. "She sprained her ankle halfway home. I had to carry her," he responded casually. Sin knelt down in front of him in awe, while inwardly trying to shake off the protective feeling she was getting.

"And it came up that she wanted to go somewhere warmer. I told her about the paint festival that's taking place in Grand Chokmah."

Even Sin hadn't known about that, and her eyes couldn't help but fall in hurt. "Sophie's going with you?"

A hand came down and gently ruffled her black hair. Her throat seemed to get tight at the action, and she was sure the only reason she managed to stay in the same spot was because she didn't know whether she wanted to pull away or go closer. The touch seemed natural. It was so different than with Vam.

"We're all going," he murmured in his smooth voice. "I won't leave without you."

* * *

It was quite possibly the most uncomfortable experience she had ever woken up from, second only to her rebirth with all the memories. Immediately her heart was pounding because although she was awake, her eyes practically refused to open...as if they were glued shut. Alongside the darkness under her eyelids, there was a very real and clutching, bitter, cold that clung to every inch of her body.

The replica curled into herself in shock as the sleep began to wear off over the seconds. It was so cold. She could barely find the strength to drag her own hand to her face so that she could rub her eyes and figure out why they wouldn't open. She wasn't surprised to feel the frost on her face, fusing her eyelashes together until she vigorously rubbed it away as best she could with her numb hands.

Finally a little bit of relief spread through her as she was able to lift her lids properly and take in the room. It was dark...way too dark. The window next to her was completely black and covered over with snow, she realized in surprise.

'_The storm...!'_

As if trying to be cruel to her already weary state, the wind howled aggressively outside – like it was trying to threaten her.

The blankets felt thin now as she pulled them closer to her body, though she already couldn't feel her toes in the slightest.

'_Where is Asch?'_ she wondered in fright, glancing around the room. Her eyes landed on the fireplace. There were no logs left that she had brought in from before. Had he stayed up and burned them all to try and keep warm and now they were out? All that remained was gently smoking ashes...not enough to keep even a dog warm.

Her head jerked to the door when it creaked open. The red-haired male walked in carefully, while balancing a stack of logs on his shoulder. She could tell he was soaked, as were the logs; useless at the moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he dumped the wood onto the floor near the fireplace. "Cold finally got to you I see."

Sin nodded, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. "You went outside? Why? That's dangerous in this weather."

He peeled off his outer layers with a small wince and tossed them onto the back of the wooden chair near the fireplace, not that they would dry any time soon without a fire.

"It's dangerous for you to be without heat," he replied tonelessly, as if it was the most common knowledge in the world. Sin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Me? I'm no different than you."

His green eyes turned to her, and for a moment she could see a reluctant look come across his face. He appeared as if he wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply to that or not.

"What?" she asked with a tilt of her head. The hair that fell away from her neck with the action caused another shiver to go up her spine, so she reverted back to her original position in a hurry. It was so cold, even small actions like that were noticeable.

"You're a replica," Asch reminded slowly. She stared at him hard, not understanding. He sighed and came closer. "Your internal body temperature is lower than most people's. Jade's told you this before...but..." he trailed off.

"But I've forgotten...?" she finished unsurely, and the quiver that was contained in her voice was not simply from the cold. Asch sighed but said nothing as he reached for her. For some reason, she got the inner feeling that she was disappointing him. It was disheartening. He looked tired. She hated that.

His hand came to grasp hers, but the moment his skin touched hers she couldn't help but jump. Even he blinked in surprise.

"Oh my goodness...!" she cried out in alarm, coming to latch onto his one hand with both of her small, freezing hands in instant greed. "You're so warm...!"

Her orange eyes shot up to his questioningly, demanding answers. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

Her hands roamed up to his forehead, where she laid the back of her hand. Again it was the same searing heat. It was unnatural. Amazing. Addicting.

Asch laughed under his breath and his hands reached for both of hers again, until they were both enwrapped in scorching warmth. She let out an exceptionally long sigh of comfort both inside and out as the feeling began to return to her fingers.

"No, I'm not sick..." he murmured lowly but seemed to trail off as she raised his searing hands to her own face, where she rested her cheek to escape the clutching cold.

"Ahhh..." she couldn't help but breathe out, eyes closed. "You're so lucky..."

"It was a gift," he said softly. "From Luke."

"How can you give warmth...?" she asked while her eyebrows furrowed against his hands. Her eyes cracked open the slightest bit.

"I'll show you..." he said lowly while gently pulling one of his hands away and raising it between their bodies. Sin watched with glazed eyes as the edges of his hand began to glow red. Just by standing this close she could feel the strange heat radiating from his palm.

"This is the same power..." she whispered gently. "The same power that teleported us, isn't it?"

She felt him nod. "Luke and I share this power, though I lent my part of it to him for a time. It's only recently that it's been returned to me."

"Just in time," she laughed quietly. "You're probably the only one that will survive this cold."

Surprisingly, when the slightly glowing hand came back to rest on hers, her stomach lifted a little along with her heart rate. "Well..." he whispered and for some reason she had to resist the fuzzy feeling in her head just to hear him properly. "I suppose I will have to share until the logs dry out."

He leaned a little closer, making her blink slowly but somehow she wasn't afraid like she was before. His forehead was almost resting on hers. "I mean... we'll just say it's for old time's sake."

She was pricked with a tiny bit of foreign curiosity. Did this fuzzy feeling follow her from old times and into the present? What exactly were old times like? Was he always so protective?

'_Was it anything like this...?'_ she wondered as she managed to raise her eyes a little to his face. Once again in seemed to strike her how handsome he was – without trying – and it was almost enough to make her take a step back. This was the first time that testing the closeness struck her as an opportunity of sorts. Could he control himself?

His storming green eyes were on her, and she could tell that he was waiting for her to make a move. Slowly she nodded, not actually sure what this offer would entail.

Quick as lightning she found in the next moment that her feet were no long on the ground. He had swept his arm down and under the back of her knees and lifted her into her arms in a fashion that she had seen once at a wedding in Engeve with a bride and a groom. His other hand wrapped securely around the back of her shoulders. Her face and body prickled with heat.

'_Trust...just trust...!'_ she tried desperately to tell herself as she realized he was making his way to the bed. Her hand clutched at the fabric of his damp shirt, but underneath the warmth was alluring.

"Calm yourself..." he murmured gently as he lowered her down to the bed. "I promise I won't hurt you."

The strangled look came to her face as she thought about this statement from her sitting position on the cold sheets. Images of the dream came to her vividly. Detailed images of them sleeping together, clawing at each other and demanding more and more physically of one another until the passion broke them both. He couldn't hurt her again. She wasn't a virgin.

Sin squeezed her eyes shut as if the action could somehow black out the images. That couldn't be what he was aiming for right now could it?

Beside her, the mattress tilted slightly with his weight and she dared to crack her eyes open to see what she had gotten herself into. His casualness struck her by surprise. He was simply lying on his back with his hands folded behind his bed, while staring at her with a slightly amused expression. His wet, black shirt hung limply on the end of the bed to dry as best it could.

Sin blinked at it in confusion and then back to him. "That's it?"

"That's it," the red head replied simply. "Though if you don't come closer you'll freeze..." he trailed off for a moment while his eyebrows furrowed in a slightly concerned manner. "Take your time."

The replica took a deep breath in, realizing that what he was suggesting was for her to mentally prepare herself for the contact with him. A little laugh escaped her and his eyes flickered curiously.

She hopped forward lightly and pulled back the blankets on the other side of the bed. "No way, I'm freezing," she chuckled as she slipped under and pulled the blankets back up. Before any more alarm bells could stay her, she shuffled over to the side of the bed he was on. Her head seemed to be swirling suddenly being so close and she was glad she was lying down.

Gently he moved his arm a little, indicating that if she wanted to move closer she could. She swallowed slightly and hesitated beside him, unable to make the move. The adrenaline had worn off a bit at this point. Something was coming back to the forefront of her mind; questions that she needed answered before she touched this man willingly again.

"W-wait..." she stammered, only able to bring her cold hand up and slowly rest it on his chest as an apology. "Before we...do this...I want to know something."

His head fell further to the side to look at her, and she caught the weariness and hesitance in his eyes. But this was a test. At this point she didn't care how much it hurt.

"Why...why did you wipe my memories?"

He hardly missed a beat. "You were dying."

Sin shook her head, not allowing this time for that answer. "No. Why didn't you tell me?"

For the first time she watched the brave Asch fade as he swallowed and looked away. She stared him down almost cruelly. A minute or so passed and it was in this time that she briefly wondered if he was even going to answer.

"I...was scared..." he murmured finally. "I was scared you would refuse."

Sin furrowed her black brows and shuffled a little closer. "Is that something I would do? Even when I was dying?"

"You never took it seriously enough. I couldn't tell you the truth because you would have perished before admitting you were ill."

She touched her lip in what she hoped would look like consideration but in truth she was quite shocked. "I would have rather died...?" she clarified anxiously. Were her memories really so precious that her old self would dive head long into death's embrace so that she could keep them?

Asch nodded grimly. "I would have been powerless against you...it's similar to–" he cut himself off quickly as his eyes flicked over to her, almost like he was checking if she heard.

Sin tilted her head suspiciously. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"No, tell me," she ushered while inching closer, so that she was suddenly feeling the warmth radiating off of him like rays from the sun.

His face turned skeptical. "It's a memory."

She tried not to hesitate. "Tell me. Like old times remember?"

Asch let out a sigh before turning onto his side to face her. The silver scars on his chest glinted eerily at her. She didn't even know how he had gotten so many.

"We got in an argument a while back..." he began hesitantly, running his hand along the mattress briefly as he thought. "You were trying to stop me from leaving for the war..."

She began to listen to his story with half-open ears, unable to decide whether she should pay attention to the tale or not. Regardless of this thought however, when he plunged into the recap of a moment of their former life she was suddenly unable to turn her ears off. Every detail of her former existence trapped her there close to him as she tucked herself into his side and listened.

Her old self had tried to stop him from leaving for the war, or at least attempted to get him to take her along. He kicked her right in the shoulder apparently, before making her black out. It sounded cruel, and she supposed she should have felt offended and bitter but those negative feelings didn't come. All she sensed from him was devotion. She was listening to what seemed like hours of his devotion.

Who was this other person that she had forsaken? Apparently she was brave but naive, knew artes and swordplay, hated Asch before loving him. How strange this all sounded...how inspiring.

"I would have been powerless," Asch repeated as he tried to get his point across. "If you had begged me to stay any more for that war, or if you had pleaded that I throw away that medicine...I couldn't live without you."

The weight of his words pulled her from her mind, her mind that was busily imagining who she had once been and trying to make sense of it. Tears unhelpfully started to well up at the edges of her eyes as she considered the depth of what he had done for her...and what she had done for him without knowing it.

"But you have been living without me...haven't you...?" she whispered, her voice cracking. Out of sheer remorse she moved closer to him so that their bodies were finally together. She didn't feel embarrassed about the contact in this moment, certainly not after what she had just heard. How had just one question exploded into this wildfire? Was this wildfire what her old self had so diligently tried to protect from being erased?

Asch's arms wrapped around her gently as she silently cried. It was painful. Undeniably painful to realized what she was putting him through – blaming him all along for wiping her memories when he had already wholeheartedly been blaming himself.

"I'm sorry...!" she choked out in desperation against his warm chest. "I'm so sorry...!"

It wasn't entirely clear what she was apologizing for. Her arrogance? Her ignorance? The life she had refused to reconsider out of fear and spite? All of it? None of it? Anything that would heal Asch's pain would do.

"Shhh..." she heard him whisper against her hair. "I've got you."

* * *

**Okay, as much as I probably don't deserve it, I'd like to see some reviews to help move me along. You're all really important to me and I need to know that I haven't lost you and that this story still has potential. I will continue the story no matter what, but all I want is to see some names instead of numbers (hits) lol. Thanks so much.**

**Kazink**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**I am revived!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The electric bond she had with Asch now as she stood beside him in front of the Albiore was horrifying. It was as if for some reason her eyes couldn't take in enough of his face with a single glance, they had to go back, they had to have more. She was so glad his green gaze as on the Albiore that they had _finally_ released from the heavy snow. She didn't have a clue whether or not he could feel the strange charge that she was experiencing since he had shared some of his memories with her, but she was sure she didn't want him to.

Suddenly he was the most intriguing person to ever walk in and out of her line of sight. He had answers within him that she didn't want to openly admit she was curious about. How could she pressure him into telling her these things, after blatantly stating she previously wanted nothing to do with any of it and walking out on him?

'_I can't do that..._' she thought, lowering her orange eyes down to the snow covered ground. There was no way she could ask for answers now. It was simply too late. She had thrown away her chance.

She just hadn't expected to feel so...so _normal_. It was like the things he had told her really _were _things that were missing, fragments that she could easily find a place for if given the chance. Did she suddenly want that outrageous opportunity? To try and become who she once was?

It seemed completely fickle at this point to even consider that route. She had literally crushed all of Asch's hopes for that road at the start, until he came to her and told her that it was alright – she didn't have to be that person anymore. Only nights ago that was all she ever wished to hear from him.

'_But now..._' Again her eyes flicked over to him as he ducked under the Albiore with the other soldiers to check for damages. Now her stomach was making abnormal loops. Had she made a mistake...?

No. There was no room for mistakes at this point. She couldn't allow there to be. Her mind had already been made up about Asch. This electric charge between them wasn't going to change a thing. Not her mind and not her choice.

A small shiver ran up her spine and seemed to paralyze her for a moment. It wasn't the cold however. It was the mere thought of what changing her mind would do to Asch. It was so painful she could barely breathe, and the cold air that she did manage to take in still didn't seem like enough. Demolish all of his hopes of them being together, and then try to replenish them based on this shaky realization that she perhaps liked him more than she initially could admit?

_'Oh hell..._' she conceded. She brought one of her hands up and dropped her head into it in defeat. She just wasn't good at this.

Asch's abnormal, scorching hand was suddenly on the back of her neck, weaving easily under her hair as she hung her head. She sucked air into her lungs in compensation for the electricity that seemed to be clawing at the air around her, making her body easily prickle.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked seriously, lowering his head a little to look past her curtain of black hair. She quickly nodded and righted herself. He looked immediately unconvinced.

"You've got something on your mind," he stated, and the hand he had on the back of her neck squeezed slightly – comfortingly – as if he was trying to solidify his suspicions. Her heart seemed to quiver in frustration, telling her to let go of all morals and sense and spill everything to the red haired man. All of her doubts, her feelings, her fears. If her heart was so set on letting him have whatever answer he wanted with a simple comforting action, she had to wonder if it was her mind that was responsible for holding everything back.

"It's nothing," she smiled weakly, but bravely.

"You can tell me," he replied lowly, obviously not wanting to settle for her tough act.

"No...really...I'm okay."

"You're a terrible liar," he said then. Sin glanced up at him in slight surprise. His tone was wavering the slightest bit with anger. "Just thought I would remind you."

The replica bit the inside of her lip in dismay. Apparently she had always been a bad liar, but she could understand why he was unusually bothered by her silence. The information highway was rather one sided. He had told her so much, and now she was telling him squat.

"Still not going to say?" Asch persisted. She shook her head nervously.

Somehow, again, the charge between them was obnoxiously obvious to her. He stared her down more intensely than she was sure he ever had. For a moment she felt like a hypocrite, because she wanted to ask what it was that he was thinking. His eyes were alive with intensity.

He whispered the next words, almost gently. "You're infuriating..."

If he meant it as an insult, for some reason his tone made it sound like a compliment. And whether she chose to take it the wrong way or the right way, her face burned with a blush either way. How did he do that?

A gasp very similar to the one she heard in the restaurant sounded behind her. It was Sophie. "It's the Albiore! It's free!"

Despite their strange moment being disrupted by the blond, Sin turned around to look at her with a widening smile. The way she pronounced 'Albiore' was laughable, as if she had been star struck. Vam approached her backside; his mood seemed a little improved. Perhaps the thought of going someplace warmer was a secret wish for most people who lived in Keterburg – even those who suffered in silence.

Asch's hand fell away from her neck. "And no visible damage. We should head out while we can."

"Yeah the storm's are weird like that around here, aren't they Vam?" Sophie laughed. He nodded in obvious distaste, his eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah. That storm will come back in a few days. Always does."

Sin lifted an eyebrow at the grey haired boy. Someone was feeling better. She turned to look at Asch for approval, but his green eyes were still on Vam, considering.

"Sir, we're ready to depart!" the pilot called from his position inside the Albiore. Asch nodded up to him, finally breaking his gaze off from Vam. The back of his hand gently touched the small of her back, guiding her to enter.

An uneasiness settled upon her shoulders as she carefully ascended up the ramp into the metal entity. Flying never sat well with her for some reason. It made her feel sick. But there was no way she was going to be left behind because of it. Keterburg was nice – more appealing than Baticul at least – but Grand Chokmah...now that was the city for her.

A smile split across her face as the ramp levelled off. It was still a little chilly inside, but she supposed she had nothing to complain about after that wicked storm. Behind her, she heard Sophie talking brightly with Asch as the three of them ascended the ramp as well.

"Thanks so much for bringing me those logs," she murmured shyly.

Sin turned around in alarm. "You went out that far?" No wonder he had been completely soaked that night.

Sophie piped up. "He came to check on me," she said sheepishly. "Good thing too, I couldn't get the fire to start. My matches were all damp."

"So how did you start it?" Vamos asked curiously, coming into the conversation.

The blonds' face lit up in admiration. "Asch can use the fifth fonon. Isn't that something?"

The three of them continued to chat a little as they parked themselves in their chairs for the ride, but Sin fell into herself without meaning to. Asch had gone that dangerous night to bring Sophie firewood and even helped her start it. He was such a good person. No one had asked him to care that much about someone he had just met. It was just in him, she hoped.

Not because he was trying to develop a relationship with Sophie.

The replica clenched her armrests uncomfortably. She had no solid hold on Asch in actuality. They were just pretending. Technically he could do whatever he wanted.

"Sin is a natural," she heard Vamos say then. She blinked out of her analyzing state of mind hearing this, suddenly curious.

The boy continued. "She controls water easily. I wish I could do that."

"My heart roars!" Sophie chanted above everyone then, a grin splitting across her face. "That's what she says when she uses her arte!"

Asch aimed an obviously intrigued expression her way. "News to me."

Sin flushed in embarrassment. "Jade has been teaching me a bit."

"What, you didn't know?" Vam asked Asch in sudden surprise, his head swinging back and forth between them. An expression came onto his face that Sin wished she could erase in that moment. He looked suspicious.

* * *

It wasn't called the 'paint festival' for no reason Sin realized the moment all four of them walked out of the inn in Grand Chokmah wearing their bathing suits. People with buckets and buckets of multicoloured paint attacked them right away. Sin couldn't help but burst out laughing the moment she noticed the man closest to her had a full bucket of baby blue paint. She locked eyes with him by accident, and that was the end of that. He jerked that bucket of blue paint directly at her so fast that she didn't even have time to jump away. It sloshed all over her and partly onto Asch, who had already been attacked with flecks of red paint. For a whole minute she couldn't stop laughing.

"That was awesome!" Sophie cheered loudly and Sin watched as Sophie's shadow bobbed with her leap of joy. The replica turned around with a smile to see both her and Vam drenched in running yellow paint. Both of them looked like it was the best thing they had ever experienced.

"I hope it comes out..." Vam said, grasping the bottom of his swimming trunks and pulling the fabric away from his legs to examine the damage that had been done. In truth his tone seemed like that was the last thing he cared about.

"It's water paint," Asch informed with a small smirk. "All we have to do is go into the ocean and it washes out."

"This is awesome!" Sophie squealed again while jogging forward, Sin supposed in the direction she thought was the beach. Sin's feet followed after the blond with no hesitation. It was the probably the happiest she felt in a long time. Or at least as long as she remembered.

They walked along leisurely in the whirlwind of painted people and colours. More than once they were splashed with paint all over again, or received the remnants of a splash from someone else who was being attacked. The music and laughter blared around her in perfect harmony and she found herself taking a deep breath in, as if somehow she could absorb the atmosphere.

'_Grand Chokmah...'_ she thought quietly. It seemed somehow as if it was where she was meant to be.

"Look, the ocean!" Sophie yelled so loudly that it actually made Sin jump on the spot in alarm. "Goodness, it's so beautiful!"

Before anyone could protest she sprinted off towards the deep blue water, as if the joy she got from seeing it could not allow her to stand still. The replica shook her head with a small smile, feeling a little sad for the blond. Her memories had even been erased and she had still seen the ocean before Sophie. Would they be able to get used to the cold again when they returned home from this paradise?

Vamos' hand was above his eyes as he watched the blond run for the water. "She can't swim."

That seemed to push Asch into motion immediately. He brushed past her briskly and headed for the water himself, seeming to take it upon his shoulders to keep the eccentric blond girl safe. As he strode across the beach he pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion and dropped it to the sand. An uncomfortable lurch rolled in her stomach as she watched him close the distance to Sophie at the water's edge. And then a lash of something she didn't want to identify when her hand touched Asch's arm.

"Let's get ice cream," Vam suddenly offered beside her. Her eyes were glued to the pair near the water though. She felt a tug on a lock of her hair then and turned back to Vamos with an accidental laugh. He only tugged her hair sometimes, when he really wanted her attention.

"Did you hear me? They'll be fine," he said before turning to stride away. His pace seemed quick, as if he couldn't wait. Sin couldn't resist one more look back, wishing Asch would turn around...but he didn't. He was wading into the water with Sophie.

So she turned and trotted to catch up with Vam, sucking back a sigh as best she could. It was wrong to leave them like that, she was sure but for some reason she didn't want to look anymore. Asch deserved some privacy anyway. She supposed she did too. This was exactly what she initially wanted after all.

They found a busy ice cream shop not too far off from the beach but Sin had already lost sight of the other two from where she was standing. The water seemed to run on for miles in both directions. Her orange eyes scanned but with all the coloured bathing suits and bodies lathered in paint, everyone on the beach looked the same.

"Hello?" Vam said sharply.

She whipped around, realizing she was being exceptionally rude. "Oh, what?"

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone clearly indicated that this was the second time he had said those words. Possibly even the third.

Managing to order her ice cream in a somewhat focused manner, she couldn't help looking up at his face when he paid for both his ice cream and hers.

"T-Thank you..." she murmured nervously. Something about that action wasn't sitting well with her. He simply nodded before locating a stone table under the shade of the building and sitting down. The whole table was covered in paint streaks, but then again so were they.

Before he even sat down he was speaking. "Asch and Sophie get along well, don't they?"

Sin swallowed down at her ice cream. It was already beginning to melt from the extreme heat. Her intense grip on the cracking cone probably wasn't helping much either.

"You noticed too..." she murmured, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear. But he did.

The boy leaned on his elbow in thought. "He's all she's been talking about."

Sin blinked in honest surprise. "Really?"

He nodded without look at her, his eyes narrowing. "You'd better be careful."

The replica recoiled in alarm, clearly feeling her cone crack again under her hands. It took her a second to actually be able to form words. "W-why do you say that?"

"I think she likes him."

Her subtle fears seemed so finalized, so much so that even Vam could see it. She wished desperately that he could take those words back – that they weren't talking about this all of a sudden. It seemed like dangerous water.

"Does...does that bother you?" Sin questioned nervously. He only shrugged in response though. She was learning to dislike that shrug. It was evasive, indecisive, and arrogant in a sense. Asch never shrugged. He was always sure.

"Maybe she'll get him," Vam murmured next, finally turning his intense blue eyes onto her. At this point though she was standing, so unprepared for that jolt of resentment that it had sprung her to her feet. It was such an inconsiderate thing to say, so inconsiderate – even though they were pretending – to mention to her face.

The replica stared down at the boy with the blue-grey hair in hurt and frustration. Her ice cream cone was completely crumbled in her hands now and the sticky liquid from the treat was slithering down the back of her wrist and through her fingers. It hadn't even lasted long enough for her to take her third bite.

"You...you've got some nerve..." she ground out before turning away and tossing the dessert into the garbage nearest to her. Behind her already, she could hear Vam's bare feet slapping the pavement so she quickened her pace.

"Wait Sin!" he called after her. His hand came to grab her elbow tightly and jerked her around. The small contact seemed to wrench her stomach in two different ways. Resentment then back the other way in strange content. He was coming after her for once.

"He's not for you!" Vam was saying then, his grip on her elbow was still tight – painfully tight.

"Then who is!" she hissed back at him in fury, but she was barely finished before a slop of what she knew was paint collided with her back and sent her falling forward and into Vam. The green paint splashed over his shoulders after spreading around her but it didn't seem to faze him as his arms slid around her body to catch her.

She froze in his arms in utter uncertainty. Did it feel good? She wasn't even able to grasp the answer before she was attempting to push away from him. It didn't work though. Her hands slipped across his chest from the greasy paint, and then his hands landed on her back as if to hold her there.

And then Asch. Asch was there. As if he was the only one she could sense in the whole crowd. His storming green eyes were on her – taking in her position, her action, her decision. She knew how awful and definite this must have looked to him, like she was hugging Vam behind his back. A secret. Cheating.

'_No...!_' her mind was screaming at her. Something was wrong with all of this. She was supposed to feel happy to be with Vam but all she wanted was to be near Asch more and more as the days went on. Vam's hands on her back should have made her feel needed, confident – like she had won. But all she was getting was a horrible, sickening lurch in her stomach as if it was falling.

Was that hurt in his eyes? Anger? Was it fake? Was it real? And Sophie at his side with nearly the same expression – true hurt. Was that what it looked like?

Asch turned away then, his eyes falling closed. Sophie did the same, following slowly behind him as if they could not bear to witness any more.

Sin clenched her teeth. "Let go!" she growled at Vam while wrenching her arm away from him so that she could chase after the duo. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth losing either of them.

Her bare feet shot off in the direction they had gone but it was only a few steps she took before she jerked to a halt – a horrifying thought coming to her mind.

'_I can't!_' she thought in disbelief. _'I can't go after him...!_'

If she went after him then she was solidifying something deeper between them, something beyond _pretending_ to be in a relationship. She would be giving life to the very thing she swore she wouldn't do to Asch again – and that was giving him her heart. No. She had wrenched that away from him too many times already. She couldn't allow herself to forget that she had already made her choice. She had hurt him one too many times. He deserved better than that.

So with the most effort she had ever pushed into a single motion she whirled and ran back the way she came, towards the inn to shut herself away and sort out the mess inside of her. To her complete astonishment Vam reached out for her as she passed him but the glare she gave him had his hand instantly recoiling.

* * *

To punish herself for what happened, she sat up for what must have been hours waiting for Asch to return. The sun had set an hour or so ago, but the noise and music outside had far from quelled. The festival still roared on. She could only wonder if Sophie was still with Asch in its midst. It seemed extremely likely. After seeing Vam hug her like that, it wouldn't be a surprise if Sophie's feelings were hurt.

Then again, the smile she aimed at Asch these past couple days seemed to step over simply friendship or admiration. It evolved into adoration. Perhaps being with Asch would cheer her up?

Finally, _finally_ the door to the room creaked open and in stepped Asch. He was clean of paint at this point. His intense green eyes slid to hers quickly – unafraid. It seemed as if immediately all her confidence escaped her body with her exhale. What was she supposed to say to him? Explain? Apologize?

But something about his stare was unexpected. He wasn't simply looking at her face or the expressions written on it. He was staring at her body now and she could see clearly how his eyes ran along her shoulders and waist. She resisted a shiver.

"What are you wearing?" he asked suddenly. His tone sounded oddly taken aback.

The replica unfolded her hands from in front of her chest in confusion and looked down at the white robe and red sash she was wearing. It looked like simple sleep wear for all she knew.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked nervously. The words seemed strange coming out of her lips. This wasn't the conversation she had planned on having when he returned to the room. "There is one for you too."

His eyes flicked briefly to the same sort of robe lying on his bed, but his gaze flicked back to her too quickly – taking her in again. As if hers was special. He came closer.

"It must signify a truce...for the paint festival," he murmured, stopping in front of her. "Stand up."

Sin blinked nervously, wondering what had come over him in the couple hours apart. She did as he asked though and allowed her bare legs to slip off the bed before she stood up fully. When she heard his sharp breath in she looked again to his face. He was staring oddly – in complete stillness and awe.

"I can take it off..." she suggested with an unsure shrug and began to push the robe off her shoulders, even though she was only wearing the bare minimum underneath. It didn't seem to matter in that moment though. His gaze was more nerve wracking than being partially exposed.

"No," he opposed instantly, actually coming for her and taking her wrist to stop her. Sin couldn't help but freeze at the touch for she was unsure which point their relationship was at. Asch seemed to go quiet too, but his hand still held onto her securely.

Gently under his breath in the next few moments, his whispered to her. "So cruel..."

His other hand moved towards her and she sucked a breath in to prepare herself for whatever he was thinking of doing.

"A-Asch..?" she murmured nervously when his fingers were a hairs width away from touching the skin of her collar bone – near her left shoulder where she had already shrugged off that part of her robe. His fingertips were gently shaking like he was about to touch something completely illusory. Then his hot fingers connected with her skin and her eyes were fastened to his face in uncertainty. She could not tear them away.

Answers. She wanted answers. But still she could not ask.

His fingers drifted along her skin slowly, teasingly but his gaze seemed greedy and distracted. He was doing it for his own reasons. Not that she minded at the moment. Perhaps he wasn't all that mad about what had happened with her and Vam. She felt relieved.

Multiple times during this fragile moment she had to resist the powerful shiver that tried to wrack her body, until his fingers finally made their way to the seam of her collar and grasped it. Then he pulled the fabric back up onto her shoulder swiftly and blinked away. It appeared to her as if he was waking up from a dream.

"What is cruel?" she asked slowly, seriously. He turned away from her but his aura had changed from the distracted state and into a defensive one.

"You."

She shrank back in alarm and hurt. "I...listen what happened with Vam I–" she tried to explain but he instantly cut her off.

"I'm not talking about that," he nearly snapped. "I'm talking about _you_. _This_!"

He gestured to her harshly with the flat of his palm, like somehow he was capturing her image. Whatever she was supposed to reply with, the answer did not come to her. What was he talking about? The way she was being cruel had nothing to do with Vam?

"I don't understand..." she said quietly, hoping that was enough of an apology to calm the hot-blooded man in front of her. Apparently it wasn't.

"You're so frustrating! I wanted so badly to listen to someone else for once...to come back here and end this!" the fingers on his outstretched hand curled in, grasping thin air like he was attempting to crush her. "But one look at you...!"

The replica's eyes widened and her breath was stolen away from her by his words. Listen to someone else? Who? Sophie? The one he had been with all day? Perhaps she had underestimated his control a bit. In a very real sense he was still the same Asch who was hurt when he looked at her. As much as he tried to be brave and hide it. Did the clothing set him off? Did it remind him of her old self?

He finished what he was thinking with a firm sense of finality. Was it possible he thought that they could never escape this bond? "One look at you and everything shatters!"

Her breath was shaking as she lowered her head, completely at loss for how to comfort him. "I never meant to cause you trouble..."

"Ever the same," he replied briskly, causing her head to snap back up in shock. His gaze grabbed her attention. "Don't you understand...?"

She didn't. Understand what? What was it about her that was so provoking to him?

Asch let out a rare sigh. "That's the most frustrating part."

She let the words settle into her consciousness and tried to understand. What annoyed him the most was that she never _meant_ to cause him problems? Was that why he could never stay angry with her for very long? Certainly she didn't wish to be a burden on him in the slightest. She never meant to hurt him. But there was an underlying message there...as much as he ran with the punches she _was_ still hurting him. It was so frustrating.

Abruptly Asch's hand closed around her elbow in much the same way Vam's had except his grip was not so rough. Then without her permission he pulled her in to his body and his strong arms enfolded her in a hug. She let out a surprised gasp but he spoke over it quickly, softly.

"Please..." he began as his hand came to rest on her hair. "Allow me this."

For some reason as she stood there against him blushing, she couldn't make out why he was asking this of her like she would refuse. Was he expecting her to refuse? Did that hug with Vam make him think that she no longer wanted to be close to him? The thought stung...and she wanted to voice it but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. So she slipped her arms around him to return the hug instead.

They swayed back and forth for a minute in what she hoped was silence, because her heart was thundering recklessly as if it was trying to raise his suspicions. When he held her like this, the reason for her affections for Vam was blurred and unclear. Was it simply that in Asch's absence, there was a void that needed to be filled?

He was laughing gently over her shoulder then. "You still have paint in your hair."

Sin's face split into a sheepish grin as she pulled the blue lock of hair over her shoulder. "I guess I missed some of it."

His fingertips ran gently down her arm to her hand, where he lightly grasped it pulled her towards the door. "Well, the ocean doesn't close."

* * *

Asch sat himself down on a jagged rock as she curled her toes around its edges and dove into the gently lapping water below. The water was warm, much warmer than she had expected and the initial shock she thought she would get didn't come, so she lingered under the water for a minute in peace.

Asch was right. The robe she was wearing was a symbol of sorts for a truce from the paint festival. A few other people that were outside were already wearing theirs and for the most part they were clean of paint. She was glad they implemented that rule, or no one would make it back to their rooms without being splattered with the coloured liquid.

Sin resurfaced and lifted her head to look at Asch sitting on the rock above her with his feel dangling. A small smile was present on his face.

"You look happy," she commented as she paddled over and latched onto one of his feet. "What are you thinking about?"

He swung her back and forth in the water for a moment like a kid. "You really want to know?"

She nodded curiously as he leaned on his knee and looked down at her."I was thinking of us."

Sin tilted her head unsurely. "You mean, pretending to be us?"

Unexpectedly he pushed himself off the rock with one fluid motion and into the water in front of her. His foot slipped out of her grasp easily once he was under the surface. She looked around for a minute, expecting him to resurface quickly but he didn't.

"Asch...?" she called quietly. It was then she felt a light drumming on her ribcage and she jerked with a gasp, nearly taking in a lungful of water in surprise. Instantly her face was burning when he came up from below the water and whipped the hair out of his face with a tiny smirk. Clearly he knew exactly where her sensitive spots were.

Finally he spoke. "No, not pretending. The _real_ us."

Sin swallowed. When he said it like that it was as if what she was experiencing now was simply just a dream, that she was still missing the bigger picture. She didn't want to admit in the slightest that that was the truth, but the more she gazed at Asch the more she believed him before anything else.

The words were nervous but she forced them out. "What about us?"

"We used to live here."

The replica gasped in astonishment and swam closer to him. "We did...!"

But immediately after giving this response she jerked slightly back and lowered her eyes defensively, realizing she had let far too much emotional slip out with her words. Inside she felt elated. They lived in Grand Chokmah? No wonder she felt such a strong connection to it. An overwhelming sense of peace and happiness. Did that mean that these strange feelings she got – these moments of familiarity or fear like in Baticul – were actually accurate depictions of the feelings she had covered up?

But for some reason, Asch was much more interested in her suddenly withdrawn attitude than her previously excited one.

"What is it?" he asked seriously as he swam closer. She brought her hand up to stop the closing distance between them by placing it on his chest under the water.

"N-Nothing," she lied.

The red haired man pushed in closer, so that she literally had to suck in a breath as if he was going to steal all the air around her. She felt her back press against the rough, wet rock that they had jumped off of. It was perfectly secluded. Her heart thundered mercilessly. There would be no interruptions.

"You know..." Asch began sternly. "There was only one thing you ever tried to hide from me."

Her orange eyes widened slightly. When he said 'you' she knew he was talking about her old self, but never before had he said it like they were exactly the same person. Not old Sin versus new Sin. Just Sin.

She didn't dare speak in that moment. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know. But that didn't matter. He was going to tell her.

Asch drove his storming green eyes into hers. "...Your feelings."

Uh oh. The similarities were apparently glaringly obvious to the man in front of her. As much as she had tried not to be her old self, it wasn't up to her anymore. Whatever traits were integrated into her very core had carried over, enough so that Asch could accurately guess what she was thinking and feeling. In the past she had hid her feelings from him, all too similar to what she was doing now.

She had to refuse this anyway though. That ever alarming warning bell was going off insider her head again. Asch was getting too close. He was getting to familiar with her, and she with him. It wasn't good. She had already refused. She wasn't worth the aggravation. He deserved the chance to choose someone else. Maybe even if he considered Sophie...as much as the thought stung her.

Sin licked her lips, momentarily wincing at the sharp taste of salt. "I guess it's good that it's all pretend..." she murmured quietly, evasively. It seemed like a cruel answer in actuality. She was completely dancing around his suspicions. The coward's way out. It there were any true feelings developing or rekindling between them, she was stamping them out by hiding under their make believe relationship.

He stared at her with a slightly amused expression that made her feel like she needed to squirm. "Vam seems suspicious."

The replica nodded, so that her chin dipped into the water. "I noticed...we'll have to be more careful I suppose."

Even though the movement was slow, when he gently swam closer her heart tried to leap out of her chest and escape. His hands slipped up and broke the surface of the calm water on either side of her, restricting her movement to the bare minimum. He moved his face in so close to hers that it was impossible not to understand what he was about to do.

"No," he disagreed quietly with his lips almost touching hers now. "We just have to be...more convincing."

'_Stop him! Stop him!_' her mind was screaming, but she had no excuse to provide otherwise. She was hiding under this guise of a relationship, so he had the right to do it also.

Then his lips took hers gently but firmly and the alarms of protest in her mind immediately ceased to exist. She couldn't remember why she wanted to stop him. They were just pretending after all right? It was harmless. Harmless practice for the bigger picture.

So slowly she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. It felt new and pleasurable even though they had kissed once before – or twice counting the time he saved her life by giving her air. This would definitely convince Vam that they were together. Sophie too if she had any suspicious thoughts. Who wouldn't it convince?

Their lips moved against one another's willingly for the first time and the kiss continued. She felt him move his strong arm around her waist as he pulled her protectively closer to his body. A blush stained her cheeks reluctantly. The robe she was wearing was thin – and now wet. She could feel his firm chest easily and there was no doubt he could feel her too.

They stayed like that for a while, running their lips along each others in a slow rhythm. The length of time made no difference to Sin though. Her heart seemed like it was running rampant in her chest. It felt electrifying and addictive. Was every kiss like this, no matter who it was? Even pretend ones?

Finally he whispered something against her lips, but her mind was so fogged up she could barely register her own thoughts.

"Hmm...?" she sounded quietly, trying to blink away the heat in her head.

Asch used the rock behind her to push away slightly, as if that was the only way he could think. His breathing was deep. "Think they will be convinced...?" he repeated, his tone serious.

She nodded groggily, thinking no more of the simple answer as Asch closed the distance between them again.

* * *

**Nyaaaaaaaaahh! *scribbles all over page and onto the next chapter* Paint festival? What? Don't ask me!  
**

**R&R please!**

**Kazink**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Big shout-out to my new friend SonicGirl2002, who helped me get back on my Tota feet. This one is for you.**

* * *

Sin couldn't help but clench her toes under the white tablecloth as Sophie sat quietly in front of her. The morning air that blew in from the coast was chilly this early, and the breeze gave her unhelpful shivers. It simply made the knot in her stomach twist even more. She wanted to say something to the blond, but she was so frightened that their friendship was hanging by a thread. What did Sophie see in her now...a liar? A cheat? A thief or a greedy little girl?

The replica swallowed and stared at her untouched stack of puffy pancakes, lathered in so much syrup that they were getting soggy. She was sure she would never keep them down. Why had Sophie asked to see her?

The blond's eyes were gently narrowed in thought, but finally she began. "I...I'm sorry I overreacted," she said.

Sin blinked up to the girl's gaze. It was the first time that it connected since their morning meeting started. "Overreacted...?" Sin echoed in confusion. If Sophie's 'overreaction' was simply lowering her eyes and walking politely away, then she could only feel a little relieved.

"I'm sorry too..." Sin replied desperately, hands clenching against her knees. "But Sophie, what you saw...it wasn't...it's not—" she tried to explain, but even she wasn't sure what she wanted to say anymore. What was it that she felt for Vamos now? Friendship? A crush? Love? Infatuation? Or was it merely a hole that he had managed to fill somehow while she was feeling lonely, separated from Asch but too stubborn to admit it?

Sophie was shaking her head. "I know Sin, you're too hard on yourself sometimes."

The replica pressed a shaky knuckle to her forehead. "No, I'm not nearly hard enough..."

The blond's warm hand grasped hers and pulled it gently away from her face. Her fingers were sunburnt, but the heat felt nice against Sins's skin.

"Please, before you beat yourself up, I have more to say," she smiled slightly. Sin allowed herself silence, though she wanted to burst out at the girl with everything she felt, as if that would somehow clear up the mess and the damage she had done.

Sophie let out an accepting breath. "Vamos likes you. He likes you a lot, Sin."

Sin leaned back. Her insides lifted uncomfortably at the words. It didn't feel as good as she had imagined...but she didn't exactly see the hurt in Sophie's face either. It appeared as if the other girl was okay with it.

Her mouth worked uselessly for a moment. "You...how do you know...?" she asked quietly. Should she have even been asking that? She was – for all purposes – with Asch. Would this curiosity create more problems, expose her as a traitor in her false relationship?

"He told me so himself, just last night."

"Why would he do that..." Sin murmured. "I'm sorry if...if he hurt your feelings."

She shook her head dismissively, her buns wiggling back and forth. "It's fine. I'm okay with it. You two would make a great couple."

Sin gently pulled her hand away, surprised and unsure about where to hold herself within this conversation. "But I...I am with Asch..."

"But you do like Vam, don't you? I could see that you did." Sophie said, leaning lower to the table so that she could look up into her eyes with her big blue orbs.

The replica stared because didn't know what to say. Was she expecting some sort of reply? All the unspoken questions were starting to make her head hurt. Did she like Vam? How could she even tell what feelings were real anymore? Her kiss with Asch had been wonderful – addictive and fervent – and she pushed herself to believe it was practice so that Vam and Sophie would have no more suspicions about their relationship.

But if that was the case, why did they keep practising even when they returned to their room? The kissing, the touching. She liked it so much she didn't want it to stop but she kept her words contained the whole time, thinking quietly while her heart raced and thundered in her chest. If only she could tell him what strange feelings were beginning to flicker inside of her heart. Ask him if they meant something, if they were real, or if she really just still naive.

But she knew she couldn't.

And now, she was finally being offered the one thing she had initially set out to get – Vam's affection and Sophie's resignation.

And she was too damn scared to take it.

'_But Asch...I can't hold on to him like this forever...it isn't fair to him...'_

After all, the whole reason he had decided to help her in the first place was to get Vam to notice her. Apparently it had worked. Was it right of her to play along with this charade, perhaps risk hurting Asch all over again by continuing with it? He deserved so much more than that.

'_I can't be selfish...'_

Her heart twisted painfully at the small words that were escaping her lips. "Yes...I...I like Vam."

Sophie looked relieved, a small smile breaking onto her face. "I knew it."

Sin swallowed. "Please...please don't tell him though. Not yet. I'm not..." she trailed off with a small choke and bit back the tears that threatened to puddle at the edges of her eyes. "I'm not ready..."

She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Asch.

* * *

Sin had found him on the beach only a short time later. For a while he didn't even notice her standing quietly on the board walk while he fiddled with a strange type of surfboard with a sail propped straight up from its center.

So she simply watched him as he worked, and her heart thrashed painfully in her chest. He moved carefully but with haste around the foam board, testing it here, pulling at it there, tying small knots, and securing the blue and white sale. His hair was so long she noticed, so long that it twisted in the air like a fire storm and burned her eyes from the glow. Magnificent.

Finally he seemed to sense someone was eyeing him and turned his head curiously. She actually jumped, so wrapped up in her thoughts that this sudden movement surprised her. He raised a hand and waved her over.

"I don't bite," he said when she approached, before kneeling down to the board. A small smirk slithered onto his face. "Well...not hard."

Sin's face erupted into a blush that she could not hide as thoughts and feelings buffeted her from the night before. She avoided shaking her head too noticeably and stumbled over her next words. "W-What are you doing?" she asked and crouched down beside him.

He looked up at the blue and white sail thoughtfully, his green gaze flicking from paint splatter to paint spatter. It appeared like nothing had escaped the festivals wrath. "I thought we could try something new."

She blinked up at the sail rippling in the soothing wind and couldn't suppress her forthcoming smile. "I'd like that."

"Will I have to tie you onto the board?" he teased lowly. "I can't have you falling off. I intend to sail properly."

Sin stood with an honest laugh. "I bet I could swim faster than you could sail anyway." She smiled.

"Not if you swam as well as you did in that channel."

"My arm was stuck..." she reminded him pointedly. The smile that came onto his face was so breathtaking that she didn't even hear his snarky reply. Recalling again that she couldn't hold onto him for much longer, her heart fell and she looked hurriedly away.

"Let's get this into the water," he said, turning to look back at her after a moment of pushing the board without her help. She had no doubt that he could do it easily alone, but for a moment he must have sensed her weakness. The replica quickly put on a brave smile and strode forward, pushing her black hair away from her face so that it didn't get caught in the snares of the sail.

Once the board was in the water, she realized it was much more buoyant than she initially thought. They laughed and struggled with the rebellious drifting board in the pure, blue shallows for a few minutes until they got a feel for the wind and the tilt of the board.

"Get on," Asch smiled slightly, reaching around her from behind and grasping the post that held up the sail. He extended his other hand to help her. It was wet but warm, and when his fingers curled around her hand she felt a jolt of dizzying adrenaline shoot through her spine that made her face prickle.

The replica stepped up onto the board quickly and grasped the post. Whether subconscious or not, her hand landed accidentally on Asch's and she hurriedly repositioned it, trying not to seem obvious.

The red-head began to push the board out into the deeper water, treading along the bottom until the waterline was up to his waist. Small silver fish cut through the water ahead of them like knives, darting just out of reach every time Asch took a step further.

Though it was trying to push forward because of the stronger breeze, the board remained upright as more air caught in the sail. Sin laughed at the rocky motion but managed to stay on.

Asch took a short breath, ducked under the water – though she could still see him perfectly as he let go of the post and swam under her – and manoeuvred himself to the other side of the board. Her eyebrows lifted as the board began to tip to her side under her weight, but before she was totally off balance Asch resurfaced and grabbed the post on the other side of the sail.

"Keep leaning," he said over the wind. "I'm going to climb up."

So she did, she extended her arms and leaned back a little more. This time the board didn't tip too much more though, as Asch pulled him onto the foam board on the other side of the sail. It was stretched tight from the more consistent breeze now.

"We did it," she grinned at him through the small gap between the material of the sail and the post it was attached to. He nodded back determinedly.

Then came the real entertainment, she realized soon after, when the wind turned their work into fun and all they really could do was hang on for dear life as it carried them out over the bay. Sin wasn't worried about the distance though, she had Asch with her, and every time she looked at him he was simply smirking at the blue horizon. It made her feel brave.

A couple times a rogue wave would throw them a foot or two in the air, and her stomach would lift upward in glee. Sometimes it was due to the momentary feeling of falling but the other half of the time it was Asch's hand that sent her head spinning. Even though each time a wave caught them his hand would quickly move overtop of hers, after a while she began to wonder if it was really helping her stay balanced at all. Every time he touched her, her vision would momentarily blur and her mind would reel with adrenaline. Her knees would feel weak.

They must have been out on the bay, laughing and calling to each other over the wind for what was more than hour but didn't feel nearly long enough to Sin. She wished this could last an eternity.

"We should turn back," he said eventually, pointing to the beach in case she didn't hear. "Come to this side."

The replica nodded and waited for a lull in the warm wind before she swung around the post onto Asch's side. The blush returned to her face when he opened his arm so that she could stand in front of him. Carefully she slid over so that he was positioned on the outer edge of the board and she was closer to the sail. He grabbed the horizontal bar that ran partially across the width of the sale so that his arms enclosed her. Her face felt uncomfortably hot with him practically breathing down her neck, but all she could do was grab the bar as well and pray that her fingers weren't too numb to keep a hold of it.

"Lean now," he murmured. Together they tilted slowly backwards and cut into the wind. The wind and the water did nothing to distract her from the heat that was Asch's chest as she lightly leaned back against him. She was sure that even though they were turning, he was looking at her face. It felt hot. Even the sun didn't feel like a good enough excuse for the red that she was sure was staining her cheeks, so she kept her eyes safely away from him and stared hard at the beach.

The sail bulged with the amount of wind that pressed against it and they practically flew back towards the beach.

The replica smiled over her shoulder at Asch. "Thank you," she said as they floated lazily into the shallows. "That was..." she didn't know the word, but she didn't have long to consider what it might be because he was lowering his head down to her slightly. Her orange eyes widened in alarm, just as his were drifting closed.

'_What is he doing?_' she thought quietly, but quickly. Sophie and Vam weren't even around to see the kiss.

'_This isn't part of the plan...!_' she tried to rationalize, but it still made little sense. What was he thinking? Was she missing something? The only reason they were supposed to kiss was to convince the other two that they really were dating. They weren't even nearby.

Had she made a mistake kissing him the night before while they 'practiced', more than just once? Did he think it meant something, or did he think she was giving him permission?

His salty lips touched hers before her mind could fathom an answer...and suddenly..._she_ had to choose.

Timidly, she kissed him back.

She didn't know if it was wrong or right, if it was fake or real, or if it was just pretend. For a single moment she decided not to care. It felt nice for her secret feelings to be quelled, for her mind to be a little clearer. Her heart ached under the unhealthy amount of longing and adrenaline.

But too quickly the moment was over and she pulled away, turning her eyes downward evasively.

'_Shoot_...' she quickly scolded herself. Why couldn't she control her feelings around him? Soon she would be letting him go. He had done so much to help her with Vam. He had helped her with everything really.

'_I have to be fair...I have to be fair to him!_' she yelled inwardly at herself. Oh god, how many times would she have to repeat it before she believed it? What were these heavy chains that were binding her to him? She didn't want to break them off, and she was beginning to understand her old self so clearly that she didn't seem so foreign anymore.

It wasn't just fire between them, it was wildfire. Untamed, red-hot, and consuming. This had been what her old self would have died for, before Asch had stripped her of all memory and feeling and her new self was born in the old's stead. How disgusting she must have seemed to him at first – all talk, with no true purpose or heart. Only anger towards those who had tried to insist that they knew her, and even that anger was shallow. It was quickly wiped away.

'_I'm an idiot..._' she thought sadly as she watched Asch hop into the waist-deep water. '_I should have trusted him from the start...'_

Trusted him when he said he'd never hurt her, and trusted him when he wanted to renew their long, lost bond... trusting that he wouldn't throw her away like trash. Then he would have been hers for good. Not pretend.

He turned to look up at her with his sharp, green eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking in the slightest, but she wanted...more than anything in the world...to hear the words from him one more time. Just once more.

"_Be mine."_

But she knew he wouldn't say a thing.

* * *

'_Say something!_' he though desperately as he looked up at the orange eyed replica still standing on the board. _'Say anything Sin...!'_

But her small lips were pinched tight together, as if she was trying to do anything but. It felt like torture to Asch. Was he simply imaging the reddening of her cheeks whenever he was close to her, or reading too much into it? And was he hoping too desperately that the small glances she sometimes shot at him were a sign? Maybe they weren't. Maybe he was just losing his head.

The kiss. He didn't know it was possible to mean to do something and not to mean it at the same time. To be sure, he _liked_ it but it had almost been as uncontrollable and subconscious as a reflex. Sophie and Vam hadn't even been around, and once he had already leaned he knew he was in trouble. Stopping would have alarmed her though, and would have been –ironically – a dead sign that his feelings for her had not subsided. It would have been obvious that what he was doing was a miss-step on his behalf because of his emotions. She was smart. She would have figured it out.

So he was brave and followed through to protect himself. He could explain himself out of it if she asked, say he thought the other two were watching or some garbage like that.

What he didn't expect was for her to kiss him back, without even a question as to why he was doing it when they didn't need more practice and Vam and Sophie weren't around. The fluttering in his stomach felt too good to be true. Did she actually feel something for him finally? True, clear, feelings?

But she pulled away a moment too soon for him to grasp an answer and he mentally cursed. Was she doing it just to be polite? Was he really that mislead? His instincts had never failed him before.

The former God-General felt abnormally weak after the unexpected return to his kiss, so he hopped into the water before his legs gave out.

When he turned back to look at her, he wanted so desperately to state what emotions he thought were on her face...but his opinion was biased. He had to remind himself almost coldly that what he was seeing was what he wanted to see, perhaps what had once been on her face before he destroyed her memories.

Asch reached up to her. "Come." He said quietly as he took her waist. She hesitantly placed her pale hands on his shoulders and jumped lightly down into the water. For a moment while she was in his grasp he wanted to actually shake her, like a rappig, and make her squeal, talk, admit! It was such a strange feeling that he actually felt like he didn't want to let her go. She hadn't satisfied him yet. She hadn't been dismissed.

The replica pinched an eye shut, wincing. "Asch, you're hurting me."

He pried his fingers lose from her waist with unbearable control. "Sorry," he said. It came out rather harsh to his ears, but she merely gave him a shake of her head and turned away.

There _was_ a fine line between love and hate, Asch was realizing somewhat uncomfortably. Whether she had her memories or not, she continued to be the most frustrating person he ever knew. He wanted to lash out at her in passion and in violence combined. He didn't just want to push her down into the sand and kiss her, he wanted to _hold_ her down. Demand that she submit entirely to him. Promise him no lies or hidden truths or tricks with jealousy.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do _anything_. He couldn't force his feelings onto her anymore. He had promised himself that he wouldn't. He had made the attempt one too many times now with rejection at every turn. It had to be _her_ word. It had to be her_ voice_ that broke them from this scam of a relationship and into a real one. Into reality.

"Oh," he heard her say softly from a few feet in front. "It's Vam and Sophie."

The former God-General's anger surged so quickly that he had to clench his toes in the submerged sand in order to keep his fonons in check. Ironically he had gotten what he wanted – an excuse for the kiss. He had known they were watching – that's what she was probably thinking now – but he didn't want the excuse one bit. Just because he loved her, that was the real reason.

Sophie and Vam were approaching them now, so Asch grabbed the small rope that connected to the board and pulled in towards the beach. Sin was ascending from the water now with a tight smile aimed at the duo. The water dripping from her slender arms and muscled legs created a sheen on her pale skin that Asch wanted to shield from Vam's eyes so that he could not drink her in.

It irritated him to see that her eyes were on Vam too. She looked nervous and shrunk back a little, like some did on first dates.

"There you two are," Sophie said brightly as she ran up and placed her hands on her hips. "We've been looking all over!"

The replica flashed him a quick smile. "We went sailing."

"Oh, wow! That sounds like fun! I'm jealous!"

"I could show you if you want. I might not be a very good teacher though," Sin admitted sheepishly.

"Oh...I'm not...I'm not such a good swimmer yet..." the bubbly blond admitted, as if she had failed horribly somehow. "Next time?"

Sin nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Asch watched Vam cut into the conversation smoothly. "Show me."

The black haired replica turned to the boy in surprise. Asch noticed how slow the turn was, like she was trying to control her movement. If it was reluctance, or reluctance to seem eager, Asch didn't know.

"S-Sure," she smiled weakly.

Asch didn't want to see it, because he knew he couldn't control it. "I'm heading back to the inn," he said. "I need to dry off."

Sophie also spoke up. "I'll go with you. I need sunscreen. I think I'm starting to burn."

He nodded indifferently and flicked his gaze back to the replica. Her mouth was open the slightest bit like she was lost for words, and when he looked into her eyes he saw something that resembled worry. Almost as quick as the kiss, however, the look disappeared. Instead, a small accepting smile took its place.

"Alright. I'll uh...see you later," she said to him. "Thank you for...for everything."

Asch nodded and turned away with Sophie on his heels.

'_I haven't given you everything,'_ he thought. '_There must still be something missing._'

But at this point, he was lost for what it was.

* * *

Sin pulled on the short white robe and tied the red sash around her waist with furrowed eyebrows. The room she shared with Asch was empty except for her. His swimming shorts were on the chair next to the fireplace and were already dry, so they had to have been hanging for a while, she reasoned.

Reasoning that out did not make her any less worried. Asch had to be with Sophie. Neither of them had come back to the beach once they left. She had stayed there longer than she wanted to with Vam to make sure of it.

It hadn't been easy. What Sophie had said at the table about Vam's feelings was definitely true now that Sin watched it with fresh eyes. He was kind to her when Asch wasn't around, talkative and eager. Sometimes he tried to touch her or pick an exceptionally tiny piece of seaweed off her shoulder or out of her hair every once in a while. Every time he got away with it her heart lurched back a step, and she inwardly begged that he would restrain himself. With this realization came an admission.

She didn't like Vam.

She liked Asch.

Her head fell into her hands. Admitting it would gain her nothing but heart ache, but it was too late. The deed was done. She had made her bed, and now she was forced to lie in it.

"C'mon Sin!" Vamos called impatiently from the other side of the door. "The party started like an hour ago!"

The replica gave a long, slow sigh into the room. She felt tired, but the thought of seeing Asch pushed her into motion and she went to the door.

'_If he's even there...'_

It was dark outside when they exited the building, but there were lights strung up on the rooftops so that people could see. Sin kept her eyes away from Vam, casting them instead out over the black water, where many more replicated lights danced in the water's reflection.

"How are things with lover-boy?" Vam asked bluntly, and in the water's reflection, Sin could see a small smirk come on to his face as if the term was humorous. She narrowed her eyes gently, trying to recall what it was about him that she was initially drawn to.

"Why do you ask?" she asked quietly, hoping that her voice didn't seem sad.

He shrugged that annoying shrug. "I thought that maybe something happened after he saw us hugging."

"Was that a hug?" she asked without care for the answer, as if she had just suddenly been informed.

The boy with the blue-grey cut in front of her sharply and tried to cut her off. Impatient to get to the celebration, she dodged around him and kept walking.

"Wait," he protested. "What did you think it was?"

Sin shook her head. "I don't know." And she didn't care either.

"Well I thought it was a hug," he stated.

Why was he persisting with this?

"Friends hug all the time," she agreed.

"Sin..!" he said sharply, and his calloused had actually came to grab her wrist. She tried to pull it away but he held it fast. Something rose inside of her, a kind of anger and impatience that made her clench her hands so hard her nails dug into her palms.

"Just wait..." he said. "I have something I want to tell you."

'_I already know...' _

"I thought you wanted to get to the party. We're almost there."

"No, I have to tell you."

Sin swallowed and stared ahead desperately. She didn't want to hear this, not with Asch and her fake relationship so close by to protect her from it. But Vam continued on mercilessly.

"Sin...I...I like you."

'_Child's play...'_

The replica closed her orange eyes, defeated. What was she supposed to do? Cast Asch off now that their goal for the relationship had been reached? It seemed like the proper thing to do. The justified thing for Asch. But...not so very deep down, she knew she didn't want to.

Slowly the replica turned to Vam. He met her gaze steadily, but his grip on her wrist was still tight like he was afraid she might dart away like those tiny silver fish she had seen in the ocean.

"Vam...you're right," she admitted. "Things with Asch...they aren't _normal_...but...I have to tell him. I have to be faithful to him until the end."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "The end," he repeated, testing the word. "How far away is the end?"

Sin didn't like that question. "Soon," she said quietly. "So please...let go of me until then."

The release of her wrist wasn't delicate like it was with Asch. Vam let go quickly, almost sloppily, like winning was all that mattered to him. Sin wondered if she really would give him a chance after Asch was gone. Would the hole in her heart open up like an old wound once more, and force her into anyone's arms just to fill it?

They walked the rest of the way in near silence, until they came to the gates of the palace that were opened wide to the public. Lights were hung all the way around the courtyard, throwing shades of blue and red and purple at the dancers and changing occasionally with the music. People were laughing and eating and cheering but Sin barely concentrated on any of it. Her eyes scanned for Asch or even Sophie.

It was only when a red light hit Asch's hair that she spotted him. Her heart couldn't decide which way to go when she took him in. Happy to see him yes, but dancing slowly with Sophie, no.

'_It's a slow song._' She thought. She didn't mind if they danced.

But Sophie's arms were around his neck and she had her hands slid under his red hair comfortably. Her face was nestled close to his chest. His hands rested lightly on her waist, but he was staring at the ground somewhere over her head.

"That looks suspicious..." she barely heard Vam say over the blood pumping in her ears.

The replica watched quietly from her position on the edge of the dancing crowd and saw Sophie look up at Asch and mouth words that she could not hear. The man Sin loved blinked and looked down at the blond for a moment before he leaned closer to her.

And the replica watched as their lips touched.

Instantly her body felt like it was on fire. And like she was going to be sick. And that she was drowning. And that she might faint.

And that it would be best if her memories were erased all over again.

She couldn't look away, but everything was so blurred that she didn't even know how long it lasted. Simply knowing that the kiss just existed was enough to turn her around and make her run.

"Sin!" Vam hissed, grabbing her by her upper arms as she tried to pass and shaking her slightly when she wouldn't look at him. "Don't run! Choose me, choose _me_!"

Her wide eyes ignored him and flicked back to Asch and Sophie. They weren't kissing now, but Asch was murmuring something down to her.

"Sin!" Vam shook her again, jarring her heavy breathing and succeeding in getting her attention for a moment. "I'm right here!"

The replica couldn't think, couldn't decide. She still felt too close to them. Their presence seemed to burn her. "I...I cant!" she whimpered, but when she tried to get free he just dug his fingers into her arms even tighter.

"Yes you can! I'm here!"

"Let go, please let go!"

"No!"

Finally she could handle no more and shoved him away so hard that he clipped one heel against the other and stumbled backward in shock, nearly ploughing into a nearby couple.

"_Don't_ touch me!" she hissed at him when he attempted to recover. "I respect and care for you, but I _don't_ desire you!"

Without caring what expression he put on his face in response to that, the replica whirled and ran from the courtyard. To her horror, she thought she heard a shout behind her that sounded terrifyingly like Asch. She convinced herself that it wasn't, but at the same time she pushed her legs harder than she ever had before, so that the burning in her muscles matched the burning of her heart.

Feeling tears beginning to rapidly well up, she turned and ran down a side street so that no one would see her and ask her if she was okay. That was the worst question she could be asked at a time like this, she was sure. When she finally stopped running her legs were shaking and the stitches in her sides seemed to pierce her lungs like a needle with every breath.

Without momentum, the tears easily caught up to her and within moments, overflowed. She sunk down, defeated, onto a bench that faced a city-made river and cried.

"How did this happen...?" she asked herself weakly, and just stared at the teardrops as they fell onto her shaking hands. One minute she hated him and in what seemed like a blink of an eye she was in love with him? What had happened to her strong self that had survived – somehow – without him? She wanted that person back. That person that knew very little of heartache and true reality.

Sophie had _kissed_ him. Why? Why would she do that?

But Asch. Asch had kissed her too.

Sin clenched her bangs in her hands and wanted to scream. Was she the one he really wanted?

Had she read too much into that kiss he had given her on the beach? She had thought it was something special, something just for her. A return to her feelings perhaps.

'_But Sophie showed up..._' the replica thought, opening her orange eyes just slightly. Was Asch playing some sort of funny jealousy game too? Was the kiss on the beach a kiss to make Sophie jealous? Had he known all along that she was in the distance somewhere?

It made sense. It made a frightening amount of sense, but it hurt almost too much to comprehend.

Sniffing, she punched the bench beside her thigh in frustration.

'_Damn it Asch...why! Why!'_

Suddenly fingers were digging evasively into her hair at the back of her neck and she gasped and jumped, while attempting to dodge away from the bench.

Managing to slip away, she turned around as she stood. Her heart nearly stopped.

"A-Asch...!" she choked. How was it possible that he had kept up with her?

"You never could outrun me," he said lowly, mirroring her thoughts.

The replica let her eyes fall slightly simply because she didn't know where to place them. She didn't want to see him, not like this. But there was nowhere to run.

"I..." she sniffed and brought her sleeve up to hastily wipe away the fresh tears. "I just needed some space."

Apparently this request fell on deaf ears because he swung around the bench quickly, raising his hand and coming forward to cup the back of her neck. She panicked a little and took a step away but he didn't even flinch.

"No..." he whispered, placing his hand behind her head. She felt her lips quiver as she lifted her eyes away from him, attempting to blink back the tears with no success.

His other hand came up slowly to run along her cheek, catching the wetness on his fingertips. Sin let out a shaky breath but kept her eyes safely away.

When he spoke it was soft, yet commanding. "Look at me."

The replica blinked repeatedly to keep back the tears and her breathing quivered dangerously. She didn't want to listen. She didn't _want_ to look at him.

"Sin..." he said again. "Look at me."

It took many moments of her eyes flicking halfway to his face and away again before her gaze finally landed on his. If possible it felt worse than seeing the kiss. Up close she was reminded so clearly of all the reasons she had come to love this man. Her heart felt like it was being tortured.

Asch pushed her bangs briefly away from her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Tell me."

The replica knew there would be no chance of that. "No. Nothing. I'm fine," she lied and attempted to pull away.

Just as she was doing this though, he spoke. "Stop...!" he told her while holding fast to the back of her neck so that she couldn't escape. He reeled her in a little closer than before. "Just stop."

Realizing that her plans to escape were pointless, she let her arms fall to her sides and let the tears fall freely. She couldn't tell him...she couldn't!

"Please just let m-me leave," Sin begged in a whisper. "I promise you, I'm fine...!"

"You're not fine!" he scolded gently. "And no, you're not leaving. Not until you tell me why you're this upset."

She pressed her hands against his chest to stop the distance that was closing between them. "I can't...!"

Suddenly his strength overpowered hers tenfold as he pulled her in so close that her lips were barely two inches away from his. His green eyes were alive and attached to hers. She struggled momentarily before his hand twisted the hair near the nape of her neck and his other hand wrapped around the small of her back.

"L-Let go...!" she whimpered because he was far too strong to try to fight out of it.

He ignored her and tilted her head to look up at him. "Repeat that. Now."

"W-What?" she winced, not understanding.

His grip tightened all over. "You _can't_ tell me why you're upset? Is that how you phrased it?"

The replica didn't understand but was beginning to feel even more anxious anyway. "Y-Yes..." she stuttered. His eyes narrowed slightly, like he had just thought of something.

"Tell me why you ran."

The replica stared at him, frightened, but this time said nothing. She knew how good he was at puzzling things out. She wasn't about to help him.

After he realized she wasn't going to speak, he took the initiative. "You can't tell me that either, can you?"

Sin went still as a statue, understanding that not speaking had been a huge mistake. '_Oh no, he's figuring it out...!_' she realized in horror.

Asch's forehead came to rest gently on hers, his voice coming out quiet but excited. "And on the beach...that kiss..."

_Now_ Sin struggled. Common sense left her completely. She thrashed and twisted and pushed him as hard as she could. After a minute of fighting she actually broke free from him somehow, but she didn't even make it five steps before his lunge pinned her to the uneven stone wall of an abandoned house.

The replica struggled again, but even as she did this with pinned wrists, he spoke. "I can't believe it," he laughed gently as he watched her twist and wrestle against his grip. "You _do_ have feelings for me."

"I don't!" she shouted at him angrily.

He leaned in close, close enough to kiss her, close enough to brush his lips along hers. "You pretty little liar," he mused darkly. "You had me fooled."

Instead, his lips went to her neck and she gasped and tensed as he lightly trailed kisses downward. Her mind exploded with anger and passion and adrenaline and too many other things that made the world spin and common sense history. Her eyes closed under the weight of emotions and the heat that coursed through her.

"S-Stop...!" she said as he kissed he collar bone, but he completely ignored her words and sent a chill up her spine in the process.

"Finally," he breathed out across her skin. "Finally, you're mine."

And then suddenly, as if to prove it, his lips crushed into hers so hard she thought they might bruise.

She froze up in denial. How had this spun so out of control so fast? It was her intention to call off the relationship with him once Vam admitted how he felt. But now...this. Asch wanted her. _Really_ wanted her, just like she had not hoped but wished for. If possible she felt strong and weak all at once. Was that what love felt like?

It felt too good to be true. How could he see through her so easily? His guess had been dead on. She _did_ have feeling for him. Saying she couldn't talk about it had somehow given him all the proof he needed in exposing her. Now she had lost her plans for ending the fake relationship and letting him go. Now he was simply taking her.

Her guard fell away piece by piece. She slowly, slowly kissed him back. She hoped this wasn't all just a dream, about to slip away the next time she blinked. His sharp intake of breath when she kissed him gave her strange tingling in her stomach. Was he still surprised, even after he had called her out on her lie?

Somehow he managed to pull away a little, though his lips were close enough to capture hers again at any moment. He simply stared at her, releasing her wrists but catching her face with his hands and using his thumbs to wipe away the last of her leaking tears. Every minute she felt braver, safer, but it still didn't feel real. Her body trembled with doubt, screamed at her to pull away before this shattered in her hands.

Asch shook his head ever so slightly, like he was having a realization. "I love you," he said after a moment, and her heart jolted like she was struck by lightning. The strike paralyzed her fears, lit up her heart. He nodded at her perplexed face. "I always have. I always will."

Her words barely started to come out. "I...I..." Did she love him? Was this what love was?

"Shh..." he hushed her with gently narrowed eyes. "You don't have to say it now. I don't want you to. I want to show you what you've been running from, what its like for us to be together. For real."

The replica couldn't help herself. "B-But...Sophie..." was all she could get out. How would he explain that?

Asch's face darkened. "That was a mistake. I should have been more careful."

Sin's heart fell a little, hurt, and she stepped slightly away from him. "So...you thought you had feelings for her?"

The red-haired man leaned back in surprise and Sin immediately got the feeling that she was way off.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly. .

"Y-You kissed..."

He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, taking her space for himself. "Yes, but not intentionally," he said, but after a second corrected himself. "Well, it wasn't intentional for me."

The replica eyed him wearily, unsure if she believed him.

Asch sighed. "I have a secret to tell you," he admitted suddenly. "Come closer."

Sin furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in towards him. Just as quickly though, he leaned down and their lips touched. Sin raised her eyebrows in realization. The words she couldn't hear Sophie whispering to Asch had been just that, telling him that she had a secret and making him lean closer.

So...Sophie had new found feelings for Asch. Was that why she had been so unaffected by Vam's feelings for her?

The replica didn't have too long to dwell on this thought though before Asch pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She felt the tears begin to stir, realizing that she wasn't going to snap out of this reality. "I...I couldn't...!" she choked. "I've hurt you...I might still hurt you. You deserve better..."

"You can hurt me, kill me. I don't care. As long as you're mine."

A hot tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry...I was s-scared of what it might do to you. I'm glad...I-I'm grateful that you still want me," she said through clenched teeth as she buried her face in his chest. "I felt like I was dying."

He tilted her head up and kissed her again. "I'd do anything for you, Love."

The replica's heart fluttered rapidly and she thought she might faint. Love. He had never called her that before, and yet, it ran so easily over his tongue like he was used to it. Perhaps he had called her it before, somewhere in the hidden recesses of her mind she was sure she had once known that.

Sin smiled into his chest. "Why didn't you say something...?"

"I couldn't force myself onto you anymore. I saw how it tore you apart."

She grasped him, feeling guilty. It was all her fault. She should have just trusted him, so they wouldn't have had to go through hell and back. But she had to learn to trust, she realized, and he had earned it.

"That's how I figured you out," Asch said. Sin pulled away questioningly to look up at him. He stared down at her seriously. "When you said that you _couldn't_ say what made you upset. I knew you had made a deal with yourself...I knew because I had done the same. It wasn't that you didn't _want_ to say it, was it?" he hinted slightly. Sin closed her eyes and shook her head, admitting that he was right.

The red-haired man gently cupped her face and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We can defeat anything," he told her lowly. "If you lose your memories a thousand times more, please, at least, remember that."

* * *

**5am. I think it's time for bed. Thanks so much for reading, to all my encouraging reviewers, and silent readers too.**

**Inky**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Holy shit. An update? No waaaaaay. **

**What? Haven't you heard? Slow and steady wins the race. Really... It does.**

**Except I suppose that if I am IN the race then I must be a rock, because I don't move until someone KICKS ME IN THE ASS.**

* * *

Asch had a lot of apologizing to do. He had to apologize to Natalia, for accidentally missing their meeting in Grand Chokmah. To his friends back in Baticul, for spitting at them with such harsh, untrue words. He had to make amends with Jade, even if the red-eyed man did seem like he was up to something most of the time. He supposed he even owed Sophie some sort of explanation for leaving her in the middle of the dance to chase after Sin. Sure she had kissed him, but she wasn't malicious. Yes, it was fair to say he owed a lot of genuine apologies.

But...he would accept this responsibility willingly now.

The Albiore made an unexpected tilt, causing Sin to stumble slightly as she attempted to pull a shirt over her head. Her feet went from standing stably on the thin, rolled out carpet to slapping against the cold, hard metal of the floor near the fold-in beds.

A smirk slid onto his face as he watched her from the corner of his eye, and a chuckle soon followed accidentally. She reacted violently, tearing the shirt down to cover chest and torso as quickly as possible when she heard his amusement.

"Hey!" she scowled lightly. "I told you not to look! You promised!"

Asch remained where he was, arms folded casually behind his head as he laid on the creaky bed. "And miss the view? You should have known better."

The replica turned away, a stain of red flowing over her cheeks, but he could see how the edge of her mouth pulled upward in slight amusement. It felt too good to be true. Finally she was his. A feeling in his chest lifted in excitement as she more carefully pulled on the rest of her clothing. It wasn't the first time the excitement hit him since he realized she was actually harboring true feelings for him. Whenever he looked at her now, he was reminded how favorably things had worked out.

But he was also reminded...just how easily things could shatter.

"When will we be returning home?" Sin asked casually, finally sliding on some loose, black boots.

His heart jerked in slight panic and images of Blue Abarath flooded his mind. So similar to Grand Chokmah, but so far, so different. He hadn't thought about returning practically since arriving. He just had so many issues to deal with, so many relationships to tend to and an illness to cure. He didn't know what to say. Had even more of her memories returned? Had she somehow remembered that this world wasn't actually hers?

'_No...impossible...' _he reasoned. He hadn't used the disk. She hadn't heard the tune. That was the only way for her memories to return. Unless...

"Have you listened to the fonic disk recently, Sin?"

She furrowed her black brows at him in confusion while peering over her shoulder. "I haven't touched it. Why do you ask?"

He turned his eyes upward and stared at the underside of the top bunk. "Nothing. What do you mean by _home_?"

The replica tilted her head, and he got the feeling that he was confusing her. That was until she spoke a moment later. "Grand Chokmah. You said we used to live there."

He was careful not to look at her while his memory swelled alongside his anxiousness. He had completely forgotten about that part in their chat in the ocean, where he had told her about their residency in Grand Chokmah, when really it was Blue Abarath. It seemed like a good idea at the time, to get her excited about that part of their shared life. But now...was she ready to hear more of the truth? That this world was not actually their own, but a mirror? She was finally starting to adjust not just to him, but to this world.

His contemplation seemed to make her backtrack. "I mean...I know we just left...it's just that those other places...B-Baticul and Keterburg...they make m-me..."

"—Uncomfortable." He finished for her. She clamped her mouth and nodded hurriedly.

Asch refrained from sighing and stood up. She tugged on the bottom of her shirt as he wandered closer but when he laid a hand on the side of her neck gently she didn't flinch. For that he was thankful.

"We won't stay long in Keterburg," he promised quietly. "We just need to drop off Sophie and Vam and then I must speak with Jade while the Albiore is refueled."

"And then...?"

He pressed his lips together momentarily and then had to chuckle. "To Baticul..."

Surprisingly she let out a gentle laugh as well, seeming to think the irony was funny. But her cheerful reaction told him that she was trusting him now, that she knew he wasn't deliberately trying to make her uncomfortable or fearful.

"And then...?"

Asch pressed his forehead to hers, unsure of his next words because he didn't have a plan. "Home."

* * *

Sin absolutely hated awkwardness. If she had any memories of awkwardness before she lost them all, those would be among the few she wouldn't consider taking back.

In the snow before her stood Sophie and Vam, but strangely enough it wasn't Sophie who made her feel uneasy. She wasn't even sure Sophie knew that she had seen her kiss Asch. For the sake of peace between them, the replica didn't bring it up. She trusted Asch, and Asch had said he had apologized to Sophie, but that he didn't feel the same. Sin could only nod sheepishly hearing this, suddenly realizing that that's what he must have been telling her right after the kiss, when she saw them murmuring.

Sophie was strong and understanding though. Not like her. She had just run away.

'_I'll be strong from now on..._' she told herself determinedly. She couldn't be a burden anymore.

"I had a lot of fun," Sophie smiled warmly. "But I get the feeling we won't see you in Keterburg for a while."

Sin let her shoulders relax, recognizing true disappointment in the blonde's tone. She looked over her shoulder at the Albiore. They weren't completely shutting it down. Just refueling, as Asch had said.

"You're right, Asch plans to return to Baticul," she replied. "I'm going back too."

A hug suddenly enfolded her and Sin started in shock, nearly tipping over backwards.

"It's so sad...!" Sophie choked over her shoulder with a sniffle. "You just only got here! Now you're leaving! Just when the three of us were getting so close."

Sin furrowed her eyebrows and smiled nervously. '_A little too close, I think.'_

The replica stole an accidental glance at Vam, whose customary shrug actually sent a wave of relief over her body. It was too casual to be mad. Perhaps he had gotten over the ruthless shove she had given him.

Sin pushed the girl back by her shoulders and smiled. "I'll come visit you guys. I promise."

Sophie just sniffled again and nodded.

"Gimme a break Soph," Vam muttered with a roll of his eyes. "She's not _dying_."

The blond girl sent him the first glare she had ever seen her wear. "You could show a little more concern."

Sin's cheeks erupted with heat when his eyes momentarily locked onto hers. She quickly forced a smile onto her face to cover her discomfort and stared at the ground. The snow was white and untouched. It wasn't interesting enough to be used as an excuse for more than a few seconds.0

A laugh slipped from his lips. "Hah, I tried," he murmured. Then his boots were turning in the snow, and he walked away.

In her chest, her heart was racing. It felt wrong to leave on such bad terms. What if she really never did come back? She had so few memories, it was too soon to be looking back and deciding she didn't want them.

The snow was cold and sharp against her hands when she bent down to scrape it into a ball, but she ignored the discomfort in determination. When she rose, Vam was already unknowingly escaping her comfortable throwing range.

The replica let it fly, and a devious smile spread across her face in amazement when it shattered like a cotton spore on the back of his head.

The grey-haired boy whirled in bewilderment, his gaze finding hers again instantly. This time she could see the smile etching itself onto his face.

So she waved, and reluctantly, he waved back.

* * *

Sin walked back to the ramp that led up the Albiore with an uncontrollable spring in her step, and when she saw Asch coming down the ramp, the bounce improved to the point where she was lightly jogging up the metal slope to him.

"Asch..." she whispered out loud accidentally, and then bit her lip sheepishly. She sounded love-struck indeed.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" he asked, coming to a stop on the slope in front of her. He didn't move until she answered.

"Yes," she smiled. "For now."

His green gaze caught hers steadily, and she watched something flicker across his face. Something that she couldn't immediately identify.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her smile faltering a little. Was that the wrong answer?

"Nothing," he replied after only a moment's hesitation, the foreign look disappearing almost instantly. She had to wonder if he was hiding it, or if it really had been her imagination.

The replica didn't have time to consider any more because he was reaching a strong arm around her neck and pulling her in forcibly close. It still felt new and somewhat surreal, so she could not stop the heat that drifted up from her chest and came to paint her cheeks. She felt him take a deep breath in through her locks of hair and tighten his grip, like he was afraid she was going to float away.

"I've never been happier..." Asch murmured into her hair, so quietly that she almost couldn't make it out. Almost.

"What?" Sin laughed a little in disbelief. "That can't be true."

He pulled away slightly, but he didn't go far at all. The air that was between them seemed to buzz with electricity and she found herself leaning after him almost subconsciously, addicted to the sensation that only he could provide. She had never felt like that with Vam. Nervousness sure, but nearly drunk? Never.

"Well, maybe not the _happiest_..." he conceded with thoughtful, downcast eyes. "Third happiest, perhaps."

She tilted her head, curious. "What's first and second?"

Asch narrowed his eyes in hesitance. She reached up and touched his face. "Tell me..."

"The first...the happiest..." he began lowly, "Was when I learned that I was no longer wed...and that you and I—"

"—Wait, what?" Sin asked sharply in surprise, retracting her hands. Her chest suddenly felt like it was being squeezed. "Y-You were married?"

He grabbed her hands before she could react further, and it was a good thing because the step she tried take backwards wasn't entirely steady.

"Wait," he commanded seriously. "It was complicated. I did it to save your life. There was no other reason, I promise you. I can't explain everything that happened..."

She wanted to stay with him as he explained, but the frantic beating of her heart and the blood pumping in her ears just made her feel dizzy. He couldn't explain. It was too complicated for her without her memories. Without them, how would she ever understand this?

"You...you did it to save me?" Sin asked, trying without success to understand how that was possible. "I can't...h-how...?" A forlorn, angry frustration rose up within her chest and she gritted her teeth together. It was impossible to piece his intentions together without the memories. He didn't want to marry this other woman, did he? But how could her life have been in so much danger that he felt he needed to marry someone else? Just _trying_ to piece it together made it feel even messier. She felt doubt creep in on her again.

"You didn't...have a child with her...did you?" she breathed out in panic, raising a cold hand to a now feverish forehead.

"What?" Asch reacted sharply, his eyes flashing with surprise and then anger. "Of course not!"

"Did you sleep with her?" The words were out before she could jerk them back.

The red-haired man stopped in his tracks, his mouth clamping shut in what appeared to be an alarmed defense. Sin stared at him in disbelief, his silence saying more than she wanted to acknowledge. It felt like she had been punched in the chest.

Asch had slept with another woman, while claiming that he had married her to protect Sin's life.

"Hah...now I've heard it all," the replica whispered, folding her fingers into a fist against her eye as if she could somehow stop the bombardment of mental images...and she didn't even know what this other woman looked like.

"You don't remember the circumstances we faced."

His words didn't make her feel any better. The unconcealed orange eye flicked up to catch his. "How convenient for you."

Asch closed his eyes in irritation. "Like I was saying...I've never been happier than when that marriage ended," he descended down the ramp without her and called over his shoulder, "And for the record, I slept with you first."

The images in her mind suddenly transformed, replacing the unknown woman with herself instead. His words lashed her body with heat, reminding her of that passionate dre—memory—that she had experience before. The tangled limbs, the feral movements, his body positioned heavily on top of her, and the pain as she lost her virginity to him. Unfortunately he was frustratingly addictive.

Sin trailed after the man with the red hair, unsure how to swallow the news that he had taken another woman to bed, and then married her. What happened to end it? Did he simply grow tired of this other woman? There was no way to know.

"Hey!" she called out to him as he walked a few feet in front of her. "You haven't told me the second happiest moment." Her tone came off stubborn. She was asking for it by now.

"And neither will I," Asch replied lowly. "It's a secret."

'_How dare he...!'_ she suddenly fumed. First he hides vital information about himself and then he refuses to share the one moment that could redeem him and extinguish her anger?

Her orange eyes fell to the impressions his boots were leaving in the snow ahead of her. He certainly knew how to hold the power, make her want to follow even if it was in frustration. How badly she wanted to know these things he hid from her.

'_The fonic disk...' _ She thought abruptly, wide eyed. That was the answer. It was so clear that she wanted to laugh. If she wanted to know what Asch was hiding from her, all she had to do was listen to the melody and she would drift off into a world of her own memories. He would have no more silence to use against her.

The thought of listening wasn't as scary as she initially thought...perhaps because her reason had suddenly changed. She didn't want to see the memories to learn about herself...

She needed to see them to learn about _him_.

* * *

_**Asch's P.O.V.**_

Regardless of the angry words that had just passed between himself and the replica who was now walking silently at his side, Asch felt almost...happy.

Sure, it was pretty early on in their new, real relationship to be fighting but whether she knew it or not –and he supposed not – arguing in the way that she had was nearly identical to how she might have reacted before. Surprise, followed by anger and then a desperate need to understand his motives.

He hadn't even told Sin before she lost her memories that he had once slept with Dailiin, right after one of their enormous fights. He had been drunk, helpless, and cornered – unable think up a way to escape the marriage while Sin tried in her own way to heal. Unfortunately that had not tempered his anger towards her, since her way of healing was trying to avoid him at every turn. It only frustrated him further.

And how ironic it was that her new self had found out before her old self...but...ironic as it was, how could he explain how lost they had been, and how desperate he had become? He had to be desperate for comfort, beyond reason, to take Dailiin to bed. The wine he drank to dull his emotions probably hadn't helped much either.

Asch looked down at the replica walking beside him. Immediately she shifted her eyes away. She knew he was looking at her.

He wanted to tell her, to explain his actions somehow, but there was just so **much**. He could explain why he had slept with Dailiin...but then he would still have to explain why he had married her. He could explain why he had married her...but then he would have to explain why Sin had been in jail. He could explain why she had been in jail...

'_Damn...!'_ he thought. Would _anyone_ want to listen after all of that bad news?

"Asch...?" Sin suddenly called, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to look at her, but she was a few paces away, pointing ahead of her with furrowed brows.

"You're going the wrong way," she said. "Jade's house is this way."

He nodded, pushing away his troubling thoughts and trying not to think about how in a few more steps he would have walked straight into a pond that hadn't quite frozen over yet.

Asch allowed her to lead the way, somewhat unfamiliar with the whole of Keterburg besides the inner town. Jade had taken Sin under his wing though, as much as the knowledge bothered him. He couldn't help but feel like the Necromancer had ulterior motives. The way he had easily figured out that Sin was a two-fold replica, and how her life had been somehow sustained in a place where there was no pollution.

He had figured all of that out simply by looking at _numbers _when Sin had been injured by her own arte. How much could he have figured out while having the replica with him for _months_? How many answers had she given him without knowing it?

But...did it even matter anymore? He would need Jade's help to return home.

The two of them trudged up a few more powder-white stairs and finally Sin's feet came to a halt in front of an exceptionally large, stone building with many windows.

"This is it," she said, but before they had even taken a step closer to the front door, it swung open swiftly.

"I see the dynamic duo has at last returned," Jade commented, a smile that seemed entirely too serene slid across his face as he gazed at the both of them, "and hand-in-hand I note." Though they were not holding hands at all. Asch simply stared at him. Was their relationship that obvious or was he simply guessing?

"Jade," Sin murmured. "I'm sorry, you were doing research and I didn't tell you that I was—"

"—Indeed. you had me quite worried, I must admit," the Necromancer admonished, though a fond smile found its way to his face as he looked at the replica.

Sin swallowed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going."

Jades eyes turned onto Asch as he replied to her. "That wasn't what worried me."

The former God-General held the gaze steadily and did not speak, but he understood what Jade was subtly implying. The Necromancer thought _he_ was what put her in danger, and perhaps he was...once.

"So what brings you two back to Keterburg?" he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I was sure you had somewhere else to be."

Asch stiffened. '_He knows.'_

Sin tilted her head thoughtfully. "We'll be going back to Baticul soon."

"Baticul?" Jade asked, feigning surprise. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you have a keen dislike of Baticul, do you not, Sin?"

Asch could feel his blood starting to boil. He was pushing this. Right under her nose, and she didn't even realize. But to both of the men it was completely obvious. Jade knew –somehow—about their home, the other world from which they came.

The replica pulled her eyebrows together and hunched slightly. "Yeah..."

"I've forgotten. Why is that again?"

"It...I don't know. It feels all wrong. It gives me a bad feeling," she admitted. "Weird, I know."

Jade nodded slightly. "Quite strange indeed. Fon machines are such an integrated part of this world."

"I know..." Sin sighed.

"Enough!" Asch suddenly found himself snapping. Sin turned to look at him with wide eyes, completely confused. Jade didn't even react, save for turning his red orbs from the replica and onto him. Something flickered in his eyes...triumph?

"I'm terribly sorry," Jade said then, clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses. "I haven't yet invited you in. You must be cold. Please excuse my rudeness."

He stepped aside, and allowed the two of them to enter into his home. As Asch passed by the Necromancer, he sent him a hard glare that spoke words of his own.

They needed to speak. Alone.

* * *

The Necromancer's ability to remain stoic was far superior to Asch's own ability. The older man stood at his side, arms crossed, while his gaze lingered on Sin. She was standing in the snow of the large house's backyard, her stance wide and her eyes forward.

This was apparently Jade's solution to 'talking alone'—asking for Sin to perform the artes that he had been teaching her in Asch's absence.

The former God-General was reluctant to speak, concerned that Sin might overhear something that he wasn't yet ready to reveal.

"Don't worry," Jade said, still staring forward. "She would practice all day if I had allowed it."

"I know."

"I take it you are the one that formally trained her?"

Asch crossed his arms, but knew he could not fight this moment forever. "I did."

Jade pointed casually as water slithered and solidified in front of the replica. Her hands were in front of her, guiding the arte. "Her abilities are unique. Every time she performs an arte she pauses, and the fonons float in place so to speak. It's quite peculiar for fonists to be able to do this with offensive artes as it drains ones energy holding onto them for so long. It's almost as if she has been conditioned to hold fonons. I've told her that it's not necessary for her keep them in her grasp but she has trouble releasing them...which leads me to believe..."

"That it's a reflex," Asch finished, recalling how easily her former self could hold up water and ice. "Her mind doesn't remember, but her body does."

"I take it that from where you're from, performing artes is different?" Jade asked, lifting his chin slightly.

The former God-General's mind whirled for an excuse to this question, but he just couldn't hide the answer any longer. Not if they were to get home.

After only a moment, he nodded. "The fonons are still new to our world, they haven't been harnessed. She can manipulate them any way she likes there, with practice."

The Necromancer brought a hand up to his chin. "Intriguing. Then my assumptions were not far off. I can only further assume there are little to no fon machines in this world you've come from either, are there?"

Asch closed his eyes. "There is enough..."

Jade shifted on his feet and lifted his eyebrows. "Ah, you're correct. After all, without fon machines there is no fomicry, and without fomicry there are no replicas."

Sin shattered the ball of ice in front of her by throwing her hands out on either side of her. Just has Jade mentioned, the shards from the explosion floated in the air around her. He could see her hands shaking with strain.

"My heart roars!" she shouted, and then the pieces all shattered again into slivers, and the slivers then shattered into grains. After that she sunk to her knees, panting.

"Did you teach her those words?" Asch asked, narrowing his eyes gently at her back.

"I'm afraid I cannot take credit for that, no. I liked to think that even with her memories stripped away, she had something—or perhaps someone—that drove her onward."

They stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching the replica perfect her arte, though Asch really saw nothing that needed to be improved. He did notice however, that she loved the pause as much as she loved the arte. Something shifted and rose in his chest. Maybe she would accept their world, once he decided to tell her about it. Maybe she would thrive there...with him.

The pause—it was like she was looking for something in the arte that she couldn't find. A feeling perhaps, that she should be able to do more. The old Sin certainly loved artes too, strove to control them.

"How did you figure it out?" Asch asked Jade. He turned his head slightly and peered at the Necromancer out of the corner of his eyes. "This needs to remain between us. Luke knows too, but no one else."

"I promise you I have gathered this information for my own personal benefit, and have shared your world's mysteries with no one. However, you will need Tear's fonic hymns to return home under Loralei's eye, and also Luke's hyperresonance needs to merge with your own. First-order hyperresonance can skip across space, but only second-order can skip across both time and space."

"We don't exist in the past," Asch said pointedly. "The world exists as Auldrant does. It just a few years behind. It had no score to guide it."

Jade just chuckled and pushed his glasses up further. "But once you enter the planets core, you will need a method of adjusting time. I assume your planet's core was how you arrived here? They were once the same planet, after all."

"Yeah."

"For your sake, I hope returning using the same method is a possibility."

As much as Jade's words unnerved him, he shook them away. "We have to try."

"I understand. You asked before how I figured out that you had been transported from another world. Well, let me ask you this...they say a picture is worth a thousand words as I'm sure you know. But how much do you think one memory is worth?"

Asch couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face as he turned back to Sin, who had actually stopped practicing and was rolling the snow into what could have been the base for a small snowman. "How many did she tell you about?"

"Just one. Tell me Asch, are you familiar with the star named Vesperia?"

"No."

Jade nodded and leaned back against the bricks of his house. He didn't seem surprised by the lack of knowledge. "It was a blue star that only appeared once to the naked eye. In the memory Sin described to me, she saw this blue star at night. I believe she said you were with her."

He blinked, surprised. He couldn't recall seeing this blue star at all and almost wanted to let the smile slip onto his face. One of the only memories she had, and somehow she was pointing out details that he, himself, didn't even know had existed. Momentarily he wondered at what point in their complex relationship she had stopped to notice simple things like stars.

"This little piece of information was enough for me to understand. Vesperia, while magnificent, was not scheduled to appear again and has not been documented since. I can only deduct at the very least, that seeing it meant that she and you were not a part of this world, as improbable as it sounds."

"Impressive, Necromancer."

Jade pressed a hand to the fabric of his military uniform and gave a curt bow. "I am honored by your rare words." Without a word that he was dismissing himself, the older man closed his eyes and turned towards the back door of his house. Asch let him go, and turned his eyes back to watch Sin in the snow. For what felt like the first time, he trusted the Necromancer. He trusted him with their secret.

"Thank you," Asch said before Jade's presence completely disappeared. "I owe you one."

The Necromancer let out a soft, sincere chuckle. "I am a man of science. That _one_ memory that you have shared..." his voice was now fading into the house, "is worth more to me than you know."

* * *

**Random fact to distract you from my non-existent updates: The name Kazegami comes from the game Okami, and represents the horse in the Chinese Zodiac. In the game, he controls wind and gives you the brush technique 'Galestorm'. He was my favorite. I like wind and horses. Made sense when I was fourteen okay? The rest of my name 'Inkpot' was inspired by another fanfiction writer, whose name is Ink Child. **

**Anyway, I'm glad this chapter is over. It was the one I DREADED writing. It's so informative and it's been so long since I played the game that I can't remember specific details. And besides that, I'm a die-hard romance writer at heart, and I can admit to that now. Informative chapters are just...yucky. I apologize. Oh and if there are spelling mistakes, I apologize again. Oh and I've been quietly fixing up Soldiers with Wings, so if anyone wants to go back and re-read it, I have up to chapter six updated with my current writing style/skills. Please don't read further than that until I've fixed the story. You'll kill me...you really will.  
**

**Special note to SonicGirl and AnimeGirlluver: I'm so sorry I disappeared! I thought it would be prudent to note now that your stories were the reason I broke my fanfiction fasting and came back. I see all your hard work and writing and I think 'Damn! I'm getting old and slow!' Lol.**

**Kazink**


End file.
